Symone's The Heart of Rain A Naruto Side Story
by KazekageNoGaara
Summary: A young kunoichi based within the world of Naruto suffers through the agony of life as her Amegakure home is left as she begins travelling independantly through pain, and to find a new lifestyle for her ninja ways, but will she find hope?
1. Chapter 1: The Day My Heart Turned Cold

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain".**

**Chapter One: The Day My Heart Turned Cold...**

The hard life of the world reflects in each child. Children take these young memories and build from them, becoming the person they are in the future afar, accepting all the good, along with all the turmoil sedating their young, expressive minds. Some pave their own mentality, but unfortunately, there are others who don't have such an easy path to follow and have it chosen for them insidiously, living with there own detest, though those who are detested can usually still be saved if they're young enough to still be branded by new hope. This is a story about a kunoichi who was one of those unlucky children, living a path she didn't choose, and now, without further ado...

"**The Heart of Rain": A Naruto Side-Story.**

"The rain is pouring hard again... as usual" said the fourteen year old boy ninja, sitting by the window in his small home in the Hidden Rain village. A young girl replies to him, "...but, Souitai...", referring to the boy with a depressive response. "I'm sorry Symone. When the rain calms down, we can go and practice our kunai training... okay?" Souitai responds to the saddened girl, smiling with his head tilted to the side, stupidly expressing his glee as she responds, "Okay...!" with an avidly dramatic tone. Suddenly, an aggressive, but loving voice is heard. "Souitai... You'll soon be accepted as a Jounin, and with the potential you have at such a young age, you're a rare thing in this small country of ours. Without a doubt, you will be drafted into the war. It might be even sooner than you think with the way the Hidden Snow is advancing with their superior technologies and ninja. You shouldn't be playing child's games with your little sister!" said the man as Souitai responds, "Father... I understand. I'll go outside and train", looking down from the window as he grabs his ninja tools. "I'll be back in a few hours" said Souitai as he walked out of the door with an eerie silence emanating it's hindered whispers. "Touhou! Did you send our child out in the pouring rain again?" a woman yells. "Feiru... You have to understand. I push this child for not only our sake, but for his own. It's known by everyone how talented he is since he became a Chuunin at the Hidden Leaf's exam. He WILL be drafted. When that day comes, he will need to survive so he can come back home to us. Don't you want that... Feiru?" said Touhou as he walked towards the window, watching his son outside disappear into the woods. "Yes... I... I understand, Touhou" said Feiru as she walked into the kitchen in the next room, washing some dishes while Symone just curiously looks at her family, slightly afraid for her Brother's sake. "Daddy..." says the tiny kunoichi. "Yes, Symone?" her father replies. "I don't want anything to happen to Brother... but he looks so sad every time he goes out there! Is big Brother gonna be okay?" Symone asks with her frown piercing through the heart of her Father. Touhou replies, "I don't want anything bad to happen to him either, kiddo. I'm sure when this country settles down, he'll be fine" as he then thinks silently to himself, "...at least... I want to believe so".

After about 3 hours time within the woods, Souitai is seen training hard, slipping and gliding across the wet grass as thunder starts gleaming it's heavy weight through the gray clouds above. Souitai jumps up in the air, ricocheting off the trees as the young Chuunin readies his kunai between his fingers. As Souitai reaches the peak of mid-air, the gravity swallows him back down onto the earth as he twists his body, hurling his kunai in a consecutive row into marks he had left upon the trees in the woods. He lands on the ground with mud splashing up into his face and dark blue hair; his tan and black jeans now turned brown from the mud as well. Souitai then discards a shuriken he had in the bag to his side, hurling it over an extended length of several hundred feet, slashing the target he had put up in the tree. Souitai runs forward; mud splashing onto his body as he slips, catching himself as he glides with his hands, flipping up and bouncing off of a nearby tree as he uniquely places a shuriken around the tip of a kunai he had discarded, hurling it at a fast pace, turning the shuriken into a razor blade that was placed on the kunai as he barrels it deep in the center of a massive tree stump. Suddenly, thunder strikes down, hitting the tallest tree behind him. The tree begins to fall as Souitai realizes it at too late a time. Souitai places his fingers in a seal as his eyes widened in horror. "Ryokushigo No Jutsu!(Strength Times Five Technique!)" he yells as his muscle slightly ripples in his body, tightening his clothes as a light form of chakra circles him. Souitai holds his hands out as the tree slams down on him hard as he tries to hold it from falling on him, struggling as his feet sink into the muddy grass beneath him. "Shit!" he screams as he realizes he's slowly sinking, struggling with the tree as his fingers splinter and his head is cut open. Suddenly, his boost of power allows him to create enough adrenaline in his body to throw the tree to the side. Thankfully, Souitai breathes a relieving echo in the woods as he falls, laying on the muddy ground as tired as he could ever be; his feet being pushed out from the sinking ground as he planted himself into the mud. Souitai smiles a moment as he reflects back on the words of his Father as it steals the joyous emotion patched onto his face. "Souitai... You will have to kill for this country! As much as it saddens me to say it, you need to learn to kill! Doing so will help you come back home when you're drafted! Don't you understand? This is why you train... in hopes to learn how to emit the families blood-line limit! Once you do so... you will NOT be rivaled my child" he hears in his head as the rain gently smacks down onto his face, rolling down his cheeks and dripping from off the side of his nose as he says out loud to himself, "What's the point of coming home after killing a man?... I can't even live with myself now, and you expect me... a fourteen year old child to kill and come back trying to live an ordinary life? Heh... how ignorant you truly are... Father", turning his head over to the side as he relaxes in the rain, looking up at the beautiful, but threatening sky as it cries the tears Souitai wishes he had the power to cry himself...

Back at the house, Symone is seen standing by the window, waiting for her older brother to come back home as her Mother calls her for dinner. "Symone! Dinner!" Feiru yells from the kitchen to her daughter as Touhou sits at the edge of the dining table. Symone walks into the kitchen and sits in the chair that is placed in the middle-left; Souitai's usual seat. As they eat, an unbearable silence is all that there is to listen to, besides the chewing of the roast chicken in their mouths. "Remember guys, save some for Souitai. He'll probably be hungry when he comes home" says Feiru as Touhou looks at her, sighing in response as he nods his head from up to down a tad, agreeing with her words. "Father... Shouldn't we wait to eat until Souitai comes home?" said Symone as she places a piece of chicken in her mouth, chewing cutely and wide mouthed as always. Her Father replies, "I'm hungry NOW, so we eat now. Understood?" as Symone looks to her Father with a sad expression in her eyes, looking down, swallowing her chicken quietly. As the time passes, the family finishes eating and heads to the living room to relax and listen to their radio about the war as Symone just ran to the window again awaiting her Brother's arrival. "...Snow country seems to be infiltrating at a faster pace than we had expected, with their huge arsenal of gun weaponry and military structure. It has been reported that so far, 150 from the Hidden Snow had been killed in battle, while the Hidden Rain unfortunately skyrockets it's death toll to over 560 now. The war is becoming urgent as about nearly half the country has been plagued by these invaders...We can't"; Touhou turns off the radio, cutting off the broadcast as he walks away into his bedroom. Feiru looks at him and looks to the floor, saddened as always after listening to the radio now days as they typically always did together after a nice big dinner. Suddenly, Symone notices Souitai walking back from the woods he had disappeared into as she screamed, "Brother!", running by the door, waiting for the pat on the head and the smile she receives every time he comes home after training. Souitai walks through the door as Symone waits for her big Brother to pat her head, but he silently walked right through the door, heading straight for his room as he dragged in mud and blood. His Mother Feiru watches him before he closed the door to his room, just barely catching his attention as she says, "Souitai, we have leftovers for you on the table". Souitai silently responds emotionless as he closes his door, "...yeah". Feiru looks to her daughter Symone as she says, "Symone, come here", smacking her knees, giving Symone a signal to come sit on her lap by the fireplace. Symone smiled a little. "Okay!" she says enthusiastically as she lays on her Mothers lap, looking over at Souitai's door curiously as he comes out from his room just to walk across it to go into the bathroom, carrying fresh clothes with him. "Souitai..." Symone thinks to herself, continuing on with her thoughts, "...maybe if I was older and was as good of a ninja, I could help you... but I can't...", looking away from where Souitai was, holding on tightly to her Mother.

Two weeks had passed as yet another rainy day seemed to soak down onto the families house as they all listen to the radio in their living room. "A disappointing turn of events happened this morning in the Hidden Rain. The missing-nin named Doushu, once the Hidden Rain's most powerful ninja of the south... has died today. Doushu returned to the village, hearing it was at war as he held off multiple squads of the invading Hidden Snow until finally being brought down after a week. Because of him, many families had a chance to flee from the south side before it was unfortunately invaded. News went out to the village of the Hidden Leaf as they are sending A-rank ninja squads to help with the war. That is all" the radio had transmitted as Touhou turns it off. "Dad... wasn't Doushu the name of that guy you said you were once friends with?" said Souitai. Touhou responds, "Yes... infact, it's most likely the same person. That means, if he can't help win this war, no one can" as he walks away into his bedroom like he always does after hearing the bad news on the radio. Souitai turns around by the couch, looking for his little Sister. "Mom... Where's Symone?" he asks as he walks to the window. Feiru replies, "I don't know, is she outside?". Souitai replies as he opens the window, "Yeah, she's right out front practicing her ninjutsu" as he sticks his head outside of the window, yelling to his little Sister, "Hey! It's raining out!... and it's freezing! What are you training for?" as she replies, "If I become a good ninja, maybe I can go to the front lines of the war so you don't have to and you can stay home forever!" childishly as she hurls a shuriken at a target, actually nailing it as Souitai laughs a little, thinking to himself, "Man... she's been training for so many hours every day. I don't even think she barely eats anymore! She's real serious about this!". Souitai walks outside of the front door, walking along the wet land to his little Sister. "Symone..." he silently says as Symone looks back to him. "Yes, Brother?" she replies. "I wanna teach you something... Just incase... Oh! I don't know... I go somewhere!" Souitai says, trying to conceal the fact he's talking about possibly dying as Symone replies, "Where are you going?... You're not gonna leave me are you?". "No... of course not, Symone. I promise... I will never leave you. Okay?" said Souitai in response to Symone as he pats her on the head and smiles stupidly. "Okay! Aslong as you promise!" Symone yells happily as she then asks, "So what are you gonna teach me?". "Well, it's a seal. I all ready taught you how to manipulate chakra... so it's time you learn your first seal, don't you think?" Souitai says to his little Sister as she jumps up in the most joyous of heights, replying back to her big Brother, "Yes! I wanna learn! I wanna learn!". "Okay..." Souitai responds, continuing onwards with as he speaks, "...the seal I'm teaching you is a seal to help protect you. Come here Symone" he said as Symone walks to him, looking up at her Brother emotionlessly. Souitai places his hand on the head of Symone as a whirling breeze of chakra emanates from his palm. "Hold still, okay Symone?" said Souitai as his little Sister replied, "Okay!". Souitai screams, scaring Symone as a whirling circle of chakra gets pushed into her body. Symone screams, "Souitai!"as she begins to form a molding of chakra around her own body like never before. She looks at herself now as the chakra around her gently whisks away as Souitai takes his hand off of his little Sister. "Wh-What did you do to me... Souitai!" Symone asks in question as Souitai responds, "It's part of the jutsu I'm gonna teach you!". "Oh! Okay!" replies Symone. "Okay... Now, I will teach you the seal for this jutsu. Watch closely..." said Souitai as he performs a hand seal for the jutsu very slowly, calling out the name as he finished the seal. "Tate Iji No Jutsu!(Shield of Memories Technique!)" he screams as he emits a green chakra barrier infront of his body. "This... is the Shield of Memories. It's embedded by Grandpa's chakra. He gave it to me before he died... and now that you're learning it, you'll always have a little piece of me in you for protection, too!" said Souitai as he looks at his little Sister happily. "Wow! Okay!... I'm gonna try to do the seal!" says Symone as she forms the seal... messing it up as she yelled gently, "Tate Iji No Jutsu!"... but nothing happened. "No no no.. You had the seal wrong Symone. It's like this!" said Souitai as he releases the jutsu he first used to demonstrate with, releasing it again as he reforms the seal. "Okay! I got it!" screams Symone as she tries to do it again. She performs the hand seal, then screams... "Tate Iji No Jutsu!". Suddenly, the little girl was able to emit her Brother's chakra barrier! "I did it! I did it!" screams Symone with the biggest of smiles. "All right! Good job, Symone! I'm so proud of you..." said Souitai as he gently hugged his little Sister as she released the jutsu. "Let's go back inside now, okay? We're both soaked! Haha!" laughs Souitai as he runs back into the house with Symone following. "Okay!" she said, drenched in the rain as she walks up to her front door thinking... "I'm so happy... I have such a good brother"...

While inside the house, everyone is asleep about 6 hours after the events of Symone and Souitai's teacher-student encounter outside. Symone got up to go to the bathroom. The poor girl was sick, and was running such a low temperature. She collapses in the hallway between Souitai's room and the bathroom as Touhou was still awake, sitting on the couch in their living room as he hears his daughters collapse, crying afterwords, waking up Feiru as she rushes out to see what was happening, hearing her daughters cries of pain. "Symone! What's wrong?" yells Touhou as he kneels down, holding Symone up against the wall as she lays sitting up on the floor. Feiru touches her daughters head and realizes she is freezing. Scared... they drag her into the living room by the fireplace in hopes that she would warm up, but she just kept crying and screaming in such intense agony. Suddenly... Symone let out one monstrous scream, and straight from her body, giant fragments of ice were emitting from her body with sharp points at every which way! She couldn't control it. Her screams got more and more horrific as shards of ice were flying from off of her body, shooting through everything in sight, ruining the house and ripping apart the walls. Souitai wakes up, hearing the noise and starts walking towards his door as Symone looks at the shards of ice... calming her yells as the ice breaks apart from her, seeing blood carved all along the cold water laying upon the ground, reflecting her own face. Souitai opens his door in a hurry, seeing Symone on the floor with ice all around. He looks to his left; by the living room... and he see's two bodies with long shards of ice through their stomachs and throats. Souitai begins to tear as Symone looks over to him, hugging her knee's as she rocks back and forth in fear, wide-eyed like never before as she begins to cry with tears rolling down her cheek, then turning to ice. Souitai runs to his Mother and Father and turns them from their stomachs, laying them on their sides as he calls out to them... "Mother!... Father!...". He turns to Symone in shock, looking back to his parents as he cradles his Mother in his arms. "Mother! Father! Please don't go! Don't do this!" Souitai screams as Symone's cries then get more intense. "..Th-That's... that's it... they're... dead. Both of them... but why? Why?..." Souitai said as he looked over to Symone as she begins screaming, too mumbled by the congestion in her nose from all the crying, "I did it! I didn't mean to! I wouldn't want to hurt Mommy and Daddy... I didn't want to do it... I felt sick! That's all! I love my Mommy and Daddy! Bring them back! Please! Bring them back to me, Brother! They can't go! They can't go!", screaming even more intensively. "Symone... You..." said Souitai, stopping himself of all thought as he sits next to his Sister with a tear rolling down his eyes. Souitai places his hand on Symone's head and tries smiling stupidly. "It's... it's okay, Symone", using up all his courage just to comfort his Sister who had just murdered his parents. "Brother!... I swear, I didn't want to do this! I don't know what happened! Everything was fine and then I just got sick and then Mommy and Daddy were..." yells Symone as Souitai cuts off her cries as he speaks. "Symone..." he says, continuing on with his depressive words, "I know you didn't mean to...", whiping the blood of his parents off her face with the shirt he had taken off just at that moment. "I don't understand... she was able to obtain our bloodline-limit, yet I can't?... she can't even control it... she killed our parents by accident. She's now just become... trouble!", Souitai thinks to himself as he stands up. "Symone. Go to your room. I have to get rid of their bodies before someone comes and notices" says Souitai as suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Quickly in a shock, he pushes the bodies over into the hallway more so those by the door wouldn't see as he walked to it. Souitai opens the door after swallowing roughly, seeing two men standing there with their rain hats covering over their faces as one screams, "Souitai! We need you! Even though you're not officially a Jounin, you're far surpassed the power of one. You're young, but you're being drafted. The Hidden Snow has just pushed forward by this territory. If we don't stop them... I give them a week before they ravage this side of the Hidden Rain. We have to hurry! Get your ninja tools!" one of the men yelled. Souitai looked behind him, hesitating to reply. "...alright... one minute" he says as he closes the door. He walks to Symone's room and watches her lay on her bed, crying hysterically in massive agony and pain, soon to be living with a burden she can never erase. "Symone... I'm being drafted. I can't get out of it. There are bigger problems out there than this unfortunately. I'm so sorry this is happening right now. I can stay here, and wait to be killed, or I can leave and attempt to rescue us and others in danger..." Souitai says in a depressive tone, lacking in any emotion as his eyes gleamed a saddening strain from the heart while Symone was listening to him as her tears roll, calmly turning back into just water, melting the older tears from her cheek. Souitai walks to Symone as she looks upwards at him. Souitai kisses her on the forehead and walks away towards the door, but before leaving her room, he says one final thing before leaving his young little Sister alone with the dead bodies of their Mother and Father. "Symone... remember... I'm always there... inside of you, ready to protect you. Be safe... little Sister" as he walks away, and then out of the door. As Symone hears the door slamming, she runs from out of her room and to the window she always looked out of for her Brother's return, watching him run off quickly with the two men who came to their house. Symone sits by the window, alone... all alone.

Four days goes by... Symone sits still by the window, not moving even once since her Brother had left. She looks to the radio slowly turning her head. She gets up finally, walking over to the radio, putting it on as she sits back down in her chair by the window, thirsty and deprived of a cooked meal. "The war is over. Hidden Leaf villages elite A-ranked shinobi had helped us through our hard times. We owe our thanks to them! Without them, we couldn't of quickly revolted back and ended this 2 days ago. All ninja who made it through the hardships of this war should now be safely in the arms of their loved ones. Finally... The Hidden Rain can rest in peace after this war that lasted over a month..." said the man on the radio as Symone then tunes it out. She decides to stand up. She walks back over to the radio and turns it off. She realized... big Brother wasn't coming home. She let out a tear as it froze on the side of her face. She aggressively walked to where her parents rotting bodies were, staring at them.

Two hours later, Symone appears in front of her home, praying to the graves she had made and buried her parents in as she appeared all dressed up for a funeral. Symone leaves an open grave next to her parents grave as she thinks to herself, "This one's for Brother... for when they recover his body". Symone walks inside her house, grabbing a bite of a few crackers, stuffing even more in the side-pocket to her morbid pink and black dress as she drinks down a glass of water, filling up a canister to the top with water of her own, putting it with the broken crackers. Symone takes a kitchen knife and starts stabbing at her dress, cutting it up so it wasn't so puffy and annoying, leaving it tightly up to her mid-thighs as she lifted up the strap to the dress back onto her shoulders. Symone walks silently to her door, walking outside, bowing her head for her parents memory as she then walks off... wandering into the woods she had seen her Brother go into so many times before.

Thoughts of a Blackened Image - "Mommy... Daddy... I always loved you. I never wanted you to die so suddenly. I'll repent for what I did I promise. Somehow... I'm gonna find a way to become a greater ninja. I'll never let what Brother died for happen in the world again! I'll become strong so others don't have to be! I'll be the greatest kunoichi I can... and I will repent for every thing. By the way... you guys missed my birthday. It's okay though because I didn't celebrate it and no one even knows it's my birthday besides you guys. I just wish someone was there though. I'm 9 years old now... you guys forgot to say happy birthday. It's okay... I know you're wishing it to me from heaven, aren't you? I'm gonna go now... I won't be the same you know. I'll see you later guys... but hopefully much later than sooner. I may of cut your lives short, and Brother died too early... but there are things I have to do. It's a sunny day out today by the way. I love you... I love you all. Good-Goodbye..."

The poor tormented heart of a young child named Symone. How will she deal with the terrors in her heart and where will she go now? She runs from the Hidden Rain like a serial killer on the run, but her families bloodline-limit was the uncontrolled cause of such a serious pain. Can she learn to control herself before she ends up just a natural killer? As Symone sheds her final tears over her parents graves, she leaves, wandering the landscape for something... but what? A home?... A heart?... A new beginning?...

**My Statements -** Thanks for reading the main introduction to the Chapters about such a devastating scenario for such a young child. This is not the final Chapter, but just the beginning to an extreme side-story of the Naruto series. Her heart is numb now and has no where to go without the risk of being hunted, so... where to now?

Special Thanks to Toni for use of her character and allowing me to create the best of beauty from it. Special Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for the inspiration of such dialogue through the manga and anime, "Naruto".


	2. Chapter 2: Was It Destiny?

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain".**

**Chapter Two: Was It Destiny?**

Sometimes in life we get dealt lonesome days as we struggle for what's right in our hearts. We see no destiny or truth as depression can checkmate the emotions over the mind. Symone was such a girl now, dreading the heartache of the loved ones she had lost and accidently murdered, struggling to find peace within as she trembles on a journey, looking for an answer of any kind to make her aware that she truly is alive, and not just a pawn in a slowly performed dream. This story will take us into the world of a troubled girl as she travels far from her home in the Hidden Rain where most of her memories remain, soul searching to find a better truth than this somber misery she could have never predicted.

**Let hope shed its light...**

Four days after leaving her home, Symone is seen by her lonesome in an unfamiliar landscape. "Mother... Father... and of course, Brother..." thought a dirtied Symone as she is seen wandering the Hidden Rock country, ending up at it's border by a small unknown country as she continues thinking to herself, "...I will go to the Hidden Leaf, and become a true ninja. I don't want to be just a curse. I know this is the bloodline-limit you all wanted to have, and yet somehow, I was dealt it without any training. I promise I won't use it carelessly. I'm on my way to become a Chuunin now. I hope you're all proud of me. I heard how hard the test can be, but I'll do it anyway!". Symone pulls out a piece of cracker from her haggard dress as she takes a few sips of water, putting the canister back in the side pocket as she sighs in a relieving manner, starving from lack of food and dehydrated from lack of water intake the past 8 or 9 days. She crosses the border into woodlands as she falls and slams her knee on a stone. "Crap!" Symone yells as she covers her mouth, watching the blood drip down her leg, knowing that she had said a bad word... a word that her Mother and Father would detest as she realized, they aren't there anymore for her to try to hide the fact she had spoke in such a way, but still... she enjoyed their care and company when they would lecture her about things such as this as she begins to drop a gentle tear, drooping her head as she uncovers her mouth. She looks to the dirt on the ground aimlessly for a minute as she then pushes herself up, stretching her leg out a bit, walking forward to the Hidden Leaf. "I can't slow down now! I have to make it!" Symone says to herself as her eyes then begin to glow with a fearsome determination, knowing there's only a few hours before the exam started, remembering her Father telling her just over 2 weeks ago.

The main doors to what seems like the Hidden Leaf village is seen as Symone walks up to it, looking up at the massive doors separating the woods and the village she had been trying to reach as 4 hours passed by from when she first entered the woodlands. She then enters the village of the Hidden Leaf and walks into the main road as the eyes of all the villagers are seen staring at her with a curious intent, most likely wondering what happened to this young, dirty child. Suddenly... Symone is approached by a Jounin as she had bumped into him, looking up as she see's a ninja with a covered face. "Hmm... Are you lost little girl?" says the Jounin as she responds, "Yes. I'm here for the Chuunin exams". "Oh-hoh! Come with me. I'll take you to where you can register" said the Jounin as she nods in acceptance. "My name is Kakashi by the way. Nice to meet you... and what happens to be your name?" said the Hidden Leaf's young Jounin ninja as they walk the main road. "My name... My name is Symone" she said as Kakashi replied, "Ahh! Nice to meet you Symone!", enthusiastically speaking with that typical sarcastic tone as Symone smiles at the ninja that gives her such a comfortable feeling. Suddenly... "Kakashi!" yells a girl by a side road, leaning against a tree. "Hmm? Rin?" Kakashi says as the girl runs over to him. "Kakashi! We were gonna meet for lunch! Remember?" Rin yells as Kakashi responds, "Hey-hey-hey-hey!... I was gonna meet you. I was just gonna take this young girl to the Chuunin exam registration first! That's all!", making up a typical excuse as he always had lately. "You were gonna meet me? Kakashi!... Lunch was over 2 hours ago! Why are you always late!" yells Rin as Kakashi lets out a faint laugh as he responds, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I must've lost track of time!" as he looks over to Symone who happened to be standing to his side with a blank face aimlessly carving into the two babbling in front of her. "It looks like I have to go have lunch, so I'll just tell you where to go, okay?" said Kakashi as Symone responds, nodding her head in agreement. "Alright then... Take this road straight, then just cut left and keep going straight again for about a minute. You should see a young pointy haired lady that kinda has the same hair color as you. Ask her to register you, okay?" Kakashi says as Symone walks away. "Thank you" she says as she makes that first cut to the left, just as Kakashi said.

In the Hidden Leaf, the special operations Jounin, Anko is seen collecting last minute forms for the Chuunin exam by the 'Forest of Death' as she is accompanied by her two Chuunin subordinates. Suddenly, she notices a ragged Symone walking towards her, looking to her curiously. Then, as Symone approaches Anko, she speaks, "I'm here to sign up for the Chuunin exams. Did I make it in time?" she spoke as Anko responds, "Yes. Registrations are still accepted" as she pulls out a form with that curious look still eyeballing Symone. "Okay! First things first. Give me your name, and then the name of your other two teammates" says Anko as Symone drops her mouth open a bit. "Two... teammates?" Symone says in question as Anko tells her, "You mean, you don't even have a team? I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to enter the exams without entering in a three-man team". Symone looks to Anko... her eyes as blank as paper as she begins to walk away in disappointment. Anko yells to her, "Hey! Wait! Are you alright?", curious about the blood and dirt covering her body. Symone turns around, looking to Anko emotionlessly as suddenly, from out of no where, Symone passes out on the floor. Anko yells to the Chuunin subordinate on her left, "Boushimaru! See if she's okay!" as Boushimaru responds, "Right!", jumping over to Symone's body as he holds her up with his forearm lifting her head upright. "From the color of her face, I'm assuming she has poor malnutrition. This girl... she probably has no life left in her at all when you compare that with the injuries she has!". Anko screams, "Take her to the Hospital at once!". Boushimaru replies, "Yes, Sensei!" as he jumps with Symone in his shoulders to the Hospital.

A scene of a blank, black image appears... Feiru is seen standing side-by-side with Touhou as Feiru yells, "Symone! Come eat your dinner before it gets cold!". Symone appears in the image as she looks at her Mother and Father, screaming hysterically, "Mother! Father!", running to them with open arms as she hugs them tightly, but quickly... they just fade away, making Symone fall onto her knees. Symone looks forward towards the emptiness of black as she hears a voice from behind her. "Symone... You'll always have a little piece of me in you to protect you" said the voice, turning around as she see's her big Brother, Souitai. "Souitai!" yells Symone as she runs to him as she did her parents. "Souitai! I miss you so much!" she yells again, falling into her Brother's arms. "Little Sister... Live for me..." said Souitai as suddenly, Feiru and Touhou reappear behind them, speaking in sequence with Souitai, "...Live for us". Symone looks up as tears fall every which way, screaming, "I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to happen! I love you! I love all of you!" as her parents disappear along with Souitai as Symone falls on the ground again. Symone gets up, crying with sorrow filling the open wounds of her heart, ignoring the pain of her body. Symone turns around, seeing her parents appear yet again. "You... you killed us, Symone" says Touhou as Symone falls to her knees. "We only loved you, Symone. How could you?" then says Feiru as Symone screams from the pit of her stomach as loud as she possibly can as shards of ice emit from her body at the speed of falling rain, piercing through the images of her parents as they fade away again. Symone stops her screams as she turns to the left, seeing Souitai standing there with blood dripping down his face from his head and lips as he speaks. "Symone... I wouldn't of died if I didn't have this broken heart you gave me". Symone's eyes brighten as she screams even more, emitting more shards of ice from her body, having it unintentionally pierce Souitai as he screams...

Symone's eyes open, realizing all that had happened was just a dream, or more like a nightmare. She sits up, realizing she's in a Hospital bed, hooked up to an IV as she feels a slight increase in energy from it, slightly curing her malnutrition. "Hey! You're awake!" said a nurse who was sitting in the chair beside her. Symone looks to her as she speaks silently and slow, "What happened?". The nurse responds, "You passed out from hunger, silly! You should be fine now... here! Let me take out that IV!" as she walks up to bedside, removing the IV from her arm. "I'll be back in a moment, I'm just gonna go and help with a few of the other patients on this floor, okay?" said the nurse as Symone responds, "Okay". The nurse walks out, winking at Symone with a smile before she walks out of the door. Symone sits up a little more, seeing a tray of food over her body. Symone begins to eat it, opening the carton of chocolate milk that was left there as well as she gulps it down after swallowing some jello. Symone then gets up, and sneaks up to the door. She peaks out of it, seeing where the nurse is as she leaves a room, entering another next to it. Symone takes the chance and shoots across to a set of stairs as she follows them down, ending up by the main entrance as she walks outside through the doors. Symone begins to run and run until she finds her way to the entrance of the village, leaving into the woodlands she had came to the village from in the first place as she thinks to herself, "I'll never be a ninja. I don't have a team. What will I do? I need to become strong. I thought this would of been perfect for me!". "Darn it!" she screams, walking into the woods without remembering where it was she even came from. "I guess I'll just go back home. I'll become strong in my own way then if those jerks won't let me in their stupid little exam! Who needs them!" Symone yells within her thoughts as cutely, yet as aggressively as possible.

A few hours later... night begins to fall as Symone becomes slightly afraid. She decides to get some sleep in a tree above before continuing onwards with her journey to find hope and strength. She lays in the tree, falling asleep... but wakes only after about three hours due to how uncomfortable and terrified she was to be alone in the dark night. Symone jumps down from the tree, wandering ahead by her lonesome, figuring if she at least keeps moving, she might find some decent refuge to ease her conscience as she's seen walking in the distant night. The moon shines down, reflecting the suns light into the leaves of the tree's as Symone wanders the distance... alone...

A failed attempt at finding the answer she might've needed; Symone's Hidden Leaf adventure brought her nothing except the food and energy she desperately needed, but now that she has abandoned the Hidden Leaf, where will her next stop be? Lost in the woods, a lone girl wanders, hoping for the comfort of refuge. Will she obtain the refuge she needs, or will... something terrible happen?


	3. Chapter 3: Decrepit Dreams & Sad Reality

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain".  
Chapter Three: Decrepit Dreams & Sad Reality/My Name Is Mikomi.**

Once an every day girl is now a trembling child with no destiny. She was the Sister of the Hidden Rain's young trump card as she wished she could be just like him - a hero of the village. A savior of all that is evil and the answer to the cries of people that were and are just like her. Symone; kunoichi - The valuable female ninja who had discovered her hidden potential only after learning her first jutsu. Symone's aware of the power she has and realizes that she must be a responsible entity, though she's still merely a child. Her goal is to become the best she can be for the others in the present state of the world, filled with war. Her journey boasts her to new circumstances as a young girls pride becomes her tool for strength and independence.

"...just lay your head and cry. Soon enough, this curse will be a sign of how you've grown, my child".

Morning rises as the horizon brightens the green field placed presently in the woodlands as Symone is seen walking through it. "It's been two days. I don't know if I can keep going... My body hurts so much" Symone thinks as she breathes heavily as her extravagantly rustled purple hair frizzes over her face. Depression taking hold of her radiant blue eyes that were once so cheerful and worry free. Symone passes through the field and reaches a border of grassland leading to another country. "Where am I?" Symone had said, realizing she was completely lost. Symone walks into the country, seeing it to be mostly abandoned, full of grassy fields and tree's higher than the eyes can see. She continues forward, looking side to side as she tugs tightly on the side of her hospital gown as her other hands index finger is placed in her mouth, chewing her nails as she stumbles a little, looking down at a few fragments of rock placed in some deep grass as she follows her instincts forward. Symone then listens to the silence of the wind as it passes through the tree's. hearing the friction of the leaves against one another as she becomes frightened. As Symone continues forward, she's wanders up and over a hill, leading to a cliff that overlooks a tiny city. Symone's eyes widen as her smile gently folds from the creases of stress pressed into her cheeks. "A city!" Symone screams in excitement to herself as she races to get close to it, but suddenly... a kunai, embedded by an explosive tag is thrown out from behind her, unaware of where it came from as it landed by her feet within the dense dirt. Symone looks at it curiously with wide eyes as she quickly thinks to herself, "A kunai?...". Suddenly, the kunai explodes, sending debree and grass hurling at her face and chest, slicing her up as she receives burn marks over her throat and face, being blown back a few feet, skipping across the ground for a moment as she was stopped by the foot of a strange man with an intense impact. Symone bobbles her head a bit with her eyes shut, struggling to keep them open for a moment as she finally stares up to the face of her assaulter. Symone looks up, noticing a slightly overweight man with a large black beard and a scar across his left eye that curves around to the right side of his lip as the man laughs a little. "Hey there... little girl. You gots any money for a big guy like me?" says the man as Symone starts crying, "I don't have any money! Leave me alone!". Symone attempts to stand up to run but the man slams his foot over her head, pressing it into the ground with such brutal force as Symone is heard with a sudden and grotesque moan. Symone lifts her head up, pushing back the mans foot as she coughs up blood, spitting out a tooth onto the grassy field. "You sure are a stubborn and annoying twit aren't you, little girl?" said the man as he kicks Symone in the abdomen, rolling her over as she's heard moaning again, but this time it was mild when compared to the stomp on the head. Symone starts crying as she breathes hard, speaking to the man... "Get... away..." as a dribble of blood flows down the side of her face. Symone thinks to herself, "This is it... I'm gonna go see Mother and Father now. Maybe I deserved this for what I did to them". "Now... little girl. Be nice and hand over your valuables, or I'll gut you! Are we understanding one another!" the man yells as he walks over to Symone, lifting her up by the hospital gown as he rubs his fingers along the nine year olds chest, tilting his head and looking at her erotically as he speaks, "Well, if you have nothing that's material worthy of value... I'll just have your body then... little girl!" said the man as Symone thrown her head to the side, looking away from the man as he forcefully grabs her by the chin, still holding her up as he looks at her straight in the eyes with such a perverted desire. He gently eases his lips on the girl as Symone moans with dissatisfaction, sickened by the mans actions as he then throws her down onto the ground. As Symone falls, she cuts herself on a stone her head had hit. Blood drips from her head as she holds it, but suddenly, the man grabs Symones hands as he lays on top of her, wrapping them over and across her face. Symone struggles to get up, but she has no power to do so. The man then discards a kunai, slicing the hospital gown down the center, revealing Symones premature chest as she screams, "Stop! Please! Stop this! I'll do anything you want!". The man replies, "The only thing I'd want is for you to take a bath... you're filthy, little girl! Actually... I kinda like my woman dirty!". Symone yells, "I'M NOT A WOMAN! I'M JUST A GIRL!" as it suddenly hits her..."Maybe I shouldn't of been pushing so hard. Maybe trying so hard without the power to do anything... will just cause me to end up like this. I AM just a child... I'm no woman... I'm not a woman... just a girl" she thinks as she continues the struggle. The man pulls down his pants, gently rubbing himself upon Symone as he becomes erect, forcefully inserting himself into her as Symone moans in pain, not even fighting anymore as she simply takes it as he then begins licking across her neck and fondling her nipples as he starts breathing hard in her ear, gyrating his hips into the petite girl. "I... I can't let this happen... I can't let this... no... I can't..." thinks Symone as she widens her eyes with an intense anger flaring hotter than the flames of hell as she tilts her head, looking over to the man as he still continues barely penetrating the tight little girl. "No... You can't... you can't do this to me!" Symone thinks as anger flares deeper from within her tattered, hindered soul. "I'm about to cum in you, you little bitch... yes... keep looking at me with those eyes.. yes!" screams the man as he starts moaning passionately, about to cum, screaming, though he quickly gets interrupted as Symone screams from the pit of her stomach with the up most anger, "YOU WON'T FUCKING LIVE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!". The man looks at Symone, shocked with an expression on his face of curiosity as suddenly a close up of the mans face becomes ill-struck as blood pours from his mouth. Symone screams with veracity as a close up of the two is shown, with Symone underneath the man, and the man struck through his stomach and chest by extremely thick, dense points of ice, killing the man in quick succession as his blood leaks all over her naked body, down her premature nipples. Symones screaming stops as she passes out with the ice still emitted from her body, along with the man it pierced.

Suddenly... night seems to be back again as Symone opens her eyes. She looks up and around with her depressive eyes glaring a bit, trying to rid of her blurry eyes as she notices she's somewhere completely different than before. "Was... I dreaming?" Symone had said out loud to herself as a man, dressed in a dark green and black trench coat sitting behind where she couldn't see responds suddenly, "Unfortunately... no. I would of saved you, but I came too late" he said as Symone lifts herself up quickly in fear, looking to the man. "Who are you?" she screams, making herself slightly dizzy from her head wound, noticing the mans hypnotizing attractive light green eyes and slicked, spiky gray hair, along with the burning fire and camp site. "HO! Easy! You've got a bad head injury! Lay back down... I promise you, I'm not like that man..." he speaks, looking to Symone with his head tilted to the side with a smile on his face. Symone was too worn out, and even though she had no trust left, she lays down without question, closing her eyes. Symone touches her head a little, noticing stitching she had received that was apparently done by this mysterious man as she lays her head over her chest, realizing she was clothed in an all black outfit he had also dressed her in. "Did you do all this for me? Fix me like this?..." said Symone to the man with a slight attitude coming from her voice as he responds, "Yes... I can never let such a gentle, pure girl end up alone after seeing her like that. You're young... and have a lot to learn". Symone replies, cutting herself short, "But...". "Don't worry. Just lay your head down and cry. Soon enough, this curse will become a sign of how you've grown, my child" the man had said as Symone sharply opens her eyes, shocked a little at what the man had said, feeling an odd comfort in his words and tone of speech. Such happiness came from this man. Symone had some tension relieved from her just from his secure, sensitive voice, though trust was still not an option. "My name is Mikomi. What's your name?" said the man as she replied, "Symone... Aisu Symone... of the Hidden Rain". "Well, if that's the case, you can call me Kusa No Mikomi(Note: Kusa No Mikomi means "Hope of the Grass", with Mikomi meaning "Hope", as he apparently prefers his name in traditional Japanese). Nice to meet you, Symone" said Mikomi. "...yeah" replies Symone, not paying too much mind, but aware at the same time. "The Hidden Rain, huh? Last thing I heard was they were at a nasty war with the Hidden Snow. It's such a shame. Things must've been hard for you, huh, Symone?" said Mikomi as he smirks sadly a bit as Symone replies yet again, "...yeah". "Maybe you're a little uncomfortable with the fact that I'm a stranger, including after what just happened. Let me tell you something though, Symone. It's very vital to understand... You're not alone" spoke Mikomi. Symone's eyes water as she tucks herself under her forearm, listening to the man speak. "I got there just in time to see that... that you have an uncontrolled bloodline-limit. You're not alone, Symone. I have also become the victim of my own heretics. I, too... have a bloodline-limit". Symone takes her head away from her forearm, laying her head back as she attentively listens to the stranger who had found and helped heal her. "My bloodline-limit killed my little Sister when I was only 5. I barely remember it, so I don't feel so bad about it, but the fact still remains. It wasn't just my Sister though. I've killed my closest friend... a man named Tsuchi, who was more like a friend than a teacher. I now stay here in these woods in the Hidden Grass where we were more than typical comrades... we were Hidden Grass ninja in our own way... that lonely little city you see over that ridge is the only memory I have of him now" said Mikomi as he looks over to the small, slightly lit city of the Hidden Grass as Symone peaks over to it, realizing that was the city she had seen earlier. "There's no mistaken it... you're just like me, little Symone!" said Mikomi as he smiles widely. Symone, keeping to herself still, smiles with only a slight fragment of her lips, knowing that she doesn't have to feel alone anymore, but the pain is still a wide gap in her soul still, as it remains as fresh as the first snowflake of winter, though now just not as pure. "Go to sleep, Symone. I'll watch out for you. We'll talk more to one another when you awaken. Trust me, okay?" said Mikomi as Symone finally felt the refuge and protection she needed, laying to sleep as she keeps warm by the burning fire close by. Mikomi looks to the girl as she falls asleep. Mikomi looks over to the stars in the sky. "If only we can all be as empty, yet as beautiful as the stars... I will take this young girl under my wing. I will train her and teach her how to use this curse she is confused with, and I will teach her to be strong... just like how I wanted to be when Tsuchi died that day... I will not let another soul deal with the torture I've endured to this point!" thought Mikomi as he looks back over to the city, hearing Symone's voice as she spoke. "I killed my family that day..." Symone silently said as Mikomi's head turns to the girl, his eyes opened up wider than usual as he listens to her finally talk more. "...that day, Mother and Father were the first people I killed. I didn't want to do it. I would never want that to happen to someone I loved so dearly. Then... my Brother went off and died in the war with the Hidden Snow. I haven't been able to feel comforted or supported since then... until I met you here tonight and you talked to me like I wasn't a killer. I was so relieved" said Symone as Mikomi looks down to the ground with a saddening look in his eyes as he speaks. "From this day on... you won't be alone ever again, you understand me? You will be my student, and I will be your teacher. You will become strong like me, and we will be strong together" he said as Symone replies with a smile... "Okay!".

Could the answer to Symone's problems be in this man by the name of Mikomi? This tattered youth has just endured pain most can never understand, yet luckily, her young mind allows her to keep going with no chance of death. Can she ever control the power that lays inside her body? Will she truly become strong... finally? All that and more in the next Chapter.

Pain... memories... desire... strength... pride... loneliness... heartbreak... the roads of a winding child. Don't claim the life of the young, for the young have no desire to let you beat them. youth is a trademark of our own minds. Fulfill the everyday and desire strongly, even through your own tattered roads. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: An Issue Of Trust & The Story

Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain".  
Chapter Four: An Issue Of Trust & The Story Of Hope.

Wandering alone, Symone had found the refuge she had needed for a while now, though her trust wasn't to be easily handed over. Her sweet young smile has been mostly erased by the recurring torture of her mind as it dwells upon the past. Her heart still rains, more-so than her native village as the past of Symone is known... but who is... Mikomi?

Be grateful you have pain... because without it in your life, you wouldn't experience happiness!

Morning comes as Symone wakes from her first night of comfortable slumber. She sits up, looking around with one eye as she rubs the other with her fist, looking for Mikomi as she spots him in the same spot he was last night, but with his head sleeping up against a tree. Symone stands up and walks over to Mikomi as he hears Symone's footsteps approaching. Mikomi wakes as he looks over to Symone. "I had a dream..." said Symone, talking to the now woken Mikomi. "A dream?" spoke Mikomi with his raspy voice. "It told me I can trust you... but I need to know the truth about you first before you take me as your student" spoke Symone as Mikomi replies, "Well, what is it you want to know?". "I'd like to know all the pain you suffered in your past... and I want to try to trust your eyes as you speak, to make sure you aren't lying to me so I can believe in you from this point" replied Symone as she blinks at Mikomi. "Well... it's not exactly an easy thing, but you told me about what happened to your parents and Brother last night... so I'll let you in on it, though I've never spoke of it before now, so please... be grateful" said Mikomi as Symone nods in satisfaction, knowing that she needs to hear this, though at the same time, hoping it doesn't hurt him deep inside when bringing it up... if it's true, that is. "Alright, Symone. If this will ease you at this point in your life, I'll tell you" said Mikomi as he begins to recollect his thoughts as he begins to speak. "It all started so suddenly... my life was fine... until that day...".

Mikomi - seen as a young child at the tender age of four is seen smiling and running around playfully with his big Sister. "Naha! You can't get me, Krista!" yells Mikomi to his big Sister. "Oh yes I can! You get over here, you!" had playfully yelled Krista as she grabs Mikomi, throwing him onto her shoulders. "Krista! This is fun! Go fast!" yells Mikomi as Krista starts running around the house they're in as she jokingly makes the sound of an airplane. "Okay, Mikomi! That's enough for play time, okay? I have to go make dinner for us now" said Krista as Mikomi's face becomes grumpy as he replies, "Aww! I don't want to eat! I want to play!". "Mikomi... don't you want to be strong and brave, just like how I told you our Father was?" said Krista. "Yeah...!" yelled Mikomi in response as Krista then says, "Well, if you want to be strong like how Father was, you need to eat! Okay, buddy?" as she lowers Mikomi from her shoulder, onto the couch as she playfully smiles, looking at Mikomi in the eyes. Mikomi stares back into her crystal green eyes that seemed to run in the family as Krista walked into the kitchen across the living room they were in. Mikomi puts the TV on, watching a silly cartoon.

About 30 minutes had passed as Krista yells from the kitchen, "Mikomi! Come get your dinner!". Mikomi gets up, eyeballing the TV as he walks into the kitchen, turning to his seat as he sits down at the edge of the table, seeing cubes of fried chicken in a delectable sauce. "Dinner looks good, Krista!" said Mikomi as Krista sits down after putting the pan in the sink. "Itadakimasu!(Note: Itadakimasu means 'Thank you for this meal', said before eating by traditional Japanese)" said Mikomi and Krista as they dig in. As Mikomi swallows a bite, Krista asks, "How is it, Mikomi? Good?". Mikomi replies, "Yes! It's really really good!" as he smiles cutely, looking to his big Sister who happens to be smiling back at him. Mikomi's face suddenly breaks into a blank stare towards his food as he plays with his fork. "...something wrong, Mikomi?" asks Krista as Mikomi replies, "I am thinking what it's like to have a Mom and Dad. All the other boys and girls in my school have them! Why don't I? They always look so happy and I just want to be happy..." with a cute tone in his voice as he continues using his fork as a play thing. "Mikomi... you're too young for me to tell you completely, but just know that they died for their country as heroes, okay? When you were born, Mother thought about you and took care of you every day, and Dad usually kept to himself, unless he was sharing his time with you" said Krista as Mikomi stares, listening attentively at his big Sister as she continues onwards, saying, "...did you know every night before he died, Dad sung you to sleep? One day, Mom and I walked in on Dad when he was singing to you... and man did he get embarassed!... so the next night, we waited for him to sing you to sleep... and me and Mom walked in and started singing along with him jokingly... and without a gleam in your eyes, you were out cold" Krista laughs as she spoke. Mikomi starts to smile as he looks to Krista. "Are you now like a Mommy?" spoke Mikomi in question as his Sister replies, "Well... I guess I am kinda!" replies Krista with a joyous smile on her face as she says, "I'm also a Sister, too! So you have double the love to give me, right?". Mikomi yells with happiness from his voice, "Right!". "What about a Daddy though?..." asks Mikomi as Krista replies, "Well... one day, there will be someone there for you who you'll look up to like a Father, and you'll love them strongly. As for now... just keep hoping that each day brings you closer to hope itself..."

Now, as Mikomi and Krista finish up dinner, they walk their dishes to the sink, dropping them in the soapy water to sit for a while. "I'm gonna head on into the shower, okay Mikomi? Stay down here and watch TV in the living room" said Krista as Mikomi replies, "Okay!". Krista walks up the stairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She looks into the mirror as she starts to cry a little, thinking about her Mother and Father, but quickly takes it off her mind as she undresses to go in to the shower. Revealing her tight body and big breasts, Krista walks into the cold shower as she rubs shampoo into her dark and gleamy black hair, then rinsing it as she begins thinking to herself... "It's been 16 years of great memories with you two... and these past 4 have been especially tough. I'm trying to put myself in your shoes, Mother... to take care of Mikomi. Father... I'm trying to learn to be a companion and a strict role model, while still being such a loving person like you were to keep him strong and youthful. I hope I'm pleasing you both...", flipping her wet hair back as she turns her head downwards.

Downstairs, Mikomi is seen watching a funny ninja cartoon as he started to become very sick. Mikomi tries to relax, laying himself across the couch he's on. Mikomi tries staring at the TV, but his eyes become blurry as a fever begins to rise; the sweat falling from his face. Mikomi then tries getting up, but he's too dizzy to do so as he falls on the carpet placed in the middle of the living room. Mikoni then slowly closes his eyes... passing out.

10 minutes passes as Krista walks down the stairs with a towel around her to check up on Mikomi. As she reaches right before the last step, she notices that her little Brother is on the floor. Krista runs to him and turns him over, feeling how hot his flesh had become, realizing he's running a tremendous fever as she places him on the couch, laying him down as she runs into the kitchen. Krista takes out two trays of ice cubes as she runs back into the living room. Krista starts taking out cubes as fast as possible, shaking terribly as she rubs as many pieces over his head and feet, placing another piece behind the small of his neck as she screams, "Mikomi! Mikomi! Please wake up! Please!". Krista then decides to lay all the ice cubes left in the trays on different parts of Mikomi's body as she starts to cry tears of worry and hurt. "Mikomi!" she screams. Suddenly, Mikomi jumps up, sitting up as fast as possible, scared and breathing heavily. "Mikomi?..." said Krista as suddenly, Mikomi holds his chest, screaming in terrible agony as his eyes closed. "MIKOMI!" yells Krista as her mouth widens in fear and shock as another disturbing scream is heard from Mikomi's tiny body, as suddenly... Krista's left arm gets sliced off, noticing it about 3 or 4 seconds afterwords as blood spouted from her shoulder as she screams horrifically. "MIKOMI! MIKOMI!" yells Krista in the up most pain. Mikomi looks to Krista, trying to move his body away from his Sister as she holds him down. "You're not leaving! Let me... help you!" said Krista as Mikomi falls to the floor on his stomach as he rolls over to his back, landing in the puddle of blood made by Krista's wound. Suddenly, a sharp pain triggers yet another scream of agony from Mikomi's mouth as a sound, somewhat like the wind is heard as Mikomi closed his eyes, hearing his Sister scream, and then stop after hearing a reflex of gagging. Mikomi, still with his eyes closed feels something wet falling over his face. Mikomi opens his eyes, looking to a pool of blood dripping down his entire body from head to toe. Mikomi looks away from himself as his attention is diverted by the sound of something rolling, looking by his feet as he see's his Sister's head detached from her body. Mikomi jumps up... looking at Krista's severed body as it lays standing up from the knee's as it slowly tips over, leaking blood from the spout of the neck as it lands upon the carpet. Mikomi screams terribly and cries, running out of his house as he passes out on the grass in front.

"After that... I was placed in a special military school for children who were alone like me up until the age of 12. I became a ninja for the Hidden Grass, and as soon as I graduated as a Genin... I tried to hightail it out of the country, but the Hidden Grass sent out a special squad to find me, but before they did... something terrible happened" said Mikomi, back in the present time as Symone looks up to him, very interested and saddened as she asks, "...something...terrible?". Mikomi replies, "Yes. I was at the top of my class in my school, but I was still only a Genin, and I had no control over what power was buried within me since I never told anyone, nor trained it. At the time, the Hidden Grass had bad relations with the Hidden Waterfall for a short time... and I accidently came across some Hidden Waterfall spies in the woods outside of the village. Actually... that place where I was is where we are right now". Symone looks around with her mouth slightly opened; her eyes rummaging the area as she asks, "What happened when you seen the spies?", cutely blinking into the gorgeous eyes of Mikomi as he replies, "Well... I'm about to get to that...".

Mikomi - now at the young age of 12 is seen running along the outskirts of the Hidden Grass. "I can't do this anymore! I can't live here! I have to escape my memories! I don't really remember 100, but I know what really happened that day my Sister died! I can't deal with looking at this country! Everything reminds me of her and how much I miss her!" thought Mikomi as he hears the rustling of tree's as if someone was there. Mikomi stops, hiding behind a tree as he becomes cautious. Suddenly, the voices of two men are heard. "Yes... Faru, we will assassinate that ninja, and we will bring his head back home to prove it!" one man says as the other man known as Faru as he replies, "Good... but first... we have company... Dro!", referring to the other man. "Ah, it seems you are indeed right. Shall I?" asks Dro as Faru gives him the okay in a nod. Mikomi heard them, realizing he has been noticed as he jumps up, revealing himself. Dro and Faru show themselves as they jumped from the tree they were in. "Little rats shouldn't be listening in on our conversations. What have you to say for yourself... boy?" said Dro as Faru laughs along side of him. "Shut it. You're after someone, and you won't let me live knowing that. I understand... so shut it and ready yourself to fight me!" Mikomi states as Dro replies, "Fine then! You're funeral!" as he dodges forward, side-to-side with a kunai in his hand. Mikomi's eyes glow brightly, shocked at Dro's speed as he takes out a kunai, running forward to meet with his foe as their kunai's connect, struggling over one another. Dro sends a kick to the gut of Mikomi, sending him back as he throws his kunai at Dro as he deflects it with his. Mikomi lands on two feet as suddenly Dro approaches at such great speeds, piercing Mikomi in the left arm, knocking him down from impact as blood leaks from the side of his all black, long-sleeved uniform. Mikomi unwraps bandages that were around his arms as he flings them forward, emitting multiple explosive tags on to Dro as they explode, only revealing a Kage Bunshin No Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique) as the real Dro comes from behind, stabbing through the upper back of Mikomi as he falls on to the floor nearly immobilized. "Ahh.. finish this, Dro! Stop playing!" yells Faru from the sidelines as Dro yells back, "Alright, alright! Fine!" as he looks down at Mikomi. "Kid... I told you... it's your funeral!" as Dro takes the katana from his side out from within the sheath. "I... live a life full of those memories in this village... and now I leave... for what? For death? I can't live either way! I'm not some fucking tool to play around with! I won't let this asshole get the best of me!" thinks Mikomi, yelling to himself in his head as his heart starts to palpitate as he screams in terrible pain... just like that time when he was only a little Brother who loved his dear Sister. Dro looks to him as he yells, "NOW I'LL MAKE YOU TASTE YOUR OWN BLOOD IN HELL!" as he swings his katana down at Mikomi. "ASSHOLE!" screams Mikomi as he tilts his head back, looking away from his opponent as suddenly, Dro's hands and feet get severed and cut in pieces! Dro falls to the floor as just a screaming torso with a head. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHY! WHY DID YOU DO IT?" yells Mikomi as the grotesque, agonizing scream is heard viciously from the voice of Dro as Faru yells, "Dro!... What did you do to him you little bastard?" as he runs towards Mikomi, lifting him up by his shirt as Mikomi passes out just at that moment, but suddenly, a kunai is thrown through the hand that was holding Mikomi up as Faru drops him. A man appears from a tree, landing gracefully upon the ground, walking towards the passed out kid, looking to him. Faru yells... "It's... It's you! You're Tsuchi... Tsuchi Bo!". "Looking to kill me...? Fool!" said the man known as Tsuchi Bo, tilting his head to the side with his hands placed behind his back in an old black and gray traditional chinese combat uniform. His blood red hair from the left side, completely folded over, covering his right eye and ear blows gently in the wind as his small, yet sharp black eyes look at Faru. "I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!" yelled Faru as he ran forward towards Tsuchi, dodging Faru's thrown kunai with ease, running forward and kicking him back, breaking Faru's ribs as he landed against a tree. Quickly, Tsuchi runs at Faru, emitting a curved, yet wide katana as he sliced through the chest of Faru, killing him in a quick, yet bloody massacre as his last, final scream was heard terribly.

An hour passes since the incident that left Mikomi opening the old wounds of his mysterious bloodline-limit as he finally wakes. Mikomi gets up, slightly injured as Tsuchi speaks from behind him, getting frightened as he was unaware, staring at him as he quickly turned. "You're lucky I found you kid. Good thing I live out here or you'd be the guy I just cleaned from the tree I liked to sleep on" said Tsuchi as Mikomi replies, "Who are you?". "I'm Tsuchi Bo" he replies as Mikomi had heard of the mans name. "You're... a legend. I thought you left the Hidden Grass for good!" said Mikomi as Tsuchi replies, "Well... like you, I have pain back in the Hidden Grass, so I live quantly out here in the grasslands by myself". Mikomi widens his eyes as he asks, "How do you know... that's why I was leaving?". "I studied your article a few years ago when the incident that happened in your house occured. Now... I see what you did to that ninja, and I realize from those wounds your Sister had, you're the one who killed her... Mikomi" said Tsuchi as his eyes get even more wide. "Yeah..." replies Mikomi. Tsuchi then begins to speak with his words as honest and harsh as he can, sighing before readying a speech. "You think of yourself like a murderer, therefore you live like one. You think of yourself as someone unable to progress, therefore you don't progress. Take these stupid things away and open your eyes you fool. We are all ninja who know the pains of the real world. Stop binding yourselves by futile things as this. There are some ninja in the world who fight without allowing themselves to have emotions at all... now you try that, you selfish brat! Be grateful you have pain... because without it in your life, you wouldn't experience happiness! There's hope for you, but you need guidance, so you can turn away from your village, but don't turn away from your future!" said Tsuchi in a very brutal, realistic manner as Mikomi takes the verbal abuse, understanding and comprehending it. "I see... but let me ask you one thing... where in the hell am I gonna get the fucking guidance I need?" Mikomi yells to Tsuchi as suddenly, a group of 3 Jounin ninja fall down from a high tree top, landing on the ground by Tsuchi and Mikomi. The Jounin leader looks to Tsuchi with widened eyes as he says curiosly, "Tsuchi Bo-sama?". Tsuchi looks to them, as does Mikomi as the team leader speaks, "Tsuchi Bo-sama... we received orders to take this kid back to the Hidden Grass". Tsuchi responds, "Don't worry about it. Go back and tell everyone your mission is over without the kid. From this point on, this child will live out here with me as my student. Report that, and then leave us as we are. Understood?". "Y-Yes, sir! Let's go!" yelled the Jounin as they disperse, leaving Mikomi alone as he realizes... he may have a shot afterall for that guidence he needs.

10 years passes in the woods. Mikomi, now at an elite Jounin level(though... without his village, still technically a Genin) is seen training roughly with his teacher, Tsuchi Bo as they throw fists and shuriken at eachother with agility and speed that can barely ever be matched by most as they stop, breathing heavily in the woodlands they first met. "Great session... Mikomi" said Tsuchi as they smiled at one another, both falling onto the floor, tired beyond recognition!

Night sets, and the two are seen surrounding the burning fire they had made as they eat a duck they had hunted and cooked in the flames. "Mikomi... I'm quite old now... and any day could be my last. Age is catching up with me" said Tsuchi as Mikomi responds with anger in his voice, "Don't say such things, Tsuchi-Sensei!". "No no no, my boy... it's all okay. Just listen" said Tsuchi as Mikomi agreed using the look in his eyes. "I want to tell you... that during our struggles, we've bonded so much, that I now even think of you... like a son. I want you to know from the bottom of my heart... I truly love you, Mikomi. You're aware that my son died so many years ago to illness... and sometimes, I look at you and feel like his soul is inside you, and I look at the both of you, proud like a Father should be" said Tsuchi as Mikomi remembers something that his Sister had said... "Well... one day, there will be someone there for you who you'll look up to like a Father, and you'll love them strongly. As for now... just keep hoping that each day brings you closer to hope itself". Mikomi puts his head down, listening in on what more Tsuchi has to say. "I have no regrets in my life, except the regret that I couldn't save my son... but as soon as you walked in my life, Mikomi... I forgot all about that regret, because like I said... I seen my son in you. I want you to live a lengthy, strong life to help protect others and go on independant missions for what you believe is right like we have done all these years" said Tsuchi, as he goes to his sleeping bag, closing his eyes as he goes to bed as Mikomi just blankly stares to him with a tear rolling gracefully down his cheek. "...and you... you're like a Father to me... Tsuchi-sensei" said Mikomi as he walked to his own sleeping bag, resting to sleep.

It's the middle of the night in the woodlands. Tsuchi and Mikomi are both fast asleep, but Tsuchi wakes, hearing a noise in a near by tree that seemed quite suspicious. Suddenly, a strange voice is heard. "You... I finally found you!" the voice said as a man jumps from a tree, silently staring at Tsuchi. "Do I know you?" Tsuchi asks as the man replies, "No, but you knew my Father. You killed him. You're the one!". "Your... Father?" Tsuchi asked. "Yes, my Father! Faru Gora!" said the man as Tsuchi said hesitantly outloud, "Fa-ru?... Gora?" as he then quickly realizes... it was the man he killed to save Mikomi back when they first met. "But how?... how do you know?" asked Tsuchi as the man replied, "There were 3 ninja spies that day. You only saw 2. The third returned with the news... and since that day, I lived to find you... and murder you in cold blood like you did my Father!" as Mikomi wakes, hearing what the man had said as two kunai's were thrown directly into the chest and neck from behind as Tsuchi falls to the ground with a slight scream heard from his mouth as the man he was speaking to was just a Kage Bunshin. The true body of the man then appears from behind where Tsuchi was standing as he laughs. Mikomi's eyes glow in shock as he jumps up at the man, kicking him down as he gets thrown back about 40 feet. Mikomi runs to Tsuchi, holding him up by the head as he yelled, "Tsuchi! You'll be okay! I promise!", but Tsuchi replies depressingly in pain, "No... I-I'm gonna die anyway" he said as blood spurts from his throat as he screams in pain. "Tsuchi!" Mikomi yells again as suddenly Tsuchi begins to speak again. "I lived to this point... working to rid of my one regret, and once I did, my soul was able to die in peace, so I accept this fate" said Tsuchi as Mikomi yells, "NO! TSUCHI!". "Remember... you made my life worth the effort it took to keep my soul alive, and now... I part from this world" said Tsuchi as Mikomi speaks, "...but, Tsuchi... I don't want to live without you! You're like a Father to me! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I'M SORRY!" as tears roll from his eyes. "Mikomi... I am... your Father, since to me... you're my son. Live in peace, and use that curse you trained as a way to keep strength. I'll... watch you from heaven... my son" said Tsuchi as he closes his eyes, dying in the arms of Mikomi as he starts crying even more ferociously. Suddenly, the man that killed Tsuchi and was kicked back is heard laughing as he approaches Mikomi. "Hahaha! I finally killed the old fool! After all these years I'm finally free of my pain! How beautiful it was seeing him die in such a way! Haha!" said the man with a terrible laugh in his words as Mikomi gets up, laying Tsuchi to the ground as his eyes flare like an angered Gods. Mikomi screams as he starts throwing his hands side-to-side. "Huh?" said the man as suddenly, his body gets shredded into pieces by Mikomi's bloodline-limit as the mans screams could be heard for miles. "YOU... STUPID... SON OF A BITCH!" yells Mikomi as he takes the decapitated head of the man and begins punching it as he gets covered in blood. Finally... Mikomi stops beating on the mans dead face as he drops the head, crying hysterically... alone in the woodlands.

The next night... Mikomi is seen finishing up a grave he had marked and buried Tsuchi in as Mikomi is seen with a depressive look in his eyes as tears were rolling down his face, still covered in blood from the night before. "I won't let your death be in vane. I'll survive... Tsuchi. I pray to your soul you are rested peacefully and I'll continue believing you're still watching over me. I carry your son in my soul... just like you said, and I won't turn it into regret. We're together... so watch over us both now... okay?" said Mikomi over Tsuchi's grave as he looks down to the ground.

"That was 6 years ago, though it feels like yesterday, and blame myself every single day for what had happened. All the pain and torment I went through... I never wish on anyone else, and that is why I will care for those who are in trouble. It's why I decided to be strong and live. I beg of you, Symone... just trust in me" said Mikomi, back in present time as Symone is seen gently dropping a tear due to the story of Mikomi's life. "I... I don't know. It'll take some time, but believe me when I say... I want to trust you, Mikomi!" said Symone as she sniffles her stuffy nose, acting wise and as cute as always. "That's fine then, Symone. I will train you the way my sensei taught me, and you will become as strong as you desire, though right now... I'm gonna catch some shut eye. I was up all night watching over you. If you want, I cooked some duck over by the fire. Have some in the meantime.. okay?" Mikomi says as he lays to sleep by the tree his sensei always liked sleeping on. Symone looks to him, noticing that Tsuchi's grave was by a tree only a few yards away as she walks over to it, reading the marking Mikomi had placed over it that said "Rest In Peace Father". "If you didn't find him... he would have never found me. I hope I learn to trust this man you made into such a nice person... Tsuchi-san. Thank you for this gift" said Symone over Tsuchi's grave as she bows her head.

The story of Mikomi is revealed. The man with the mysterious bloodline-limit's story has been told, though the trust in Symone is still not perfect. Will her heart believe in this man who had such a similar past?

Follow your destiny. Emotion can be controlled, and destiny is what you make it, so keep strong... keep strong.


	5. Chapter 5: To Get Along Well And To Embr

Symone: A Naruto Side Story - "The Heart Of Rain".

Chapter Five: To Get Along Well And To Embrace The Arts.

To open up the strangers eyes, Mikomi had helped open those beautifully woven blue eyes to escape the little girl; Symone's solidity and help allow her to see that loneliness can be defeated by sharing his own intimate and dark past. An odd introduction, but drastic one by Mikomi as he needed to help give the lost child some hope to live upon; a stronghold. Now, Symone had agreed to take her desperation and put it in to the very powerful ninja, Mikomi. Symone takes the opportunity to bury the scorned soul that is pressed in her unsavory conscience... and so it begins.

It's the morning after the man Mikomi had bared his own soul to gain the trust of the young Symone, as she awakens from yet another comfortable slumber. Symone sits up from the sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes as cutely as always as she opens them, looking around for Mikomi. "Mikomi-Sensei?" calls Symone, looking for the man she had actually called 'sensei'. "Well, well, well! You called me Sensei. I guess after a good sleep, you did learn to trust me after all, eh?" said Mikomi from behind Symone as she turns around, looking at him. Mikomi looks at her, smiling widely as always as Symone replies to Mikomi's curiosity. "I can trust you a little. You did save me after all silly!" she said, smiling back at him with a great big smile as wide and stupid as Mikomi's. "Ah, I see" said Mikomi as he continues speaking. "So the girl can smile after all! I'm in shock!" he yelled, walking to Symone as he places his hand on top of her head. "The way you smile... and the way you're putting your hand on my head. It reminds me of my Brother, Souitai, because he used to do that all the time to me..." stated Symone with a sudden and empty look as Mikomi responds with an anxious gleam in his light emerald eyes, "Oh.. I see. Well... I guess after time, it'll be possible that I can bury his soul in me as well!". Symone suddenly smiles. "Yeah.. I hope so!" she replied. Mikomi takes his hand off her head and walks towards the fire. "Come, Symone. I cooked us up a little food. Get it while it's hot!" said Mikomi as he sits on a log from a safe distance, away from the flames as Symone walks over, sitting next to him. "My! You really have changed, huh? Now you're even sitting next to me!" spoke Mikomi with a secure, yet joking tone in his natural light, but timid voice. Symone laughs a little as she blushes unnoticed, looking away. "She laughs, too! It's a miracle!" yells Mikomi as he raises the chicken he had cooked in the air with his right hand. "I am on some sort of a roll here today ain't I, kiddo?" said Mikomi, smiling about again. "She needs this a lot... for her to grow sane after all she's endured" thinks Mikomi, staring at her now with a serious look as he turns to his chicken, yelling, "Let's dig in! Idatakimasu!" as he takes a big bite of a leg. Symone grabs a piece, peeling off the skin and eating it as she also yells, "Idatakimasu!" with her face stuffed. The two of them smile, as they both seem so alike one another. As Mikomi chomps down another bite, he looks to Symone with a serious look on his face. "Symone. After we eat and relax a little... I'm gonna begin training you. Before I start this, you must always remember the words I will tell you" said Mikomi as Symone looks to him with curiosity glowing from her cute and once again gentle face, chewing down hard on another piece of chicken skin with her big bright eyes widened. "I will become quite unfriendly at times, and sometimes become very harsh and strict, but I will stand by it, knowing it's what you would need. All I feel is love for my position as sensei, and to find such an incredible student only means the harder I will push. I know and see your potential, Symone... and it can't be wasted. When I command... you will do. When I speak... you will listen. Just remember that if I ever get out of hand... I'll still always love my pupil. Understand?" said Mikomi with an agonizing truth. "I understand, Mikomi-Sensei. I already knew this anyway from watching my Father push Souitai so hard all the time. Daddy wanted Souitai to have the bloodline-limit so badly since he was the Hidden Rains strongest younger ninja, but instead... I was cursed with it, so I feel I should at least respect that I have it now and use it to benefit people, so I will become your training dog, Sensei!" had said Symone with a smile on her face. Mikomi looks to her with now a scrunched up first with a mysterious look on his handsome mug. "You're quite the obediently gentle type aren't you?" said Mikomi with a comical voice as Symone replies, "M'm-hmm!" as she closes her eyes, smiling brighter. "That's good!" Mikomi had said, still scrunched, speaking as comically as before. They both straighten out there faces as they finish up eating their food.

Symone and Mikomi are seen standing, facing one another in an open part of the woodlands. Mikomi stands with his hands behind his back, folded... just like his Sensei used to as he speaks. "So... what do you know how to do so far? I want to see where you stand" he said as Symone replies, "Well... I'm pretty decent with my kunai targeting, and I know how to control my chakra flow... but I only know one jutsu... and I can't control my bloodline either!", speaking anxiously, yet happier than she has mostly been recently. "Okay then! Let's see your jutsu!" yells Mikomi. Symone yells back with a smile, "Okay!" as she thinks for a moment, trying to remember the hand movements to perform the seal with. "Okay... I think I got it!" yells Symone as she then performs the hand seal. "Tate Iji No Jutsu!(Shield of Memories Technique!)" spoke Symone with enthusiasm as a whirling breeze of green chakra emits from her body as she closed her eyes. Using her chakra control skills, she holds the barrier of chakra that had formed around her in a stable way. Symone opens her eyes, laying her hands to the side as the barrier now freely swirls around her petite body. "Hoh?... that level of jutsu is pretty intense! It would take even my own Sensei to work at it a little before breaking through it. It's amazing how much chakra she can hold and control at such a young age... including with the inexperience!" had thought Mikomi as he looks to Symone. "How's that?" Symone asks Mikomi, tightening her lips cutely in curiosity as she looks to her Sensei. "That's very good! I'm proud you're already such a skilled student!" said Mikomi in a friendly, enthusiastic way. Symone smiles greatly, enjoying the praise from her newly found sensei. "Now... release your jutsu" Mikomi states as Symone listens, closing her eyes as she holds her hands out slightly to the side, readmitting the chakra back into her body as Mikomi stares her down wisely. Symone opens her eyes and then looks to her sensei, awaiting further instructions. "Catch!" yelled Mikomi as he gently throws a kunai over to Symone as she catches it. "Hmm..?" Symone curiously hums as Mikomi replies to her tone of voice. "See that row of tree's down the pathway?" asks Mikomi. Symone replies, "The one with the markings on them, you mean?". "Yes. I want you to look at the tree's. Each one that is marked is a further distance than the other. Each marking on each tree is a line, showing different heights to throw at as the lines are your targets. I like to think of them as different enemies from different distances with different sizes to help realize that every person won't be just the same" said Mikomi as he asks, "Do you understand, Symone?". Symone replies, "Yeah... I think I do Mikomi-Sensei". "Good" says Mikomi as he states, "Now, to test where you at with accuracy and throwing power... " as he cuts himself off by performing a Kage Bunshin No Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique) of a few dozen kunai by embedding his chakra into twigs and sticks laying on the grassy land as he continues with his words, "...I'd like for you to throw all of these at any target you feel comfortable with so that I can build up a profile of you in my head when it comes to basic skill with common weapons". Symone replies, "Okay! When do I start?". "Now!" enthusiastically screams Mikomi with a timid expression in his voice. "Okay!" Symone yells back over to Mikomi as she takes the kunai she had caught as her first one to throw as Mikomi sets up all the other kunai on the ground by her side. Symone looks at the tree's, deciding on a target. She picks one as she holds herself in a typical throwing formation, hurling it the line of a tree that seemed to be in the center between all the rest. As the kunai soars, it sticks directly into the center of the slightly thick line. Symone then picks up another with quite a quick pace, flicking it forward as she sticks her tongue out from the side, this time sticking it directly into the very first tree that was closest to her, getting the kunai deep in the line. Symone then starts increasing in her speed, moaning with a lack of breath as she hurls each kunai towards the tree's at a very fast rate. Mikomi looks at her... his eyes opening very slowly as Symone finishes throwing the kunai. Mikomi walks up to Symone's position, looking at the locations of each kunai as he then stares suddenly down at Symone as she breathes heavily. "You did good, kid" Mikomi had said with a slight smirk in his now tightly opened eyes. Symone smiles. "You hit about 70 of your marks directly on the lines you aimed for, and when you missed... it was only by a very small margin. Where'd you learn to throw a kunai like that?" Mikomi had asked. Symone replied, "My Brother taught me!" as she looks to Mikomi, seeing as he's about to speak. "Your Brother... He must of been a very talented ninja. I'm sure he'd be proud watching you right now" said Mikomi. Symone opens her mouth with a slight reply of shock as she then smiles tightly, emitting a quick giggle. Quickly... and suddenly, Mikomi demands, "Now, I have something else I want you to do. I need you to try and break out your bloodline-limit". Symone's expression becomes glorified in depression, knowing of the hard thing her sensei ahd just asked of her. "I-I... I don't think I can, Mikomi-Sensei..." replies Symone. "Didn't I tell you a student will and should always listen to their sensei!" Mikomi had said with a slight amount of ferocity. "Symone... listen. Don't be afraid. It's just me here. I promise... I'm not so easy to kill when things go wrong!" said Mikomi with a quick change of attitude to a more calming and joyous tone of voice, giving Symone some insurance to attempt what her sensei had asked of her. "Okay... but I don't know where to start when I bring it out. All I know is when I get angry, it just happens and I explode" said Symone, wiping the depressing look off her face slowly as it becomes more like the face of curiousness. "Well... let's see. Anger builds up chakra... so we need to boost your chakra control and place it in the proper place. Now... if I recall, that was ice that was emitted from your body, correct?" asks Mikomi as Symone replies, "Yeah... it seems like it". "Well... now this is where we use our brains. Ice is a form of water, correct?" asks Mikomi as he looks for Symone to agree so that he is aware wether or not she is following him or not. "Yeah..." replies Symone. "So... I believe 80 of our bodies are water, correct?" asks Mikomi, looking to Symone again as she replies, "Really? That's a lot of water!" with a shocked expression. Mikomi laughs at Symone's response, holding his hand to his mouth as he then continues speaking. "Well... then that means you have to find a way to mold your chakra into your bodies water supply. We both know you're trained nicely in chakra control, so that part isn't too hard, but knowing how to let your chakra find itself to your water supply will seem a bit difficult. I see why this is only a bloodline-limit now" said Mikomi as he tries to help Symone understand. "Okay... I think I understand now" said Symone as she looks to Mikomi with her lips pushed to the side. "Now... I'd like for you to try and release it. We will get this out of the way before we do any other training. We need to help you control where your chakra flow is going... so terrible incidents will not occur again" said Mikomi, displaying a serious look on his face. Symone replies, "Okay then... I'm gonna give it a try..." as she holds her hands up towards her chest, sticking her two pointer fingers upwards from one hand, cupping the other one from underneath, concentrating her chakra flow in hopes she will find a way to control this brutal curse and change it in to a thing of strength. Mikomi is seen eyeballing Symone intensely as a clear colored chakra gently flows visibly like rising heat from around her tiny little body.

Symone is hoping that her sensei Mikomi has helped answer the reasoning to her bloodline-limit as she attempts to mold and control her chakra, trying to form her icey bloodline before her training will continue any further. Will Symone be able to complete this part of the training, or will her bloodline-limit remain a curse to her tortured soul? The next Chapter will have the answers and more as we wonder wether or not Symone is cut out to be... a true ninja.


	6. Chapter 6: The Curse Of Transparent Bloo

**Symone: A Naruto Side Story - "The Heart Of Rain".**

**Chapter Six: The Curse Of Transparent Blood.**

Symone finds a possibility of hope in the mysterious Hidden Grass country she had encountered as she was introduced to a man who goes by the name Kuso No Mikomi - Hope of the Grass. It seems now that Mikomi-sensei has entrusted his pride into making this young kunoichi(female ninja) as strong and powerful as himself. A destiny of sorts follows trails as hope lingers along side the dreams of Symone. Will Symone be able to turn that cursed blood into a charm of strength? Destiny awaits in the halo-shaped woods around the Hidden Grass.

"We need to help you control where your chakra flow is going... so terrible incidents will not occur again in your life" said Mikomi, displaying a serious look on his face. Symone replies, "Okay then... I'm gonna give it a try..." as she holds her hands up towards her chest, sticking her two pointer fingers upwards from one hand, cupping the other one from underneath, concentrating her chakra flow within a seal in hopes she will find a way to control this brutal curse of blood and change it in to a thing of strength. Mikomi is seen eyeballing Symone intensely as a clear colored chakra gently flows visibly like rising heat from her tiny little body. She sticks her feet into the grassy, muddy ground, holding her balance as best she can as her thoughts try becoming a pedestal for the efforts of placing chakra in her bodies water supply. "Come on, Symone... focus it!" Mikomi thinks, holding his head with anticipation as his eyes hypnotizingly graze the body of Symone. Suddenly, Symone falls to one knee, releasing the seal. Her chakra takes admission back within her body as she opens her eyes, swallowing hard. Mikomi stands over her, lifting her up by her right hand roughly. "Ooh! I felt it! It was so close! Try again!" Mikomi had said with a rigid look in his omnipotent light green eyes. "Hmm.. okay" Symone replies to Mikomi as she stands in position, reforming the seal like before. Mikomi stands back towards the side a little, watching onwards at her student. "Feel the water in your body like you can feel the chakra. Then try mixing them the best you can" said Mikomi as Symone agreed with her eyes closed, nodding her head up and down. "I can do this..." Symone thinks to herself as slowly, chakra gently erupts in a transparent format as if it were rising heat, bending the air over her body again. She tries imagining her chakra flow in her body, and then tries picturing the water from her center. Symone grinds her teeth a bit as she tries mixing the two images as suddenly, they swarm over one another. Symone hears a sound that seems somewhat like rubbing metals as she opens her eyes, looking to her abdomen with a gentle shock performed within her eyes, noticing a line of ice emitted from it. "Well! Look at that!" Mikomi had yelled. Symone worries as she speaks. "What do I do with it? It's freaking me out!" yelled Symone in anxiety as Mikomi replies, "Try manipulating it with your chakra now as you would your Tate Iji No Jutsu(Shield of Memories Technique)". "Okay. I'll try!" replied Symone with that same worry-like expression in her face, but quickly... she closes her eyes, attempting to manipulate the ice that had emitted from her abdomen. Symone then somehow manages to manipulate the ice as she holds her right hand out. The ice travels from her abdomen, along her stomach, ripping her shirt as it cut all the way to the end of the sleeve of the right arm, traveling into the palm of her hand. Symone looks to her plam as she grips tightly around the ice, breaking it. She lifts it up, looking at it with a weird shock in her facial expression. Her lips curled just a tad as Mikomi walked over to her. "So this is your bloodline-limit? Let's test the strength of this ice that seems to be embedded by your chakra, shall we?" said Mikomi as Symone replies, "Alright... but how, Mikomi-sensei?". "Walk over to a tree... any tree, and then try slicing it" said Mikomi in reply to Symone as he notices the shine of the sharp tips and sides. "Okay!" yelled Symone with her tattered shirt showing a partial piece of her uncovered, premature breast, walking over to a tree that was located to the left of her. She holds up the thin stream of ice, swinging it right through the tree, nearly effortlessly as it collapses down on her as she notices the tree was falling fast with Symone as it's target. Symone then holds up the stream of ice, holding her head down with her eyes tightly closed, swinging recklessly through the bombarding tree. "Symone!" yelled Mikomi as he ran over to Symone, grabbing her by the wrist as Symone dropped the ice to the floor. Symone opens her eyes as she lifts her head, realizing she diced up the falling tree into multiple pieces around her. "Hohhhh!... Did I do that?" Symone said in shock, looking at the logs on the ground. "Did what? Make fire wood for tonight? That you did, Symone!" Mikomi had said, smiling at Symone as she giggles. Mikomi then walks away as he speaks. "Come, Symone. We must train a little more, okay?" he said as Symone runs up to him replying, "Okay!". Symone stands in place right by where she was before walking off to the tree as Mikomi appears leaning against a boulder, looking to Symones side-profile. Symone then tries to do a repeat of what she did before to allow the ice to emit from her body. Symone stands still with her hands to her side, along with closed eyes as her chakra flow seems to be emitting outside of her body again as if it were rising heat. Suddenly... Symone widens her eyes quickly with intensity, emitting 3 long shards of ice from the left side of her back, tearing her shirt yet again as she then falls on one knee, holding herself up by her right palm. A gentle moan of pain is heard as Mikomi widens his eyes a bit, hearing her. "Are you alright, Symone?" said Mikomi. Symone stands up. Her purple hair covering her face as her head stays looking downwards, replying back to him. "I'm... I'm fine, Mikomi-sensei" Symone had said with a sudden, depressive tone, though Mikomi knew she was hurting. "Symone. Try to return the ice to your body" said Mikomi as Symone replies with angst, "...okay". Quickly, Symone focuses on her chakra... imagining it whirling from within as if it were a vacuum on her back. Suddenly, the shards of ice slowly enter her body again. "Hmm... She can emit it from the skin in such a large size, but why doesn't she tear her skin or flesh?" thinks Mikomi as it suddenly hits him, noticing the droplet of water fall from her back between the tears of her shirt. "Hoh!... It surfaces as water first before being formed into ice by the chakra. Interesting..." said Mikomi as Symone turns her head to him. "Is that good... Sensei?" she said with a sad look in her eyes. Mikomi replies, "Yes. Good enough for now. Let us take a break and get something to eat, okay?", knowing that Symone is getting slightly depressed, knowing this is troublesome to learn, fearing the worst from it due to her bloodline-limits past. "O-okay!" yells Symone.

20 minutes goes by as Symone and Mikomi are seen standing in the lake not far from their living location in the woodlands, hunting down fish for them to eat. "Symone. You shared your bloodline-limit with me twice today and once 2-3 days ago. I think you deserve to atleast see mine... no?" Mikomi asks Symone, knowing that if she can see the progress he went through with his own blood, it might give Symone hope as well. Symone replies, "I wanna see! I really do, Mikomi-sensei!". Mikomi laughs a little. "Okay! Okay! This is how I catch a fish when I'm hungry... ready, Symone?" stated and asked Mikomi, smiling a little bit stupidly as Symone replies, "M'm-Hmm?" in curiousity, yet agreeing to her Sensei. Mikomi looks into the water, watching the salmon swim towards the current of the stream. Mikomi plams his hand forward, standing sideways as his face looks forward towards the fish. "Ninpou: Chakra Supaika No Jutsu!(Special Ninja Art: Chakra Spiker Technique!)" yelled Mikomi as a crack in the lake a few feet wide and several dozen yards forward is seen, showing some of the muddy ground as suddenly, Mikomi lifts his hands upwards a bit, raising a few fish in mid-air as they bleed through a hole in their body! "But... How are you doing that, Sensei?" yelled Symone in curiousity as the fish appear to be moving into the hand of Mikomi. "It's an invisible stream of chakra. I told you that was my bloodline-limit!" said Mikomi, throwing the fish in a bucket to his side. "That's amazing!" yells Symone. "Hehe! I guess" replied Mikomi, scratching the back of his head with a gentle laugh jumping from his mouth. "Wow... HIS Sensei taught him that without even having a bloodline-limit himself... so maybe Mikomi-sensei CAN actually help me turn my blood in to something good!" Symone thinks to herself as she smiles cutely back at Mikomi. "Let's head back. We have enough fish for the night" Mikomi said as Symone replies, "Okay then! We can use that tree I beat up with my ice jutsu to make a fire and cook with!" laughs Symone as Mikomi laughs as well, replying. "Sure thing, kiddo!" said Mikomi as the both of them leave the water, dripping a trail of water as they walk back into the woods side-by-side. "By the way, do you like the shirt I picked out for you, Symone?" asked Mikomi as Symone replies, "Uhh.. yeah... sure! I love it!", as she then thinks to herself..."Why would he have such a stupid shirt?", narrowing her eyes as the t-shirt is seen, showing an image of a cute girl with kissy lips with the text under it reading "I Want You...Baby!".

Back at their home in the woods, Symone and Mikomi are seen in the night, eating the fish they had caught off of sticks they had found laying on the ground as they sit next to one another on a log right next to the fire. "Is it good?" asked Mikomi, referring to the charred fish in Symones hand. "Yes! It's great!" she replies as Mikomi smiles joyously. "Good. I'm glad!" said Mikomi. "Symone..." Mikomi quietly spoke as he looks towards the flames, chewing down on a piece of fish. Symone just looks to Mikomi in question as to why he had just said her name. "Today... I was easy and gentle on you because I knew you'd be saddened. I figured I'd try to make you comfortable by showing you my own progression from the boy who killed to the man who tries to make changes. I figured it would give you hope to run on for the future. Your training will get so much harder, and I want you to push through it. It will probably be a few years before you can defend yourself properly. Time is what makes experience, so please look forward to it" Mikomi had stated as Symone looks up to him; her right eye sparkling in the flames as the left reflects the gorgeous glow of the full moon. "Mikomi-sensei... I understand... and if there's a time where it's as if I hate you... I probably don't. I bet I would just be angry or upset over something. Okay?" replied Symone to the statement Mikomi had spoke. Mikomi laughs a little, rubbing his hand over Symones hair just as Souitai used to. "I got'ya!" replied Mikomi as he smiles. Symone begins to laugh as they both stop playing around for a moment, looking up to the beautiful starry night with that bright omnipotent glow of the full moon. "The moon is wise, Symone. It watched ancient to modern man, and awaits for this world to evolve even further, as do the stars. If there's no one in the world to try to impress and make an impression on... always look up and impress the moon and stars because they truly know what change is about" said Mikomi. "The.. moon and stars?..." Symone asked in question. "Yes. Also, don't forget that if there's ever someone you're thinking about while looking at the moon, that usually means they're looking at the moon at the same time as you are... somewhere else on this Earth. It's a sign that both your hearts are entwined" replied Mikomi to Symone. Symone looks deep in to the soul of the moon. An image of Souitai bursts in her head randomly as her eyes widen a bit with sadness. "Now that i think of it... maybe Brother isn't dead after all!..." Symone thinks to herself as Mikomi looks to Symone. "Are you alright, Symone? You seem frightened" said Mikomi. Symones expression becomes depressed as she replies. "I'm fine... Mikomi-Sensei" she said, waving her hair behind her head. "Okay then..." Mikomi replies as he looks to Symone with saddened eyes, knowing her thoughts are troubling her again. "Let's just look at the moon together... Mikomi-sensei" said Symone as Mikomi replies, "Sure thing, Symone" as they both glare up to the sky, admiring its dark blue glow.

Young Symone... the introduction to the tiny kunoichi is soon to be done. The story will proceed soon in to a new direction, so be prepared! A new story with new action and some serious situations are soon to be thrown your way! Keep checking in for what becomes of Symone and expect Part 2 of the series to be exciting!

The tiny glow of this child - Symone. Will her path be brought to pain or will she manage to pursue the happiness she dreams of? "I hope I'm happy". Her smiling face is to be recognized as a dangerous foe, even for such a young child, "I only mean well... but I'm so hurt. This curse... is it still a curse in my future?". She admires the night of the new full moon as her heart thumps with optimism, "Souitai?...Are you home? I only want to hug you". Her passion for strength comes to such new heights in the next Chapter of "The Heart of Rain", so please... look forward to the pride and passion.

_"You'll always have a little piece of me in you for protection..."_

_"Mom. Dad. You guys forgot to wish me a Happy Birthday, but it's okay... because I know you're wishing me one from Heaven now"_

_"Well! In that case... My name's Kuso No Mikomi(Hope of the Grass)"_

_"...just lay your head and cry. Soon enough, this curse will be a sign of how you've grown my child"_

_"Be grateful you have pain... because without it, you wouldn't know happiness"_

_"Just remember if I ever get out of hand... I'll still always love my pupil"_

_"if there's ever someone you're thinking about while looking at the moon, that usually means they're looking at the moon at the same time as you are... somewhere else on this Earth" - "Souitai?"..._


	7. Chapter 7: Part 2! A New Leap Through Th

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"**

**Chapter Seven: Part 2! A New Leap Through The Times Of Ninjutsu!**

**Authors Note:** Part 2 has arrived! See Symone as never before through a whole new viewpoint. A new tale branching from the basics of the first 6 Chapters starts and will hopefully be enjoyed through the eyes of many one day. For now... if you run in to this, please know you have all my thanks for your time. To my biggest critic and #1 fan, Toni... here's your character Symone made to fit something more than a nearly untrained child kunoichi. Something deep will come from this story, and I admit to it as a turning point of glory. A new leap through the times of Ninjutsu... Part 2!

**-_Follow your heart, for it will always reveal more truth than the knowledge of thought._**

As people, we grow. As we grow, we evolve. As we evolve, we strengthen. Symone was a tiny, young little kunoichi trying to survive in a brutal world of death, deceit, rape, and crime. An accident that occured that allowed her to lose her parents had held her heart in solidity, holding her thoughts clandestine to all other feeling besides pain. Luckily, hope arrived in the path of Symones lowest moment, and her smile that once died in the heat of rage and despair was engulfed once again by joyous fragments through the feelings of friendship. Mikomi was the friend and Sensei of the young Symone, teaching her the basics of the 'way of the ninja'. Symone had believed in Mikomi after time as she followed ahead with trust on a destiny to set her free from most of her heartache as their journey together are heightened.

_Now, without further ado... we see Symone and Mikomi as a new unit in Part 2! A New Leap Through The Times Of Ninjutsu! Enjoy!_

_--------------------_

A rainy night is seen as a close-up of the gray-black sky is shown. The rain spatters down on the ground, humming a sweet melody of sorts as it beats against the oak tree's in the woods. Upon the ground, a puddle of mud is seen as someones running footsteps splashes into it, followed by another pair of feet as it splashes into the muddy puddle as well. Suddenly, a mans voice is heard. "You've done well in training today!" said the man in a sensual, yet enthusiastic tone as the voice of what seemed to be a teenage girl was heard. "Thank you, Sensei" said the feminine voice with a slightly deep, sexy tone. "Let's hurry back!" said the man as the girl agreed, "Yes!".

A burning fire is shown sizzling from the rainfall next to a giant log as tiny tents hung from tree's are seen with sleeping bags within them. It would seem to be a familiar location in the woods as two bodies quickly appear, landing within the area. "Ah! Good to be home!" said that familiar mans voice. "It sure is!" replied the voice of a female. Quickly, an image of the two standing next to one another appears as we see an aged Symone, dressed with a black bandana with her Hidden Rain villages forehead protector embedded into the front of it. Her hair long and pointed downwards, now a truly bright purple. She's seen wearing a long black sleeved shirt, covered by a blue Chinese kunoichi outfit with gold lining down the center, bandaging around her waste to hold the outfit tightly on her body as the cloth that's split from the outfit hangs over her long black leg warmers that reach to mid-thigh. The Hidden Grass symbol is seen printed on her back as she kicks the mud off her ninja sandals. "Man! It's starting to rain hard, huh?" said the man as we then see it was Mikomi, dressed with a side-part in his gray-silver hair that seems held back by the Hidden Grass forehead protector he had on as the hair leans over his right eye, shaking the droplets of water running down his thick, black, buttoned trench coat. He kicks the mud off from his light brown boots as those enigmatic light green-crystal eyes tilt towards Symone as she replies, "Yes! I know! We should go get some sleep then, right Sensei?". "Yeah... I'm worn out from our training session today. I'm gonna hit the hay early" said Mikomi, replying to the words of Symone as he walks in to his tent, taking off his trench coat as he laid it to his side, laying comfortably in his sleeping bag. Symone runs up a tree with the grace of a winged beast as she soars upwards, landing on to a thick branch. Through the mist of cloud, a full moon appears shining down onto Symone as she looks up to it, smiling happily as she recalls the past. _"If there's ever someone you're thinking about while looking at the moon, that usually means they're looking at the moon at the same time as you... somewhere else on this Earth" _she thinks back from that time 7 years ago when Mikomi had first told her those words. She then silently said to herself with mystery in her voice, "Then why do I keep thinking about Souitai...?". She looks up to the starry night, tightening her lips as her thoughts plague her mind.

The night has gone by and a new, yet wet day approached as Symone and Mikomi are seen walking the woods early in the morning with backpacks hanging from behind them, held by the straps over their shoulders. "So what's the mission, Sensei?" asked Symone. "Two days ago, I received information from the Hidden Grass council that there are possible spies by the borders of the Grass and Rock country. It seems that some outlaw ninja from the Hidden Rock are most likely attempting to steal the Hidden Grass villages most valuable item" replied Mikomi. "What item?... and why?" asked Symone as Mikomi replied, "It's a gem that amplifies chakra flow and physical strength. It's held in the shrine in the middle of the city here in the Hidden Grass. We don't exactly know why, but I have a hunch they want it because they'd like control in their country somehow. Maybe it's for revenge on a stronger opponent? The Grass spies who approached them only know that they are THERE and heard them talking to one another about the gem, which is called The 'Chikarajiman'(Boasting of Strength). If they get their hands on it, it would become quite dangerous". "I see..." Symone had said, replying to her Sensei's statement. "Come on! Let's pick up the speed, okay?" yelled Mikomi as he jumps up in a tree, running across branch to branch. "Alright!" Symone replies, jumping up along with her Sensei, skipping along the branches with ease at a quicker pace as she follows behind Mikomi. "How long until we reach the border, Sensei!" yelled Symone as the speeding wind whistles passed her ears as Mikomi replies, "I say... about 1 hour!", yelling back at his subordinate. Symone nods down as she agreed with that estimate. "Do we know what the spies look like?" yelled Symone. "No. We have no identification on the spies besides the fact they seem to resent wearing their forehead protectors without having to cut across the symbol of the village as a sign of hatred for what it stands for". Symone replied, "Hmm... They must really dislike their country then, huh?" as she then thinks to herself, "I guess some people just don't have as much luck as I did when it came to finding hope..." as she nods away to the side. "Symone! Listen to me..." Mikomi had yelled quite randomly with aggression in his voice as he catches the attention of Symone. "When we reach our position, we will be fighting Jounin level ninja. This by far will be your toughest mission yet with me. It's true you've taken on Jounin before in previous missions, but the Hidden Rock is a warring country with broken souls. They have more to fight for than most and can be truly powerful as ninja. Be very careful if things get too rough. Do you understand?" stated Mikomi. Symone looks to Mikomi with edgy eyes as she replied, "I understand, Sensei. I will do my best!". "Good" Mikomi had responded to Symones answer as he then begins to think to himself. "She truly has grown well. At such a young age, she's already Jounin level. She's done so well on missions thus far, and she has even more potential hidden within her. To think she's not even considered a Genin ninja. Ha! I can't believe this innocent girl I found as a child has become such an incredibly grown, good looking, intelligent and powerful woman. I prefer her as that tiny kunoichi I knew her as though when I first met her... back then, I knew she wouldn't get seriously injured or be independent from me. Now... who knows what can happen... I guess this is what it's like having a daughter!" thought Mikomi as he looks back, smiling at Symone as she looks back, wondering why he was staring at her in such a way, but instead of saying anything, she just smiled back, expressing a smile that is still as cute as it was when she was a child.

"We're nearly there, Symone! Are you ready?" yelled Mikomi nearly 45 minutes later. "Yes! I think so! I see no reason why I wouldn't be!" Symone yelled back in reply as she smiled stupidly at Mikomi as he laughs, but suddenly, without being aware, a kunai comes hurling past the face of Mikomi, missing him by about 2 inches as he back flips himself upon a branch a few feet forward. Symone stops herself in the middle of a branch as she yells, "Where'd that come from?". Mikomi replies with a snear in his rigidly angry eyes, "Down to your left! Let's go!" as he jumps down in to the woods, being followed by Symone. They both land in an open field about a quarter of a mile away from the border to the Hidden Rock. "Lean your back against me and follow my lead!" yelled Mikomi as their backs touch, looking around for the enemy as if they now had eyes in back of their heads. Suddenly, rustling in a bush to their left is heard as Symone throws a kunai at it, but quickly, from the right, another kunai was thrown towards Symone! Mikomi pushes Symone to the ground, arming himself with a kunai as he deflects it, watching it fall within the ground. Mikomi's eyes open shocked. "A tag...?" Mikomi screams curiously as he realizes it was about to explode with no defense. Suddenly, Symone jumps in front of her Sensei, performing a seal as she yelled, "Tate Iji No Jutsu!(Shield of Memories Technique!)" as she engulfed herself with a shield of green chakra as it covers the both of them. Suddenly, just as she formed her jutsu, the tag explodes as it's light shimmers throughout the entire landscape. Symone holds her forearm over her eyes as Mikomi holds Symone tightly by her sides as his eyes were closed. The blast doesn't make it through the shield Symone had used as the light dissipates completely. "Symone! Are you alright?" yelled Mikomi as Symone releases the jutsu. "Yes. I'm fine, Sensei!" Symone replied as Mikomi turns himself around, standing back-to-back with Symone again. Quickly, two men appear from the sides. One of the men had a mustache, showing the crossed out forehead protector of the Hidden Rock. The other was shirtless, full of tattoo's, wearing a pair of goggles over his eyes with a Mohawk, both wearing typical Rock Jounin uniforms. "I take it you two are the Hidden Rock spies?" said Mikomi, staring at the two men. "Ooh! How wise of you to be aware of such facts!" said the man with a mustache. The other man with tattoos then speaks. "Gita. It's just a dirt bag Grass Jounin and a sexy little girl. You can take care of them!" the man says, referring the the other one as 'Gita'. "Hakumaru... I shall turn them into a pile of organs... and take their heads for souvenirs!" said the other man, referring to the man with tattoos as 'Hakumaru' as Gita's eyes were tranced like a serial murderer. "You Jounin are fools to take me on. You should be aware of the Grass before entering the Grass" said Mikomi with a smart-mouthed attitude. "Ohhh... A smart ass, eh?" said Gita with such a sarcastic expression in his face. "We know that you're after the Chikarajiman... what we don't know is why exactly. Either way, it's not yours to have, and going beyond this point will be considered suicide" said Mikomi, glaring a serious look with his now mellow eyes. "You seem too sure of yourself... I hate those who think too much of themselves!" yelled Gita as he throws a kunai at Symone! Symone holds her hand forward, unguarded. "What? You won't catch it at that angle! At least arm yourself with something to deflect it, sexy girl!" screamed Gita as Symone smirks, standing to her side with her palm widened outwards, emitting a quick, yet strikingly accurate sickle of ice from her hand as it deflects the kunai. Symone then turns forward, absorbing the ice back into her body. "Ahh! Quite a skill you have... sexy girl!" said Gita. "Hmm... A Bloodline-limit. A powerful one, too" thought Hakumaru as he was standing nearly to the side of Gita. "Good job, Symone!" yelled Mikomi as Symone smiles angelically. "Ready to face the Hidden Grass villages elite team?" yelled Mikomi as he tilts his head towards the side, expressing glee in the fight.

It seems that Symone had managed to train her body to use her Bloodline-limit after all of these years! Symone seems to be an impressive ninja, already strong enough to protect her Sensei and defend against those kunai's that she once could not deflect. Mikomi still seems the same as always, though with a different hairstyle and stronger attitude. His strength has not yet been fully revealed, though there's lots to look forward to!

The ninjas Gita & Hakumaru seem to be quite a challenge. In this first seen showdown of Symone, will she find out a better reason as to why it is she is fighting these men and why they want the legendary Chikarajiman? Find out next as we continue and conclude the battle in Chapter Eight!


	8. Chapter 8: Debut! First & Final!

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"**

**Chapter Eight: Debut! The First & Final!**

From the shadows in the Hidden Grass, two foes appeared before the undeniable beauty Symone and her stern, handsome Sensei Mikomi. Their names were Hakumaru and Gita, Hidden Rock village ninjutsu spies who were seeking the power of a secret chakra amplifying gem known as the Chikarajiman(Boasting of Strength) to assumingly return to their village with unknown intent. What will become of this showdown of four?

--

A beauty grown from a harmed child, branched from her master; an eligible choice for a Father figure now in her life - Symone of the Rain holds faithful strength in her being and her soul, enigmatically believing in such dominance over her curse of the past, though is it enough to sustain her image as a shinobi of the world as she faces opponents which might possibly harness skills that go beyond ordinary? She feels her heart racing. Can she kill? Can she withdraw hesitation? The clouds begin to cry again like the night before as Symone and Mikomi stand side-to-side as they face off towards Gita. Hakumaru watches on...

Author Note: Computer troubles and a new High Speed connection(Oh God the Anime I've been downloading has been insane!) has made me delay this Chapter for quite a while! Chapter Eight is here though, and it's to be a good one! Now, let's just get ourselves started on a whole new journey in the story. A journey I've been waiting to write about for so long now! Here it is! "Debut! The First & Final!"

"Gita, was it?" asked Mikomi as he looked to the mustached man. "Hmm?" sighed Gita. "I'll tell you what. Since your friend Hakumaru over there doesn't seem to want to fight, then how about I stay out of this one" said Mikomi as Symone looks to him shocked. "What? But... But Mikomi-Sensei!" she yelled. "Don't worry. It'll be easy Symone. Trust me" replied Mikomi as he nods his head to her, winking his gorgeous green eyes at her. Symone then felt at ease. A weight has been lifted from within her. Confidence built up in her as she slowly formed a smirk upon those vibrant lips. "Alright then" said Symone. "I see you'd like me to kill this girl, huh? Well, well... what a terrible Sensei you are. Maybe after I kill her, I'll co-!" Gita had been saying as suddenly he had been interrupted by a kunai that seemed to be sticking out of his shoulder! Symone had thrown that kunai as she readied yet another... holding a shuriken in her opposite hand. "Why you! You little bitch!" Gita yelled as he charges at Symone with a high speed. "That was so fast. Gita didn't even respond to the kunai in his shoulder until 2 seconds after it penetrated. Such incredible speed this girl has" thought Hakumaru as he stood back, watching. Symone jumps up and does a 180 degree turn, landing on one knee behind the charging Gita. Gita stops quickly, picking up mud from the ground with his boots. He quickly turns around. Gita's eyes widen sharply as he realizes it's too late to dodge an oncoming Symone as she leaped towards him. Symone sends a strikingly devastating kick to the side of Gita's head. Gita gets knocked to his right, skidding his chin along the muddy ground a few feet as blood pours from his lips. Symone jumps back a bit, standing firmly, looking towards Gita as the rain gently drips down the tip of her nose, dropping to the ground as she flips back her wet bangs. Gita stands up, wobbling a bit as he shakes his head side-to-side. "You... YOU! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" yelled Gita as he charged at Symone again. Symone looked to Gita with her eyes glaring him down with a deadly intent. She hurls her kunai and shuriken at the same time towards Gita, but Gita dodges side-to-side away from them. "Suraidingo Daichi No Iwa No Jutsu!(Sliding Ground of Rock Technique!)" yelled Gita as he formed a seal, completing it. Symone feels rumbling on the ground as she jumps up, watching a giant mudslide of rock from the ground swarm a path to where she was as she lands on a tree branch. Suddenly, the rock slide begins launching pieces of the ground up at Symone at such high speeds. Symone widens her eyes as she gets hit by a few chunks of rock and dirt as she falls off from the tree branch. "Now you'll die!" yelled Gita as he then moved his palm forward, engulfing Symone in mid-air with a hovering mudslide that seemed to drag her down a nearby hill. Gita watches on as suddenly, Symones body transforms in to a boulder. Gita looks up with widened eyes in shock as a voice from behind him is heard. "It's Kawarimi No Jutsu(Replacement Technique)... A simple Jutsu for someone with speed. Now... You die!" yelled Symone as she firmly holds a kunai to Gita's throat. "Shit!" Gita yells, realizing he has been trapped by a 16 year old girl. Symone smirks. Mikomi is then seen smiling as he stands with his arms crossed along his chest. Quickly, Symone goes flying back as blood spurts from her lips. Her eyes closed as she lands on the ground not knowing what happened. Hakumaru appears behind Gita, standing back-to-back with him as he speaks. "Gita. You failed. What if you were dispatched alone? Would you fail this easily? I'm sorry, but it's time you rest" he said as Gita's eyes open widely. "B-But!... Hakuma-!" Gita had said as he is interrupted. His eyes roll in the back of his head as Hakumaru pierces the chest of Gita with a katana he had to his side. He stuck the katana through as his back was still turned. He then turns around, changing the hand he had been holding the katana with. He smirks insidiously as he shoves Gita off of his blade, dropping him on the floor dead with his eyes and mouth opened. Hakumaru turns around. Mikomi appeared next to Symone, helping her up. Symone shakes off the pain as she stands to Mikomi's side. "Killing your own partner? Now I know you don't wish to have the Chikarajiman for a justified reason" said Mikomi. "Actually... I wish to obtain it to fight the rebels in the Hidden Rock. They're becoming too powerful and dangerous and the patriots of the Government I love is having some difficulty keeping strong. If I had this power... I know I can help and put those bastard rebels to sleep!" said Hakumaru. "Oh? Is that the story, huh?" said Mikomi as Hakumaru nods with a grunt in his throat. "Well... I see you enjoy fighting for an intolerable Government surrounded around executions that are unjust. A Government that has been focused around slave camps and experiments on ninja. Such a Government shouldn't exist. Such a mentality as yours shouldn't exist either. I hate these political chats, but you and your fucked up haircut seriously stomped a nerve" said Mikomi with a stubborn attitude as he smirks with angst. Mikomi looks to Symone. "I'll kill this guy..." Mikomi had said, staring into Symones eyes. Symone had turned away, looking towards Hakumaru. "No... I want to fight!" yelled Symone. Mikomi looks to her curiously, seeing she is slightly injured. "Symone... I don't kn-" Mikomi had said as he was cut out by his students voice. "No! You don't understand! I'll fight him!" yelled Symone. Mikomi looks away. "Fine. Fine. Go ahead. I'm jumping in if you have a problem though" said Mikomi as Symone replies, "Alright!". Symone tilts her head downwards, narrowing her eyes towards Hakumaru. "Your Sensei is making a mistake letting you fight me. You're gonna get hurt" said Hakumaru. Symone yells, "I DON'T CARE! I'm old enough to finish things myself. You interrupted the fight I could of won... so now I have to take my revenge on you for that!". Hakumaru smirks, closing his eyes as he tilts his head to the side. Suddenly, Hakumaru charges forward towards Symone wide-eyed, smiling with a fierce and deadly intent. Symone jumps backs a bit, hurling a few shuriken from her side at him. Hakumaru slaps them away with a kunai he had just discarded. Hakumaru throws the kunai at Symone as she flings it away with her hand as she dodges to the ground. Hakumaru rushes to Symone as she flips back up, sending a kick towards Hakumaru's thick-boned chin, sending him back a bit. Hakumaru shakes it off as he rushes forward again. Symone runs forward as well. Symone sends a punch towards the head of Hakumaru, but he had dodged it. Symone then sends a knee to his gut, impacting him with an intense power. She then tries to throw another fist at him, but she missed yet again as Hakumaru slaps her away by the wrist, delivering a massive side-kick to the forehead of Symone. Symone screams a little as her head gets sliced up. Blood pours from her wound. Symone then spins 540 degrees in the air as she had jumped, twirling a needle she had hidden in her belted bandages at Hakumaru as it lands in his right wrist. She then lands down, hammering her feet on Hakumaru's left wrist, cracking it as she lands back on the ground, kicking herself up. Hakumaru staggers back. "Shit! This bitch... she made it so I couldn't use any hand seals!" thought Hakumaru. Hakumaru then begins to gently laugh, becoming loud. "Laughing during battle like you have something hidden is such a fucking clichè! Just do what you have to do! This is about fighting! Not games!" yelled Symone. "Well, well... You'd be correct. I do have something hidden. I'll stop this clichè of mine and just come out and kill you then!" yelled Hakumaru as he charges at Symone. Mikomi watches on, curious as to what Hakumaru has planned. Hakumaru cups the hand that has the needle in it as it's the only one he can barely move. Chakra forms in his hand as his eyes begin to boil red. His dangerous smile piercing the soul of Symone as he gets closer. "Assaiki Bakuhatsu!(Crusher Explosion!)" yelled Hakumaru as he laughs, leaping in the air at Symone. Symone's eyes become shocked. Hakumaru throws his hand forward, impacting Symone with his jutsu as smoke overtakes the two. The smoke clears as they are both seen. Symone had used her bloodline-limit to stop the attack by forming a shield of ice that emitted from her elbow to her wrist. Hakumaru jumps back, screaming in pain as his wrist had cracked on impact with the ice. "Shit! What the fuck are you? A monster?" yelled Hakumaru as Symone walks forward, admitting the ice back in to her arm as her steps are slow and steady as she speaks. "A monster you say? I thought I was once... but now I know... I know that I'm just Aisu Symone" she had said, stopping in front of Hakumaru. Hakumaru screams, sending multiple kicks at Symone as she stands still, blocking the attacks with the ice from her body as it emits like a shield, re-entering her body afterwords. Hakumaru falls back. He pulls out a kunai and quickly embeds an explosive tag on it behind his back so Symone can't see. Symone smirks as she holds her arm out, ready to strike him as he flings the kunai in the ground by Symones feet. Symone looks down as her eyes widen. An explosive white light takes over every ones sight as a scream is heard from Symones mouth. As the light vanishes, Mikomi is seen covering Symone on the ground with his body and trench coat. Mikomi stands as Symone looks to him. "I... could of won..." said Symone as she passes out, bleeding from the mouth and head. Mikomi smiles as he looks to Symone. "You certainly did good... kiddo" thought Mikomi as he turns to Hakumaru. "Instead of letting me suffer... why not just get it over with and kill me?" said Hakumaru, also taking a bit of damage from the explosive tag he had used to attack Symone. "Hakumaru... killing isn't something I enjoy. If you are able to, I suggest you leave now. Don't come back on Grass soil, and go pig out like a bitch to your patriotic assholes. If anyone else wants to come, have them be aware that they will die" said Mikomi. Hakumaru struggles up, looking to Mikomi with one last glance as suddenly... he runs off. Mikomi lets out a deep breath as he looks up at the raining sky. "Thank goodness... I thought I'd have to kill. I'll do anything to avoid killing someone" Mikomi thinks as he looks to Symone and smiles.

A few hours later, sunny skies seemed to have returned as Symone is seen waking on her sleeping bag. Confused, she gets up and looks around. Remembering she was in battle, she jumps up quickly as a hand grabs onto Symones shoulder. She turns around sharply with the intent to kill until she realizes it was her Sensei. Mikomi smiles. "You did great, Symone. You truly have become a ninja" said Mikomi. Symone then smiles after the entire ordeal had just blown her by as if it were just another day... but she knows it wasn't. She seen a man die, and shed that same shade of red as always. Symone see's it as something so meaningless, though she continues doing it, for it is the only way she feels she can protect and become stronger. Symone walks to a lit fire as Mikomi follows. "There's some fish to your side" said Mikomi as Symone sat down on the log by the flames, adjusting the bandage that seemed to be wrapped around her injured forehead. "Okay" said Symone in response as Mikomi sits next to her. They both grab twigs and stab the fish, roasting them over the flames.

Symone had been on missions before, and has apparently shed her share of blood, but today was unlike any other mission. She seen her first death, and yet she continues on like any other day, sitting by the fire, eating side-by-side with her Sensei who loves her dearly. This was just the starting point in a story where adventure will become more eligible than ever before. We've seen the power of Symone, and now we watch her progress and grow even further... as a kunoichi...


	9. Chapter 9: His Name is Renji!

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"**

**Chapter Nine: His Name Is Renji.**

During the night, a group of ninja had appeared in a quiet little village that seemed quite a distance from the Hidden Grass we've had the opportunity of knowing, as this unknown territory barely had an occupancy. The lights in the small wooden cabins had been turned off as silence swept over the slight breeze of the crescent moons' night as the black covered ninja had been seen lurking about the sides and the roof of homes.

A man in the shadows is seen standing by his window inside his home, peeking out through his blinds at the clandestine ninja which he had noticed lurking about as suddenly, a thud is heard on the roof. The shadowed figure who's aware of the arrival of these ninja then seems to walk towards his front door.

Outside the house of the shadowed man, three ninja are silently side-stepping across the roof of his home. One of the ninja nods to the other two, giving the signal for them to jump down at the mans front door. As the two land... the rest of the ninja that had accompanied them rush over as surreptitiously as possible as they spread out around the house and slightly distanced themselves from the front door. Suddenly, one of the ninja that had jumped down nods to the other that jumped with him. Quickly, the two ninja kick down the door and start rushing inside the mans home... but he's no where to be found. The ninja look around with an intense ferocity in their eyes as some of the forehead protectors of the ninja gleam in the light of the crescent moon that barely gleamed inside, revealing they were from the Hidden Rain Village. Unable to find their target, they look around curiously, as suddenly... a man stuck to the roof by a katana that had pierced through the ceiling appeared hanging. One of the ninja then notices him as he screams, "He's on the ceiling!". The ninja then start screaming as he had finally been noticed. Most of the ninja had discarded shuriken and hurled them up towards the man. The man then begins to soar downwards as he pulled the katana from out of the ceiling. He begins to hack away in the darkness at the dozens and dozens of shurikens soaring at him, slicing some in halves as sparks emit from the collision of metal, showing vaguely the gorgeous crystaline sky-blue eyes the man had. The man then lands in the middle of a few dozen ninja; his back turned towards the door as the ninja hold out katana's. Silence for a moment engulfs the scene until the man speaks in a dominant high statured yet highly sarcastic voice, "All you men and just little ol' me... oh, how will I survive?". One of the ninja responds as he felt intimidated, "What was that?". "Come at me! All of you!" yelled the man as he turns, revealing his appearance to everyone as he's seen with black, scruffy and rustled black hair. His uniform seems to be the same as a typical Hidden Sand Jounin. Long black sleeves and baggy black pants is also seen, though there was no forehead protector on him that represented any Hidden Village. He throws his sword on his shoulder as he still had it gripped in his palm, caressing his black necklace with a quadracrest hanging down. He thuds one of his brown boots on the ground as he smirks, casting fear in all of the ninja with his sharp, hypnotic eyes. Quickly, the ninja start running at him in the tiny cabin house. A few ninja sweep their swords towards his upper body, but he had jumped up, doing a 180 degree spin in mid-air, landing in the corner; his back facing all the ninja as the first set of ninja that had attacked his upper body accidently cut through each other as they fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The ninja quickly notice his location and a few attack at him with their katana as some attack with Taijutsu, though the man just easily evades all of it with such incredible speed. He finds openings in the ninja's attacks and starts sending gentle swings of his fist towards each of them, easily knocking them back and on to the floor of his home. He then hurls his katana forward, piercing a few of the ninja through their bodies as they collapse upon the floor with their blood leaking in the cracks of the hard wood. "You guys just keep coming back to the village, huh? This border is the Winds land... and you Rain bastards don't belong anywhere else but hell because I, Sanka Renji will just keep killing until there's none of you left!" randomly yelled the man now known as Sanka Renji as he quickly forms a hand seal. "Quick! Kill him!" yelled one of the ninja as Renji calls out the name of his completed hand seal, "Sabaku Suna Kaze Arashi No Jutsu!(Desert Sand Windstorm Technique!)" as sand he seemed to have carried in a bottle that was attached to the backside of his pants started floating in the air around him in a circular pattern. His eyes glaring at the now approaching ninja, though quickly, he tilts his hand forward, grinding his teeth, emitting the sand at an incredibly fast speed in a spinning pattern in front of him, allowing the sand to spin through the ninja as easily as a hot knife through butter. Easily, within seconds, he had diced up the remaining ninja, creating an incredibly bloody pool of red in his home that seemed to be brightening the room as it reflected the faint light of the crescent moon, highlighting the room in a tint of crimson. A scrawny, young man comes rushing into the house screaming at Renji, "I heard some noise over here! What happened?". Renji then replied, "Bangai...", referring to the young man. "Do me a favor... and clean this. I'm going outside for air" said Renji with a vacant attitude. Bangai walks in closer, seeing the entire cabin house full of blood, dozens of limbs and many severed torso's. "GAH!" Bangai grotesquely screams, twitching gently as he looks down at all the flowing blood. "Clean this, Bangai! Clean that, Bangai! Geez! It's his house! Err... how disgusting. He really didn't hold back too much this time!" Bangai annoyingly complains as he walks further inside the house.

Outside the house... that one remaining ninja that nodded to the other two to jump down earlier was still standing on the roof. Quickly... he glances at Renji, and then runs off, slightly capturing Renji's attention as he looks up... seeing nothing...

-----------------------

Sanka Renji(Meaning: Affiliated with range). Age: 27. Born in the Wind Country outside the Hidden Sand Village. Now a dedicated hero to the small border village between the Wind & Rain Countries, living and protecting from the invading North-Western Hidden Rain Village which is controlled by an unruly Government and indiscriminate killers. Raised in the arts of Taijutsu, Fire, Wind & Earth Elements... though is known as a professional with Sand. His personality is harsh and prideful, avid and slightly arrogant, though deep-heartedly gentle and honest.

Yokogao Bangai(Meaning: A Character Extra). Age: 24. An extremely weak ninja raised on the small border village between the Wind & Rain Countries. Best friend of Sanka Renji since childhood. Sort of the clown sidekick of Renji who's forced to do clean ups and chores made by Renji himself, though thankful and very caring towards him.

The pain and agony of a hard life can be differed by the fight of a prideful beast; a hero to encourage and save the lives of those around him. Greed wishes to detest and spit upon the innocent, though he will not stand for such disgrace. Sanka Renji - Tsunzaku(Meaning: To Split. Tsunzaku is the name of the area of land the people of the village by the border goes by) resident and protector shall defile the enemies to a lower form of disgrace. A form lower than they already are in his eyes. The new journey awaits, and time shall be the only handle on this journey. Pride & power; Sanka Renji!

-----------------------

"Woo! It's finally all clean, Renji-kun!" yelled Bangai to Renji about three hours later as he appeared outside, looking at Renji as he held himself up by a stone in front of his home. "Renji-kun?" Bangai asked in question, tilting downwards, looking into his eyes as he realized Renji had fallen asleep. Bangai looks to him and smiles gently. "How can a man so full of the burden of death fall to rest so easily?" thinks Bangai as he sits on the rock, over the shoulder of a sleeping Renji.

Morning has set as Renji wakes up silently without moving, hearing noise from within his house. Renji gets up and silently peddles himself over to the door. He looks inside, hearing noise to his side, realizing it was Bangai. "Ahh! Good Morning, Renji!" yelled Bangai as he's seen cooking on the stove. "You cleaned up good, Bangai" said Renji as Bangai replied, "Thank you, Renji-kun!". Bangai sets two plates of fried eggs upon the table in the corner. "I made you breakfast! Come... sit!" said Bangai with a ridiculously joyous expression grazed across his young face. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry..." said Renji with a depressive tone in his voice as he sat over on his bed, looking over towards the outside of his window as the sunlight beats down onto the wooden floors. Bangai looks to him with a disappointed expression. "Renji... I was thinking..." said Bangai as Renji replied, "Thinking about what, kid?". Bangai states, "I was thinking... we should try to go to the Hidden Sand and report this, and maybe get some help against the Kumogun clan(Meaning: Cloud Force Clan. Apparently the clan the ninja work for that attacked) I mean... This IS the Wind Country, and the Hidden Sand is located directly in the center of it. This should be there fight, too!". Renji looks to Bangai with slightly angered eyes as he speaks, "I want no one's help. This isn't Sunagakure's(Hidden Sand) Village. This is Tsunzaku Village. This empty border of land belongs to US. Sunagakure or North-Western Amegakure(Hidden Rain) has nothing to do with us!" as he yelled slightly. "But..." spoke Bangai, being interrupted as Renji yelled, "But what? But nothing, Bangai! Let them keep coming! I'll tear them from limb-to-limb again! Even that bastard Bankoku!". Bangai stayed quiet as he left the house. Renji looks to him from the corner of his eyes, watching until he walked passed the door, then turning, aggressively yelling, "Teh! Help! How stupid! If you want someone to help so bad then you go! Just know... I will not cater to their needs!" as Bangai heard... walking away as Renji decides to abruptly get up and sit at the table, eating the eggs that have been cooked.

Now, inside Bangai's home... which is not very far from Renji's, Bangai is seen packing a container of water and a bag of food for a journey across the sands. "I know that if I just go and bring back some help... eventually... Renji will accept it. These Hidden Rain ninja that are members of one of the strongest clans in North-Western Rain Country, the Kumogun... they will not succeed in taking over a bigger portion of land for their own growth of evil!" thinks Bangai as he throws a bag of food and water over his shoulder, readying himself for an adventure!

Somewhere in the North-Western Hidden Rain... inside a temple of an unknown location, a man with his chair facing the opposite way is seen sitting upon the floor that is elevated by steps. A blue carpet rolled down the steps and outside the door is seen as the ninja that had ran from Renji's house appears. "Genburori-Sama" spoke the ninja to the man in the elevated seat. "Have you come to bring me news?" said the man known as Genburori. "Yes, Sir! Renji had slaughtered all the ninja sent to assassinate him. Unfortunately, we could not get rid of him, nor take over the land. I apologize... Sir!" said the ninja in reply to his master. "Let me ask you something... Do you know what it means to be a ninja?" said Genburori as the ninja replied, "Sir! To be a ninja means instead of creating the shadows, be the shadows! To accomplish a mission in discreet without defeat, and to lose fear for pride in our honor!". "Do you know which one of those laws you just named you accomplished?" quietly spoke the dark voice of the master, Genburori. "Um..." stuttered the ninja. "That's right! Say it! None of them! I appreciate the news, though I won't be hearing any more news from you in particular!" Genburori yelled as you can see his shadow on the floor tilt to his left, and then nodding to the body that had been standing beside him. "Shouten-kun... please dispose of our dear ninja" said Genburori in a smart-mouthed, sarcastic way. "With pleasure..." spoke Shouten as the white-haired, blue-eyed ninja swooped down the stairs with a katana held outwards with remarkable speed. The ninja gasps as he tries to run away, but with a swish of Shouten's baggy black jumper, he appeared in front of the ninja. He tilts his head to the side, smiling as he raises his katana. "Please! Don't do this! I promise I wo-!" pleaded the ninja, though he was interrupted quickly by the katana of Shouten slashing through the throat of the ninja, decapitating him. The body of the ninja falls down on it's knee's, and then flat on the chest as the head rolls, being stopped by Shoutens foot as the ninja's eyes are blinking emotionlessly with his mouth opening and closing... as suddenly... it just stopped. Shouten laughs insidiously, but silent as Genburori compliments him. "Good work. Shouten... I am gonna send you out with Bankoku to kill this worm once he heals. He should be fine... but to be safe, we will wait a few days. I trust you alone, but it seems Bankoku couldn't even kill him, even though he was already seriously injured before his fight with this 'Renji', Bankoku isn't to be played around with. This will be the final shot before I take my stand" said Genburori. "Sounds fine to me. Whatever our needs may be, I'll be fine to accomplish them either way" said Shouten as he walks back to Genburori's side. "Very good... things will be rather interesting I believe. Ha!" laughs Genburori as Shouten smirks.

It seems this story has completely turned in a different direction. Where will the connection be made to the Hidden Grass and it's elite ninja Mikomi? What about Symone? Where will each stand up, and who will be the true enemies? Secrets, tales & tragedy arrive in the next Chapter of "The Heart of Rain"!

Author Notes: You might be saying... "THIS IS A STORY ABOUT SYMONE! WHERE IS THE CUTE LITTLE GIRL?", but I can't tell you that just yet, though I promise next Chapter she'll be included in some way. This is only the opening to a new arc that I like to call the "Genburori" arc. This is where the story will heat up, and this Chapter supports the entire idea of future Chapters... so if you didn't enjoy, please just bare with it, okay? Mikomi & Symone shall return to my fingertips! By the way... Renji kicks ass, huh? I love the character so much! His name is based off Aburai Renji from Bleach. I'm not a Bleach fan really... though it's interesting to watch, and if I had a character to pick as my favorite it would be Aburai Renji or definitely Byakuya... that sexy bastard. Anyway... Enjoy the Chapters! They're heating up VERY good! This will be a worthy read! I promise... Later!


	10. Chapter 10: Across The Hot Sands & Throu

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"**

**Chapter Ten: Across The Hot Sands & Through Wet Grass! Bangai's Troublesome Voyage!**

"Damnit... where the hell is Bangai? I didn't think that bastard would actually leave!" spoke Renji to himself, sitting at the table in his cabin as he looked around curiously, not knowing what to eat for dinner since his cooking abilities were very limited to things such as cereal and steamed raman, which only seemed to be small meals to keep his hunger at bay as he looks down to the hardwood floor, speaking out to himself again, "...that fucking kid".

**Authors Comments:** Hey-oh! Hope this one is truly enjoyed! Not sure what to say, but I feel something _should_ be said since all(or at least most) of the newly introduced characters from last Chapter have seemed to develop personalities of sorts, all ready keeping a fan in awe was Renji... who seems to be coming along as something of my own personal favorite, replacing Mikomi...almost! That is... until I draw up a wicked image of Renji-kun and admire it more than Mikomi-Sensei's! Anyway! Time to see what's up with out new pals in the story... and well... see what's really going on with that comical Bangai. Oh! ...and PS: This is my first fic/writing that has made it in to the double digits in Chapters. This is a moment of celebration, my friends! Not only that, but these happen to be the longest pieces of work I've ever done. Looks like we got ourselves a winner, eh? Okay... now... Ready? Yoshi!

**-Across The Hot Sands & Through Wet Grass!-**

Man has journeyed since its beginning on the Earth to a new destiny each turn they took. Every turn ended up being a decision of life or death. Sometimes you can come across the wrong path and undoubtably be harmed or brought to hindrances, though if the right path can be chosen by any chance, Hope & Heart can easily be found. Which path will man walk today with wings of charity in mind, blowing through the winds...?

"This heat is worse than I first guessed!" thought Bangai as he is seen walking through what seemed to be a nearly endless desert. The wind rattling in mid-air as it seemed almost as if it were racing towards the half-moon. "I should be there soon. I'll set up camp for now since the night is taking my vision away too much. Plus, all this sand is getting in my frikin' eyes!" spoke, then yelled Bangai as he starts rubbing his eyes with such ferocity. Bangai bites his thumb and sheds some of his blood. He creates a summoning circle in the fragments of sand as he then performs a hand seal, calling out the identity of a jutsu, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!(Summoning Technique!)" as he slams his palm in to the sand as smoke engulfs the area in front of him as suddenly, a small 10x10x10 house of logs emits from the ground of sand. Bangai then walks to the tiny wooden home and takes a piece of paper out. He slaps it against the tiny door and with the blood on his thumb writes the kanji for "Blind" on it. He then performs a handseal as he speaks out the name of another jutsu, "Buraindo Shounin!(Blind Witness!)", placing his two index fingers together in it's seal and poking into the paper, casting a Genjutsu on the house, allowing it to seem as though it has disappeared incase someone troublesome came along to disturb his presence. "I'll get moving bright and early tomorrow morning. I should be at Sunagakure(Hidden Sand) in less than half a day now" thought Bangai as he walked into his temporary home, shutting the door silently.

The sun had just risen in view about an hour ago as Bangai is seen walking out of his temporary house the following morning. "Kai!(Release!)" yelled Bangai as the Genjutsu he had placed on it the night before is banished. The house then disappears in a cloud of smoke as Bangai takes down a sip of water from a can he had brought along, walking ahead, wiping the sweat that had beaded up on his forehead away as the sun boils the ground of sand.

Several hours had now passed as Bangai is seen breathing hard. His face now drenched in sweat. His shirt soaked down his chest in the shape of a 'V'. "This is getting to be insane! It's so hot!" said Bangai to himself out loud as suddenly... he seen a weird shaped pattern of rock just up ahead. His eyes glowing from both - sweat and joy. He runs towards it at such a pace unexpected for such a comical man as the image becomes more and more clear. He then see's it. He see's the hidden entrance to the Hidden Sand Village! Bangai runs through the mountains of rock to the entrance, but suddenly, kunais' comes swirling down at him, missing him by the slightest margin as he jumps back a bit. He looks around surprised as Hidden Sand Jounin swoop down in front of him. "Who are you!" yelled one of the few Jounin. Bangai replied, "My name is Yokogoa Bangai. I have come quite a distance from Tsunzaku(Wind Country/Rain Country border) to meet here with officials from this village in reference to the Hidden Rain trying to invade and conquer our piece of the Wind Country!". "...and what's that matter to us?" arrogantly and rudely spoke one of the Jounin. "Well... I've come on a journey hoping to get some assistance from your village to bring back and hopefully rid of the Hidden Rain ninja's that keep trying to invade and assassinate our village and my best friend!" stated Bangai as a Sand Jounin appeared behind him, speaking, "Sorry, kid. Sunagakure can't take on any missions right now from outsiders. We're too busy reconstructing our society. We lack the ninja power, we're too busy constructing a Government, we have most of our ninja out already on public missions, and basically... we can care less right now about a tiny piece of land that's getting invaded by such a poor country! Sorry, kid... but leave". Bangai's eyes had widened with sorrow. "But..." he spoke as he was quickly interrupted. "But nothing! Get on out! We can't have you causing us any problems! Leave!" yelled the Jounin in front of him. Bangai looks down, turning around slowly as he bumped in to the Jounin that was behind him on his way out of the country. "Renji **can't** do this _alone_ anymore!" thought Bangai with a troubled, angry tone. The Sand jounin then disperse back to their apparent look-out posts. "I need to get help! There's no other way! How? What can I do?" yelled Bangai out loud to himself as he falls to his knee's., slamming his closed fist into the sand as it swallows him to his wrist. "Wait! There's still hope!" thought Bangai out of shock as he had apparently thought of an answer to this problems. "Maybe I can pay some Hidden Grass ninja to come down to Tsunzaku! It's the closest village to Tsunzaku besides the Hidden Sand!" thought Bangai as he then looks down to the sand with a depressive smirk. "If only I had money though..." spoke Bangai. "Still... maybe I should go anyway. Maybe if I plead, they'll give me some help, even if it's weak help. Help is help!" spoke Bangai as he then smiles a bit, getting up. He wipes the sand off from his clothing as he runs on ahead.

Night has sunk in as Bangai is seen walking still. Almost a whole day has gone by. Bangai is seen outside the border of the Hidden Grass. "Okay! This must be the border. The village city should only be a few hours inside the country" he spoke, looking at all the woodlands ahead. "It's far too dark to go in such a place, including with all the tree's! I guess I have to stay here for the night" said Bangai.

Bangai now appears a few minutes after arriving at the border to the Grass Country inside his summoned house, seen with the Genjutsu placed around it just as it was last time. "I **have** to believe that tomorrow shall be the beginning of a new way of life. No matter what, I HAVE to bring back ninja!" thought Bangai as he looks up at the low ceiling which seemed to be hovering above his head. "...have to!" he thought as his eyes slowly closed... falling asleep on the bed he had been laying on.

"Gurgle-gurgle!" is heard as Renji is seen laying in bed back at Tsunzaku village as he thinks to himself, "He's been gone for two days...". Renji's sharp, aggressive yet sexy eyes then slightly twitch as he finishes his thoughts, "...I'm so...so...hungry..." as he rolls over. "DAMN YOU BANGAI! YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING AROUND!" yelled Renji out of no where. "Mrow!" screeched a startled cat that had reacted by Renji's yelling apparently as Renji closes his eyes, tilting his head towards his pillow. "Teh!" expressed Renji as he decided to go to sleep as the half-moon shines vibrantly down on his face, drowning out the stars in the sky.

Bangai had journeyed to Sunagakure to unfortunately receive terrible news and attitude from the aggressive Jounin look-outs and was forced to go to the 'Land of Grass'. Will Bangai be able to find his way through the darkness of the woodlands to find the village he had been driven to reach? Will he find what he needs in the Grass or will he be left empty-handed? Chapter Eleven shall spell out the answers. As for Renji... will he ever get something decent to eat without his best friend and favorite chef, Bangai? Only the shortest of time shall tell.

**Within the darkness(Unknown location):** "Shouten-kun. Give me 2-3 days and I'll tag along with you to finish what I started with that fool, Renji!" spoke a man in the shadows seen barely on what seemed to be a nursing table, referring to the other shadow hovering above the voice as it was apparently the ninja Shouten. "Alright Bankoku. Just don't slow me down when our moment comes. I love the taste of blood more-so than you... so let me enjoy it!" spoke Shouten in a silky, low, soothingly decrepit voice as he referred to the man on the table as none other than Fuku Bankoku. "That's fine with me. I have a habit of breaking bones. Leave all of them to me and we won't have a problem" spoke Bankoku. "Teh!" arrogantly sighed Shouten as you see his shadowed image walk out of the room as the dim light from the slightly opened door shines on his smirking lips. Bankoku then remains in the dark room alone as he thinks to himself, "Next time we face, Renji... I won't injure myself before hand. You... will DIE!"

**Author Note #2:** Sorry! I know I promised Mikomi & Symone(Hope & Heart -wink-) that they'd appear, but unfortunately, that's not how my mind came across in this session, though from the looks of this Chapter, you can pretty much say they'll appear next Chapter for sure, but in what way? Who knows! We'll see what goes down! Sorry for breaking the promise! This will shortly be Symone's story again in no time!


	11. Chapter 11: A New Friend! The Threat! &

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"**

**Chapter Eleven: A New Friend, The Threat & The Wind Country!**

**Authors Notes: **This is the Chapter that will bring the story in to reasoning. After this, you should understand where I'm going with this and enjoy as the arc begins to play out with all sorts of new twists. This'll be a good one & most certainly has to be enjoyed!

**PS:** Renji needs to eat damnit!

It seems to be around noon time as Bangai is seen shoveling through the thick woodlands, trying to find his way to the Hidden village of Grass. "Hmm... I'm so looooost..." spoke Bangai to himself as his eyes slanted narrowly and his mouth slung downwards in confusion. "Maybe I should just go back to Tsunzaku...yeah..." spoke Bangai to himself yet again, worn out from the past 3 days of adventure. "I think I've been going around in circles...yeah...circles...for hours..." deliriously thought Bangai as he heard the fidgeting of a weighted branch, suspecting that someone can be close by. Again, he turns hearing the sound, but from another direction. Quickly, a shuriken comes hurling towards Bangai as he dodges to the side, getting slightly cut by it as he falls a bit with his back landing upon a nearby tree. Suddenly, two ninja's appear in front of Bangai as his eyes are shot with fear and worry, holding his wound with his hand. "What do we got here? ...you a Grass-nin sent to take us out?" spoke the ninja to the left as Bangai replied, "N-no, Sir!", stuttering. "I'm from Tsunzaku!" he yelled as the ninja walked up to him with a smirk of derangement. "Oh? I think someone's lying!" said the man as he tilts his head up as Bangai looks to his forehead protector, realizing he's a Hidden Rock ninja. "Hidden Rock...ninja?" spoke Bangai in question as they replied, "Of course we are! We're the spies you Grass bastard's came to kill!" spoke the Rock ninja standing furthest away from Bangai. "I told you! I'm not a Grass-nin!" yelled Bangai with anger resonating from his tone of voice. The ninja in front then delivers a devastatingly sharp knee to the chest cavity of Bangai as he spews up saliva from his mouth, falling to his knee's. The ninja then kicks the side of his face, smacking him onto the ground of leaves beneath him as his eyes closed in agony. Bangai tries to get up as he presses his two front arms on the ground and pushes, though the ninja then stomps down on the back of Bangai, pressing his chest in to the ground, slightly crumbling the dense dirt underneath his body as he cries out in pain, "He-... Help... ME!".

Somewhere not too far from the rechid cries of the sincere Bangai, a familiar face is seen listening in on the scream for 'help' as her head turns, flowing that radiant purple hair of hers to the side as her mouth opens a bit as the figure appeared to be the female kunoichi, Aisu Symone. "A scream?" thought Symone as she widens her eyes quickly, thinking to herself, "...should I get Mikomi-Sensei?... No! He's too far away right now! Someone could be in trouble! I better hurry!" as she dashes off with much needed speed.

Bangai is now seen, being thrown against a tree by the Hidden Rock ninja that was closest to him. The ninja holds Bangai up by the neck of his shirt as he looks at Bangai, laughing a little. Bangai places his hand behind his back, secretly performing a one-handed seal without the ninja's knowledge as his eyes sharply open with a scream, "Tsunami Bakuha!(Tsunami Bomb!)". The ninja looks to Bangai in shock! "What?" the ninja screams as Bangai collects the hydrogen and oxygen minerals from the plants around him to form a miniature tidal wave of water that blows the ninja back, dropping Bangai on the floor as he was tossed in the tidal wave as well. In a quick succession, the ninja has his chest crushed into a tree as his ribs are heard cracking apart. Bangai tumbles out from the wave as it banished from the air, rolling him to the side a bit roughly. Bangai gets up quickly with blood pouring from his right eye as he see's the other ninja standing there still. "What are you waiting for? Get him?" the now injured ninja yells as the other ninja takes out a shuriken. Bangai realizes he's still in danger as he tries to run away, but the ninja had thrown the shuriken and stuck it in to the upper back of Bangai as he tumbles down on the ground yet again. The ninja then steadily paces over to him as he hovers over his body, looking down on him as the shuriken emits from his back. "What a nice trick. It won't work on me though!" yelled the ninja as he pulls out a handful of needles as he cups them in between his fingers. "Die!" yelled the ninja as he goes to hurl the needles at Bangai, but suddenly, was kicked down by the arrival of Symone before he even had the chance! "What? Who are you? You bitch!" yelled the ninja as he hurls the needles at Symone from the ground he had just skid across, though she easily forms a shield of ice that emitted from her arm to cover her from the attack. Symone then smirks a bit again as she speaks in a frightening tone, "No... YOU die!" as her eyes narrow with anger. The ninja jumps back a bit, standing as he had been freaked out about the ice that had emitted from the young kunoichi's body as Symone re-admits the ice in to her body. "You're... you're a monster!" yells the ninja as Symone replied, "Like I've said once before in my life... I used to be a monster, but now I'm just Aisu Symone!". The insidiously detestable eyes of the ninja widen with a build up of adrenaline to his brain as he charges towards her. Symone looks to him, smiling a bit as she forms a seal, slowly and steadily stating, "Ninpou: Aisubutai, Kenjitsuya Dageki...(Special Technique: Element Of Ice, Solid Ice Arrow...)" as her arm is engulfed by ice completely. She holds her arm out as the ice forms an arrow headed tip towards where her fingers are, extending out a few inches from her open palm as she launches from her arm - a solid arrow of ice that had been embedded by chakra. The ninja stops in his tracks as a speeding arrow of ice is aimed at him. The ninja tries to jump towards the side but the arrow pierces straight through his shoulder, knocking him to the ground with a ferocious impact, knocking him nearly unconscious with a quick scream, twitching slightly. Symone then pulls out some wire from beneath the bandage around her waste as she quickly runs to the ninja she had pierced, kicking him in to a tree, then wrapping his body around it with the wire she had discarded. Symone then tilts her head towards the side, looking to the ninja Bangai had taken down as he tries to move, but instead falls back in to the tree due to his fractured ribs as she walks to him slowly. "Please! Please! Let me go!" pleaded the ninja as Symone discards more wire, quickly running around the tree, tying the ninja to it. "If you can find a way out, then feel free to live. For now I don't want you bothering any more people. Understood?" spoke Symone in an aggressive monotone of sorts. "Yes! Thank you! I promise I won't bother you... or anyone again!" spoke the ninja as Symone smirks. "Good" she replied, swaying her hair over her shoulder as she looked to the opposite direction at an unconscious Bangai. Symone jumps over to the foreign stranger and throws him over her slender shoulder, opposite of where her hair had fallen over.

About three minutes had passed as Symone appears where she first was when she heard the screams of the stranger as she's seen bandaging his head and wrapping his naked back, around to the chest. Symone then gently places his head on a low log, giving him a little support to sit upright with without pain. Suddenly, a rustle in the leaves ahead call out Symone's attention, hearing the presence of a ninja. She stands up slowly - her eyes sharpened with intimidation as suddenly, Mikomi dispersed from the tree up above with his trench coat flapping upwards towards the early blue sky. A smile pressed on his face as he quickly lands with one knee down, holding his body with the arm opposite of the knee that had landed, looking down with that banged hair falling downwards to the ground. Mikomi stands up as Symone's expression becomes a bit softer and less stressed. "Sensei!" yelled Symone as Mikomi looks to her curiously. "What do we have here?" asked Mikomi, referring to the stranger on the floor as he tilts his eyes towards him, walking forward a tad. "I don't know, but those new Rock spies we were looking for were attacking him, and so after hearing him scream for help, I ran to him, beat, and then tied up the ninja... and I found him like this while one of the ninja's seemed to be already nearly beaten" spoke Symone in reply. "I see" said Mikomi as he picks up Bangai and throws him gently over his shoulder. "Let's go!" yelled Mikomi as Symone replied, "Alright!" with energy in her soothingly attractive young voice as they disperse forward in to the woodlands.

"He's been out for quite a while now. It's already about 3 o'clock" said Mikomi, looking to Symone as she nods in agreement. "Symone..." spoke Mikomi as she replied, "Yes, Mikomi-Sensei?". "Go get some water ready. He should be waking any moment now" said Mikomi as Symone nodded yet again with agreement, walking off towards their water supply. Bangai then awakens, looking up to Mikomi. Bangai blinks a little, trying to realize where he is as his eyes glow with shock, jumping up heavily as he screams, "WHO ARE YOU?". "Oh-Whoa! Calm down, buddy! We're not here to hurt you!" said Mikomi as Bangai looks around with the corners of his eyes, realizing he had been bandaged. "Wait...! That girl...!" hesitantly spoke Bangai as Mikomi said, "Who? My student? The one who saved you? That's Symone". "Symone...?" spoke Bangai as Mikomi then asked, "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. What's your name?". The man known as a stranger to Mikomi replied, "I'm Bangai". "Bangai, eh? Well, I'm Kusa No Mikomi. Why have you come to the Grass? From the looks of your clothes, you're apparently not of this village, or even our country" asked, then stated Mikomi as Bangai replied, "I came here since it's the closest village to Tsunzaku besides Sunagakure(Hidden Sand). I need somewhere to go to ask for help, and the Sand ninja denied us their help". "Help? What help do you need?" asked Mikomi as Bangai replied, "Back in Tsunzaku, at the border of the Rain & Wind country... there's a small village populace that's mainly Wind country property, but the North-Western Amegakure(Hidden Rain) keep trying to invade it by using the Kumogun clan who seems to be in most control on that end besides the control the corrupt Government has. The Kumogun usually fail though thanks to Renji-kun, who's like a hero to Tsunzaku, but things have been getting really dangerous and soon... I don't think Renji can do this alone, even though he denies help from anything and anyone". After quietly listening in on Bangai's story, Symone spoke up from behind him, "Ame-...gakure? The Hidden Rain..." Symone spoke as she quickly remembered her old house there... thinking of Souitai, her Mother Feiru, and her Father Touhou, but only for a glancing moment as Mikomi speaks to Symone, "Symone. Meet the man you saved; Bangai!" as Symone replied, "I know his name already. I was right here listening to you both". Symone bows her head. "Nice to meet you, Bangai" said Symone as she smiles cutely as she always had since she was a little girl. "Hello, Symone. Thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you... I'd probably be dead. I don't think my friend Renji would like that too much!" said Bangai as he smiles, laughing sarcastically as he see's an image in his head of Renji sitting at the table in his house screaming, _"BANGAI! HOW CAN YOU DIE, YOU IDIOT? HOW WILL I EAT NOW?" _as a sweat drop falls from the head of Bangai. Symone replied, "I should be thanking you. You've given me my first chance to actually feel like I can protect someone. My ambition was to always help another human, and you made that come true in a weird way I guess. Thanks". "Well, then I guess we helped each other out, huh?" Bangai had said, smiling gently as he looked in to the eyes of Symone. Symone blushed a little, turning her eyes away quickly at the cute man. Mikomi looks back and forth at them both, sighing repeatedly, "Hmm? Hmm?" as he tilted his head to them again. Suddenly, Mikomi coughs as it breaks the flirting of Symone and Bangai, grabbing their attention as Mikomi looks to Bangai. "Bangai-kun... If you'd like, I'm a highly skilled Jounin of the Grass, and you already seen my students power..." said Mikomi as Bangai quickly looks to him, curious as to what he's to say next. "...If you wish, me and Symone shall accompany you to Tsunzaku" Mikomi said, thinking to himself, "This would also be a good thing for Symone. She needs to revisit her past, and maybe this will be the closest we will get for a while". Symone looks to Mikomi with her mouth opened a bit, shocked, but at the same time more numb than anything. Bangai then yells with much enthusiasm, "Really? You'll come? That's great!". Mikomi then asked, "When would you like to depart on our journey? Would leaving now be alright?". "YES! The sooner the better! I don't know when the ninja will attack next to be honest" spoke Bangai. "Okay then! It's settled! We're off to Tsunzaku!" enthusiastically spoke Mikomi. "Alright!" yelled Symone in excitement as a new journey approaches.

"We all packed?" asked Mikomi, speaking to Symone and Bangai minutes later as they are seen carrying bags with food and water. Bangai and Symone then both quickly reply at the same time, "Yes!" as they look at each other in the eyes, smiling stupidly with glee.

Bangai had accomplished his goal of finding free help as he had been introduced to the Hidden Grass Village's legend ninja, Kusa No Mikomi and his student, Symone, who both happen to be eager themselves for such an adventure. Will the 'Hope' & the 'Heart' be able to help the village of Tsunzaku? What will become of the story next chapter as the new arc continues...?


	12. Chapter 12 & 13 SPECIAL!

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"**

**_TWO CHAPTER SPECIAL PRESENTATION!_  
Chapter Twelve: Arrival! Welcome to Tsunzaku!**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Major War! A-Rank Death Mission! Avenge The Losses, Renji, Mikomi!**

Though the feel of joy can be around us, it does not permit the destined path of a person to fade deeply on that road forever, allowing man to fall back deep into the road of pain and suffering within an instant of unnoticed preconception. Do those who rummage their cold hearts always bare with the well deserved for the simple fact that with such arrogance in emotion, they have a lack of disappointment? Will there be a time where the kind hearts will rummage over the cold winds that shake those who bare all over them? A kunoichi destined for an enigma engulfs her scarred purity in the confines of the present day pain she unwillingly accepts as a new story prevails true over the reality she will face in this upcoming event in Chapter Twelve... "The Heart Of Rain".

**"Arrival! Welcome to Tsunzaku!"**

Symone, Bangai and Mikomi are seen walking along the border of the Wind Country to get to Tsunzaku on an early morning, yawning about as it seemed they have just woke up from their slumber after being out for one night already. The sand of the desert gently picks up as it sways into everyone's eyes. The scarves around everyone's face is seen blowing back behind them in the windy current as it slaps the sand floating in mid-air with the sun gleaming down onto them with its vibrant ultra-violet glow. "The wind is really picking up heavily. I think we're gonna have to take shelter for a while" spoke Mikomi. "But we just started going to Tsunzaku only 3 hours ago. Won't we be backtracked?" asked Symone in question as Bangai had replied, "We shouldn't lose too much time. Sand storms in this area usually only last from an hour, to maybe 3 hours tops. It's so early that we're still picking up the nights wind current". "That's right. We should be fine as the afternoon sets in" said Mikomi. Symone then nods her head gently, agreeing.

Inside one of Bangai's summoned houses, the trio is seen sitting around a table, unmasked from their scarves. "So what's this Tsunzaku like, Bangai?" asked Symone as she cutely looks to the slightly good looking Bangai. "Ah..Um.. Well, it's a very peaceful place when the Kumogun aren't attacking. There's not much to do, but the people are really nice and really care about each other. My neighbor Hibishi for instance always comes over to give me some of her fresh baked cookies... and she loves to hand them out to all the children. Speaking of the children, there's this one kid I'm really fond of. His name is Gakisa. He was an abandoned orphan from Amegakure and was found by Jinra; the orphanage caretaker. Gakisa looks up to me and Renji all the time like big brothers. Renji-kun sort of acts more like his Father when he's around now that I think about it. It's a hard thing to imagine though for such an arrogant guy!" spoke Bangai as Symone asks, "Renji's the strong guy that takes care of everyone by defeating the ninja all the time, right?". Bangai replied, "Yes. That's Renji. All around, he's a great person to know, but he may present himself... well... a little mean sometimes". Symone opens her mouth replying, "Ohhh! Sorta like Mikomi-Sensei!". "Uh-Dah-What?" Mikomi yelled in a shocking reply as he narrows his eyes at Symone with his lips folded with dissatisfaction, watching Symone giggle a little as in between them, Bangai looks side-to-side, then rubbing the back of his head smiling as he thinks, "Hehe! Just like me and Renji-kun!". "Anyway... Bangai. How many ninja usually attack your village?" asked Mikomi. Bangai looks down, counting his fingers stupidly as he replied, "Umm... Well, last time, from the amount of dead bodies Renji made me clean up, I'd say maybe 45 or so. This was a massive ambush to rid of Renji though so it would be easy for them to take over the land, but usually, it's just taunting assassination missions with 10 tops". Mikomi silently stares to Bangai for a hesitant moment as he then replied, "I understand", closing his eyes and tilting his head downwards. Symone's ears become attentive to the outside as she narrows her eyes to the side as if she was trying to concentrate. "Do you hear that? I think the wind slowed down" said Symone. "She's right. We're probably safe from the storm now" spoke Bangai. Mikomi had then said, "Alright then. Let's get our butts in gear. We're off to Tsunzaku!".

In a cabin house inside of an almost night-set Tsunzaku, Renji is seen laying in bed, looking up to the ceiling with an expressionless look upon his face. A few moments pass by as he bares silence to himself. Suddenly... an image of a young, beautiful woman appears before his eyes, smiling as Renji silently said to himself, "Ro-...Rose", apparently reminiscing on the young beauty named Rose as he then slurs another silent sentence. "I'm not sure... if a hero is what I am... Rose" Renji spoke, turning to his side. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Renji gets up, blinking rapidly now as he tries to rid of the image in his head as the voice of a young boy is heard. "Reeeeenji-kuuun! I'm bored!" spoke the voice as Renji gets up from off the bed and walks on over to the door, opening it. As Renji opens the door, a little boy is seen at around the age of seven as he cracks a smile towards Renji. "Hey-ey, Gakisa! How's it going man?" spoke Renji in a childish tone as he lifts up the little boy known as Gekisa and starts spinning around towards the outside more. Renji places the kid on the ground as the boy smiles again. "Wanna play with me, Renji-kun?" spoke the little boy. "That depends! I'll play with you if... you wanna play tag!" yelled Renji jokingly as he gently tackled the kid down to the ground, laughing aloud in harmony with this cute child that had arrived at his door. "Renji-kun! You're crazy!" laughed the little boy. As Renji gets up, wiping the dirt from off of his clothing, he asked, "Where's Jinra? Not able to keep ya company today, pal?". Gakisa replied with angst, "She's sick again. She fed us all at the orphanage and went to sleep! Hmph! She's always sick!". "Well, Gakisa, you gotta be a big man about it and know she loves you very much, but she's suffering inside. Give her some time and she'll have time to mess around with all of you guys, okay?" said Renji. "Okay! I understand, Renji-kun" spoke the little boy as he then quickly asked from out of the blue, "Renji-kun... will you be my Daddy?". Renji's eyes gently open with a hint of shock as he tilts his head toward Gakisa. "What?...why ask such a question, Gakisa?" asked Renji in shock. "Well... it's lonely seeing the other kids in the village with their Mommy and Daddy when I only have Jinra, and if she's like my Mommy, then I need a Daddy to be like all the other kids!". Renji laughs a little as he replied, "Well... if you want to look at me like a Father... well, then... I'd have to say that's alright with me". "Yay!" yelled Gakisa as he rushes at Renji, tackling him down to the ground. "Hey-ey-ey! You're pretty strong, little guy!" playfully spoke Renji as Gakisa yells, "I'm not little! I'm seven!". "Wooo! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry... Gakisa!" yelled Renji in response as they both begin to laugh together. Renji then said, "Gakisa, night's about to set so maybe I should take you home. Come on!", getting up quickly as he holds Gakisa's hand. "Okie!" Gakisa replied as they walked off together towards the downing of the orange sun.

After nearly a two day travel, Symone, Bangai and Mikomi had finally reached their destination as they approached a fenced in village with a big sign above the front entrance that had said 'Tsunzaku Village'. "Well we're here! I'm finally back home!" had enthusiastically spoke Bangai as he entered the village with his two new comrades. "Wow... so this is Tsunzaku, huh? It looks so peaceful... and to think that people want to cause harm to it!" Symone spoke with a serious support in her tone of voice. "Bangai..." spoke Mikomi, getting the attention of Bangai as he replied, "Yes?". Mikomi then stated, "I believe we should see your friend Renji before taking rest considering he's a big part as to why we're here". Bangai then replied, "Okay! Follow me! He doesn't live too far from here!" Bangai said as he walked off into the village.

Night had finally hit the small village as Renji is seen back inside his cabin house, sitting at the table where he usually eats as there was a sudden knock at the door. "Hmm?" thought Renji as he spoke out, "Is that you again, Gakisa? You should be home!" as he got up, walking towards the door. Renji then puts his hand on the doorknob and sighs as he opens the door, seeing Bangai! "BANGAI? WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Renji in question as Bangai closes his eyes, rubbing the back of his head as he laughs. "Hehe! Hey Renji-kun! I'm back!". "YOU IDIOT! I NEARLY STARVED TO DEATH! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY GO, STUPID!" Renji yelled as he notices a sexy young female and a man with a scar across the side of his face standing behind Bangai. "Who the hell are these two?" asked Renji, referring to the girl and the man behind Bangai. "Hmm? Oh!" yelled Bangai as he looks behind him, referring to them as he said, "This is Kusa No Mikomi, and the girl is Symone". "Nice to meet you... Renji-kun" spoke Mikomi with a smirking slant of his lips as Symone is seen smiling. "Why are they here?" asked Renji as his sharp eyes narrowed a bit with aggression. Bangai replied, "They're gonna stay here for a while to help protect against the Kumogun... remember, Renji?". Renji silently stares at them as he spoke with an attitude, "I don't need anyone in this village to help protect it. I'm enough as it is. Sorry to inconvenience you, but please leave". "B-but, Renji-kun!" yelled Bangai as Renji interrupts him. "I want them out of here!" yelled Renji. Mikomi looks to Renji with his narrowed eyes as he had said, "Renji. We're not here to make trouble. We're only here to help protect and to stop the attacks on your village. Your friend Bangai came traveling for nearly 5-6 days just to get help for you because he was worried about his friend and his village. Please accept our help". Bangai then said, "While I journeyed, I almost died, but Symone saved me and Mikomi helped heal me the best he can when I was attacked by the Hidden Rock ninja! Symone was the one who saved me from the Rock ninja after I was stabbed and knocked unconscious! They're very skillful! Please accept their help!". Silently, Renji looks to the side with his teeth clenched tightly together as silence emanates from his mouth, feeling that deep inside he is very grateful for Mikomi and Symone saving his best friends life as suddenly, he replied, "Fine then! You can stay, but you have to stay with Bangai! I want nothing to do with your help! Do you understand?" with question. Bangai replied, "I understand, Renji-kun! Thank you! Thank you!" as Bangai walks off to his house, followed by Mikomi and Symone. Renji slams the door as Bangai, Symone and Mikomi continue walking off. "Wow. He really DOES have an attitude problem!" stated Symone. "Hey! Be nice, Symone!" demanded Mikomi, scolding Symone. "Hehe! It's true! He's had a hard life in his past. He's just very protective and lives in a world where he's always in a defensive position. It's why I let him get away with so much" spoke Bangai as Symone replied jokingly, "Are you sure it's not because he'll beat you up, Bangai?". Mikomi then yelled, "Symone!" as she repeatedly had said, "Sorry! Sorry!". Bangai replied, "Hehe! Well... it's that too! He is kind of a scary person!". Suddenly, their walking had stopped as they appeared in front of Bangai's house. Bangai walks to the door and unlocks it, walking inside as Symone and Mikomi follow. "Well, this is my tiny house! Not much room... so I figured you guys should stay in the shack that I have out back. It's roomy enough. Is that gonna be alright?" stated and asked Bangai as Mikomi replied, "Sure. Not a problem. Just direct us to where we have to go and we're set for the night". "Okay then! Follow me!" stated Bangai.

Out back, about an Hour and Forty-Five minutes had passed as Mikomi and Symone are seen laying on mats on the floor of the shack as they are seen falling asleep. A peaceful night has taken them into a sleep of pleasant dreams as the night is kept quiet... for now.

----------------------

**"A Major War! A-Rank Death Mission! Avenge The Losses, Renji, Mikomi!"**

Bangai is then seen in his pajama clothes getting a drink of milk before he goes to bed as he here's a sudden thud smacking the side of his house, followed by the rustling of the bushes near the window to his right as a shadow quickly swooped by, catching his attention. "Mikomi? Symone?" asked Bangai in question as the window behind him had been knocked on. Bangai walks up to his other window, seeing nothing as a shadow lurked over Bangai from inside the house. Bangai realizes it as he turns around sharply. Bangai jumps back as a man clouded in the shape of shadows is seen walking towards him. "WHO... WHO ARE YOU?" Bangai had yelled in question as the man had said, "Fuku... Bankoku", showing his glistening brown eyes and sharp blue hair in the line of light coming through the window as he slashes a katana at Bangai, but Bangai had dodged, falling to his side. "NINJA!" yelled Bangai trying to call out the attention of the villagers as his voice screamed as loudly as possible, thinking, "Bankoku? This is the guy that Renji fought!", "EVERYONE! NINJA! NINJA!" he yelled again as Bangai gets up, seeing the swing of Bankoku's blade as he tried to dodge, but the pain in his injury he sustained in his upper back from the Rock ninja interfered in his movement, allowing him to be cut down by the katana in the arm as he fell to the ground. Bankoku then smirks his demeaning lips as he stabs down at Bangai, stabbing through his stomach and then through the wood floor as Bangai screams with blood flying from off of his mouth. "NIN... JA.. WHY?" asked Bangai, knowing he can't scream anymore. "Why? To get your pal Renji out of the village. If I kill you... you know he's bound to follow me and the rest of the Kumogun back into Amegakure for revenge since I killed his little buddy... and when he does, the ninja hiding out inside the village will appear and slay everyone they can!" The village will become Hidden Rain's land!". Bangai coughs up some blood as Bankoku pulls the sword from out of the floor, and back out from Bangai's body as he wields it upwards, readying himself to slash down as he had said, "Sorry... but you're gonna die now!" as he slashes down on a crying Bangai, slicing his throat and stopping halfway, having his head lay limber onto the remainder of his thin body as his mouth opens and shuts as he tries to get out his final farewell to the world as he quickly remembers memories as a child with Renji, remembering the time he was picked on by the kids in the orphanage he was once part of as Renji defended him and beat everyone up, getting himself in trouble by a young Jinra, and then another image appeared of Renji smiling, eating one of Bangai's delicious home cooked meals as finally... the young and decent, kind-hearted ninja, Bangai... is seen dead in a bloody pool on the floor in his home. "Heh! The first part of the plan was a success... now... it's time for Shouten to get Renji's attention and accomplish the next part of our mission!" said Bankoku, speaking generally outloud with a smirk layed across his face as suddenly, Mikomi breaks open the front door to Bangai's house after hearing the apparent screams as he then seen a ninja over the body of Bangai. Bankoku looks to the man who had busted the door open and flee's out of the window. Mikomi runs and follows as fast as he possibly can, throwing a kunai at the ninja as it landed in front of him. Bankoku jumps up, avoiding it as he realized there was an exploding tag entwined on the kunai as it blew, shaking Bankoku back a few feet as he skimmed across the ground, allowing Mikomi to catch up to him as he launched his forearm at him, holding another kunai as Bankoku discards a kunai of his own quite fast now, pushing Mikomi back a little as they start slashing at each other with much speed, trying to avoid getting hit by each other's kunai as the pointed metal clashes against each other.

Inside the cabin house, Renji wakes up from his sleep after hearing an explosion from a distance. Quickly, he gets up out of his bed, grabbing his ninja tools and his katana as he runs straight through his door to the outside, but not too far from him, Renji hears the screams of the children at the orphanage which wasn't too far from his home as he rushes over to it with an incredible speed. The screams of the children get louder as he comes closer as he finally arrives, kicking down the front door as he rushes inside. Renji looks around cautiously with his guard up, slowly making his move down the hallway as he tilts his head to the side into the play room as he seen Jinra, the orphanage caretaker on the floor in a bloody mess. "JINRA!" yelled Renji as he ran to her side, falling to one knee as he holds her up, realizing she was unfortunately killed. Renji places her down on the blood-stained carpet as he stands up with wide eyes and anger filling his clenching teeth. Renji then quickly thinks, "THE CHILDREN!" as he runs towards the main bedroom where the children sleep. As he approached the door, he opened it slowly, then rushing in as he noticed the dead corpses of all the children hanging from the sides of their bunk beds. Pools of blood bathing the faces of all the children that were dead as Renji's mouth opens wide in a shock, seeing the shock in their opened eyes. Slowly, Renji walks forward, looking side-to-side in a shock and rage at each of the bunk beds the dead children are laid on as he hears a noise in the back right corner of the room as he rushes to it, looking down as he seen Gakisa under the bed. "GAKISA!" yelled Renji as he had helped pull Gakisa from out under the bed, bringing him into the light as he realized that Gakisa was missing his limbs except for his right arm. Renji sits on Gakisa's bed and holds his body tightly against his own as Gakisa spoke, "Good...bye. Goodbye, Daddy...", closing his eyes as he tilts his head into Renji's chest, dropping a final tear from both his eyes as he sadly... sleeps himself to death. Renji then laid the dead body of Gakisa on the bed, not caring about the blood soaked in to his clothes at all, but saddened by this as anger fills his eyes and lips, tightening them to an incredible pain as suddenly, a voice was heard. "Come outside... if you want revenge... Renji-kun!" said the mysterious voice heard before as Renji gets up in an outburst of shock as he screamed, running through the hallways and back outside of the house as he looks around, screaming, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN KILL YOU!" as he looks up at the roof... seeing the ninja Shouten standing there with his arms crossed as the wind blows his hair back, along with his baggy jumper suit. "BASTARD!" yells Renji as he jumps up after Shouten with his fist out, but Shouten dodged the attack as he jumped off the roof and back onto the ground as he said, "The screams of the children. How beautiful they were! It's too bad you couldn't see it! I think we should check up on your friend Bangai now, don't you think... Renji-kun?" in a sarcastic manner. As Renji had landed on the roof, his eyes become shocked as he thinks, "Bangai?", screaming himself into a mad frenzy as he jumps down towards Shouten. "Come and catch me if you want, but I think your buddy Bangai might already be dead!" yelled Shouten as he runs off towards the direction of Bangai's house not too far from the orphanage as Renji follows behind, trying to catch up in a rabid scare for his friend Bangai.

Back at Bangai's house only moments away from the oncoming Shouten and Renji, Mikomi is seen fighting off the powerful Bankoku with his kunai as he slashes it still against Bankoku's. "Who the hell are you?" asked Mikomi as he got pushed back by Bankoku's incredible force as he replied, "Fuku Bankoku. I'm interested in your name, too. I don't recognize you from this village. Who are you?" he then asked as Mikomi replied, "Kusa No Mikomi". "Kusa?(Grass?)" Bankoku asked in question. "So you're from the Hidden Grass? Odd that you'd be here fighting with these Tsunzaku bastards. That's beyond the point though. The fact is that you're here... and so am I, though I'm gonna cut this short now and be on my way!" yelled Bankoku, running off now as Mikomi tries throwing multiple shuriken at him, but he had missed and Bankoku had gotten away, but at that instant, he noticed another ninja running closely by as it was Shouten, shocked to notice that his pal Bankoku wasn't here, seeing this mysterious Grass ninja standing by the house of Bangai. Renji then appeared as he noticed Mikomi and yelled to him, "SHIT! YOU! GET THAT GUY!" as Mikomi runs forward, cutting Shouten off as he had sent a spinning Taijutsu styled kick directly into the side of Shouten, knocking him back a bit as Renji approached Shouten, lifting him up by his collar. "I'M GONNA ENJOY KILLING YOU! BASTARD!" yelled Renji as Shouten smiled, kicking himself away from Renji as Renji got knocked down a bit, flipping himself upwards as Mikomi rushes over to Shouten, grabbing him from behind as he yelled over to Renji, "RENJI-KUN! HE'S NOT ALONE! GO AFTER THE OTHER ONE! HIS NAME WAS BANKOKU! I DON'T MEAN TO TELL YOU THIS WAY, BUT HE KILLED BANGAI! HE ENTERED INTO THE WOODS RIGHT BEHIND BANGAI'S HOUSE! HURRY AND GO GET YOUR REVENGE BEFORE HE'S TOO FAR GONE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS GUY!", struggling with Shouten as Shouten kicks Mikomi back a bit, knocking him down onto the ground with much force as Renji is then seen thinking to himself, "Bangai's... dead?". Renji looks down to the ground for a moment in utter shock as quickly his teeth tighten again as he runs off into the woods with an incredible speed after Bankoku. "BANKOKU! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Renji with the most intense of screams a he disappeared into the same woodlands Bankoku just had a moment ago. Symone then appears outside, rubbing her eyes as she had just woke up. "What's going on?" asked Symone as she seen her Sensei knocked on the floor. "Symone!" yelled Mikomi as he noticed his young sixteen year old student. Shouten screams out into the village, "EVERYONE! COME OUT! RAID THE VILLAGE!" as swarms of hundreds of ninja disperse from out of the woodlands and from the bordered edge of Tsunzaku. People of the village start putting the lights on in their homes, hearing the screams and explosions of battles, waking most of them from their sleep as most of them start coming from out of their homes. Shouten stands laughing as Mikomi gets up, looking around at all the ninja that have swarmed the village. Mikomi looks to Symone and yelled, "SYMONE! KILL OFF AS MANY NINJA AS POSSIBLE! THIS IS AN A-RANK MISSION! GO, AND BE CAREFUL! PROTECT THE VILLAGE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!". Symone, with her mouth opened had nodded her head, hesitating to answer as she replied, "O-...Okay!" as she runs off into the village after some of the nearest ninja.

In the woodlands, Renji is seen soaring from branch to branch across all the tree's as a few of the swarming ninja entering Tsunzaku run into him in mid-air as he easily slices them down, killing them with a kunai one after another in pure rage, realizing that all the ninja are going into his village. "They started a war? I can't believe this shit! FUCKING KUMOGUN!" yelled Renji as he continued on, slaying a few more of the ninja as he advanced forward.

Back in the village, Mikomi and Shouten clash at one another, fighting fist-to-fist, catching each others opposite hands and spinning one another, throwing each other back a few feet. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut you down quick since I have to kill Renji, whoever you are!" said Shouten as Mikomi replied, "Renji's now the least of your problems now that I'm involved. By the way... the name's Mikomi... Kusa no Mikomi. Remember it as you scream it into the afterlife!" as Mikomi throws a shuriken at Shouten, but easily slashes it in half with his quick katana skills.

A war has broken out! A Government run clan called the Kumogun has raided the peaceful village of Tsunzaku to increase their land and power to invade and rule over the entire country of the Rain, but will their power trips be stopped, and what's to become of Bankoku? Will Renji manage to catch up to him in the territory of the Rain? Shouten and Mikomi are battling each other at what seems to be an almost even amount of skill. How will this ferocious battle finish? As for Symone, will her skills be enough to take care of the massive amount of ninja that seem to be taking the village over? How will she fare all by herself without the help of Mikomi in the middle of an A-ranked mission of life and death? As for the Kumogun themselves... where do they stand, and what is the mysterious leader, Genburori keeping held within his sleeve? Only the shortest of time shall show us as "The Heart of Rain" takes it twist in Chapter Fourteen!

**Note: **Yes! I finally got this story rolling into the way I wanted it to! I changed things from the original summary I wrote, but things are still mainly flowing the same way! Wait until Chapter Fourteen... you'll be puking your pants in joy!


	13. Chapter 14: A Windy, Rainy Past

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"  
Chapter Fourteen: A Windy, Rainy Past. **

Within the darkness of night in the small, yet enigmatically joyous village of Tsunzaku, Symone is seen being flung through the back wall of a villagers home as she is covered by debree and brick, laying on the ground for a moment as she kicks herself back up. "There's so many of them! It's so hard to keep up!" Symone then thinks to herself as she then begins to run forward towards four of the ninja that had been seen closest to her location. The ninja then chase forward at Symone as they meet each other halfway with Symone sending a roundhouse kick into the side of one of the ninja's head, twirling him back several feet as she blocks a punch from another, emitting ice from her right palm into a different ninja's arm, dropping him to the ground as the one she had blocked then gets kicked upwards a bit. Symone then jumps up with him, sending multiple flurries of kicks into his abdomen, and then spiking the back of his head with her fists as she plants him head first through the dirt in the ground as she lands back on to the ground herself, landing on one knee with the slightest of effort as the fourth and final ninja charges at Symone. The ninja pulls out a katana and slices to the side, stepping forward as Symone walks back, away from the swings as the ninja sliced downwards, and then to the right as Symone got fed up with dodging. The ninja then struck forward with his sword, but Symone had jumped up, quickly pushing off of the sword, sending a mighty side-kick to the cheek bone of the ninja, leaving him unconscious on the ground as she flips backwards, landing on both heels upon the green grass below her. Symone looks around, seeing a swarm of another twelve or so ninja's as she runs off towards them, gently wiping the blood she had been splattered with while attacking her foes.

Not too far of a distance from Symone, Mikomi is seen running forward as Shouten appeared, dodging multiple shuriken that Mikomi had thrown at that instant. "Christ! He's fucking quick!" thought Mikomi as Shouten jumps up in mid-air, swirling downwards with his arms crossed as he's seen holding a kunai in each hand. Shouten then clashes down at Mikomi, but luckily, Mikomi had discarded his own kunai's to block the attack as he still took damage, being brought down to the ground by the falling weight of his opponent as Shouten struggles to pierce Mikomi with his weapons. "You're... very strong, I see!" said Shouten as Mikomi had been pushing Shouten off of him with pure power. Shouten then delivers a sitting knee to the gut of Mikomi, leaving him breathless as he kicked up, twirling in the air a tad, landing on the ground. Mikomi coughs up a bit of his saliva as he pushes himself up from off of his back as he stands up firmly. Shouten charges at Mikomi, revealing his katana again as he used it to slay the dodging Mikomi as Shouten's attacks were swift, yet inaccurate to the speed Mikomi had now been showing off as he flips back a bit, sending a ducking uppercut into the chin of Shouten as he's hit back a few feet. Mikomi then forms a quick hand seal. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!(Shadow Clone Technique!)" Mikomi screamed as about fifteen shadow clones of himself were seen. The clones then surround Shouten as he places his katana back into his sheath that had been placed to his side. Shouten then performs a hand seal of his own. "Ikazuchi Shigure!(Rain of Thunder!)" yelled Shouten as Shouten is seen releasing a blue aura of chakra into the air current, flowing it up to the clouds as Mikomi and his clones attack at once. Shouten continues the emanation of chakra as he fends off the weak clones of Mikomi with his feet, holding the hand seal he had formed. Shouten smacks a clone back a bit, disbursing it into a cloud of smoke, leaving only fourteen clones as Shouten jumps back a bit, yelling, "Ikazuchi Shigure, HOWL!" as light gray clouds had been seen above in the night sky, covering the moon, leaving the village in mostly pure darkness as streams of thunder come crashing down onto the village with an immense force! "Shit! No Good!" yelled Mikomi as he, and the rest of his clones scatter from the thunder that seemed to be crashing down like rainfall. One sharp strike of thunder disperses about five of the clones as a set of six that had been seen running in a different direction is seen being turned also into a cloud of smoke. Three clones were seen left running forward from the jutsu Shouten had performed as he sent his final bolt of thunder down hard onto them, knowing he had to of hit the real one. Smoke fills the disbursed clones as the real Mikomi isn't seen. Curiously, Shouten wonders what had just happened. "They were all... clones? That means... the real one has to be..." thought Shouten as a voice from behind was heard. "'The real one must be hiding somewhere' is what I bet you were thinking right? Well, I'm right here" spoke the voice of Mikomi as he is seen holding a kunai to the throat of Shouten. Shouten then releases his hands from the seal as he looks down to the ground, saying, "What can I say? You got me". Mikomi looks to him oddly as if he was thinking something wasn't right. Shouten laughs a little as Mikomi asked with much anger, "What's so funny?", stabbing the throat of Shouten with the kunai as Mikomi somehow had just gotten electrocuted as he pierced Shouten's body! Mikomi falls back as Shouten's body disbursed into a cloud of smoke. "Ikazuchi Bunshin No Jutsu?(Thunder Clone Technique?)" yelled Mikomi with a question of curiosity as he stands up. Suddenly, a voice was heard this time from behind Mikomi. "Now you're the one wondering where the real one is, huh?... Kusa No Mikomi!" spoke the voice as it appeared to be none other than Shouten with a kunai to Mikomi's throat, completely turning the tables on him. "Shit!" thought Mikomi with anger filling his expression.

You're now entering Renji country. Please keep your hands in the car at all times and please... do NOT feed the Bankoku's. Thank you._ -Your favorite author... and apparently Zoo personal_

Within the woodlands that have lead him to the country of Rain, Renji is seen charging forward as he jumped from branch to branch, trying to catch up to Bangai's murderer in the darkness of the disappearing moon. "BANKOKU! I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled the insanely furious Renji, knowing that the echo of the woodlands would allow Bankoku to hear his yell. Renji closes his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth as he screams ferociously in mid-air. Breathing heavily, Renji had said to himself, "I...will kill you this time...!", clearly referring to Bankoku as he recalls his past battle with this un-hesitant killer...

_"WHO ARE YOU?" yells Renji as he had just ran outside of his home, hearing the scream of his friend Bangai just a moment earlier as he had been staring down an already brutalized body as it appeared to be Bankoku, standing in the night by his lonesome with a smirk. "My name... is Fuku Bankoku, and I am your assassin" answered Bankoku in reference to Renji's question. "An assassin? You Kumogun bastards! I dare you to try and move yourself a step closer towards me and my village!" said Renji with an intimidating aggression, tempting Bankoku as he takes a step forward, smirking as he tilted his head towards the side as blood mysteriously leaks down his tattered body. Quickly, Renji sends a whirlwind of kicks into the chest plate of Bankoku, knocking him back several feet as he had flipped up, standing once again with that same smirk as Renji jumps back a bit. "You hit as if you were just a mere child. Can you not show that emotion of yours with your fists... Renji?" spoke Bankoku, intimidating down upon Renji now as Renji screamed out in anger, pushing himself forward from off of his feet towards Bankoku as he revealed a kunai in the process, slicing down like an animal towards Bankoku as he had been dodging consecutively with much skill, jogging back some as he did so. Renji stabs down into the ground, pressing his body from up off of it, launching his heel into the chin of Bankoku, knocking him back yet again, but continuing the assault as he ran forward, delivering a massive flurry of fists into Bankoku's body. Bankoku is thrown back further, gliding across the ground a bit, scuffing himself up as he created more wounds to add to the mysterious wounds he seemed to already have as blood pours from his face. Bankoku stands up as Renji jumps back a bit. "You're serious in telling me such a beaten down bastard like you is a fucking assassin? As if you could kill me, you fool. You'll be subjected to more of my torture if you continue this" stated Renji with aggression lacing his eyes that had been infiltrated by raw aggression and detest. Bankoku looks to his own wounds as he discards a kunai. Renji looks to him, readying for an attack as Bankoku raises the kunai in the air. "Bangai! Get down!" yelled Renji to Bangai, seen several feet behind, thinking he was in possible danger as suddenly... Bankoku holds the kunai higher, and then brings it down with much speed into his own leg, taking it out and then stabbing himself again, but this time in between his shoulder and chest plate as he grunted slightly from the pain... laughing as Renji looks to him in awe. "W-W-...What's with this guy?" thought Bangai in shock as he takes a few steps back, frightened by the demented actions of Bankoku. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Renji in question, sarcastically speaking. "Do you know why you see me in such a battered state?" asked Bankoku, licking the blood off of the kunai. "Enlighten me" said Renji as Bankoku replied, "You're not the first one I'm going to assassinate today. Actually... you're the last one. Just today, I have assassinated thirty-six men in total. Soon I'll make that a total of thirty-seven... depending on if my body will hold out from all the wounds I received from previous assassinations. That is why I have appeared before you seeming weaker than I really am!". Renji's eyes widen with much shock. "Th-Thirty-six men?" spoke Renji in question as he blankly looked down at the ground for a moment. "How interesting... because now I'll put an end to all of it!" yelled Renji as he ran forward towards Bankoku. Bankoku runs forward, catching up with him as Renji throws a shuriken at him, but Bankoku throws a kunai towards it, deflecting it away from himself as he meet halfway with Renji, delivering a quick and sudden knee to his gut, holding him up by his knee alone as he picks up Renji by the back of his shirt, now sending punch after punch to his gut as he then throws him over towards the side. Renji lands on the ground, rolling for a few moments as he stops himself, spitting up a little blood as he begins to cough a lot. Bankoku performs a hand seal. "Doton: Jishin Matsubara!(Earth Element: Earthquake Pine Grove!)" yelled Bankoku as he then slams his right palm onto the ground. Renji struggles to get up as he falls back to his side, coughing some as the Earth begins to shake around him, taking Bangai down to the ground as well as it calls the attention of the villagers as they come running outside, watching on. With his opposite hand, Bankoku holds his middle and index finger together, summoning the ground beneath Renji to shoot upwards in a grove of sharp rocks as Renji tries desperately to avoid them. Renji jumps up, avoiding the transforming land that is trying to kill him as he runs into Bangai, picking him up by his side as he had thrown him over his shoulder, continuing to avoid the attacks, as suddenly, a wall of rock from behind Renji swallows downwards on him and Bangai, slamming Renji back down on the ground with an immense force as he had thrown Bangai over to the side to save him, sacrificing himself to the jutsu as Bangai rolls away on the ground unconscious, yet safe from the danger. The spikes of rock made by the jutsu then pierce through the wall of rock that slammed down on Renji as Bankoku raises his middle and index finger higher, destroying everything within the distance. "Renji!" yelled a woman by her home. "Oh no! He got Renji!" then yelled a man outside of his home as he stands next to, holding his wife. Children from the orphanage are then seen with Jinra looking over at the disaster as they are all seen crying. Bankoku stands straight up, finishing his jutsu. "Number thirty-seven... complete" spoke Bankoku as he turned around, looking towards all of the villagers. "Your hero is dead! This village is now owned by the Kumogun clan of the North-Western Rain Country! If you wish to stay at home here, you will now be known as a Rain villager, and will obey the command of the Government, and the Kumogun! If you do not wish for this, approach me to receive your execution!" Bankoku had yelled out to the general public of the village. Amongst the whispers of the village, a man is heard saying, "This is no good! they finally found themselves a worthy ninja!". Another man had said to his wife, "Sorry, hun... I wish I could do something". The whispers continue onwards as Bankoku had said out loud to the villagers, "Good. It seems we have come to a conclusion then" as suddenly, thuds of four kunai were heard piercing the back of Bankoku as his eyes widen, turning around as he had seen Renji standing in a bloody mess, missing his vest while his black shirt hangs freely from the waste line of his pants, exposing his upper body as he's seen with his right leg back, bending the other one forward to the ground, along with his left hand held out, apparently being the one who had thrown the kunai's. "You're... you're still alive!" yelled Bankoku in anger. "I'm not dying... at least until I know my village is safe!" stated Renji, talking roughly with pain emanating from his bloody lips. Bankoku takes the kunai's from out of his back as Renji is seen performing a hand seal of his own to circulate his chakra. "Inisharu Jyuuken Hitokeri Renden!(Initial Gentle Fist & Kick Combo!)" yelled Renji as he glows for a moment with chakra, powering it all into his palms and right leg as he charges with an incredible speed towards Bankoku. Bankoku is shocked, knowing at the immense speed Renji had decided to use, he had no real defense as suddenly, Renji appeared within a current of wind almost completely unnoticed as he freezes for a moment, smirking at Bankoku. Quickly, Renji then sends what seemed to be hundreds of punches at the throat, chest & abdomen of Bankoku, though these punches then appeared to be open-palmed with chakra embedded as he continued the assault, pushing Bankoku back in a flying swarm of blood as quickly, he grabs Bankoku and throws him up a few feet, then performing a spinning heel kick, using his chakra embedded right foot to slam Bankoku sideways onto the ground as he is seen skidding across the ground for about twenty yards. Renji lands perfectly on the ground with his arms to his side, breathing heavily after his amazing Taijutsu performance as Bankoku twitches his body a bit, badly defeated. Bankoku tries to get up slowly as he desperately struggles for air. "You... can prove to be... very strong. Maybe... I should have... healed before killing you!" said Bankoku as he looks over to his side, looking at what appeared to be a deep katana wound, most likely made by an earlier assassination mission. "Come! Take me back to the temple!" generally yelled Bankoku, looking up to the sky as suddenly, three masked ninja swarm down with much speed, lifting Bankoku up and disbursing into the shadows once more as one of the ninja's stays behind, staring coldly at Renji as Renji is seen panting deeply. The ninja then runs off with much speed, following in the shadows. "What an... insane man he was" said Renji to himself with a smile as he passed out on the ground. "RENJI-KUN!" yelled some villagers as they ran over to him. "We have to heal him! Take him to Boyu-Baa's hut for medical treatment! Grab Bangai, too!" yelled a partially buff looking male to a few other men that were standing around him._

"That's right... I remember you, you bastard!" thought Renji as he's seen jumping across branches, trying to catch up to Bankoku still in the dark woodlands, launching himself forward with even more speed, disappearing from view.

"That damn ninja managed to start chasing me! I guess I'll greet him the best way I can. It seems he won't let me get away no matter where I end up" thought Bankoku as he is seen running through the woodlands from the ground as he quickly stops, leaning against a tree as he apparently waits for Renji to get close by.

Within the woodlands in a different location, a random ninja is seen implanting something into the ground, lighting it with a match as a wick seemed to be lit, fizzing flames from the ground and up to the sky as an explosion is heard, launching fireworks into the night sky with great speed, flashing lights for a few seconds around a one mile radius at the least as in another, further location a ninja see's the fireworks from a far distance just slightly as he stands by a cliff, lighting his own fireworks in the night sky as it explodes, lighting the entire sky and everything else within the distance in purple and blue lights.

"What the hell is this?" thought Renji as he had stopped, noticing the random lights that had broke the darkness of night.

Back inside Tsunzaku village, Mikomi and Shouten are seen fighting each other off with their kunai's as they stop, looking towards the woodlands Renji and Bankoku had disappeared into, noticing the brightness in the sky as the shining fireworks bring light into the village.

Symone is then seen twisting the arm of a ninja she had apparently thrown to the ground, breaking it as she kicks him in the face, looking up to the sky, noticing the explosive lights as she becomes curious. "What... What is that?" she thought, freezing for a moment as suddenly a ninja had appeared to her side as she quickly dodged a kick, backhanding the ninja to the ground as blood spun from out of their mouth.

"The ninja are declaring the beginning of the war to each other by exploding a chain of fireworks all the way back towards the sights of the Kumogun temple already. I hardly call it a war with only one ninja left back at the village and Renji following after ME" said Bankoku, smirking as he hears the rustling of the leaves in the tree's above him as he discards a kunai very slowly. Suddenly, Renji is seen jumping off of a branch above Bankoku as Bankoku had quickly turnt from the tree he was against and threw his kunai up in the air towards Renji with such grace and speed. Renji see's the reflection of something in the corner of his eye thanks to the very slight, diminishing light of the fireworks as he flips to the side, dodging what seemed to be Bankoku's kunai as he falls down into the woodlands, landing on the ground by his feet, sharply looking side-to-side for his foe. "BANKOKU! COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" yelled Renji as Bankoku started laughing from behind Renji as he sharply turned around, staring at Bankoku with the aggression of a mad beast as he starts running forward towards Bankoku, screaming his lungs out in pure adrenaline as he's determined to slay the murderer of his best friend, but will he succeed?

Determined. Empowered. Angered. A confused Renji takes the offensive against his past foe, avenging the death of the departed Bangai. Now with a nearly fully healed Bankoku, does Renji stand a chance at capturing victory, or will he share the same fate as Bangai? Meanwhile, Mikomi handles his own fight against the powerful Shouten. So far, the fight has been a near stalemate, but who will make a move to differ the stature of the fight? Can Mikomi hold Shouten off from going back into the woodlands to accompany his partner Bankoku? Also, Symone has been fighting ninja without killing a single one, but causing some severe damage. Will she end up being forced to make her first intentional kill to help save, or will her inner angels tell her to go a different direction with her own way of the ninja? Too young to really push herself like her Sensei, she needs to do more to help the innocent survive. What will become of her battles?

"The fireworks were lit! Go report!" yelled a random lookout ninja outside of what seemed to be the Kumogun temple towards the other ninja that had accompanied him. "Right!" yelled the other ninja as he ran up the stairs to the inside of the temple, running down the carpet that lead to the backroom where the mysterious Genburori was seen sitting down with the back of his chair facing everyone, unseen by the ninja surrounding the room to his sides. "Genburori-Sama! Reporting!" yelled the ninja. "What is it you want?" asked Genburori in his aggressive voice. "The fireworks were lit. It seemed like the initiation of the war was a success! Would you like for me to ready the second unit to go into Tsunzaku now?" stated, then asked the ninja. Genburori responds, "I see. Go ahead and send in the next unit. Don't send in 'him' just yet. If he's needed, I'll call him on my own. Understood? Now go!". "Yes, sir!" yelled the ninja as he left the temple in a hurry, along with all the ninja that had been in the room with Genburori at the time, leaving him alone. Genburori pushes his chair back, standing up, showing his long black hair as he turns forward, showing his face as he's seen with long black hair over it, along with a long and pointed goatee, looking as if he was around the age of 54 or so. "It's time I get ready for the Government officials that will arrive here any minute. Things are looking more interesting than I first desired. How beautiful the night can be!" said Genburori to himself as he walks off into another room, apparently awaiting the arrival of Government officials, but for what reason?

Genburori has shown his face and had discarded a second unit of ninja; more for Symone to eventually handle! Along with this fact, Genburori also referred to someone as 'him'. Who is this other un-introduced character and how powerful can he be? Find out next in Chapter Fifteen!


	14. Chapter 15: Showdown! Renji & Bankoku!

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"  
Chapter Fifteen: Showdown! Renji & Bankoku/ Vision Of The Bird! Symone!**

A scream is heard within the woodlands as the diminishing light from the fireworks in the sky above dies out completely, leaving the night pitch black as Renji is seen screaming towards Bankoku. Bankoku stands there with his arms crossed, smirking as he watches the approaching Renji with ferocity deep within the crystalline color of his bright majestic eyes. Renji then approaches as his scream echoes deeper. "BANGAI! BANGAI! YOU KILLED BANGAI!" yelled Renji as he confronts Bankoku, sending a punch directly to the side of his face. Bankoku gets knocked back a few inches, still standing as he wobbles a bit. Renji continues his assault, repeatedly beating Bankoku in the face with his fists, still screaming out in aggression. Bankoku keeps getting pushed back as he takes the assault openly. Blood spurts out from his lips as they get busted open. Suddenly, Bankoku gets fed up as he had noticed the blood with the corner of his eyes and grabs the fists of Renji. "BASTARD!" yelled Renji as he sent a kick in to the abdomen of Bankoku as he reacts with a slight wink of the eye. Bankoku laughs for a quick second as Renji's eyes widen. Quickly, Bankoku slams his vigurous knee into the stomach of Renji. Saliva is thrown from out of his mouth as he plants himself down on his knee's as Bankoku still holds him by the fists. Renji then screams out in a furious pain, head butting Bankoku as he is then released from his grasp. Renji jumps back a bit, spitting to the side as he holds his head down, tilting his eyes upwards at the tall Bankoku. Bankoku stands a few feet from Renji as he tilts his head to the side. "If only you could of saved him! How disappointing!" said Bankoku, terribly infuriating Renji as he begins screaming, running at Bankoku again. "Ha!" yelled Renji after charging his hand back for an insanely astonishing fist to Bankoku's temple as he is then knocked across the dirt and leaves of the woodlands, spewing up blood across the ground, slamming into a tree as Renji runs forward, jumping up in to the air, flipping downwards into a high speed spiral, landing down with his feet tightly clenched together into the chest of Bankoku. the impact shakes the tree a bit as Bankoku's eyes widen, screaming out in pain. "CAN YOU FEEL IT? THE BEGINNING OF THE PAIN YOU FORCED UPON BANGAI AND MY PEOPLE! I'LL HAVE YOU FEEL IT A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!" screamed Renji as he jumps back from off of the body of Bankoku. Bankoku gets up, shaking off the pain and the leaves that had been stuck to his body. Bankoku holds out his right hand, holding it in a cupping motion as he does his trademark smirk. "Air Breaker!" yelled Bankoku as a swirling wind of blue chakra circles around his hand. Renji holds his foot back, preparing for what's to come as he watches the power circulate in the palm of his foe. "Take it!" yelled Bankoku, marching forward with his hand out towards Renji as Bankoku had then pushed Renji with his chakra infested palm, swirling upside down and back several feet, knocking him through two tree's on the way as he then rolls roughly across the leaves on the ground as his head lands in a lake. Renji stays with his head in the water of the lake as he had been terribly dazed. A few seconds had passed as he finally lifted his head up from the mucky lake. His hair drenched as the water had been seen rolling down his face, along the corner of his eyes, making it seem as if Renji had cried tears beneath the dirty water that had parched his emotional face. Bankoku suddenly appears up in a tree, stalking his foe as he watches Renji wobble to his feet, wiping the disgusting water off of his face, sliding the drenched hair that had been laid over his eyes to the side of his head, getting it out of the way. Renji walks forward a little, holding his chest where he got hit with Bankoku's Air Breaker as he holds himself up against the back of the nearest tree. "What a... jutsu" spoke Renji to himself with shock as he closes his eyes, laying his head back against the tree in a moments rest, trying to get himself together until suddenly, thuds were heard impacting the tree to his other side as he quickly realized they were kunai that were targeting him. Renji runs away as fast as he can, trying to listen to the movements of the woodlands for Bankoku's position as the rustling of leaves and branches was heard slightly from above. Renji stops, throwing himself into a pile of bushes as he discards a shuriken. Renji then throws a shuriken up in the air, alarming Bankoku as he jumps over to another tree, losing sight of Renji. Renji then realizes from the falling of the leaves of a certain tree where Bankoku was. Renji then performs a seal. "Sabaku Suna Kaze Arashi!(Desert Sand Windstorm!)" spoke Renji as sand emits from the bottle he had attached to his side as sand revolves around him. Bankoku looks down, noticing an odd formation of what he thought was dirt swarming in mid-air. Renji then holds his hand forward, increasing the speed of the swarming sand forward as it rips and cuts straight through the woodlands, dissecting tree's and collapsing everything in the sands path. Bankoku had realized the jutsu just in time as he started jumping along the tree's, getting distance from the attack. "What the hell is this?" thought Bankoku in shock as the sand slowed down, returning back to Renji's hidden location in the bushes as Bankoku flips down from the tree's, back onto the ground. "Shit! I almost had him!" thought Renji as he rolls himself further into another set of bushes hidden between two enormous stumps left from the sliced woodlands. Bankoku twiddles his thumbs, thinking for a moment, unsure about what he should do now as Renji then decides for him, spotting him as he launches the sand with his forearm forward straight at Bankoku. The sand swarms forward, directly at Bankoku as he notices it at the last second, throwing himself onto the ground, slightly being slashed by the dense sand as it then retracts back to Renji. Bankoku tries to follow the quick movements of where the sand had returned to find Renji's location, but he couldn't pull it off as the sand had moved too fast for his eyes. Renji then rolls forward again into another set of bushes along with his revolving sand. Bankoku then runs forward as fast as he can, hoping that he will end up spotting Renji before the sand came out again. Now in shock, Renji launches the sand in two different directions. Quickly, Bankoku performs a seal as he witnesses the sand approaching at a high velocity. "Kumo Baria!(Cloud Barrier!)" yelled Bankoku as with much speed, a barrier of moisture from the air had formed a shield, dropping the sand to the ground by an even more powerful density than that of the sand itself. Bankoku smirks as suddenly, from behind him, the swarm of sand that split direction with the one Bankoku had just blocked collides into his back, knocking him through the pressure of his own barrier, slicing his back and chest up as he rolls on the ground, flipping himself up with much speed as he discards a kunai, cutting the sand that had now been following him, but it came to no use as the sand kept slapping back and forth against Bankoku. "Hmm... The sand is moving at a much slower pace than before. It's as if it's controlled by a weaker force of chakra" thought Bankoku, dodging side-to-side away from the shooting sand. Bankoku then decides to start running further from the distance of Renji as the sand chases after him slower and slower... losing it's speed. "Ah! I see!" spoke Bankoku to himself, apparently figuring something out. The sand then retracts back to Renji's location with much speed again as Bankoku runs forward, attempting to follow it as Renji's eyes widen at his sharp approach. "Fuck!" yelled Renji, launching his hand forward again, throwing the sand forward as Bankoku had performed a seal yet again. "Kumo Baria!" yelled Bankoku, readmitting the dense condensated air into a shield again. Renji quickly notices the jutsu and tries to retract his sand back as fast as he can, but unfortunately half of what was left of his already diminished sand had been cut down by the pressure of the jutsu. Bankoku then takes this opportunity to bring himself forward even more as he tries to find Renji's location, progressing further than the last few times he had ran forward. "Damnit! He's gonna find me now! I can't waste any more of my sand! He's figured out that my jutsu works with chakra that I can only emanate to a certain point. He knows the chakra I expel within the sand isn't infinite and there's an end. Shit!" thought Renji as he hops out from the bushes, awaiting the running Bankoku. Bankoku then had seen Renji standing out in the middle of the cut down woodlands as he slows himself to a stop about 30 yards away from Renji. "What's the matter? Have you come to the conclusion that you've been defeated?" Bankoku spoke in question in an intimidating way. "You must be fucking kidding me. You dare talk to me like some gutter trash after the stunt you and your goons have pulled off in my village? After what you did to my best friend BANGAI? You're delusional! I will fucking gut you until your insides are filled with nothing but PAIN!" replied Renji to Bankoku's sarcastic tone. "My, my... how interesting" said Bankoku, tilting his head towards the side as him and Renji discard kunai's.

"Shit!" yelled Mikomi as he is seen being pushed back by the ninja Shouten and his discarded kunai within the dark, ninja invaded Tsunzaku. "What's wrong? Waste too much chakra by using your ridiculously boring Kage Bunshin No Jutsu? Why not use some Ninjutsu rather than your mediocre Taijutsu?" repeatedly had questioned Shouten to Mikomi with such an arrogant and smug look upon his face. "I don't think you want me to use any of my Ninjutsu just yet... because then I wouldn't be able to take you down later when I wear you out!" yelled Mikomi as he smiled insidiously towards the now serious expression of Shouten. With both of them shouting, they charge one another yet again for battle, intimidated by each other's statements.

The glow of chakra circulates very lightly on a ninja's hand as he is seen away from Mikomi's location inside Tsunzaku, running forward at Symone who had been close by. Symone see's the oncoming attack and runs at the ninja. Her hair waving back roughly in the breeze of her motion as she twists her ankle out towards the side, spinning around and sending a devastating palm thrust into the chest of the ninja, knocking him back a few feet as the chakra that seemed to have been glowing in his hand disperses. "Not a chance!" she thought as she smirked tightly with her firm lips. The ninja gets up as nine other ninja jump down from there former positions, siding with the ninja that had just gotten up after Symone's attack. Symone stared them down as she wipes what was apparently the blood of ninja's she had fought earlier from off of her cute, young face. "Now... the odds are ours!" yelled a ninja to the right as one to the left had said, "That's right... little kunoichi! You won't beat any of us again!". "So... these are just ninja I've already defeated? There's so many... and they just keep coming. This is ridiculous! What am I... what... am I supposed to do?" thinks Symone as her eyes are seen widened, glowing a glorious blue color in the finally revealed moon of the night sky as it appears from behind the clouds Shouten had help create earlier. "How... will I ever stop them?" thinks Symone as she recalls a moment with Mikomi about a year earlier...

_Mikomi and Symone are seen within the woodlands of their country as they hear the cries of what seemed to sound like birds. As Mikomi and Symone pass a thick tree to their right, they see a nest hanging slightly in the tree with baby birds inside of them. As they look to the side of the nest, two adult birds are seen fighting each other, pecking at one another with their beaks. Symone's expression becomes saddened as she witnesses the fight between the birds as Mikomi notices, looking down at Symone as he smirks. "She can't even bare witness to the brutality of mere animals... yet she is striving so hard to become a ninja. She's just a lonely girl as pure as the rain" thought Mikomi as Symone begins to run towards the birds. Quickly, Symone is stopped as Mikomi had grabbed her by the back collar of her clothing. "Sensei! ...but those birds need help!" pleaded Symone as Mikomi responded, "No. Just watch. This is a fight between them. Not you. This bird is fighting the other for not just it's own life... but for the life of it's children... because if it dies, these birds will be homeless, and will never be able to survive out here. Let this Mother bird fight and watch what happens". Symone blinks, looking to Mikomi as she then turns her head back over to the birds as she watches. The Mother bird takes a bite out of the other as it falls over, bleeding. Symone's eyes get shocked as she lets out a gasp. Mikomi places his hand over her right shoulder for comfort. Quickly, the Mother bird starts pecking at the fallen bird's stomach... killing it as it's body slowly twitches it's final movements. The Mother bird then flaps over in pain to it's children and her nest, pecking at their heads gently with affection. "W-...Why?" silently spoke Symone, wondering why her Sensei had made her watch such a thing. Mikomi takes his hand, placing it on Symone's other shoulder as he turns her around, staring at her wide, watered eyes as he had said, "What were you gonna do, Symone? Seperate them? That dead bird only would of came back, or terrorized another when we weren't around. The Mother knew if she didn't fight to kill, not only will she die, but so will her children. You see... in the life of a ninja, we all tend to be placed in a situation where being forced to kill is your only option, as avoidable as it can even seem. This was the only and ultimate answer. It's a fact, not just for this Mother bird and her children, but for the way of the ninja as well. Becoming a ninja means you are a tool of death... even if your intent is for the better of mankind. It's just... what you're gonna have to expect, and always remember these words Symone... because they are much more meaningful than just a fight between two animals. You will be this Mother bird..."_

"I... will be that Mother bird?" thought Symone as she appears to be looking over at the ninja of ten. Suddenly, Symone lifts her head up high with her eyes becoming filled with intensity. She looks around, noticing a few village men about eighty yards from her position fighting off ninja's with pitchforks and daggers, being thrown down and slaughtered. Symone's eyes become shocked as she witnessed one of the distant ninja's slay a man that had been begging for his life in front of his home... along with his children. "NO!" yelled Symone as she attempted to run over to the ninja's from the further distance, ignoring the ten ninja that had appeared before her just moments ago. "Where... do you think... YOU'RE GOING?" yelled one of the ten ninja as a shuriken is thrown right passed the head of Symone, stopping her as she falls back on the ground, dodging the blades of the weapon. Quickly enough, all ten ninja appear all around Symone, laughing and smiling beneath their black masked faces. "Aww... what's the matter, little girl?" asked one of the ninja's with sarcasm in his voice, as suddenly a female ninja had said, "She's sad because she won't be able to get to the people she's trying to protect. The poor girl can't seem to take that men and their families are being slaughtered by the Kumogun, ain't that right... sweety?" as her voice seemed just as sarcastic as the last. "Can I really kill? Can I really let that happen again?" thinks Symone. Quickly, a sharp image of her Mother appears in her head smiling alongside her Father... as quickly, the image of them turns to their corpses as she remembers burying them, throwing dirt over her Mother and Fathers faces with a shovel as they laid deep in the ground. Symone closes her eyes tightly, holding her hands to the sides of her head as she screams in pain from the memories. "No! I... I don't want to do this! I don't want to be a ninja! I won't kill! I won't!... I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T!" fiercely though Symone as her breathing becomes heavy. Symone begins panting a little, trembling as her thoughts become infuriating to bare.

Mikomi is then seen hurling a shadow windmill shuriken over at Shouten, slicing at the side of his clothing near his upper chest as Shouten had dodged Mikomi's intent to kill. Shouten then hurls a throwing knife directly at the head of Mikomi, but he easily slaps it down with his bloodline limit's chakra control. Shouten looks to him curious as to how he did that as Mikomi is seen cracking his neck, smirking as he then quickly thought, "I hope Symone knows how to handle herself okay. Without a doubt, she will eventually be forced to kill... and I just hope she doesn't let her good heart overpower her decision and end up losing her life over it. I'll never forgive myself! If... If I could just get passed this guy! If I can just use up some of my bloodline limit, i'll probably be able to get through this quickly! I need to help her!". Shouten then charges forward at Mikomi as he notices his approach, breaking his thoughts.

"Shit! I only have a quarter of my sand left!" thought Renji as the sand had retracted back into the bottle to his side as he is seen within the dark woodlands with Bankoku staring him down with a devious smile.

Battles are raging! No winners have yet been declared! The fight between Bankoku and Renji continues as Symone battles her inner demons to kill or not to kill. Meanwhile, Shouten and Mikomi come to terms, giving up all of their efforts in their battle in the next chapter of "The Heart Of Rain"!


	15. Chapter 16: Astonishment! Glimpse Of Pow

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"  
Chapter Sixteen: Astonishment! A Glimpse Of Power Never Before Seen! Symone, What Are You!?**

**[Note**: ... I had this Chapter in mind for so long. This isn't fully blown in to what I am waiting for in the future, but here's a peek at Symone the way she truly is. It's been a while since I wrote anything in these... except for the two part special, but here I am! Read... and love. That's all I shall say for now. Janai!

--------------------

Quickly starting things off again, Renji runs forwards with his kunai towards Bankoku as Bankoku does the same towards Renji. Meeting halfway, the two collide, smashing their kunai's together as the sound of the dense metal infuriates the eardrums, weakening the opened eyes of both foes. Quickly though, being easily seen as the bigger, stronger ninja, Bankoku pushes Renji away a bit. Renji's hair flows forward as he was seen almost slipping away from Bankoku's strength. His eyes had become stained with shock as he quickly turns his head, being punched right in the nose by Bankoku as he had held all his weight forward, placing it in the punch as Renji flies down on the ground. Renji shakes it off, grabbing his hair with his hand as he pushes it back, blinking a bit. Bankoku smirks as he then levels out his weight again, marching to Renji with an astonishing speed. Bankoku forms a seal as he had appeared behind Renji without his notice. Renji's eyes widen in hysteria with blaten shock as he had felt the presence of Bankoku behind him. "Uzumaki Rikijou No Jutsu!(Whirlpool Ground Technique!)" called out Bankoku as the ground beneath Renji quickly splattered up, covering him from his knee's down as it was sucking him into the ground below as he was seen spinning in a spiral deeper and deeper. Bankoku jumps back a few yards avoiding his own jutsu as he watches Renji struggle. "Fuck! What am I gonna do? Teh!" thought Renji, sighing with angst as he tried to conjur up a plan as quickly as he possibly can. Bankoku's trademark smirk appears on his face again as he's shown crossed armed with his index and middle finger of his right hand pointed out, holding the jutsu. Renji quickly thinks an idea as he performs a seal. "Hakkei Soshi!(Element of the Releasing Internal Power!)" screamed Renji as the ground stops sucking him in, releasing the chakra from the ground that had been embedded by Bankoku's jutsu. Bankoku notices his finger is still held in the jutsu position, unaware as to why his jutsu had suddenly stopped. "What!? What happened to my jutsu!?" Bankoku then screamed in question as he looks to Renji who had flipped himself out of the ground, appearing with dirt covering his entire body from his waste down. "I happened!" yelled Renji as he runs to the wide-eyed Bankoku, delivering a massive punch to his face, knocking him back gently as he continued the attack for about forty seconds, busting Bankoku open in the forehead as he slammed his back into a tree, still standing upwards. Bankoku blocks with his forearms up to his face as he then started delivering his own punches to Renji's face. Six punches later, Renji had ended up on the ground as he shakes off the massive amount of spurting blood from his lips. "Why is this fucker so strong!?" thought Renji as he looks up from the ground as he then said, "As if I'd ever let you LIVE! I will TEAR you down like ALL the enemies before you! Except this time, and for the FIRST time... I will be fighting with my heart! You got that!?". Renji sheds a few gentle tears as the blood rushes down the side of his lips. Bankoku stands with a serious expression looking down on Renji almost empty of feeling, looking as though he almost felt guilty. "Hmm"... was a silent whisper Bankoku expressed to himself as he slowly looked away apathetically content. Suddenly, a massive amount of ninja had been seen overhead, skipping across the branches of the tree's towards Tsunzaku as both, Renji and Bankoku stare up to the incredible amount of ninjas. "Oh no... Tsunzaku will be... with these numbers... be demolished!" thought Renji as a shadow of a ninjas body covers over his face.

"No!... I can't kill! What am I supposed to do?" thought Symone as she is seen surrounded by a group of ten ninja within the dark village of Tsunzaku. Her beautifully tender eyes glistened by the shock of such decision as somewhere behind her current location she hears the screams of a poor child. "Mommy! Mommy! Help me!" as quickly the child screeched a saddening death from his mouth as Symone heard his body fall, not hearing his screams anymore. "Oji! Oji! No!" the Mothers voice yelled as she screams a retchedly disgusting echo in the ears of Symone, hearing the slashing metal of a katana pierce her flesh from such a distance. "Why? Why are these people dying!? Why can't... Why can't I HELP!?" thinks Symone with such pure aggression as she opens her mouth, letting out a struggling gasp of air. "You little bitch! You won't get away with beating us down!" yelled one the ninjas as he ran towards Symone. The ninja flips forward, delivering a slice of his kunai in to the shoulder blade of Symone as she falls to her knee's, not really caring much as she only clenched her eyes in pain for a moment, caring only for the unbearable screams of all the innocent villagers. The attacking ninja jumps back with curiosity. "What's wrong with this girl!?" asked the ninja as the one single female ninja responds, "If there's something I know, it's the heart of a young girl. Apparently, she cares less about herself and more about the villagers around her, which gives ME an idea". "Oh...?" responds the ninja who had just attacked. The female ninja said, "You four! Go grab some villagers and bring them her immediately! Hurry!" as she looked over to a squad of four ninja which had been to the left of the circle surrounding Symone. The four ninja disperse quickly. "In about a minute... I'll show you true pain, little girl!" said the female ninja as the ninja that had attacked just moments ago backs away into the circle with the remaining six ninja. "Caring for the weak is only a hindrance that shall cause you to lose your own life, so I am gonna teach you a lesson" stated the female ninja. Suddenly, yells and screams were heard as if an army was breaking in to the village from outside. The six surrounding ninja, along with Symone look over to the woodlands as squads of about 150 ninjas are seen running into the village. "Ah! Second squad has been sent out! Now we have this in the bag no matter WHO'S trying to stop us! There has to be at least 300 or so of us in this piece of shit village!" spoke and explained the female ninja as Symone's face turns to shock.

"What!? No way!" said Mikomi out loud as he noticed the massive amount of ninja swarming the village yet again. "Man, this really isn't looking up! Teh! ...and to think we nearly just arrived in this village. We weren't even here long enough to enjoy a decent meal or anything. Oh well!" thought Mikomi as he notices Shouten standing from a slight distance, watching all of the ninja invade the village with a smile on his face. Mikomi decides he should take advantage of the situation as he performs a hand seal with much speed and enthusiasm in his movements. "Ninpou: Chakra Supaika No Jutsu!(Special Ability: Chakra Spiker Technique!)" called out Mikomi as Shoutens eyes widen, tilting his pupils to Mikomi as he realized he had just called out a jutsu. Mikomi throws his hand downwards, holding it by the wrist with the opposite hand as he gently yells, forming a glistening transparent light of visible chakra in his hand. Mikomi stops his yells as he holds his arms to the side, looking calmly at Shouten as Shouten turns himself forward, staring at Mikomi. "You made your hand glow? What kind of trick is this?" asked Shouten in question of Mikomi's summoned jutsu.

Meanwhile, quite a distance from Mikomi, Symone is seen again surrounded still by the ninja as the four ninja had quickly appeared, taking their former positions as they throw a woman, her child and her husband on the ground. Symone turns her head, looking to the three innocent villagers that had been thrown to the ground. Quickly, the female child runs to her Dad's lap, holding onto his shirt as his wife stood on her knee's next to him with her arm around his shoulder. Symone then gets up off of the ground and runs towards them as quickly, two of the ninjas had stopped her, holding her back as they kick her down by the hind knee's. "Kinbaku Genjutsu!(Illusion To Bind Tightly!)" called out the ninja to the right that was holding Symone as he had performed a quick hand seal only seconds before. Symone tries to get up, but her body feels as though she was several hundred pounds heavier, being bound by the Genjutsu spell as she can't even perform the seal to release it as her hands had been held back. "What!? I can't move!" quickly thought Symone as she looks to the female ninja that had walked up to the family of three. "Now... I'll show you what really hurts, and I'll show you your weakness, little girl!" said the female ninja as she grabs the husband of the scared family. The little girl that was holding onto her Father had then cried screams of terrible pain. "Daddy! Daddy! Come back! Don't let me be alone!" yelled the mere child as her Mother had taken her, cradling her within her arms. The female ninja then throws the man down on the ground directly in front of Symone. She walks up to Symones face and stares at her only inches away, holding the man by the back of his head, grabbing a handful of hair. "NO! STOP THIS!" yelled the immobile Symone as the female ninja takes the mans head and shoves it about two inches from Symones face. Symone stares into the eyes of the helpless, depressed and worn out old Father as she leaks tears of agony, seeming as if she was in more pain watching this rather than the man himself. "That's right! Look in to his eyes! Those are the eyes that are looking to death!" yelled the female ninja as she discards a kunai. "Look at the eyes of this man and know that this is a life you couldn't protect. Look in those eyes and make him realize he's defenseless... that no one, not even YOU can save. Look at his eyes and then realize how he's being tortured by the anxiety of waiting for death! These eyes you see are the emotions of a man who has no hope! Why does he have no hope? Because no one can protect him! That is, unless you decide to fight, but how can you!?" spoke the female ninja with such a terribly demented intent to haunt and torture the poor, innocent Symone. Symone looks to the mans eyes as she sheds a tear that turned to ice as it made it down half-cheek. The man looks to Symone as he speaks. "You're too young to be put through this. Don't just defend me... but defend every body. It's in your heart... young kunoichi. Let your heart rain out the power I truly sense in you. It's alright... to kill for the sake of others" the man had said as the female ninja smirks, yelling for a quick second as she impales her kunai through the back of the neck and out of the throat of the man, killing him in cold blood right before the eyes of Symone. The man let out a sickening gasp as the blood from his throat had been thrown all over the face of Symone. Symone then had such heavy depression and guilt, her head had tilted down towards the ground as her hair covered her entire face, having her forehead protector embedded bandana fall off and on to the ground. "Dispose of the others any way you like! Just make it gruesome!" yelled the female ninja as she had assigned her words to the two ninja by the little girl and her Mother. Symone is then seen quickly twitching to the words of the female ninja; her face still unseen by the purple hair that had fallen in front of it. "Mommy!" yelled the young girl as her Mother had said, "I know... I know Gina. Don't worry. It'll be over soon. I promise" as tears fell from her eyes, barely being understood as Symone is seen hearing the cries of the child and her Mother as they are killed. Hearing their bodies drop emotionless, Symone twitches her head a little as she is seen from the back, tilting her head up a little as she had seen the dead corpse of the Mother holding tightly onto her child who had been also killed, twitching due to the uncontrolled nerves in her little body as a katana was seen exiting through her tiny head. "Now... what do you have to say for yourself... you trash!?" asked the female ninja with an intimidating sarcasm. Symone is then heard slowly breathing heavier and heavier. Her body had started to move slightly, shaking more and more as an odd, pink aura had started to gently emanate from out of her body. The two ninja's holding Symone had then looked down curiously as they jumped back, being burned by Symone's flesh somehow. The two ninja's look down to Symone as she begins to struggle to get up. Her breathing becomes heavier and heavier as tears are then seen falling to the ground. Quickly and suddenly, Symone had lifted her head up with an incredible ferocity, showing her now transformed light pink eyes that were glowing bright as the air around her became so dense it looked like it was shaking as she screamed, "YOU... ARE THE ONE THAT IS TRASH!". The female ninja's eyes widen as she becomes shocked, jumping back a bit as she feels the absolutely tremendous air current emanating from Symone's body as fiercely, Symone stands up, throwing her head back along with her hair as she just screams in pure anger as the pink chakra that had been emanating from her body circles her in a flash of majestically enigmatic beauty, traveling up to the sky, brightening up everything within the village with a pink tint. As Symone's scream rages on, all of the ninja's had screamed out, being thrown back by the wind that has picked up. The female ninja looks to Symone as she had fallen to the floor, staring at this mad, screaming little girl.

Mikomi is now seen throwing his glowing hand back as he runs towards his foe, coming to a sudden stop, looking at Shouten as his attention had been placed somewhere else. Feeling a massive presence of chakra, and curious as to what Shouten was in awe about, he turns around, witnessing a swirl of pink chakra taking control over the landscape. "COULD THAT BE...? SY-... SYMONE!?" Mikomi yelled in question as a force of wind had blown by him. Shouten narrows his eyes to Mikomi, listening to his questioning words as he thinks to himself, "That... That girl?". "Shit! I have to get to her soon!" thought Mikomi as he then quickly performed a hand seal. Shouten turns his head completely to Mikomi in shock. "WHAT!?" yelled Shouten, curious as to why he performed the hand seal. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" yelled Mikomi, creating a shadow copy of himself. Quickly now, Mikomi runs off to Symone's location as he leaves the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu behind. "I won't let you leave!" yelled Shouten as he attempted to dodge forward, but the Bunshin had kicked him down, performing a seal of his own. "Suirou No Jutsu!(Water Prison Technique!)" called out the Bunshin of Mikomi as water tripped, and then circled Shoutens body as he was squeezed within a barrier of water that had formed. Trying to hold it together, the Bunshin holds his hand on the prison of water, making it so Shouten can not escape. Mikomi looks back, making sure he was able to run off without trouble.

Now, back at where the ninja's that had been torturing Symone, Symone is seen still screaming as the light pink chakra begins to darken the body of Symone. Her clothes begin to look almost black, along with her hair. The blood of the murdered man that had been splattered upon her once beautiful, now horrific face is seen rolling upwards towards her forehead, smearing it all over her. Symone's lips turned red with blood as Symone's eyes had narrowed with such a massively evil intent as she stopped her screams for a moment. Silence takes it's place over the whole area as all of the fighting in the village had suddenly stopped. Every ninja had been seen eyeballing Symone with fear as she sways her blackened hair behind her, showing the glimmer of those pink eyes as she dashes forward like a four-legged beast towards the female ninja. The female ninja begins to dash as fast as she can away from Symone, but her speed was lacking compared to the incredible speed Symone had now somehow obtained mysteriously. Symone jumps forward at the female ninja, ripping her fist through the back of the ninja, shredding her insides with her hand, pushing through with such a force that her hand came out of the ninja's diaphragm, killing her easily as Symone throws her arm to the side, sliding the dead ninja from off of her arm, watching her dead body roll along the ground. Her arm - drenched in ruby red blood was then placed to her side as she holds her arm out, emitting her palm forward. "Not a single one of you... will live today..." Symone had quietly said with an aggression of anger and contentment never before seen by the young kunoichi. "EVERYONE! ATTACK THE GIRL! LET'S KILL HER QUICKLY!" yelled one of the ninjas that had been located not too far from Symone as suddenly, over a hundred ninja had been seen running forward towards Symones position. Symone lets out a smile as if she was enjoying this. With her palm still extended out, she silently hums to herself the words, "Ninpou: Aisubutai, Gyouko Shigure(Special Ability: Ice Element, Frigid Drizzle)". Suddenly, pink ice forms on her hand as it devours her entire arm, lifting her opposite hand outwards allowing it to also form this odd color of ice. Quickly, she starts throwing her hands forward with an incredible speed as she turns slowly, cracking the ice from off of her hands and arms as it floats all over the battlefield, slicing down on all of the invading ninja, piercing through all of them in a massive debree of ice as the shards that had emanated from her body glisten with blood, creating what seemed to be almost like a red hail storm of death. Bodies had been dropping like deadweight all along the village as no one came close to even touching the powerful, dementedly transformed kunoichi. Her eyes then widen as she raises her head, smiling with her mouth open wide.

From a position not too far from Symone, Mikomi is seen making his way towards his student as he begins dodging pink shards of bloody ice as best he can, being sliced by a few as he thinks, "This is Symone!? What the hell is happening to my pupil!?" with aggression.

Back within the woodlands of Amegakure, Renji is seen standing up as he looks back the direction he came. "What the hell am I feeling? This power... it's unreal!" he thinks as Bankoku looks back as well, wondering the exact same thing. Renji looks to Bankoku, realizing he had been distracted by the same presence as he performs a hand seal, looking to a big area of mud. "Doton! Doryuudan!(Earth Element! Earth Dragon's Missile!)" called out Renji as Bankoku quickly turns his head, noticing the jutsu far too late as a molding of a giant dragon serpent rises from the mud on the ground and smashes deep into Bankoku, manhandling him as if he was as light as air, forcing his body through a new area of tree's, smashing through a dozen of them as Bankoku screamed in agonizing pain, "Shit!". As the form of the mud dragon reached its limit and deteriorated, Bankoku got thrown several yards forward, rolling his body along the dirt and leaves as he smacks deep into a tree, stopping his unbelievably long journey of pain across the woodlands. Renji quickly appeared by the body of Bankoku as Bankoku had struggled to get up, wobbling side-to-side a tad as his eyes appeared dazed and confused. "You should of known better than to underestimate your opponent, you dumb ass" said Renji as he stares at Bankoku. Suddenly, Bankoku screams out with such a horrific volume that the echo in the woods lasted for more than ten seconds or so as he was apparently angered about the fact someone actually got the better of him for once in his life.

Mikomi's on his way to see what's happening to Symone, curious as to why her chakra had poured out in such a way as Shouten had been encased by a Kage Bunshin's water prison. Now, will Mikomi manage to make it in time before something... terrible happens? Meanwhile, Renji finally has a good, strong upperhand on Bankoku as the fight can go either way.

Meanwhile, within the Kumogun temple, the leader, Genburori is seen sitting at the head of the table, slightly rubbing down on the hair grown on his chin as four other men sitting to the sides of the table, two on each side dressed in Government attire appear. "So... do we have a deal, Gentleman?" asked Genburori to the Rain countries Government officials. "Under one circumstance..." said the eldest man at the table who sat to Genburori's right. "I'm listening... go on..." said Genburori as the elder official said, "By doing this job for us and getting rid of those Tsunzaku pests, we will pay you Ten Million dollars and also allow you to control the military of that section, correct?" stated the official, yet asked in question to Genburori as he replied, "Yes... of course. And?". "AND... We made that deal... about you giving 'him' to us if we agreed, remember?" stated the official, yet asking in question again as he had before. Genburori replied, "Yes. You can have him. I'll have one of my ninja's place him in your carriage outside" as he looks over to a ninja, nodding to him as the ninja then runs off, apparently retrieving 'him' and placing him in the Government officials carriage upon their departure. "Is he as special as rumor has it?" asked the official. "Oh, but of course. I have to say though... I WILL miss him. Take care of him for me... and don't let him kill too much, understand?" said Genburori, speaking with a question of his own in an intimidating manner. "We will take our leave now. Thank you for your time and efforts, Genburori-san" said the official as all the other Government officials bow. Genburori bows as he then watches the officials leave his temple. "I will soon be able to have the power I desire... oh, how satisfying this feeling truly is!" thought Genburori as suddenly, a ninja appears in the room. "Genburori-sama! Shall I send out the special third unit yet!?" asked the ninja as Genburori replied, "Send in just the Captain... since I can care less if that fool died or not. I am doubting we need any more power to crumble Tsunzaku anyway. Plus, you should know... a good stronghold never sends out all its forces. If I sent out the whole squad, who will help protect the temple from an army? You must always prepare for the worst. Next time, taste your thoughts to see if they're palatable to your mouth. Now... Get Nova-Teichou(Captain Nova) and tell him his mission. I'm sure somehow, even though I'm sure we have this won, Renji is giving some trouble somewhere out there". "Yes, sir!" replied the ninja as he runs off to give the unwanted Nova-Teichou the knowledge of his mission.

Now that this mysterious 'him' has left the Kumogun temple in a trade to the Amegakure Government, will we ever find out who he was? Also, the unknown Nova-Teichou appears with a mission in the next Chapter! Why is this man so hated and disliked by the lord of the Kumogun temple, yet his rank is Captain of the highest squad of ninja? Only the shortest of time shall tell as we wonder what's to happen in the future of "The Heart of Rain"!

--------------------

**Renji:** HEY! YOU! YEAH, YOU! I'm pretty hungry... all this fighting is making me kind of hungry, ya'know? Go make me a sandwich!  
**Symone:** Uhh... THAT'S kind of rude, don't you think!?  
**Mikomi:** Eh-Heh!  
**Renji:** You! Girl with the purple hair! Make me a sandwich!  
**Symone:** WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU!  
**Mikomi:** Oh no... Tehehe!  
**Renji:** YOU HEARD ME WOMAN!  
**Symone:** AHH! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!  
**Mikomi:** While those two stubborn fools are fighting... let me just tell you to remember to check out the next Chapter! I'm gonna play the main role like always!  
**Symone:** Like always!?... yeah you do kind of get an unfair amount of time than you should... hmm... more than me sometimes, damnit! ISN'T THIS MY STORY!?  
**Renji:** No, stupid girl... It's "The Heart of Renji!"  
**Symone:** WHAT!? DAMNIT RENJI! I'LL KILL YOU!  
**Mikomi:** Tehehehe! -rubs back of head- Janai!


	16. Chapter 17 & 18: Outcomes & Girl Brushed

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"  
Chapter Seventeen: Outcomes  
Chapter Eighteen: A Girl Brushed Red**

**TWO CHAPTER SPECIAL PRESENTATION!: OUTCOMES & A GIRL BRUSHED RED!**

**[Authors Note:** Haha. It's been like half a month or more since I wrote, but I'm back! Here's two chapters worth of reading for you folks at home! This is a major turning point in this whole Tsunzaku/Kumogun arc, so pay close attention, because dramatic changes are made constantly, so keep up and stay focused, but more importantly, ENJOY!

The traction of the moving carriage which was seen moving by the strength and speed of the horses appears in sight moving quite a distance away from the Kumogun temple and along a road in the Hidden Rain country. One of the four Government officials within the carriage tilt their eyes behind them as a man within the shadows is seen sitting off of the edge of the back end. "We have quite a gift to help destroy neighboring countries, thanks to those Kumogun insects we so easily manipulated" spoke the man as another to his left had replied, "That's right. With such a guy on our side now, we can't be rivaled unless it was by Genburori himself... but once his army dwindles, and we enhance our troops further, we will swipe Tsunzaku from the Kumogun after they inhabit it". "That's right. For now... let's just hope Genburori's men accomplish their missions, and as for us... well, we will bring 'him' back home safely with us. He is most likely the closest thing we have to defeat Genburori with when the time comes. Hahaha!" spoke, then laughed said the official on the other end of the carriage. The side of the shadowed figure appears as he slowly turns, looking up to the starry night as the carriage leaps within the horizon.

"Nova-Teichou! Sir! I come baring a mission straight from Genburori-Sama himself!" yelled the ninja that had been sent out to retrieve Nova on Genburori's orders as the ninja had appeared within a shaded, red room, looking over to a man who had been sitting with his back turned away. "A mission from Genburori? Well, that's certainly a new one" spoke Nova as he stood up, turning towards the ninja as he had revealed his slicked back black hair which ended in a spiked pony tail, showing off his hazelnut eyes and his traditional Chinese uniform that was colored an off-green and black. He swayed his hips to the side, maneuvering the long, thick grey belt that had been wrapped around his waist as he approaches the ninja. "This mission... what is it?" spoke Nova in his dark, deep voice. "You are to report to Tsunzaku to make sure the Tsunzaku raid is being accomplished properly. You are to be sent out as soon as I leave you with the report" spoke the ninja as Nova had brushed his fingers along the tip of his chin. "That's fine then. You may leave" spoke Nova as the ninja had replied, "Yes, sir!" as he left the shaded red room, following down the hall he had come from just moments before. "So, that bastard has plans for me, does he? Fine then. I need the fresh air" spoke Nova as he had walked out of his room on the way to his new mission.

"Doton! Doryuudan!(Earth Element! Earth Dragon's Missile!)" called out Renji within the woodlands in Rain country territory as Bankoku quickly turns his head, noticing the jutsu far too late as a molding of a giant dragon serpent rises from the mud on the ground and smashes deep into Bankoku, manhandling him as if he was as light as air, forcing his body through a new area of tree's, smashing through a dozen of them as Bankoku screamed in agonizing pain, "Shit!". As the form of the mud dragon reached its limit and deteriorated, Bankoku got thrown several yards forward, rolling his body along the dirt and leaves as he smacks deep into a tree, stopping his unbelievably long journey of pain across the woodlands. Renji quickly appeared by the body of Bankoku as Bankoku had struggled to get up, wobbling side-to-side a tad as his eyes appeared dazed and confused. "You should of known better than to underestimate your opponent, you dumb ass" said Renji as he stares at Bankoku. Suddenly, Bankoku screams out with such a horrific volume that the echo in the woods lasted for more than ten seconds or so as he was apparently angered about the fact someone actually got the better of him for once in his life. Renji smirks. "So... are you ready to feel the pain your dear friend felt before I cut him like a piece OF MEAT!?" said Bankoku with angst as he rushes forward. Renji's eyes widen as he becomes shocked at the speed of Bankoku as he dodges back a bit, away from his foe. Bankoku quickly ctches up though as he sends a devestating punch to Renji's diaphragm. Renji falls back along the ground, rolling a bit. Bankoku quickly picks Renji up by his collar as he sends his knee repeatedly into Renjis gut. Renji starts screaming in grotesque exaggeration to the pain as blood spews from his mouth. "YOU WILL NOT GET BY ME, SANKA RENJI!" screamed Bankoku as he sent one last devestating knee into the chest of Renji, hurling back through a tree as he falls to the muddy ground, looking nearly disabled. Bankoku slowly approaches the numb-bodied Renji as he looks down to him with a serious look. Renji looks up to him with blurry eyes as he quickly drops his head onto the ground, closing his eyes...

"Renji! Renji! I did it! I learned how to use that jutsu you taught me! I can use the Tsunami Bakuha!(Tsunami Bomb!)" yelled Bangai in the blurry memories of Renji as he remembers a moment in his home many years before Bangai's death. "See. I told you that you were talented for more than just cooking!" said Renji as he smiles, awaiting Bangai's reaction. "Hey! Hmph!" replied Bangai as Renji laughs slightly. "Seriously though! I would of never thought I could actually be a real ninja like you, but you inspire me so much Renji. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive today, nor would I EVER strive so hard to be a good ninja to help protect people like you. You truly are like a brother to me, Renji-san!" spoke Bangai as Renji looks to Bangai with an emanate glow in his beautiful crystalline blue eyes. "Bangai... you..." hesitantly spoke Renji as Bangai smiles with glee, awaiting what Renji had to say. "Yes!? Yes!?" impatiently spoke Bangai as Renji had said, "...you truly are a great friend. Be careful. I don't ever wanna lose you". Bangai opens his mouth as he had never heard such honesty and care come from Renji as surprise was also an element in his mind as he said, "Wow! I expected you to tell me to go make you something to eat!". Renji's expression shows attitude as his face becomes filled with a hilarious expression of infuriation. "I SAID ALL THAT AND YOU REPLY WITH THAT!? THAT'S IT!" Renji had yelled as he chases Bangai with a frying pan. "Ah!" screamed Bangai as he's seen running circles within Renji's tiny little cabin house.

Hours later, night has set within the village of Tsunzaku as a ninja silently appears upon Renji's rooftop. From a distance, Bangai was seen going for a walk as he had noticed a moving figure on his friends rooftop. "A... ninja!? Damn!" said Bangai as fear took over his body. "Renji might be sleeping, and if he is... and this ninja gets inside, he might just get killed! I HAVE to do something!" said Bangai to himself as he closes his eyes tightly, opening them as he started running forward towards the ninja. Luckily, Bangai wasn't spotted as he had hid to the side of Renji's distant neighbors house. The ninja looks around carefully as suspected someone watching him. He then flips down from the roof down on to the ground as he picked open the lock to the front door of Renji's home as Renji is seen inside, sleeping. Bangai then quickly rushes forward, screaming as he had thrown a punch at the ninja, but the ninja's agility was too great, dodging the punch as he flipped in mid-air, landing with both feet together as he discarded a shuriken. Quickly, the ninja threw the shuriken as it impacted the right side of Bangai's chest. Bangai falls to the ground as the ninja runs at him with an intense speed. Blood leaks all over Bangai as he screams, pulling out the shuriken. Quickly, Bangai performs a hand seal with one hand, drawing out a jutsu as he calls out, "Tsunami Bakuha!" as he quickly collects the hydrogen and oxygen minerals from the plants around him to form a miniature tidal wave of water that blows the ninja back, but unfortunately, it was far too weak since Bangai could not control his chakra so well. The ninja struggles out of the tidal wave, flipping out, over to Bangai as the ninja discards his kunai, readying to slay his foe. Quickly... the ninja's eyes widen as a scream was heard as sudden as the brisk of wind in the village, "TSUNAMI BAKUHA!" as a colossal tidal wave impacts the back of the now screaming ninja, saving Bangai. Bangai opens his eyes that he had just closed moments before he heard a familiar scream as he looks over to the man who had screamed, seeing none other than Renji of course. Renji runs to Bangai as he noticed the ninja had run off with a trail of blood leaking from his leg. "Grab my hand" said Renji as he extended his right palm out, allowing Bangai to grab it as he helps him up. "His injury is severe. I had to avoid hitting full on, otherwise you would of been at risk as well... but with his injury, he shouldn't be able to make it back to his country alive. You did well, Bangai... now let's get that wound healed. Soon... the Tsunami Bakuha will be a trademark between us, and it will guide us through our struggles. Don't lose hope" spoke Renji to Bangai as he carries him into his house.

"Don't... give up. That's exactly what I said to him wasn't it? Heh... so why am I on the ground unable to move a single fucking muscle? I guess some people are truly just too strong to handle with just raw power. Bangai... I will fight with my heart... for YOU!" Renji had demanded in his head as he had jumped up with his back facing the opposite of where Bankoku was standing within the woodlands. "HM!?" Bankoku screamed, curious as to how Renji is able to move after his incredible assault. "YOU...!" Bankoku spoke with anger as he ran forward, swinging a punch to the back of Renji's head. "Not a chance!" spoke Renji as he blocked the punch without even looking at Bankoku. Bankoku's eyes become shocked as Renji throws the caught fist to the side, delivering a sidekick to Bankoku's chest, knocking him back a few feet. "Inisharu Jyuuken Hitokeri Renden!(Initial Gentle Fist & Kick Combo!)" yelled Renji as he plummeted forward, sending an incredible blast of punches in which he used his palms. Bankoku begins to bleed, opening more cuts into his body as he can't keep up with the succession of attacks Renji is dismantling him with. Quickly, Renji sends a knee into the chin of Bankoku as he soars up a few inches. Renji turns around, sliding his plam across the ground as he flips his foot with his heel extended out, knocking Bankoku down by the chest, breaking a few ribs of Bankoku as he lands with an incredible speed down upon the muddy ground as the dirt covers his entire back. Renji then jumps back as he looks to Bankoku. "BANGAI! VENGEANCE... IS OURS!" yelled Renji as his adrenaline pumps deep. "FUCK! NO! I CAN'T MOVE! MY DAMN RIBS ARE BROKEN!" yelled Bankoku as Renji performs a familiar hand seal. "AS... IF..." Renji speaks as he performs the seal a little more, continuing with his words as he said, "...YOU'D EVER LIVE!". "TSUNAMI... BAKUHA NO JUTSU!" screamed Renji as his eyes become infuriated with an intense gleam. "WHA-WHAT!? SHIT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" yelled Bankoku as Renji had collected the hydrogen and oxygen minerals in all of the tree's within about a two mile radius, creating what seemed to be like a standing whirlpool of water that spun, crashing down into Bankoku as he screams a horrific agony, curling his voice as it cracks on impact. Renji throws his fist forward, controlling the water as he then throws his fist down, crushing downwards upon Bankoku as he tries to hold it as long as he can, screaming as loudly as he possibly can with such an infuriating scream. Suddenly, Renji drops to one knee, struggling to not let go of the jutsu, but quickly, he passes out onto the ground as the swirling pool of water calms, splashing down onto the ground, covering Bankoku's bloodied, crushed body in pounds of mud as it remains silent. Bankoku had been defeated. Renji is seen opening and closing his eyes slightly as he smiles, gasping his last words, "I'm not finished yet...Bangai" as he passes out completely this time with the smile remaining on his face.

Back within Tsunzaku village, Shouten is seen still entrapped within Mikomi's shadow replicated water prison jutsu as he looks forward at the spiraling chakra ahead; a purple-pink emanation calling up to the clouds. "Damnit! I gotta figure a way out of this thing!" thought Shouten as he tilts his eyes over to the shadow replication, narrowing them as he thinks of an escape.

Not far from Shouten, Mikomi is seen running forward, using his bloodline-limit to emit quick streams of chakra at the crystalline shards sweeping down on the landscape that was made by Symone. Mikomi rushes forward, finally seeing Symone with his own eyes as he stops for a moment, staring to her changed features. "What... the hell?" thought Mikomi as he had yelled over, "Symone! Are you alright!?", but Symone turns her head to the side, looking back with her pink eyes sharply looking with intensity, along with a horridly frightening glare as chakra expels from them like a doujutsu(Eye technique), blowing Mikomi back a bit with high winds. "Sy...Symone!?" thought Mikomi as he rushes forward, pushing through the high winds with his raw strength as he is seen only twenty feet or so from her position. Quickly, Symone turns her body, holding her right pointer finger out at Mikomi with a bland, dead expression on her face as her eyes are left widened with emotionless lips of blue. Mikomi stops moving forward towards her as he notices her aim was set on him for some reason. "Symone! It's me... Mikomi! I don't know what happened to you, but I'm here now! You'll be okay!" yelled Mikomi as he walked forward a few steps, but Symone quickly placed her finger down, falling to her knees as the pink chakra around her tight, slender body slowly falls back within her petite diaphragm. Symone then looks down to the ground beneath her as her eyes remain now unseen as her hair begins to fade back to the typical purple-blue. She then collapses onto the ground as Mikomi rushes to her side, turning her over onto her back as she had landed roughly on her stomach. "Symone! Symone!" called out Mikomi, realizing Symone was knocked out as he looks around the village, noticing that not only are all of the ninja now dead in the village, but some of the villagers as well as he looks over to the crying child holding his sisters dead, bloody corpse. Mikomi tilts to the left, now seeing a woman holding her dead babies body in her arms, rocking it back and forth with eyes full of tears. "Oh no... Symone... I don't know how it happened, but we have to get you out of here. I know it wasn't your fault. The ninja's killed loads more, and they did it purposely. We can only hope Renji will forgive and that Bangai thinks as he watches us that his death wasn't in vane" spoke Mikomi to an unconscious Symone as he lifts her onto his shoulder, walking out towards the woodlands that lead to the Rain country, hoping to spot Renji and lend his assistance as he leaves his bunshin and a trapped Shouten behind.

Dodging through the woodlands, Nova is seen dashing a few miles away from the Kumogun temple with great speed upon the towering branches above towards his mission. "Hmm?" sighed Nova out loud in question as he seen an immense area of dead tree's, sliced stumps and puddles of mud everywhere as if there was a horrific battle that had taken place in the area. Curiosity plagues his thoughts as he flips down upon the mud-soaked ground, splashing a gentle debree of mud upon his pants as he looks around, tilting his head from side to side, inspecting the landscape as he steps forward slowly.

Somewhere in the woodlands, an unidentified body is seen shadowed within the darkness on the ground, looking up as they heard the troubled breathing of another body that seemed to be hovering over them. The eyes of the body on the ground is heard panting as their blurry eyes seem to be awakening to the sight of the body above. As the body laid upon the ground rubs his eyes, he realizes the figure above was Bankoku as he was seen holding himself up by a large, thick branch with blood pouring down his chest that seemed to be ripped open. "I... won't die... alone... Renji...!" spoke Bankoku with an almost lifeless expression in his tone, referring to the shadowed figure underneath him as Renji. Bankoku then had raised the sword Renji had taken with him to the battle that he must've found to his side as he readies to slice down on him... just like he did Bangai. Renji is then seen with his eyes gleaming from the reflection of the moon that had beamed down from the blade of his sword as it was being used against him. "You're... still alive!?" said Renji, gasping for his breath as he coughs up a bit of blood, struggling to get up. Bankoku wields the sword upwards just at that moment, readying to swing it down, but suddenly, a flying shuriken had pierced through the front of Bankoku's throat, emitting itself out from the back of his neck as it stops him in his tracks. Bankoku remains silent with an expression of shock in his eyes as he drops the sword. Blood spurts out like a fountain from his neck as Bankoku falls to his knee's, planting himself chest first into the ground. This time, it seemed like he was dead for good. Wondering who could have saved his life, Renji looks around as suddenly, Nova drops from the tree above, landing in front of a weakened Renji. "Seems like Bankoku is still just as persistent as ever" spoke Nova as he looks down at the dead body of Bankoku. Renji's expression becomes filled with rage as he spits blood to his side, screaming, "I rather of died then be saved by some stranger! You should keep your head out of other peoples business next time, you piece of trash!". "A piece of trash am I? Well, I can't say I completely disagree, considering you are my target on the mission I was sent on. Technically, you're gonna die anyway, so it doesn't matter HOW you go, just as long as you go. Genburori truly desires your village, you know?" spoke Nova as he smiled, looking over to Renji as his eyes fill with shock. "Wait... you're one of Genburori's men!?" Renji asked out in question as he thought to himself, "Wait a second! If he's powerful enough to slay Bankoku so easily... could he be... the final captain to the temple squads!?". As Renji remains amidst his thoughts, Bankoku had replied, "I am Nova-Teichou. Captain of the third unit of soldiers amongst the Kumogun clan. Glad to meet you". Renji staggers to his feet as he looks over to Nova. Nova stares him down with eyes of pure adrenaline. "Sanka Renji: Missing-nin from the village hidden within the sand, or Sunagakure as they call it. I have something planned for you after all. If you have the will to live, and even stand after a battle with Fuku Bankoku, you've become a worthy asset of mine" spoke Nova as he walks to a beaten down, bloody, and drained Sanka Renji. "Tah!" expresses Renji as he tilts his head to the side, staring down Nova, knowing he is no match for him, though he decides to charge after him anyway. Nova smirks as Renji had just thrown a fist over to his face, but Nova caught it, dragging Renji's body towards his own, grabbing his opposite arm and kicking down the back of his knee, planting him upon the ground as Nova then shoves Renji's head into the ground, splashing it within the puddle of mud as he tries to fight it off. Quickly, Nova chops down on the back of Renji's head, knocking him unconscious. Nova picks him up, throwing him to the side as he smirks to himself, looking at Renji's knocked out body.

A few minutes within the woodlands from the entrance of Tsunzaku, Mikomi is seen jumping through the tree's with Symone being held upon his shoulder as he quickly comes to a stop. Mikomi then gently plants Symone against a tree, taking out a canister of water he had to his side as he throws some on her face, waking her from the slumber of unconsciousness. As Symone feels the warm water drip down the side of her face, she awakens, looking to Mikomi with her blurred eyes. "Mikomi-Sensei?" asked Symone a little hesitantly as she blinks. "What happened? Where am I?" asked Symone as she wiped the water from her face with the back of her hand. "We left the village. Our mission for the most part has been completed, besides one thing we have to go back for later" spoke Mikomi as Symone asked, "Go back for what exactly?". Mikomi replied, "That guy, Shouten. Right now he's trapped within a prison of water that a shadow replication I created caught him in. I ran to you when all the ninja were killed". "The ninja... were killed? ALL of them!? But, how...?" Symone had repeatedly asked in question as quickly, she remembered glimpses of what happened just moments before, telling a story in her mind...

Symone remembers herself in a first-person view, looking around her at the enormous energy of chakra that had expelled from her body that had risen above towards the skies as a dark, unknown voice is heard from within her head."I need... to feel the warmth... of their blood...". Symone then see's an image of herself within the thoughts of her own mind. The image then shows that she is running from a shadow that had been seen towering over her body and the landscape by several stories as the landscape transformed into an ocean that seemed endless as rain of black came tumbling from the crying clouds. "Symone... COME TO ME! LET ME FEEL THE WARMTH OF THEIR BLOOD...!" screamed the dark, heavy voice as Symone is seen dashing forward, away from the shadowed figure as she was using her chakra to sustain level upon the land of water, though as she looked back at the figure for that quick moment, it was seen that the shadow had caught up, engulfing itself through Symone's mouth as she blacks out for a second, waking again from her semi-consciousness as she realizes she had been empowered by the rage of the shadow, seeing herself as she had blasted those crystal shards of pink ice at the militia of ninja, killing them all as heartless as the coldest of beings would. Looking to the side, she remembers seeing a dear child cry as it's Mother had been killed by Symone's crystal shards of ice, doing the exact opposite of which she truly desired as she ended up facing Mikomi, readying for an attack... then slowly blackening out again, not remembering a thing afterwards...

"I remember now what happened. Sensei..." hesitantly states Symone as she then just quickly jumps into Mikomi's arms, crying hysterically with pain as she begins yelling horrifically, "I killed them all! I killed them all! Everyone is dead because of me! It's all my fault!". Symone tugs tightly on Mikomi's trench coat as she buries her eyes into his arm with an incredible force. "She's crying for the ninja's who were after her life, as well as the few villagers who got in her way. She's quite an amazing girl. Truly... this young girl, kunoichi or not... has probably the brightest future with such a pure, innocent heart of gold" thought Mikomi as he wraps his arm around his student. "It's okay now, Symone. We all have burdens to bare. I have mine to share as well. We're in this together. It may seem like an unfortunate thing you've done... but remember, with what you've done, you most likely dwindled the enemies militia so the rest of the living villagers can remain at peace. I can't exactly say this was a good thing... because losing life is never something to praise, but at least lives will become easier for those who deserve it. You did what you had to Symone... Just remember the time with that bird, and how it endured such an ordeal to find peace for her children. This was that instance, and you still remain the same to me as you did before your body was stained that crimson of blood" lectured Mikomi to keep his dear student at ease as he quickly thought, "...but I just wonder... what happened to you back there, Symone?" as he cuddles with her, holding her close as she drains her crying eyes upon his chest. "Symone. I don't want to sound heartless, but we should be moving out. We need to find Renji. He's all by himself out there. I'm afraid something terrible might've happened to him. We need to protect him at all cost considering he's the only thing Tsunzaku has for protection, and considering I don't know the landscape well, we might have some trouble locating his position" spoke Mikomi as Symone lifts her head up, looking to Mikomi's eyes as he smiles at her. Symone wipes her eyes clean as she stands up, sniffling. "Okay. Let's go" stated Symone as Mikomi nodded, agreeing as they jet off together within the woodlands with a dashingly quick speed. "Follow me, and stay close!" called out Mikomi as Symone had nodded to him.

About two hours had passed as Nova had been seen dodging across the branches of the woodlands with Renji no where to be found, holding a possibility that Renji could actually be dead. As Nova dodges across the tree's at an incredible speed, he had heard the rustling of the leaves that had fallen on the ground. Quickly, he jumps down, putting his back against a tree as he landed down upon the ground. Just a moment later, Mikomi and Symone had been seen dashing across the woodlands as quickly, Mikomi stops, realizing he is being watched. Symone stops short behind her Sensei. "Why'd we stop Sensei?" asked Symone as Mikomi raised his hand, signaling for her to be quiet as he yelled out, "There's no point in concealing yourself! I'm aware you're out there!". Suddenly, laughing was heard as Nova had revealed himself from behind the tree, walking forward a bit as he appeared to Mikomi and Symone's left. Mikomi and Symone both turn their heads, staring to the man that remains unknown to them. "Ahh! You seem to be quite perceptive, ninja. What is your name?" stated, then asked Nova. "Kusa No Mikomi(Hope of the Grass)" Mikomi had replied. "Kusa No Mikomi, eh? How delightful. I'm Nova. I'm curious though, If you're from the Grass, why is it you travel within a war zone here by the Rain?" asked Nova as Mikomi replied, "To destroy the invading Rain ninja from the Kumogun temple who are attacking Tsunzaku. We're hired on a mission, though our client died before we even got ready to sleep our first day here. Now, I'm curious... would you happen to be one of those Kumogun ninja?" stated, then asked Mikomi as Symone walks closer to her Sensei for protection. "As a matter of fact, I am the Captain of the final, most powerful unit of the Kumogun clan sent out on a mission to terminate a man called Sanka Renji. If you were working for Tsunzaku, I'm sure you know of him" stated Nova. Mikomi narrows his eyes with infuriation as he stares down Nova. "Yeah. I know of him..." spoke Mikomi as he performs a hand seal, holding his wrist downwards as he had summoned a stream of chakra to his hand as it flashed visibly, sending sparks out towards the sides in a whirling vortex as he finished his words, "...and I can't let you kill him!". Symone looks to her Sensei curiously. "What is that jutsu? I've never seen Sensei use that before!" thought Symone as Nova interrupted her thoughts as at that moment he had said, "You can dispel the jutsu. I already ran into him before. It's alright now..." as he hesitantly smiles. "YOU... YOU KILLED HIM?" yelled Mikomi in question. "If you'd like to see him... you and that sexy little ninja girl better follow me!" yelled Nova as he runs off quickly after picking a certain root from out of the ground, placing it in his belt, picking up speed. "Shit! He's trying to dodge us! Symone! Let's go!" yelled Mikomi as he dispelled his unnamed jutsu, chasing forward after Nova.

Back within the village of Tsunzaku, the clashing of kunai's had been heard as dashing figures were shown battling one another as quickly, within the dark night, Shouten is seen fighting off the clone Mikomi had created. The clone had dodged forward, splicing down at Shouten, but missed, seeming as if it was really weak. Shouten flips up, landing behind Mikomi, throwing his kunai behind him without seeing the target, landing the kunai straight through the clone as it dispersed in a cloud of smoke with a horrific scream. Shouten jumps back a bit as he turns, looking over to the alarming amount of dead ninja's on the ground. "That girl did this!? After being humiliated the way I was by being trapped in that fucking ball of water for so long, I now even have to report two whole squads have been terminated by a young kunoichi? This is absurd! That Kusa No Mikomi character. I will get my revenge and gut that bastard to death!" thought Shouten as he runs off into the same woodland entrance that Mikomi and Symone had went through earlier.

"Hmm? My bunshin dispersed... which means Shouten is free now. Great! I'm sure he'll be after me now" thought Mikomi with sarcasm as he had been seen trailing Nova still with an intense speed as Symone easily kept up behind him. Nova looks back as he leaps sharply downwards onto the ground of the woodlands. "Shit!" yelled Mikomi, having to stop shortly as Symone had just barely slammed into him upon a tree branch they had been standing on top of as they both leap down, seeing from a short distance the shadowed figure of Nova running forward as they follow. "Hurry, Symone! Don't lag behind!" yelled Mikomi as he pushed his body to reach a speed he had rarely ever shown just to catch up to this squad captain, Nova. Quickly, Nova is seen turning to the left, leaving the view of Mikomi and Symone. Shortly though, they catch up and turn to the side, seeing Nova hovering over the body of a possibly dead Renji. "Nova! Step back away from him! Now!" yelled Mikomi as Nova bends down over Renji's body, planting himself upon one knee as he smirks deviously.

The story has now took a dramatic turn, unknown as to where it will go next, we soon find out what will happen between the confrontation of Mikomi, Symone and Nova-Teichou. As for Renji, is he really just a dead corpse? Has Nova truly killed the dear hero of Tsunzaku? Shouten is on an angry journey of humility to kill Mikomi after abandoning his battle with him. Will he show his face as Nova and Mikomi possibly indulge in a vigorous battle of Ninjutsu? As for the Kumogun temple, what's to happen in the future if Mikomi and Symone manage to make it by their foes to the dangerous Genburori himself? Incredible battles are to take it's form soon. Please... stay tuned to the story to find out where everything will lead. The Heart of Rain begins it's downpour.


	17. Chapter 19: New Ambition To Kumogun!

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"  
Chapter Nineteen: New Ambitions To Kumogun!**

Thought has the power to neglect reality, and in certain situations, that reality can become too fierce, causing the lie of thought to infatuate and stimulate the road of incompletion, but what happens when reality sings itself a world of difference from the thoughts which tremble unadmirably? How does your body react? Does trust become an option on your new journey to form what was incomplete, forming it to become whole? This is Chapter Ninteen of the Symone: "The Heart Of Rain" series, "New Ambitions To Kumogun!". What was the reality seen for those engulfed by pride?...

[Authors Note: What a turn around the last special chapters were. Just so you know... I have everything as organized in my head as possible and stick to the reality of what's been created, so as I write... everything comes new to me at that moment, no matter WHEN I write it... so when I finish writing a chapter, reading it back is something new and unexpected, giving me reason to enjoy it as well. So... after writing this... my imagination is gonna have to make up new scenario's off the top of my head like all the other chapters... and I can't even tell you what this chapter is gonna have in it to be honest. All I will say is I hope you like todays imagination perspectives. Also, I have a bad virus as I write this, so I might mess some things up, but please forgive me if I do so. Thank you for reading.

--------------------

Over the broken body of Sanka Renji, Nova-Teichou had been seen hovering over him as his right knee had been planted to his side. Mikomi and Symone watch on from a distance, worrying the worst. "Nova! Step away from Renji! Now!" yelled Mikomi as he plants his right foot forward, readying a kunai in secret from his back as his hand swayed behind him. Symone looks on with her mouth open, noticing Nova moving to his belt as he pulls out what he had removed from the ground moments before the chase. Nova is then seen laying the root he had discarded upon the ground. He then holds a seal for a moment, giving his fingers an ominous green aura that began to emanate lightly. He then places his glowing fingers on the root, burning it down to a liquid as he gently places it over a thick leaf. Nova then stares towards Mikomi as he smirked. "You can drop your kunai. I'm merely healing his body" spoke Nova, being as observant as a captain should be as he began rubbing the liquid across the open lacerations of Renji's body. From the side, Mikomi's eyes widen as he places his right foot back towards himself, placing the kunai back within a pouch that layed to his side, underneath the bulk of his trench coat. "Why are you healing him? Isn't it your duty to kill him?" asked Mikomi as Nova had replied, "I have no duty anymore except my own, and that duty... that duty is... to kill that fool, Genburori". "You want to kill your own master? Why is that your duty now, and what does healing our comrade have to do with any of this?" asked Mikomi. Nova had replied, "You see, I believe I am capable of killing Genburori now, but the thing is, if I make a move, the ninja within the temple will attack, even if it's my own squad, and I will be at a disadvantage. Sanka Renji should jump on top of this situation since in the end, it will better his village if the Kumogun are gone, no matter how they are defeated. As for why... let me just say it's a personal matter no one needs to know". "I... don't really give a shit... about how the Kumogun are squashed, like you said, it benefits me and my people, but... I also... want a taste... of the man who put me through that hell for so long behind the scenes!" spoke a weary Renji as he is seen opening those beaten eyes from the ground as Nova had continued rubbing the herb root on his body. "So you're awake already, Renji-kun? How pleasant. There's a fire burning deep inside of you that will forever live on until you're at peace... and that's why you will help me" spoke Nova as Renji sharply snatches the arm of Nova that had been seen rubbing the healing herb on him as he pulls him closer, staring at him with a glare of rage. "That fire burns on it's own will and takes no orders from trash like you" spoke Renji as he had smirked with his lips that have been tainted with a temporary malice. "So much power has already returned to you. You'll soon be ready to help, and that is all I care for at this moment." spoke Nova as he just smiled as casually as always, finishing up his treatment on Renji as he throws his hand back towards himself, away from Renji's grasp. "Renji. It's good to have you alive, but what happened to that guy Bankoku?" asked Mikomi as Renji had replied, looking over to him with a slow turn of the head, "I defeated him, but it was..." as Nova had quickly interrupted Renji as he said, "...but it was a hard battle I watched from a distance in which Renji had killed him. His body is a few yards to your right" as he looked over to Mikomi, answering the question asked to Renji as Renji looks to Nova with narrowed eyes. Mikomi looks over to his right, trying to locate the body as he realizes it was buried face down in a puddle of mud, almost blending in with the dirt around him. "We need to bury him... he was still a living thing. If we're gonna leave here... then... well, then... I can't just leave this dead soul to just remain left in such a pitiful, disrespectful way!" spoke Symone as she noticed the body, having a strong opinion of what to do next before any thoughts of attacking Genburori or the Kumogun. "Are you fucking kidding me!? You stupid girl! Do you think this man had buried the lives that were once living in which he stole!? How can I even THINK of him getting buried before being able to bury the body of my best friend!? What about Bangai!? He's gone now, and you want to give this scumbag a proper burial!? Is there something wrong with the fucking brains of you Rain-nin!?" argued Renji as he had blew up to Symone and her words. "Listen! Bangai was a great person! He will get his burial, along with all the other villagers who died in the war that me and Sensei ended for yours and his sake! Now to keep it safe, it doesn't matter who gets buried first, or even if they get buried! When a human life is dead... they're just bodies to honor with no feeling, thoughts, ideals or any of that stuff! They're just lonely bodies, and each and every single one of them deserve to be buried!" yelled Symone in reply as suddenly, she began to think... "How did he know I was from the Rain?" as she quickly remembers her arrival to the village, wearing her bandana in which was laced with the Amegakure forehead protector that had then blown off during her absurd infuriation in the village when she fought off all the ninja. Quickly, she remembers Mikomi handing it back to her before they found Nova-Teichou as she had tucked it within the bandages that laced her thin waist. "I see. So all this time... I could of just been a spy Bangai accidently brought home, yet he trusted me within his village... either that or he realized the Kusagakure symbol on my back... either way, he didn't even hassle me until now about being from the Rain" thought Symone as Renji had replied with angst and attitude to Symone and her comments. "Go home, stupid girl... I don't need you anymore. Bangai's dead. He is the one who started this mission for you guys and you did your part. Just leave it to me now. This is my battle, and for whatever reasons, it's this guys battle(referring to Nova as he points his thumb to him, dropping it down to his side), and I'll be damned if some little Rain-nin wants to play ninja" spoke Renji as Mikomi stepped forward, speaking. "Renji-kun... We understand you are hurting due to your loss, but while I was busy with that guy Shouten, Symone was the one who actually defeated every ninja from the squads that were sent. She saved your village, so I think it's far from playing a game of ninja. Bangai may be dead, but to us, our mission is not over. Not only that, but there are other reasons I wish to appear within the Rain Country, so please accept us as companions for now" Mikomi spoke as Nova was seen standing up, moving to the side as he thought, "That girl defeated both squads of ninja on her own in such a short amount of time!?". Renji lifted himself up more-so against the tree his head was by as he thought to himself, sighing a breath of relief, "She... of all people... won against over 200 ninja?" as his eyes become glistened with a gentle shock, absorbing the fact that his village is safe. "Fine. You can accompany me, you may be useful" Renji then spoke as Nova had also replied with nearly the same remarks, "Yes... useful is definitely the word I am looking for as well. Is the girl truly that talented... Kusa No Mikomi?". Mikomi had replied with a smile tainted upon his lips, "She has the potential to be, though something unknown happened to her out there. It almost seemed as though she was possessed by the devil himself. Her chakra and Ninjutsu had increased so drastically, it would be like fighting a foe with the power of all three of us combined a few times over. I trained with her for many many years, and not once have I seen anything quite like it... but she's fine!" as he looks to Symone, patting her head as he smiles widely, yet quite moronically. Nova then quickly thinks to himself, "Wait a second! It sounds like... this girl... is she...?" as he was interrupted by the agile leaps of someone within the tree above. Everybody looks up, remaining quiet as Nova hurls a kunai up at the shadowed figure of an unknown ninja, stabbing it through the chest as it's heard groaning, though quickly, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke as everyone was looking up, though quickly, from behind, Symone had been grabbed and held with a kunai pressed against her throat as she whimpers a sigh that she felt curdle within her windpipe. "Ah! Help!" screamed Symone as she closes her eyes from the pain of the enemies clutches as they look over to her, looking to the enemy as it was revealed to be Shouten! "Shouten! As I thought. I knew you'd find me. Wasn't being at the mercy of my jutsu enough?" spoke Mikomi as he'd glare to Shouten with anger, narrowing his head down. "Ah, Mikomi! I owe you one for that little trick you pulled back there in the village! I'm sure your chakra has been drained quite a bit, where I was resting and conserving within that prison you left me in!" spoke Shouten as he smiled, looking to his left as he noticed the other Captain to his team, Nova. "N-Nova! Why are you here with these weaklings? I don't understand! Don't tell me you actually have started to switch sides or something as ridiculous as that!" spoke Shouten with a sarcastic ferocity in his tone. "Shouten. You dare speak to the superior Captain of the Kumogun in such a way? You're a balls-ey kinda guy as always. I amend you, but I'm gonna have to tell you to release that kunoichi. She is possibly needed for my mission, so please step aside and walk away" had stated and spoke Nova as Shouten replies, "So you HAVE declared yourself to ally with such dirt? That's fine then, Nova. You know you're gonna end up being killed by Genburori, right? Leave your grudge behind and forget about Katrice. There is nothing you and these people can do against such a powerful shinobi in the end anyway!". Nova then twitches his right eye gently to the sound of the name 'Katrice' as his expression becomes almost emotionlessly filled with contentment. "I'll tell you right now... do not... and I mean... DO NOT ever talk about Katrice again... or I'll KILL YOU" violently spoke Nova with intimidation as Shoutens eyes become widened, shocked at the sudden anger that had risen from Nova's expression as he turns his head to Renji who had been seen standing up, holding himself up against the tree as he stares to Shouten. "I'm tired of these verbal games! You! Shouten! I OWE YOU DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO GAKISA!" yelled Renji with an intensive rage as he throws a kunai, almost at the speed of sound directly at Shouten, but fortunately, Shouten was able to dodge as he threw himself to the side, rolling across the ground as he released Symone from his clutches. Symone had then run over to Mikomi, standing by his side as she then felt safe for a moment. Renji charges forward attempting to reach Shouten as he stands back up, staggering as he hurls his kunai at Renji, but quickly, Nova interferes, appearing in front of Renji as he sliced down on the incoming kunai, slapping it to the side as it stuck within the dirt on the ground. "Bankoku is dead... and at this rate, you're next!" yelled Nova as he reached behind him, discarding multiple shuriken as he threw them forward in one shot as they pierce his clothing, sticking him to a tree as he appears in front of him within a flash of light. "We will let you go, but first... if you go back to Kumogun, go ahead and tell Genburori what happened to his dear ninja, because I am sure you know... and tell him how Bankoku was defeated. Make sure it's noted that... Genburori-sama is next" Nova spoke as he smirked, looking over to Shouten as his body blew into a cloud of smoke, revealing it was a Bunshin the entire time! Suddenly, a voice from several yards behind Renji's location was heard. "You're a fool. All of you are fools for that matter! You will die, and what's remaining of Kumogun will take control over Tsunzaku! You will see!" said the voice as everyone turns, seeing Shouten from a distance as he tilts his head, giving a smirk as he sighed, leaping off towards the Kumogun temple, disappearing from view. Mikomi looks to Symone. "Symone, are you alright?" he asked. Symone replied, "Yeah... I'm fine" as Mikomi nodded his head, looking over to the general area. "I guess this Genburori's gonna be expecting guests now. No matter what though, they wouldn't move. A smart man would wait and set traps, so what we'll do is rest for tonight until tomorrow when we regain all of our strength and chakra. By then, I should be able to be up to nearly 100, and it would give Renji enough time to be back typically on his feet. We should elongate our departure for the temple though for now. Are we agreed?" spoke Mikomi to everyone as they listen to his words. Nova replied, "Well, that sounds like a good plan, and knowing Genburori, we can now expect a lot of danger waiting for us once that fool Shouten decides to yap. We will sleep the rest of the night off and get as much sleep as possible before tomorrow night sets then". Renji then had replied, "I don't think that asshole should of been set free! You're a fool for interfering, and you're lucky that I am so badly injured that I can't take your head and kick it into a tree right now. Just remember this for now. I, Sanka Renji will kill those two with my bare hands until the blood is drained from their bodies, and even their souls". "Renji-kun. That's fine, but it's whoever kills first when we get to the Western Rain" spoke Nova as Renji curdles his face of angst, looking away with disgust as he sits down on the ground, leaning up against a tree as he had closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep so soon, considering he just woke up from a two hour unconsciousness. Mikomi and Symone are then seen walking towards the body of Bankoku as they appear standing over to his side. They look down to him as Symone had spoke. "Let's bury him now... Sensei" she said as Mikomi had replied, "Yeah...". Nova watches them from a distance as they are seen lifting the body as he thinks to himself, "Katrice... I am sorry. Things will be alright soon enough. I promise".

Within the woodlands, Shouten is seen from a distance hidden well within a tree as he watched Mikomi and Symone lift and bury his companion, the second Captain to the Kumogun temple, Bankoku. "Honestly... I don't understand. Bankoku killed so many people, and he was a ruthless murderer like no one I've ever seen before. The things he did in his past... and what he did to Tsunzaku... yet he is receiving a proper burial from the ones who were his enemy? How do I feel about this? I truly can't comprehend my heart right now. Nova... you, too. I understand your rage and despair for what happened, but going against Genburori is suicide. Do all of them together truly have the courage and power to face Genburori while I remain enslaved by his power? If only... If only I had the courage to escape this life, I probably would, but with the sins I've committed, a guy like me can't ever live a decent, humane life. Honestly... I am confused. If only Buddha can help direct me now, I think I'd feel a little more at ease... but I truly don't deserve guidance of any kind... at all...do I now?" thought Shouten as he raised his head upwards towards the heavenly night sky as a brutal, devastating night of pain and losses come to end... at least for now.

Off somewhere deep in the Rain country, the carriage that had departed with the Government officials appears by a building quite high in structure as it's pulled to its side within what seems to be the Hidden Rain of the West. The men open the carriage doors and hop out, walking to the back as they open the blanketed back area that the mysterious person had been sitting in. "Come on now. We have some business to take care of" spoke one of the men as the unknown man had jumped down, revealing baggy, grey pants, along with a shirt that was colored black with long sleeves that had hung past his hands. The side-profile of his face had been engulfed by shadows, though just slightly, you can notice his long, flattened hair that reached over his ears and down his back and sides, unknown as to what color it was. Suddenly, a man appears opening the door to the building and appearing upon the highest step calling out, "I see you've managed to make it back safely... and it seems you managed to obtain 'him'. I'm very pleased!" spoke this unknown man as he smiles over to the five standing below.

"Hmm... we should of had the spy ninjas back by now to report the situation. I believe something went wrong. It's more than that, but an intuition of the mind. It's telling me to be cautious of the future..." thought Genburori as he is seen cupping his chin with his hand inside the Kumogun temples main room as he is seen sitting within the chair that appeared above the slight set of stairs. "It's been a few hours since the war started. It shouldn't of taken this long to destroy a mere village border" he had thought again as his facial expression becomes clearly annoyed as he stands up from his chair, walking down the steps slowly as he whisks his hand across his facial hair, looking down to the final unit of ninja below in which they were separated equally on each side, having fifty or so on each side. As he stops at the bottom step, he turns his head, looking to the side on the right as he speaks generally to them, "The side to my right of Nova-Teichou's unit... you will spread out within a distance of a quarter mile around this temple, within the woodlands. Prepare traps of all sorts. I have a hunch we're going to b expecting company" commanded Genburori as the ninja all had yelled, "Yes, sir!" as they marched out in line. Genburori then tilts his head to the left at the remaining fifty or so ninja. "This side... I want the half furthest to me to surround the temple completely. Go!" Genburori had ordered as half of the ninja furthest from Genburori leave the temple in a line, leaving the remaining twenty or so ninja behind with Genburori. Suddenly, a ninja from the middle of the remaining group runs out of the line and calls out to Genburori. "Genburori-sama!" yelled the ninja as Genburori narrows his eyes with a disgusted curiosity. "I heard a rumor that out in the woodlands, a dying ninja made it out from the Tsunzaku area and he stated that every ninja you sent had died by the hands of a very young kunoichi before dying himself. The ninja that returned with the news then was somehow slaughtered, but still had life to report to another ninja the news he had before dying himself, though... it isn't the most reliable thing... I just thought you might want to know" spoke the ninja as Genburori replied with an emotionless glance, "Ninja... what's your name?". The ninja replied, "Dairi, sir". "Come here Dairi..." spoke Genburori as the ninja known as Dairi walks to the position of Genburori. "You say... this was a rumor?" asked Genburori. Dairi had replied, "Yes, sir!". Genburori looks to the left, staring over at the wall as he closes his eyes tightly. "...and you dare bother me with such unconfirmed information? This is not a school where children spread lies. This is the Kumogun temple, and I do not appreciate such idiocy!" spoke Genburori with some ferocious intent, still staring off to the side with closed eyes. "Note to everyone... that if you dare try acting as impudent as this fool, you will end up the same way!" yelled Genburori as Dairi asked, "W-What?... end up the same way?" with sharpened and wide eyes as Genburori turns his head with much speed, opening his eyes as they had changed from a dark black to an ominous crimson as Genburori tilted his hand forward, placing it on top of Dairi's head, smiling with derangement as he holds his middle and pointer finger up in his other hand. "Daraku Dageki!(Degradation Blow!)" yelled Genburori as he palm thrusts the chest of Dairi, knocking him back across the room as he hits the wall by the exit door. Dairi looks confused as he stands, looking around curiously as suddenly, a sharp pain enters his head as he clutches his temples with his hands, closing his eyes as he screams in such intense pain. Suddenly, the head of the ninja had then imploded, spouting out pieces of brain around his body as his right eye rolls from out of his face, killing him in a horrid display. "I made my point... now someone clean that trash up" spoke Genburori as quickly, about six ninja run to the body and begin scooping his remains into the cracked skull of Dairi, lifting him and dragging him outside. "So what is it you have decided Nova? Are you going to try and save me the trouble, or am I gonna have to end everything for you, just as I did to this mere ninja of yours?" thought Genburori as he walks back up the stairs, sitting down into his chair as he closes his eyes, smiling as he rests his head back.

A new team has assembled with Renji to take down the Kumogun, but with the endless amount of ninja and all of the traps awaiting them, can they even get to Genburori and his temple? As for Shouten, where will he appear and what will his heart tell him? Also, what is it Nova was to suspect of Symone, and how will Symone end up during the final battles ahead to protect those who wish for simple peace the most? Will she shine as bright as her smile? Mikomi seems to believe in his students power and himself very strongly... with their help, can this tyranny be dissected? As for Nova... will his true reasons for accompanying the enemy be revealed? Stay ready, and stay prepared! Symone: "The Heart of Rain" will bring you it's 20th chapter! The excitement mounts... where does the story begin to stand?


	18. Chapter 20: Different Way oF Life

**Symone: A Special Nova Side-Story - "The Rage Of Rain"  
[Sequence One  
Chapter Twenty: A Different Way Of Life...**

Precious moments. Precious people. Both things so commonly ignited only by the fragrance of companionship, but when companionship is obtained, why does it seem that the treacherous pain we feel as human beings amplify in weight to our chests? Love being the ultimate contribution creates the ultimate pain. This chapter is dedicated to the story of a man who had his humanity swept away in the depths of manipulation and superiority. His choices denied, and his heart locked cold. Who, and where does this man come from?

An early morning night sets it's ominous blackness around the woodlands, narrowing the gentle glow of the slightly hidden moon down towards the area where we see Symone, Mikomi, and Renji sleeping about five feet away from one another with their backs up against the trunks of trees. Renji is then seen across the way about 30 feet, laying flat on a pile of gloriously colored pink and orange leaves as he looks up through the path of tree which leads a gaping hole that leads to the blue night sky, admiring the stars as he seems to be the only one of the shinobi awake. Nova blinks slowly as he places both hands behind his head as he narrows his eyes. "Katrice..." thought Nova as he had closed his eyes slowly... drifting into what seemed to be images of his thoughts...

_"Hun! Can you go grab my shirt? It's hanging outside on the line. It should be dry now, and all my other clothes are ruined from work!" yelled an unknown woman as a man with a familiar voice had replied, "No problem, doll" as the outside of an unknown house is seen, as suddenly... Nova had appeared walking outside, looking quite different compared to how we've been introduced to him. His hair was let down, grazing his shoulders as it wasn't as long. His eyes had these large, joyous pupils that sparked the glory of a happy heart. As Nova walked outside, he grabbed the only shirt he seen off the line as he made his way back in to his home. He walked up a flight of stairs and called out, "Katrice!?". The woman replied, "I'm in the bedroom, hun!", being referred to as this once unknown 'Katrice' as her voice seemed quite melodic as it was like a piercing arrow through the evil in all of our hearts, repelling pain of all sorts. Nova walks in to the bedroom as his apparent wife had walked over to him, wearing nothing but tight black jeans, exposing her naked breasts as Katrice brightly smiles, grabbing the shirt and smiling sarcastically, egotistically in fun. Nova tilts his head slightly, narrowing his right eye as he smirked with a smile. "Looking gooooood, babycakes!" spoke Nova as Katrice had replied, "OH, stop it you dirty bastard!", laughing. "Hey! I can't help that my wife is the most beautiful woman in the world... and just so happens to have the worlds greatest set of breasts, too!" as he smiles, watching Katrice tuck down the shirt he had put on at that moment as she started laughing, looking down, and then in to the eyes of her beloved as they stare to each other with the sparks of what seemed like eternal, young passion. Suddenly, the silence was broken as a quick and dominant knock atr the downstairs door was heard. They both looks away a little curious as Nova walks off silently, approaching down the stairs as he had reached the front door, opening it. As the door opened, he seen a nearby neighbor in a panic, holding his chest. "Tray? What's the matter!?" asked Nova in a worry as he was then randomly squirted with blood that emanated from the chest of Tray as he fell to the ground. Nova's eyes had been widened quite intensively as he remained silent, yet curious as he heard Katrice yell down in question, "Nova... Who is it? Is everything alright?". Nova had replied, yelling back up to her, "Yeah. Everything is fine. It's just a neighbor!" as he looks down, noticing a dagger pierced through the lungs of the fallen neighbor. "Wha-What is this?" Nova had questioned to himself as he tried looking around for someone, noticing that around each of the unknown villages houses were ninja that seemed to have been preparing assassinations on everyone in silence. Suddenly, a ninja from across the way had tilted his head, noticing the shocked and curious Nova as Nova quickly closes the door, leaning his body against it as he looked down in rage. "What the hell is going on!?" thought Nova as suddenly, a set of three shuriken impale the wooden door, sounding thuds throughout the house as Nova steps forward in surprise. Hearing the noise, Katrice yelled down, "Hun! What was that!? Is everything okay? Really?". Nova screamed, "Yeah, hun. Just stay upstairs! I'm going out. I'll be back in a few minutes" as he had grabbed a supply of ninja tools from under a dresser draw by the door. He attaches it to his leather belt buckle and tucks in his white t-shirt as he opens the door with speed, looking for the ninja who spotted him, but he didn't seem to be around anymore. Nova figured he was in a nearby neighbors home, so he began running over quickly to the house across the way, busting open the door as he heard a scream coming from the upstairs. Nova hurries up the stairs and quickly see's a ninja ready to kill an old man. Quickly, in a flash, Nova sped forward as if he was faster than sound, chopping down on the ninja as he had been flung across the hallway. "You know where I live right!?" asked Nova to the old man as he replied, "Y-Yes!". "Well, then... get moving and lock the door on your way in, and make sure all the windows are shut tight!" stated Nova as the old man agreed, walking down the stairs as fast as he could as Nova stares down the ninja that had been seen getting up slowly, cracking his neck. "I know there's more of you. I've seen others in the shadows of fellow villagers. What is your reason for being here?" stated and asked Nova as the Ninja had let out an elegantly despiteful sigh of sarcasm, ignoring the words from Nova's mouth._

_Outside the house Nova had been seen confronting the unknown ninja, the old man who left his home is seen dashing across the dirt path to Nova's home as quickly as he can for his old and sluggish age as he finally had reached the door. Unfortunately for him, an arsenal of kunai had studded the back of the old man... or so we thought, as a light had emanated from the shadows, whisking away the rigid blades whirled at the old man as a muscular, brown-eyed and blue-haired beast at around six foot seven appeared with a ninja's head between his massive and immense hands. "Are you okay?" spoke the giant. "Yes. Thank you for saving me! I was told by Nova to go in his house... and I almost didn't make it!" spoke the old man as the giant had replied, "Nova... Where is he?". The old man replied, "He saved me from a masked shinobi in my home across the path. He's alone. He can use the help of a big and powerful man like yourself!". "I see. I appreciate it" spoke the enormous, shirtless man with blood dripping from his chest as he walked across to the house. The old man watches him as he bows his head down, entering the home as he had closed the door, locking it as he fell to the ground. A woman's yell from the upstairs had startled the old man as it was Katrice yelling, "Nova!? Is that you!?"._

_Back in the old mans house, Nova is seen staring down the ninja with an intent in his eyes that would haunt the dreams of Satan himself as frustration pierced his warm heart that was just glistened by a showing of love moments before. Suddenly, the ninja darts in to a bedroom to his left. Realizing the ninja was trying to escape, Nova chases quickly to the room, just grabbing the ninja by the belt as he had thrown himself from down the window, though unable to drop, he remained hanging out of the window, but not for too long as Nova had pulled him with much force back inside the house, throwing him through a solid oak dresser as the mirror above it had cracked, shattering all upon the face of the ninja, bleeding him. "Shit! I made far too much noise. I should of known better! It's only gonna be a few seconds until all of them are here now!" thought Nova as he ran to the ninja, lifting him by his shirt, throwing him to the mattress over at the other end of the room as he picks up a large piece of broken glass, holding it to the throat of the ninja as he held his hands back behind his head. The ninja screams in pain as he bites away the mask covering his mouth, spitting a tooth and some ruby blood at the face of Nova as he smiled. Nova turned away in disgust as he then held the glass point to the throat of the ninja and pushed slightly, gently piercing him as blood gently dripped down the side of his neck. "Listen you little fuck! Who do you think you are invading my fucking home like this? Who sent you? What the hell could your mission possibly be here!?". "Like I'd speak. You should know better than to use a clichè to get answers out of someone you ignorant brute!" detailed the ninja as Nova dropped the glass and began repressively punching the face of the ninja. As the blood spews and squirts from his facial features, the ninja is heard screaming horrifically as he yells, "I'll talk! I'll talk!". "Fine then. Go ahead... and you know the routine... you'll be let go, yadda, yadda... Just tell the damn truth" stated Nova as the ninja had then roughly replied, "Okay, okay... I'll tell you!". As a slight hesitation takes the wind of the ninja, he then continued to speak. "I'm a ninja that's a part of a clan which is directly under the strongest ninja of Amegakure, seeking power and recruits. We enslave people to be fight dogs to invade other villages with, grabbing everything we can along the way until we have enough power to take over the next piece of land until we are the superior beings of the entire world, but so far, we've only worked inside Amegakure" as he finished speaking, coughing a little as he rested his head to the side. "Strongest ninja in Amegakure? That's quite a large claim. Who is this leader?" stated and asked Nova as the ninja slowly replied... "Genburori-Sama". "Genburori? Never heard of him. Well, like I promised, I'll let you go" stated Nova as he got off from the top of the ninja, allowing him to run off in a quick succession. "So they plan on killing and invading each piece of this country just for personal gain? How selfish..." thought Nova as suddenly... an explosion was heard, blowing smoke of black in the shape of darkened halo's as Nova ran to the window, watching on as he seen a set of three village homes blown to pieces, watching the putrid scream of pain from an innocently charred woman on the ground. Nova placed his hand on the window ledge as he heard a thump behind him. Nova stops, turning around with his eyes closed. "Took you long enough to come... you assholes!" spoke Nova as he opens his eyes, smirking as a crowd of about thirty ninja are seen swamping the hallway and room with katana's placed within some of their grasp._

_Leaving the village, the released ninja is seen running off at a high speed as the blood sways from off of his face, splashing on the dirt as he dashed forward, thinking, "Now when I report this to Genburori... he won't be very happy... and maybe he'll settle things on his own. That would be beautiful after what that scumbag did to me!"._

As the mini series of Nova's past continues, we are set with many, many questions in our minds. The introduction of Katrice seems to be an impacting one, and our new character seems to be showing a different side than what we've seen the past four chapters or so. What's to come in the tale of an unknown mans life, and how will they forge the Nova we've come to quickly know in our story? This three part mini series will continue in Chapter 21, so I'll see you then!


	19. Chapter 21: Invitation

**Symone: A Special Nova Side-Story - "The Rage Of Rain"  
[Sequence Two  
Chapter Twenty-One: Invitation...**

_"Genburori-sama!" yelled the bloody ninja that had escaped near death by the hands of Nova, appearing outside of the village by a wagon which had been attached to an arsenal of horses. The left side of the wagon revealed a door that had opened as Genburori appeared drinking a glass of red wine. "Is there a reason I'm currently being disturbed?" asked Genburori as he looked to the bloody ninja with a detestable insight. "We may have found a powerful ninja! He took me out like I was nothing. I never even had a chance to hit him once! The thing was... he didn't even use any chakra, and miraculously, I was able to sense it... that there was something deep... almost as powerful as you!" stated the ninja. "This ninja, Jin... he came from a village where there were mostly bloodline limits of the Himura clan who were able to sense the depth of chakra, almost like the Hyuuga clan of doujutsu of Konoha, the Byakugan, being able to have the white-eye to see the tenketsu and level of chakra, but instead of using the eyes, the Himura clan can feel it directly through their bodies by constantly emanating a low frequency of chakra from the pores in their skin, absorbing any energy consumed by their foes and transferring it through the nerve endings in their bodies, transmitting the data back to the brain. What he says is not just a dialogue of a weak ninja, but has to be an honest statement" thought Genburori as he collected his thoughts a moment in an odd silence as he had asked, "Almost as much chakra as me?". "Yes. I'm certain. Want me to take you to him, Sir?" replied, then asking the ninja. "Get in" stated Genburori as he pushed the door to his wagon open more as the ninja, Himura Jin entered it._

The start of pain and the termination of life as he once knew it will become entirely different as Nova starts his new life after the certain circumstances are set. Does the ninja truly have as much power as the mid-rank ninja, Himura Jin had stated? The precious feelings of love we feel can all be rivaled, though as rare as it is, it can be sacrificed for the revenge planned afar in the future. A story continues now within the special three part side-story!

_"So, let me ask you... do those swords make up for something... personal, or are you just happy to see me?" jokingly stated Nova as he smirked, holding his feet back to the ground, readying his combat stance as suddenly, the ninja start screaming out, running forward in the small room as Nova twisted his body, throwing himself to the ceiling as he held himself up using his palms and knee's as chakra had been emitted, holding him up as he quickly pulled out a roll of sharp metallic wire, placing it within the grasp of his teeth as he reaches with one of his hands in his ninja tools, taking out about five kunai, throwing each of them through the wire he had taken out of his teeth as he remains hanging from above, unreachable for the moment, though that moment had been quickly interrupted as two ninja struck upwards with their katana's as Nova had thrown himself forward, whirling the wire around the necks of four ninja, spinning around them as he kicks a few more out of the way by the door, landing upon the hard wood floor. Quickly, the ninja in the hallway start hurling a huge amount of shuriken, but quite evasively, Nova swung his wire, making sure the kunai's defended him as he would smack the shuriken away, though unfortunately, one missed, piercing the right shoulder of Nova, ripping away at his flesh as the blood drained down his slightly muscular arm. Nova then continued to swing the wire, taking down five ninja with each kunai attached in a multiple succession as the screams of the ninja pierced his ears as they fell down the stairs behind them in a massacre of blood as Nova spun the kunai behind him, sticking it to the wall to his right side. Quickly, the ninja in the room came out charging at him, but Nova had leaped quite spectacularly over the banister to his left, landing on the first floor of the old man's house, slightly bending his knee's as he did so, standing upright as quickly as he could as he still had the wire held in his hands. As the ninja had come running down the stairs, Nova had tugged the war that was connected to the wall still by the kunai's, as the sharp wire surprised two ninja, slicing their heads straight off. The rest of the ninja upstairs then began leaping down the same way Nova had just a moment ago as they land mostly the same. Nova then realizes he is outnumbered and defenseless for the most part, so he turns, trying to run out the back door, but unfortunately, ninja had been seen there, marching in with much speed, making up for the numbers he had just killed, plus more. He then turns again, realizing he had been trapped and outnumbered as he looks around for a method of escape or a tactic of defense. His eyes narrow and begin to glow with a ferocity of aggression as his impatience and stubborn attitude sets in. Suddenly, the front door that had been closed had flown off the hinges, spiraling in a radiative manner, knocking down most of the ninja with it's massive speed that had been in front of Nova as that giant man from earlier had walked inside the house with a silent glare, omnipotently emotionless. Nova then runs passed all the fallen ninja and stands guard by the giant man as he looks up to him. "About time you came, Toro!" stated Nova to the giant man, apparently going by the name of Toro. Toro smiles gently with his muscular and tough mug as Nova smiled back. The both of them then firmly look forward. "Nova. Katrice and that man. Don't you think you should be with them right now? You're not the only one being attacked" stated Toro as Nova replied, "Yeah... I found that out just before. I guess you're right, but will you be okay, Toro-san?". "Hmm" sighed Toro as he agreed, nodding his head. "Alright. I'll leave it to you. Be safe, buddy! This village needs you!" spoke Nova as he ran out of the house, speeding by the path across to his home, reaching his door as he noticed a ninja trying to break in. Nova then charged forward, reaching in his tools as he grabbed a kunai, hurling it in to the lungs and out of the chest of the ninja, killing him as he reached his door. Nova places his hand on the doorknob, trying to open it, but it was locked, so he began knocking intensively. "Open up! It's me, Nova!" he began screaming as he continued to knock. The old man then opens the door, allowing him in as Nova runs in, quickly closing the door behind him, locking it. "Are you alright!?" asked Nova as he looked to the old man, asking in a worry. "I'm fine... but someone's upstairs. Is your wife home? I didn't want to scare her, so I stayed quiet and sat by the door" stated and asked the old man as Nova replied, "Yeah. She doesn't even realize what's going on yet. I'm about to inform her now" as he ran up the stairs, barging in to the bedroom as Katrice was seen blow drying her hair. Katrice turns it off, as she looks to Nova, running over to him as she noticed his bloody injury. "Nova! What happened to your arm!?" she asked in serious worry as Nova sits on his bed. "Sit down, Katrice. I need to tell you something" stated Nova as Katrice sat down. "What is it, hun?... and what's that smell? Is something burning?" asked Katrice. "Katrice... I'm guessing you didn't hear the loud explosions, but that smell is some of the houses in the villages. We're... we're being attacked by a gang that calls themselves the Kumogun, and they're looking for people to join them as they invade village-by-village. We've apparently been their next target" told Nova to Katrice, as she replies with love and care, not worrying about what's happening outside, "Then... that wound?". "Yeah... I got in to a scuffle with some dirty ass ninja, but I'm totally fine" stated Nova as he blinks lightly, looking away from his beautiful sweetheart. "Listen, Katrice... I want you to hide. I don't want you involved or hurt. I'm gonna try to save us all. Toro is already cleaning up the mess I left behind and putting in his efforts for us, and I should at the least do the same... to protect us... to protect... you... and our child..." Nova stated as he looked down to Katrice's stomach, placing his hand over it as he closed his eyes, imagining what pain could be felt if they were never by his side again. Katrice nodded. "All right, I want you to go in the attic, and lock the ceiling door, and place any really heavy object you can over it, and do not move or make a sound. Stay quiet until I come back and say otherwise. Understood?" stated Nova as Katrice replied, "O-Okay..." as she walked out in to the hallway, stopping as Nova had called out, "Katrice!...". Katrice stopped and turned with a depressive gleam in her gorgeous brunette eyes. "I love you...forever..." stated Nova as Katrice continued with a reply, "...and ever" as she smiled, pulling up the door to the attic as she made her way up the stairs, lifting up the door as she gave Nova one last good look... knowing there's a possibility it might just be the last she will see of her hero and husband. Once Katrice was secured, Nova heard the old man scream in agony as he hustled down the stairs, hearing the splatter of blood hit the ground. Nova made his way down the stairs, seeing his door broken down as he see's the same ninja from earlier in which he bloodied up and let go. "Ah... it's you. It seems you did return home!" spoke the ninja as the ninja turns around, looking out of the door that had been broken down as he watches the appearance of a new face. Nova feels a dark feeling in his gut as he turns his head to the door, slowly seeing through the light of day, the appearance of Genburori as he entered his home. Nova looks to him with a scarred, worried look in his eyes. "Jin... is this the one you were talking about?" asked Genburori as Jin replied, "Yes! That's him! Out of all the people we've been around, he is definitely the one with the most power and potential. He's a dirty, untrained fighter though, but he has natural ability in Taijutsu... Genburori-Sama". "Genburori...?" thought Nova as he sharpened his eyes with anger. "That's all I need of you, Jin. You may be gone now" demanded Genburori as Jin replied, "Yes, Sir!" as he walked passed Genburori on his way out, but quickly, Genburori grabbed the face of Jin, as Jin began to scream, "Genburori-Sama!? WHAT ARE YOU-.." as Genburori passed Jin out, hurling him against the wall as he still had him within his solid grasp. An enormous glow overtook the body of both of them as Genburori seemed to be powering the amount of chakra he had, letting him drop to the floor as the glow slowly stopped. As Jin's body smacked the floor, his flesh dried up like dust, cracking away through the bones as his eyes concaved in to his withered skull, appearing dead and brittle. Genburori turns his head, looking to the man he had apparently aimed to seek out. "Your name...?" asked Genburori. "My name is no concern of yours, you monster!" replied Nova as Genburori had asked, "Well, I just want to know the name of the new member of my Kumogun Temple". "A new member...? Are you mad, you twisted bastard!? I wouldn't join you in your supremacy rampage even if it meant my life!" asked, then stated Nova as Genburori replied, "Is that so? Then maybe there's something we can arrange, now that I have this new method of seeking my way. Believe me... We WILL talk"._

An invitation, or more like a demand was made by Genburori as he was finally introduced to Nova, showing their very first meeting, but how will Nova get out of this mess? Also, why the sudden talk of a new method of getting his way? Genburori - the mad beast starts forming his new branch of power as Nova somehow branches in to a downfall of what seems to be captivation as we know it now... but how does his life play out to what we know today? Back in the old mans house that is now deceased, what will happen to the apparent neighbor and powerful friend of Nova who goes by the name of Toro, and what's to come of Katrice? Follow me to the final chapter of this three-part special presentation of "The Rage Of Rain!", Chapter twenty-two!

The last moment of this story is at hand. Do you know where life will lead?


	20. Chapter 22: Earth Becomes Hell

**Symone: A Special Nova Side-Story - "The Rage Of Rain"  
[Sequence Three: Finale  
Chapter Twenty-Two: That Moment When Earth Becomes Hell**

_A glimpse of light was seen emanating from the pores of Genburori's body as he was seen standing before Nova, within his home. Genburori had seemed to be able to obtain something new, as if he was experiencing a surge of chakra never before felt or seen after killing the ninja, Himura Jin. Nova stared him down, looking to him in curiosity as the gut feeling in Nova's abdomen had increased tenfold. His darkened hair waving behind him very slowly as the chakra from Genburori's body pushed from out of his body, creating a breeze of energy like a mid-summer's breeze. "Nova... You will join me in my pursuit of power, yes?" asked Genburori as Nova had jumped to a reply, "Like I told you before, I rather die then be a dog to some fascist!". "Well... if that's the case, I do infact have a way of making you join me. Do you think I just killed my fellow ninja for fun? There was a reason to his death, and a reason for this chakra you're sensing that's pouring from out of my body, and that reason was for me to obtain his bloodline limit" stated Genburori as Nova's eyes become filled with a scarce, yet stronger gut feeling as he spoke, "You... can absorb the bloodline limitations of others!?" he asked as Genburori replied, "Yes... why ofcourse. That in itself... is my OWN bloodline limit!". Nova's expression remanes as it was as he asked, "But... how is that possible!?". Genburori replied, "I'm a one of a kind original... as my birth defect became my power. The cellular structure within my blood is able to reformat, and send itself through the walls of my veins, transmitting a sense of pain I'm now immuned to by relaying the data from the nerves to my brain. As I envelope my hands by chakra, I create an opening, or a wound to my bloodstream, and use the chakra again to kill and immobilize my prey. During that time, after creating an opening wound in another, I intake their blood in my own body. The cells in my stream then attack and absorb it within a glimpse of a second, as if each cell was a vicious beast, absorbing, and sending through to the nerves with new data. It sort of works like illnesses the immunities in our bodies can't fight... except my immunities always will win, unless there's a strong enough disease out there I'm unaware of that will cause me some terrible damage. I'm sure you could of imagined the type of pain I've gone through, growing since a child... and getting a cold, having it send a constant pain in my body tenfold of what a normal human would have, fighting to live from just those simple illnesses, but thanks to pure will, I was able to fight, and make my curse a gift, and it always helped me get I want...". Nova stares to him, slightly shocked, but expressionless. "All of this... yet you choose to use it for the wrong reasons. You can be someone great, but you choose to be someone to hate instead. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to live any longer. You're dead!" screamed Nova as he charged forward at Genburori, throwing punch after punch as Genburori had been slapping each throw away. Nova then quickly spun down to the ground, flipping forward, delivering an upside double kick into the chin of Genburori as he gets knocked back, breaking through a closet as he was stuck on a coat rack. Genburori shakes it off as Nova charged, delivering punch after punch with a fierce intensity as they were delivered to Genburori's abdomen. Genburori then began glowing a tad more than he had as he screamed, blowing apart the closet, and throwing Nova head first across the room in a omnipotent light, slamming him into the mirror by the door that had shattered and bloodied Nova's entire back as slivers of it reflected his blood as they stuck within his flesh. "Gah! You bastard!" yelled a bloody and badly injured Nova as he staggers on his feet. Genburori walks out of the dismantled closet and seemed to flash to Nova's position in a glimpse, as if he teleported, but he had apparently used a wind element jutsu to enhance his speed. Nova falls as he staggers down from the intensive winds created by Genburori's speed. Genburori then raises his fist. "You did well. No one has ever been able to get me down, and you managed to throw me down in to a closet... but unfortunately, it's now going to cost you. Join me... or like I said, I'll use a method in which you certainly will have no choice" stated Genburori, impressed by Nova's power. "There is no way... you will be able... to force me to join..." hesitantly and painfully spoke Nova. "Well, you can't say I didn't warn you" stated Genburori as he placed his fist down to his side. He smiled... and then winked at Nova as Genburori rushed to the stairs, making his way up. Nova's eyes sharpen, remembering that his dear, Katrice is still up there in the attic! Then... quickly... he just realized that he had killed that ninja who had a bloodline limit, and after realizing and being explained what Genburori's bloodline limit is, Nova realized... Genburori can sense Katrice! "NO!!" yelled Nova as he stood up, rushing up the stairs to a slowly walking Genburori as Nova grabs him by the shoulder, but within a a second, Genburori slaps him to the side, all the way through the banister to the side of the stairs as he had landed back first on the ground, inputting the shards of the mirror in to his back even deeper in an intensive pain and omnipotent display of detestment. Nova screams terribly as the blood spouts from his body. He begins coughing up blood quite badly as his vision becomes blurry. He walks it off as he walks slowly, limping and dragging his body up the stairs, watching Genburori make his way to the upper hallway. "Hmm.. this new power is a bit difficult to narrow in on still. It needs some geting used to... now where can she be?" thought Genburori as he looked in the bedroom that had an open door to it. Suddenly, a quick thud was heard as Genburori went flying in to the wall at the other end of the hallway. Appearing from within the bedroom, Toro had appeared walking out, smirking as he charged at Genburori. Genburori shook it off as he stood up, but quickly, Toro had leaped forward, slamming his feet down as he flipped, screaming, "Shishou Hasu!(Master Lotus!)" as he planted his right foot first to the chest of Genburori, uppercutting with his left foot into his chin, and then flipped 360 degrees in to a side-kick that blew Genburori down the hallway with a stream of blood flowing from out of his mouth. As Genburori hit the wall, he staggered forward a bit, spewing more blood from his mouth. "You're not what I was sensing... who the hell are you, and why couldn't I feel your presence!?" asked Genburori in a shocked aggression. "His name is Toro... and he's been my best friend since I can remember. You couldn't use that stolen bloodline limit to sense him because Toro... has no chakra at all. He's a master of Taijutsu and practiced under Amegakure's elite Jounin, Kawa Shikijou; "The Purist of Rain" - The elite ninja that once battled the Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure with nothing but Taijutsu, and managed to end the fight in a draw. Not only that, but Toro is extrordinarily flexible, and weighs about double that of a typical Taijutsu ninja, so his attacks are two times more devestating" spoke Nova as he appeared with his head finally reaching the top of the stairs as he made it to the hallway, limping to Toro's position. Genburori whiped some blood from his mouth as he smirked, walking forward. "So... a Taijutsu user? That's all? You're not so special. Without the ability to manipulate chakra, you've lost this fight" spoke Genburori with a sarcastic attitude, seeming quite non-chalant of the situation. "Just because I can't use chakra, does not mean I won't kill you" stated Toro as Nova looked to him, smiling. Genburori smirked sarcastically as he quickly shot forward towards the two foes as Toro's trained eye tried to keep up, but the speed became more intense than that of anyone he's ever faced. Suddenly, Genburori appeared behind Toro, showing off a fistful of glowing chakra as he shot it into the spine of Toro, ripping through his spinal column and shredding his bones outwards in to shreds in a massacre and bloody display as it shot from out of him, spewing all over himself and Nova. Toro fell to his knee's as Genburori released him from his clutches. Toro gasped in quick agony as blood shot out like vomit from his mouth. Genburori smiled as he held a fragment of spine in his right palm that was full of chakra as Nova screams, "TORO! NO... NO WAY! TORO, GET UP! PLEASE! GET UP!". Toro then quickly fell dead upon the wood floor in the hallway of Nova's home. Nova's limp and brutalized body had been seen shaking slightly with widened eyes and an open, gaping mouth. "He wasn't as strong as he seemed. Nova, you yourself have more potential than him. Just because he has no chakra and I couldn't sense his presence means he got a away with a cheap shot on me... but Nova... you... you have the power to surpass that easily. I feel it in you, but you seem to not be fluent in the art of combat. Join me, and the power of our union will be omniopently beautifully" spoke and stated Genburori as Nova had just whispered gently beneath his breath, "You're just a beast... a beast with a mental issue" as his eyes narrowed sharply, glowing quite brightly now as they seem to be changing colors, becoming an off-set green, almost like turqoise. Suddenly, a thud was heard in the ceiling..._

Katrice is seen in the attic as she looks to a chair she had accidently knocked over as she gasps, holding his mouth to keep quiet as she thinks to herself, "Oh no...! Did he hear!?". "AHHHHHH!" screamed Katrice as the attic door was blown upward as a bowling ball-like chakra flew further up, crashing through the ceiling. Genburori is seen from below now as Nova screams, "NO! KATRICE! SHIT!". Genburori jumps up to the attic in a quick, swift leap, landing after the blown attic door on the floor. "Shit!" yelled Nova as he ran forward, jumping up, too, but he was kicked down by Genburori. Nova fell flat on his back as Genburori was seen performing a handseal. Nova watches for a second as he regains his footing as Genburori quickly yelled, "Daichi Fujin!(Solid Earth Seal!)" as he planted his palm on the wood boards beneath his feet as a sudden rumble was heard and felt shaking the house. Nova falls back a bit as stone and dirt form a solid cage around the attic as it pierced through half the house, using minerals and materials from beneath the ground, underneath the house. Nova gets slapped back by a wall of stone that had shot up like a spike as blood shot from his already bloodied lips. "NOVA!!" screamed Katrice, unseen by Nova as her voice was slightly diluted by the echoes of the tearing house and formation of Genburori's insane seal. "KATRICE!" yelled Nova as the rumbling quickly stopped as he was seen pushed up against the wall by the seal of Earth that had penetrated his home. He remained stuck as Genburori was heard laughing outloud in a proud, dominant echo behind the wall of rock above Nova's head as it caused a few crumbling pebbles to fall down. Genburori had then walked up slowly to Katrice as she's seen covered in dust and tears, crawling back away from the feet of Genburori as she hits the end of the attic. Genburori stands still as he just stares blankly at Katrice for a moment. Genburori than voiced over Katrice's screams as he yelled through the massive and thick wall of Earth, "Nova! I'm gonna cut a deal with you! Are you listening?" stated and asked Genburori as Nova yelled back, "If you touch Katrice, I swear I will have your fucking head, you bastard!". Genburori replied, "Ah, so I guess you can hear me, huh? Well... in that case, I'm gonna cut a deal with you. Now pay attention..." as Katrice is seen shaking in the corner, curious as to what Genburori was talking about. Genburori continues to speak as Nova smirked with aggression. "...I will allow this woman I sensed all along live her life, as long as you become the lead captain of my temple, but... in order for this deal to be made, I will take the woman you apparently have your heart set on and leave to my temple in the Northern part of Amegakure, within the Kumogun temple. When you decide what's best for this young woman and yourself, i'll be waiting there for you, and you will be greeted with respect. You will train that potential of yours, and after doing some work and missions with me and the rest of the temple, I will give you your life back. If you deny this deal, your woman will die right now, and I will make sure her screams are heard loudly enough for you to hear, unable to move and defensless as you are, so choose!" requested and stated Genburori as Nova had stayed silent for a few moments with a tear gently dripping down his turqoise colored eyes. "Just let her live... please... Genburori" begged Nova as Genburori had replied, "I'll take that as my answer, and this woman will come with me. We'll be waiting... Nova-teichou!". Genburori then ran to the girl, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder as he punched through the wall of rock, creating a hole to the outside as he leaps out, landing roughly as Katrice's abdomen smacked on Genburori's shoulder bone quite hard, coughing as she did. Genburori walks to the wagon he had arrived to the house in and throws Katrice in the back, placing seal tags around the doors and walls, making sure she couldn't get out. Genburori sat up front, leaving the battered and beaten Nova alone as he's seen looking down with depression pressed in his eyes and lips as they narrowed. This struggle... is far from finished.  
Three days had passed as Nova is seen limping out of his house through the missing door, looking around as he's shown bandaged up all around with blood leaking through. His saddened and lost willed eyes looked around at a nearly destroyed village. "Katrice..." thought Nova as he shed a single tear from his right eye. The pain that was mental seemed to be far more severe than that of his physical wounds that were seen from the outside. A battle was still taken place, but this one was in the head of Nova. What will his decision be, and what is there to do now? "To get Katrice back..." is what Nova thought as he's seen walking the road that leads out of the destroyed village he had lived. As he reached the exit area, Nova turns around, looking over to the village as if he believes this is the end of something, like a final view of the village he loved his dear Katrice in, as he turns forward, walking out of the village as the sun seems to be shining down brightly on his body.

Nova is seen walking the lonely and difficult path towards the distant horizon that had seemed grey as a droplet of rain fell from the heights of the clouds that cry in a sense of misery. As he continues walking, the droplet of rain had become a storm, pouring down harder than most storms would allow as Nova had become drenched, dripping wet as he continued on with the same content and unattentive expression he had been plagued with for days. As Nova's face becomes visible, we see the water dripping down his face, as one, gentle tear slowly defragments from his brown right eye.

A few unmarked hours had passed as Nova was seen standing in the pouring rain, looking towards a small house out in the empty road. As he decided to walk towards it, he realized it was a local private store for groceries. He walked towards the door, but hesitantly stopped, turning to the right as he walked towards the side of the store, being blanketted by the roof that expanded from the side of the wall. "Hurry! To the back!" yelled a voice as the ringing bells of the store doors had chimed as if someone had exitted it, unknown as to what the alarming sounds were as another voice shot out as it had replied, "Alright! You got all the cash!?". "Yeah! Let's move before they call someone on us!" replied the voice as the two men had turned the corner to the store, making their way towards where Nova was as he had seen two young teens with a handful of loot and food. Nova stood there, looking at them through the corner of his eyes as his head was tilted down. The two young men had then passed him, though as the other ran off, the one left behind had stopped in front of Nova, turning his head and looking at the injured, vulnerable looking man. Nova tilts his head up slowly, staring to the young man. "Chiku! What're you doing!? Let's go!" yelled the young man that had already ran passed Nova as the one standing in front of him walks up to Nova, replying, "One second... I'm gonna get me some more easy cash". The other young man looks to him quite hesitantly and impatient, wanting to leave as he watched on, seeing his friend stop in front of Nova's current position. "Hand me everything you got on you, and I'll let you go with your life!" yelled the young man as he discarded a kunai, holding it up as he waited for Nova to give him his belongings. "Didn't you hear me!? I said-" spoke Chiku as he was interrupted by a quick punch by Nova into his abdomen, knocking him on the ground as he dropped his kunai. "If you make a threat to kill someone... you better do exactly that, otherwise, you'll end up in this situation" spoke Nova slowly and depressingly, showing a much different side of him as Chiku yelled, "That's it, you bastard! I'll kill you!" as he got up, running towards Nova as Nova had side-stepped the punch he had thrown, sweeping his feet behind him, splashing the puddle beneath his feet up in the air as he spun back, grabbing the kunai as he quickly raced forward with such an intense speed that Chiku didn't even have a chance yet to turn his back. As Nova approached, he spun the kunai around his middle finger, catching it in his palm as he stuck it in the back of the neck of this young thief. The blood spurted out of him, shooting all over the clothing of Nova as he retracted the kunai from the young thief's flesh. Nova then pushed his body to the ground as he struggled for air, being tortured alive by the pain and massive loss of blood as it drained from his mouth. "Oh shit!" yelled the other young thief as he began running off. Nova turns, looking to him as his eyes brightly transform in to that odd colored turqoise again, widening them with a scarce rage as a slow forming aura of chakra had been encircling his body identitcal to the color of his transformed eyes. He then ran forward with an intense speed, whipping back the chakra that had been seen leaking from his body as he chases the thief down, screaming in rage as he throws his palm forward, creating a tentacle-like stream of chakra at him that wrapped around the thiefs body, stopping him in his tracks as his flesh begins to burn. Suddenly, the control Nova had seemed to have lost had snapped back in a quick flash as his eyes blinked back to that dark color they traditionally are. The chakra then faded as Nova stopped his chase. As the chakra vanished, the thief was released from the hold of the chakra he had been covered in as he falls to the ground screaming in agony with terribly serious burns that had his flesh shredded in pieces, hanging off his body as the skin dangled. Suddenly, the rain had stopped as Nova thought to himself, "What's happening to me...?", walking off again, following the original path as he passed the store. As he walked off, the authorities quickly came to the scene, splitting up and aiding to the badly injured thief and the now dead body of the one named Chiku. "He's... He's a monster!" yelled the young thief left with his burns as was shortly heard, going unconscious.

In an unknown, dark room with the remains of the dead around her, Katrice was seen cuddled on the floor, hugging her knee's as the squeeking hinges to a door was heard whispering anxiety in the throat of Nova's beloved as light shined in the room, showing a door as Genburori had entered. He walked up to the dirty, baggy-eyed Katrice. "Have you gotten any sleep, my dear?" asked Genburori as Katrice stayed silent. Suddenly, her stomach had rumbled intensively as silence overtook the two. "Hmm, I see we forgot to feed you these past few days. My, my... where has my head been? You don't even have the energy to speak right now, do you?" stated and asked Genburori sarcastically as he approached Katrice even closer within a foots distance. Katrice tries getting out from her position as she tries holding herself up by the concrete walls around her. Genburori then kicks her back down as she sounds a grumble from her throat as if she was trying to speak while making solid impact with the floor. "No, no, no... we can't have you trying to escape. Anyway, I came to give you the decision I had come to. It regards you, and I feel it's not a very accurate decision on my part, but I'm not one to let others suffer" stated Genburori as he looks around the room, looking at the skulls and dead corpses around them, as he suddenly said, "...or maybe I am the type to let them suffer" as he began laughing. Katrice began crying as Genburori smiled. "This decision I'm talking about... is this!" stated Genburori as he had smacked his foot on the head of Katrice as she moaned in a screaming agony, trying to push his foot off of her, not having the strength to do much, or even build any adrenaline. Genburori then stomped her face hard, cracking her jaw as her head smacked the concrete ground below her as a quick image of Nova and her are seen in her head of them both holding each other's hand, smiling as their eyes shine brightly in to each other. Genburori is then seen stomping down on Katrice's face again, cracking her nose to pieces, flattening it as blood drains from her mouth as she moans in agony as a quick flashback like before appears in her head of her and Nova are seen holding each other in their bed as Nova is heard quietly whispering in her ear, "I love you... Katrice". Genburori is seen again now as he looks down on a nearly unconscious Katrice. "I'll tell Nova it was a quick death when the time comes, so say good-bye to this world now, you little shit!" yelled Genburori as he raised his leg up, readying to stomp her down again. Katrice then quickly glances pictures of her memories of Nova and her wrestling around on the grass, having fun, as another image is seen of them only half their current age, giving each other a kiss that had seemed like their first. As she opens her bloodied eyes, she looks to Genburori, as she reflects a quick moment's past of her and Nova as small children, going back and forth on a swing, as she pictured the young Nova say, "I love you...". Genburori's foot had slammed down, scattering Katrice's head on the ground, breaking her skull open as the blood slowly poured from her head, killing her in a dirty, torturous and disgusting way. Genburori smiles as he just quietly looks to Katrice's corpse, walking away.

On the path he had been walking, Nova had been seen, as quickly, a sharp pain was felt in his heart as he fell to one knee, holding his chest as his eyes squinted tightly. "Wh- What is this...pain?" thought Nova as he stood back up, shaking it off as he continued on walking.

Many hours had gone by as Nova had been seen in the dark, early morning making his way through the woodlands he found himself in as he saw a glowing light of fire in the distance. Nova continued towards it. As he made his way to the odd light, he had exitted ther woodlands, seeing the Kumogun temple as sticks of flames were at each side of the main door, realizing it was the glow he had seen just moments before. Ninja then quickly fell from above, appearing in front of Nova as he gets in a defensive stance. "Ah, Nova-teichou. Genburori-sama has been expecting you. Follow us" spoke one of the ninja as they make there way in to the temple. As they take him down a path of red carpet to a set of stairs, a familiar chair was seen with it's back turned. "Genburori-sama! Nova-teichou has arrived!" yelled out the ninja as Genburori had stood up from the chair, turning around as he looked over to Nova. "Like I promised... the woman will be yours aslong as you serve me until I say you're dismissed. Understood?" stated and asked Genburori as Nova had stood silently, replying with a nod of agreeance as he had asked, "Can I see her?". "I'm sorry, but she isn't here. I had her taken away from here last night just incase you did some snooping and decided to leave with her. I may respect my allies, but I don't trust any of them" replied Genburori. Nova turns his head to the side in anger. "Don't worry. If it's one thing you can rely on, it's to rely on my words, for they're the truth" stated Genburori. "I'm gonna help you learn a little about yourself, and allow you the training you need to become a stronger killer for me. Please follow me..." stated Genburori as he walked down the small set of stairs, going to a door to his right as Nova had followed. "Katrice... I will get you back... I promise I will. I will sacrifice my soul for you, and kill the person I am just to see your presence again. I will hold you as tight as I always had, and I will treasure each and every day like it was the first time we kissed. Your beauty will remain only in my memories for now, but they will never disipate. Forever... I'll love you".

About just over three years had passed, and Nova was seen looking as we know him, going down the stairs behind the back of the building as he entered a dark, smelly room full of bugs as he entered, looking around at the concrete surroundings as he walked forward, checking up on an imprisoned man as he saw him hanging from chains on the wall, dead. Nova's eyes twitched a little as he began walking away to report that the hostage had been dead, but suddenly, he closed his eyes, having a pain in his chest as he held on to the concrete wall, struggling to stand as his heart begins pounding, remembering what happened the time three years ago when walking the paths from his village when this had happened. This time, Nova decided to figure out what's entering the pain as he looks around as his senses begin vibrating throughout his entire body. As he turns, he looks over to the bones and carcasses laid on the ground as he see's a set of old bones in the corner with a shattered jaw detached. He walks up to it, lead by an unknown power as he looks down at it's hands, noticing the ring on it's finger as he stood there silent a moment, thinking to himself as he suddenly came to a thought, "That ring... It's... Katrice's... I gave that to her... when I asked her to marry me... Why? Why? How can this be? Have I been lied to all these years!? Katrice... you've been dead... all of this time... all of this time I killed my own being, I've been doing it just for the benefit of that BASTARD!? I SWEAR... I WILL KILL YOU... GENBURORI!". Nova looked down, tearing from both eyes as he palmed his own face, sniffling in agony and pain as he stayed close to the bones of his once beloved, Katrice. "I can throw away my life trying to kill him now... but I don't want to take the chance and die in vane... so I will play your little game a little longer until I am able to kill you for sure. I will train hard, and become someone you don't ever wanna fuck with... GENBURORI!!! YOUR LIFE IS MINE FOR THE TAKING!!!"

A few hours later, Nova is seen in a red room he had called his home since being a member of the Kumogun. As he is seen laying back in his bed, he thinks to himself... "Katrice..." as he remembers a time where they sat on their downstairs couch, holding one another by the fire place, smiling and curving his lips in joy unlike he had ever done the past few years since this all started. He then thinks to himself, "Toro..." as he remembers a time as kids when Nova was being picked on by the kids in the village he used to live in. Nova had been kicked to the ground as he started crying as a really young child by the name of Toro had came along, pushing the kids away with punches that threw them back with tears in their eyes as they ran off as a young child Katrice was seen standing a short distance away, watching on as Toro had lifted Nova up. "Are you okay, Nova-kun!?" called out Katrice as she ran forward, looking to him with puppy dog eyes. "I'm fine. Thanks Toro-kun. Those kids are so mean!" spoke Nova as toro nodded in agreeance, silent as ever. Katrice replied, "Yeah! Really mean! Just because they come from noble families, they think they run everything! They stole my lunch and drank my box drink just the other day! I hate them!". "Don't worry Katrice. One day, i'll become strong enough to protect myself and everyone around me! I'm gonna show people like them what it means to be strong! You'll see!" stated Nova in reply to Katrice. Katrice smiled and hugged Nova as she asked, "Nova-kun! Wanna go on the swings by my house!? I'll get some box drinks and we'll have a picnic!" stated and asked Katrice as Nova replied, "Sure! sounds like fun! Toro-kun, wanna come?" stated and asked Nova as Toro replied, "Sorry. I have to train, otherwise Sensei will get mad". "Okay then! It's just me and you then Katrice! I'll see you later, Toro!" spoke Nova as he ran off with Katrice as she had also yelled, "Bye, Toro-kun!".

A few minutes later, on the swingset, Katrice took a sip of her box drink as she asked Nova, "When you grow up, do you wanna be my husband!?". Nova had taken a sip of the box drink as he spit it out of his mouth, shocked at the question that had been asked as he replied, "Eww! No! I don't ever wanna get married! I hate girls!". "Then why do you hang out with me, huh!?" asked Katrice with attitude. "You're not a girl! You're just my friend!" replied Nova as Katrice had yelled outloud, "WHAT!? NOT A GIRL! THAT'S IT!" as she jumped off the swing. "Uh-oh!" screamed out Nova as he jumped off the swing and ran away as Katrice began chasing him. "I'LL GET YOU! BELIEVE ME! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SO HARD!" yelled Katrice. 

While finishing his reflection on the past, Nova had been seen still laying in his bed as he thought to himself, "Such a simple life... if only I can get it all back... but now my dreams are scattered forever. All I can do is get revenge for everyone... and I promise... I will". Nova closed his eyes and turned to his side, attempting to go to sleep to hopefully erase his thoughts for a while.

Back in the present, Nova is seen a short distance from Symone, Renji, and Mikomi as he looks back to them as they sleep. "Renji-kun... I understand your feelings. You deserve his death as well as me... and Symone... so young... and such a big world, yet I was able to find someone just like me. I'm sure your ability has caused you a lot of pain. All I can hope for is that you are strong enough to go through it, because you... you have something I don't. A protector... and someone you love. Mikomi... take care of this young girl" thought Nova as he decided to start walking forward, out of the woodlands while everyone was asleep, going towards the direction of the Kumogun temple on his own...

**Katrice's voice:** ["I love you, Nova..."**  
Toro's voice:** ["You will become powerful, and you will protect all you care about"**  
Katrice's voice:** ["Nova... we're having a baby! Isn't that wonderful!?"**  
Toro's voice: **["We'll always be friends, and I will be there protecting you when you need it most"**  
Katrice's voice: **["Yes... yes I WILL marry you!"**  
Katrice's voice: **["I still love you... and I'll always love you... forever..."**  
Nova's voice: **["...and ever..."


	21. Chapter 23: Witness To The Temple!

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"  
Chapter Twenty-Three: A Witness To The Temple!  
**  
A morning of sun had set across the woodlands as Symone is seen waking up from the ground which had been covered in brown, crunchy leaves, attempting to stay quiet as she held her mouth, hoping Renji and Mikomi would stay asleep for a little longer as she looked around for Nova, seeing footprints in the nearby dirt that lead out towards the other end of the woodlands. Symone looks down, seeming saddened as if her thoughts had something to tell. "It sounds like... this girl... could she be...?" were the words Nova had spoke after hearing about Symone's unknown ability, thinking of it in remembrance as she thinks to herself, "I thought maybe I could learn something about me from him. He seemed to... understand a little somehow... I think?". As Symone walks forward a little, trying to see the beautiful bright blue sky for the first time since the enormous battles of last night, she finds herself looking to the glow of white, fluffy clouds as she smiles a little. "It's good to wake up and know the world can still be beautiful...eh?" spoke a familiar voice as Symone turned around, seeing Mikomi standing afoot behind her. "Sensei... You're up! I didn't hear you. Did I wake you?" she asked as Mikomi replied, "Nah. It was just my time to wake up I guess. I feel fully recovered, too". "What about Renji? Do you think he's alright" asked Symone as she turned to Renji's body, sleeping on the ground as he rested his head against a tree. "Well, it looks like that guy Nova had a change of heart for some reason and ran off... so we need to allow Renji more time to rest. Then... we can go after the Kumogun Temple with as much strength as possible" spoke Mikomi as Symone replied, "True, but it is a good thing that Nova was here to begin with and knew the woodlands enough to conjur up some medicinal leaves to help Renji cure himself". "Yeah..." replied Mikomi as he asked, "So, how about you? Is your chakra back, and are you feeling okay?". Symone smiled, admiring the fact her Sensei had cared enough to ask, feeling close to him as if he was family... which he seemed to actually be now as she replied, "I'm absolutely fine. No serious injuries, but my chakra needs a little more recovering. I still feel a tad weak. I think my hunger is part of the problem". "True... we could use some food to get all of our strength back. We should go search for something and prepare ourselves a meal while Renji sleeps and leave him anything we find" stated Mikomi as Symone replied, "Sounds good, but where will we get any food? We don't even know where there's a lake for fish, and unlike Kusa, this place seems like the type that wouldn't grow food" as her curious smile returned to her young and vibrantly pretty face. "Follow me... we'll find something" stated Mikomi as Symone nodded in agreeance, taking off in a quick flash with Mikomi.

Moments later in the woodlands, about half a mile away from where they camped out, Mikomi and Symone are seen walking through thick bushes and plants as Mikomi yells to a short-distanced Symone, "Come here! I found our breakfast! A lot of it, too!". Symone rushes over to look at Mikomi's findings as she looks down to where Mikomi's eyes had been seen as she asks, "Umm... Where? I don't see anything" she states as she narrows her eyes. "All of this! These plants! They're called sporophytic plants, which is a certain plant that reaches a stage of development in which it grows a coat of seedlings. They're also a very nutritious and delectable meal" states Mikomi as Symone replies, "Where... gonna... eat... plants?...". "Yeah! Pull them by the few from the bottom and be careful not to rip them in the center. Carry as many as ya can" replied and stated Mikomi as Symone replied, "O-okayyy". with a sarcastic, curious look plaguing her facial expression as she grabs handfuls of these plants. As she finishes doing what seemed to be weed pulling, Mikomi had decided to walk off as Symone hesitantly noticed, grabbing a few more of the plants, catching up to him as she thinks, "First he makes me pull weeds in the morning... then he walks away from me... and now we have to eat the plants I spent a few minutes pulling for us. This seems so... wrong. Why doesn't the lazy bum do some of the work himself? Psh!" thought Symone as she had a saddened, angered expression on her face that was all in fun as they walk off together side-by-side.

Within the morning mist, Nova was seen leaning against a tree, holding onto his sides as he narrowed his eyes forward to a gap in the tree's straight ahead from his current position. "There's no better time than now I guess. It's time..." thought Nova as he was seen walking forward slowly. Nova reached the end of the woodlands looking down a short distance from the Kumogun temple as ninja's had jumped down from the tree's above. Nova counted them in his head, with six being the total number as he closed his eyes and asked, "Can I help you, my men?". "Yes... you can... you can tell us... why it is you decided to abandon the lord!" stated the ninja behind Nova in question as he opened his eyes in. Curiosity plaguing him. "So you believe following me and finding this information out will have me grobbling to your feet, do ya? So did you tell anybody?" Nova asked as the ninja in front replied, "Nobody knows, but we've been following your actions all night and keeping tabs on you, as ordered by Genburori-sama... but now we noticed you trying to make a move quite hesitantly, so before you do something too hasty, we're gonna have to stop you... teichou-sama... if that's alright". "If it's alright?... Sorry men, but it isn't alright. Now what?" replied Nova. "Then... we're gonna have to-" spoke the ninja to his right side as he was interrupted by the swift speed of Nova's leg smacking into the center of his body as he goes flying back with a few cracked ribs and apparent internal bleeding, emanating from out of his mouth as he then moves to the two ninja behind him, discarding a kunai he had kept in his belt as he whirls it around his pointer finger, slicing through the throats of them in quick succession and speed, killing them almost instantaneously with precision as the two ninja's who were originally in front of him hurl shuriken at him, but quickly, Nova throws his hand behind his head, slapping the shurikens away with his kunai as the chinging of metal was heard, blowing out sparks as the thuds of impact ot the flesh was heard. As Nova turned, he had seen the two ninja with the shurikens slapped in their foreheads as they fell dead. Nova then turned to his left from his current position with a smirk as he looks to the last remaining ninja just standing there. "Well? Aren't you gonna stop me?" asked Nova as the ninja fell in fear, trying desperately to discard a weapon from his side pouch, but Nova darted over quite fast to him, stomping down with his foot on the ninja's arm, disallowing him from removing any weapons as he smiles, swinging the kunai in the air a few feet as he holds his palm for a moment, concentrating a very small amount of chakra within it as the kunai falls back down into Nova's hand. The ninja looks up to him with brightened eyes of shock as Nova then allowed the chakra to flow freely through the kunai as he extends the glow of it through the heart of the beaten ninja, killing him as his flesh burns apart, leaving a large circular hole left in his chest as he stops the chakra flow, swinging the kunai, roughly placing it back under his belt. Nova then looks ahead towards the temple... "This is it. Katrice... I won't dishonor you" spoke Nova as he narrowed his eyes in towards the temple even more-so as he walks off through the patchy grass area, looking at the ninja guarding the temple.

Back to the camp grounds, Symone and Mikomi are seen walking together back towards the sleeping Renji as Symone places the plants she picked on the ground. Mikomi walks up to her as Symone had looked to him. "Now what, Sensei?" asked Symone as Mikomi replied, "Now... you watch me do this, and then you know how to eat these". Symone stays silent as she watches as Mikomi picks up one of the plants and sits down on the ground. Mikomi takes the plant, ripping apart the bud on top and splitting it down the center evenly until it reached the bottom of the stem. As he peeled it apart, dozens of seeds were seen stuck on it's innards. Mikomi rips off the bud as he takes one half of the stem and holds it sideways to his lips, sucking across it with his mouth, taking in the seeds as he chews them, swallowing as he states, "Ah... this is good. Reminds me of those rainy days with Tsuchi-Sensei when it was difficult to catch fish. Try some Symone!". Symone picks up a plant and does as Mikomi did, a little hesitant at first to taste this odd meal as she splits it as well as she can, sucking in the seeds and chewing as she stated with a full mouth, "HOO! THESE ARE GOOD!" as she smiles joyously with her eyes closed tightly. "See? It was worth it!" stated Mikomi as he smiled, eating more of the seeds in the plants.

Moments later, only about a quarter of the plants are left on the ground as Mikomi and Symone are seen laying flat on their backs upon the dirt as they both belch at the same time. They look at each other, and break out hysterical laughing as suddenly... "What the hell kind of way is that to wake someone up?" Renji spoke, rubbing his eyes as he had stood up. Symone and Mikomi look to Renji as they both in sequence say, "We're sorry!" as they wave their hands forward in forgiveness. "Christ... you can wake an army up with that kind of gas... anyway, where's that Nova guy?" stated, then asked Renji as Mikomi replied, "I can't tell you. We don't know". "Good. Maybe he ran off and realized the fight against that asshole is MY fight" stated Renji as arrogant as ever. "So Renji-san, how are you feeling? Are you healed?" asked Symone as Renji replied, "I'm fine. I can't even feel any of my injuries, but I'm low on chakra". Symone picks up a plant and extends her hand out to Renji, signalling that she wanted to give it to him as he walks over, taking it from her as he just holds it to his face, staring at it. "What the hell is this? Why the hell am I holding a plant?" asked Renji with an arrogant curiosity as Mikomi replied, "It's food. You eat it. It'll get you the nutrients you need to regain chakra faster". "Is that so?" asked Renji as he took the plant, eating the whole top of the bulb as he chews it vigurously... slowing down to a stop as he makes a face of disgust, spitting it out everywhere as he screams, "THIS IS FOOD? YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT THIS SHIT!?". Mikomi and Symone laugh hysterical for a moment as Mikomi states, "That's not how you eat it. Split it in half and suck in all the seeds", giggling a little as he did so. Symone blushes red a little from laughing so much as she watches Renji split the plant in half, ripping off the bulb to another as he sucks in the seeds, chewing and swallowing like a beast, apparently being very hungry as he goes straight for more. After eating about three of them, Renji stops, dropping it as he finished as his eyes became very serious as he thought, "Bangai... if only you were here, you'd never let me eat something like this, would'ya now, buddy?". Mikomi and Symone stop their laughter as Symone asks, "Renji-san, are you alright?". "What? Oh... yeah, I'm fine. Hand me another one of these disgusting plants" asked and then stated with a sense of disattention as Symone hands him another.

Reaching the doors of the Kumogun, Nova gets greeted by the ninja's unknown as to the deception he is leading on as he nods his head to his men, entering the temple. As Nova walks in, he walks over to the red carpet that lead to the stairs that lead to Genburori's throned chair. He follows the path to the red carpet, seeing the back of Genburori's head in the chair. Nova stops... looking to Genburori's position with a detesting look in his eyes. "Hmm...?" Genburori sighs lightly as he tilts his head to the side, feeling the presence of another being, still turned backwards in his chair. Nova smirks with a sickening intent in his curved lips... this is it. The moment has arrived and Nova confronts the man who confined him by the idea of a deal.

Next chapter, a showdown will begin between the devastatingly angry and powerful Nova as he finally realizes his moment for action is now as he faces off with Genburori. Will there be a battle, and will it ensue as climactic as Nova had hopes for? How will Genburori react? As for the others, they seem to be regaining what power they can conjur, in no direct hurry to invading Kumogun, unknown that Nova had taken it in to his own hands. Waiting for Renji to gain back most of his chakra, Mikomi and Symone wait patiently until they're ready to begin their trip to find the temple. Stay tuned, or die! Kai!(Release!)


	22. Chapter 24: Blast of a Super Nova!

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Alarming! The Blast Of A Super Nova! Revealing The Power!**

[Well, here's something I haven't done in a while! Writing a note. I've kinda been neglecting the story for a while at the end of Chapter 18 I believe... but this month I've brought it back... thankfully! Now we're at Chapter 24. Fanficnet has been neglected, too. Honestly, no one even reads it anyway... but I guess soon I'll update again in hopes readers will return. Anyway, this is another intense chapter just like that of the past. Keep an eye out for Nova-teichou...or...erm...well, we'll just call him Nova now perhaps. Anyway... enjoy! PS: Toni, you brought me back to the joy of writing... a second time! Thank you... and enjoy.

A dramatic turning point has taken place as the avenger gets his opportunity to free his burdened soul. The burning desire of shinobi shall be witnessed, and the presence within all of Nova's being will be revealed and released. A plagued mind, but will death allow him his ability to be set free? The ring of his beloved had been holding all the purity of solidity in the prospect of love, and love will be the main power behind a majestic and enigmatic showdown!

Within the Kumogun Temple, Nova is seen staring towards the chair that harbored the detestable Genburori. As Genburori sensed his presence, he had turned his head sighing, "Hmm...?" in curiosity. Nova smirks with hate burning in his soul as he watches Genburori raise to his feet as the clicking of his footwear was heard. Genburori turns his head, seeing Nova. Genburori gently and quickly twitches his eyes down in question. "Have you completed your mission, Nova?" asked Genburori as he walked down the stairs, reaching the bottom as Nova remained silent. "Is there something wrong?" asked Genburori as he stares off with Nova. Nova remains silent still as the two powerful shinobi just stare each other down. Suddenly, a rushing of wind was felt as it was Nova hurling a hidden shuriken he had slipped between his palm beforehand as Genburori's eyes widened, slipping to the side to dodge as he looks over to Nova with a shocked anger. "You fool! So you want it to be this way, huh? I would of let you live your life under me, but if you chose this as your action, I'm gonna be forced to kill you. Do you understand?" stated and asked Genburori towards Nova as Nova had just smiled in deceit as he replied, "...no, I don't!" as he formed the release seal with his hands. Genburori quickly jumps back, readying his defense, unknown as to Nova's action as Nova screamed, "Kai!(Release!)". "Kai...? A release seal?" thought Genburori as his eyes widened enormously, screaming, "Damn!" as he turned his head, looking at the shuriken that passed him as he noticed an explosive tag slapped to the shuriken as it blows in an intense bang that shook the building, cracking the floor and the walls nearby as smoke indugled the body of Genburori as he had emanated a scream of intense agony. Quickly, Nova then performs an odd handseal, mixing the Inu(Dog) and the Tora(Tiger), waving his palm in a Kaiten(Rotation) with intense speed as he calls out, "Fuujin Jutsu: Kaiten Doton Nohara No Tonsei!(Sealing Technique: Fire Earth Field From The World Of Seclusion!) as a violet chakra starts spinning from out of his Kaiten, letting out a scream as the chakra sticks to the walls, creating a glowing cage from wall-to-wall, reaching the ceiling as it wraps around the entire large room, creating a seal around the perimeters, disallowing any interruptions as he stops his Kaiten, grabbing dozens of tags with sealing characters inked on them with blood from out of his large belt as he starts flinging them throughout the room for extra protection with much speed as they stick to the walls and ceiling. Nova steadies himself and looks forward towards the slow diminishing smoke of the exploding tag that was attached to the shuriken, watching for his foe.

Within the woodlands, Symone, Renji and Mikomi feel a slight rattling of the ground, unknown as to what it was as they look down together, hearing a very light sound of an explosion from the distance. "What the hell was that?!" asked Mikomi out loud, alerted by the situation as Renji replies, "I know what it is. I bet that asshole Nova decided to take things in his own hands. Let's go!" as Mikomi replied back, "Alright! Come on, Symone!", running off towards the explosion in a hurry.

Outside of the Kumogun Temple, the ninja standing guard ran to the doors of the temple, trying to rush in, but as a good few of them had reached it, they all got shocked, bursting in to flames as they're heard screaming, rolling on the ground as the other ninja behind them back up, watching on as one of the unharmed ninja's had yelled, "We can't get in! It's sealed with something! What the hell is going on?!" as another looked in to the scene inside, replying in question as he notices someone. "...Nova-teichou!?" he slowly asked himself as another nearby ninja watches the burning ninja die off as he yells out, "GENBURORI-SAMA!?" noticing the smoke inside as they realized Nova had something to do with it since he was the only one standing as everyone watches on defenseless.

Nova watches the smoke as he stands inside the temple, awaiting to see the body of Genburori. As the smoke clears, Nova had seen a bloody Genburori standing on his feet as Nova expresses the sight with intense shock. "What!? No...!" yelled Nova as Genburori smiled, walking forward a bit. "You're being careless..." stated Genburori as his body blows apart in to a cloud of whirling smoke as Nova's eyes widen even more-so as suddenly, Nova feels something behind him as he tries to turn, but quickly, Genburori was seen in perfect health as he punched Nova in the back of the spine, lifting him up with his fist by the center of his back as he flings his body up, kneeing it devastatingly hard in the side as he rolls Nova over to the ground. Nova is seen with blood lightly dripping from the sides of his mouth as he blinks in constant pain. Genburori smirks as he forms a glow of chakra around his fist. Genburori then slams it in to Nova's chest as he let out a disgusting and heart-breaking scream... but somehow, Nova's body was the one to transform in to a whirling mist of smoke this time. Genburori's eyes widen as he senses a strong figure from behind, so he decides to side-step, swinging his body from below as he planted his hand on the marbled floor tiles, rotating around as Nova is seen coming at him with a punch as he had been stopped by the maneuverability of his foe. Genburori then swings his body forward towards Nova, but Nova had caught his foot, spinning it as he had pushed Genburori aside. Nova then flipped sideways over his body as he yelled out, "Shishou Hasu!(Master Lotus!)" as he planted his right foot first to the chest of Genburori, uppercutting with his left foot into his chin, and then flipped 360 degrees in to a side-kick that blew Genburori across the other side of the room with a stream of blood flowing from out of his mouth as this would seem to be a similar attack used in the past by Toro. Nova back flips back on to his feet as he looks to Genburori. Genburori gets up, wiping the blood off of his mouth with his wrist as he states, "I never been attacked by the same jutsu twice in my life. Even though it wasn't by the same person, I should of known you'd be able to teach yourself and use something like that. I'll tell you right now... this was my mistake, and it'll be the last mistake. I will not hold back any longer". "Hold back? Spare me... but I will give you that you had made a mistake... and that was ruining my life... because now... now you pay for it!" states Nova as he angerly raises his voice. Genburori laughs a little as he states, "You truly never had realized how powerful I can be after all these years, did you? Did you think anything you seen me do was the full extent of my ability? If so, you're slower than I thought. Don't get cocky. I knew you were planning to kill me, but I honestly never thought you'd attempt it, because I didn't believe you had the guts. Unfortunately for you... you did, and I amend that, and I will make sure when I bring you to your death, you will be respected and given a prayer as you go meet Katrice in Hell!" stated and declared Genburori as Nova had angerly replied, grinding his teeth, "I SAID... NEVER... MENTION... HER NAME!!!" as his eyes had quickly shot from a dark color to that odd turqoise again as he began flowing with turqoise chakra, charging at Genburori as his hair had turned to a slightly lightened off-green. Genburori then states uncaringly to the oncoming Nova, "So you're gonna try bringing that out, huh? Well, I'll bring THIS out then!", as suddenly, there was a rattling in his shoulder as if something was trying to petrude from it, as slowly, his skin started to split apart by the shoulder as what seemed to be a bone had risen from it half way. Genburori pulls it out, grasping it and holding it in position as if it were a sword as his skin reseals itself. As Nova approaches, he screams out in rage as he holds his hand back, ready for attack as his finger nails began to grow a dark, swampy color as they became sharp like razor blades as he swings down hard on Genburori, but Genburori had swung his sword of bone forward as Nova had caught it in his hand. He then begins throwing scratching open fisted punches at Genburori as he keeps blocking with his bones, slapping him away as he's seen being pushed back by the pure power of Nova. Genburori's eyes widen, as suddenly, he calls out, "Tsubaki No Mai!(Dance of the Camellia Flower!)", sending a massive flurry of rapidly untraceable stabs with his sword of bone, slashing and ripping at the chest, legs, and face of Nova as he screams out viciously, being thrown back in a spraying of his own blood as it whirls around with intense speed, sliding on the ground, then rolling as he stops himself just before the main door of the temple, avoiding the seal he had placed on the room. Genburori smirks as he spins the sword of bone around his hand, catching it as he states, "Thank Kaguya Senbon of the Kaguya clan for this defense and attack of bone. I hope you enjoyed it" as a yell from the ninja's outside was heard as they watch on, "Yeah! Genburori-sama! Show him! Show him what it means to betray us!". Nova staggers to his feet, dripping an immense amount of blood from his body as he holds one eye closed as it had apparently been damaged by the attack. "What's the matter? Lost your drive?" asked Genburori with an excess of arrogance. "Look at you... you're pitiful. What if Katrice saw you like this? You think she'd want anything to do with a weakened bastard... especially one she knows could never protect her?" Genburori asked and stated with even more aggressive arrogance as Nova clenches his teeth again tightly with the most vicious look we've ever seen in him by far as he begins to let out what seems to be a lightened growl that seemed deeper than his ordinary vocal chords could allow as he screams, "I AM TELLING YOU NOW... DO NOT... TEMPT ME!!!". "Tempt you? Why? Are you gonna unleash 'it' on me, like you can even manage it? What if Katrice knew this little secret about you, and saw how disgusting you physically can be? You know what, My dear friend?... I'm glad I killed that ugly wench of yours because then I wouldn't understand the joy of watching a poor innocent woman crawl in to a corner, hugging her knee's as she didn't even have the energy to speak, though I must admit that was mostly from our not feeding her as we held her in confinement in a dark room. Watching and hearing her bones crack as I stomped down on her precious little body, killing her while pummeling her head first in to the concrete ground. Her tears of blood soaking my boots as she lets out small sighs. The poor woman couldn't even scream her pain out. She held it all the way in 'til she met her death. Man, was it fun... AND YOU'RE GONNA BE NEXT!!" yelled Genburori with an immense intensity grazing his face as Nova stared down to the ground, silent. Nova lifted up his left hand, looking at his ring finger as we saw the ring he gave Katrice placed on it. Nova slowly and silently takes it off as he kisses it, placing it in his pocket as he thought to himself, "This is something... I promised myself you shouldn't see". Suddenly, Nova's eyes shot open wide as his hair started blowing upwards as if a massive breeze entered the room. Then, without hesitation, Nova began screaming infuriously with anger from the bottom of his gut boiling from out of his mouth. "HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screams Nova as the breeze picks up, turning in to vicious winds that had knocked Genburori back against the wall he was closest to. Genburori looks on curiosly, shocked by the intensity of the chakra he feels. "What the hell IS THIS?! IS HE ACTUALLY...?!" hesitantly spoke Genburori as he watches on with a serious expression on his face while the ninja's watching on from the outside begin to get blown back as well, screaming, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?". "WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHAT'S NOVA DOING!?" yelled another ninja as a ninja to his left screamed, "WOW! WHAT IS THAT!? LOOK AT IT!... IS THAT... IS THAT... NOVA-TEICHOU!?". "NO WAY!" yelled the ninja next to him as Genburori is seen looking over to Nova in shock as he thinks to himself, "He... did it!?" as debree from the once again rattling building is seen falling from the cracked walls and chipped ceiling. Genburori stares over to Nova... and to his surprise, witnesses the revival of a Bijuu - The Jinchuuriki Nova as he's seen in the full form of the Sanbi(3-tails, aquatic-like turtle fish demon of the sea), just barely fitting in the massive room as he was FAR larger than any other living creature ever seen! Genburori holds his sword of bones in a defensive stance as he yells out, "YOU FOOL! YOU UNLEASHED AND LET OUT THE SANBI BIJUU!!!". The Sanbi had just growled out without words, seeming as if it couldn't speak, just being a monstrous beast without a mentality as it quickly swipes one of it's tremendously sized tails directly at Genburori as Genburori's eyes remain openly shocked, as he realized he had no where to run as he holds up the sword of bones, releasing another from his opposite shoulder, and then another from his palm as he molds the calcium in to each sword, reshaping it in to an ultimately destructive lance-like object of bone as he wields it forward in defense, but within about two seconds of struggle, Genburori gets totally overpowered, and the lance of bones breaks in many shards around him as he's flattened terribly by the tail of the Sanbi Bijuu!!

All along, Nova had been harboring the power of one of the nine Bijuu of the Earth, and with only slight glimpses of it seen in his past, he has now actually released and become the Bijuu himself! He seems to have lost control though, and the power is quite devastatingly unreal! How will this matter end!? Sanbi VS Genburori! The battle will ensue!


	23. Chapter 25: Sanbi VS Genburori!

The Sanbi had just growled out without words, seeming as if it couldn't speak, just being a monstrous beast without a mentality as it quickly swipes one of it's tremendously large sized tails directly at Genburori. Genburori's eyes remain openly shocked as he realized he had no where to run as he holds up the sword of bones, releasing another from his opposite shoulder, and then another from his palm as he molds the calcium in to each sword, reshaping it in to an ultimately destructive lance-like object of bone as he wields it forward in defense, but within about two seconds of struggle, Genburori gets totally overpowered, and the lance of bones breaks in many shards around him as he's flattened terribly by the tail of the Sanbi Bijuu! The Sanbi lets out an intimidating moan as it screeches in aggression, swiping the other two tails side-to-side as the wind caused from it started tearing down pieces of the walls and ceiling. The Sanbi lifts the tail he had squashed Genburori with, waving it behind along with the others, increasing the force of wind, but rather than Genburori's body, a block of concrete was laid in position as it was apparently a Kawarimi No Jutsu. The Sanbi yells out in a horrific moan as he has enough sense to know that he had been fooled, but where was Genburori? Suddenly, a quick figure appeared at the Sanbi, being no one other than Genburori as he runs along the gigantic back of the beast, dicing at it's hard green flesh with a stream of sharp chakra in the form of a knife that emanated from out of his hands, but no damage was really being done as the shell of the beast was just too strong to pierce! Genburori flips down off the back of the Sanbi and lands on his feet. He then performs a hand seal. "Yamitsuki Shouchuu No Jutsu!(To be absorbed in by the hand technique)" yelled out Genburori as nothing seemed to happen. The Sanbi let's out a growl that pierced winds and sent Genburori flying back against the wall, but as it stopped, Genburori quickly ran up the wall, kicking himself off as he landed on top of the skull of the three-tailed Sanbi. Genburori places his hands on the Sanbi's head, but the monstrous Bijuu had been repeatedly shaking it's body back and forth, trying to throw Genburori off of him. Genburori apparently had something planned as he tried desperately to keep his hand upon the Sanbi's head. Genburori's eyes tightened in disbelief of the power and struggle as he tries holding on as a slow engulfing essence of green chakra leaks out of the Bijuu's body as it seemed Genburori had been trying to weaken the beast by releasing it's chakra in to his own body, but quickly, the Bijuu stands upwards a bit, not being able to clear the ceiling as it slams down. Genburori's face smacks against the hard skull of the Sanbi as he falls off the towering beast, landing on his back as he spits up blood on impact. "Shit! This isn't enough! I still need some more chakra! I don't know how much longer I can battle such a beast!" thought Genburori.

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Sanbi VS Genburori**

Genburori stands up, quickly charging towards the Sanbi as he flips up in the air, but without hesitation, the Sanbi had smacked Genburori with one of it's insanely large tails in mid-air, smacking Genburori so hard in to the wall again that his body seemed for a glimpse of a moment to be rubber as he ricocheted off of it, slamming himself on the bottom of the Sanbi's front leg, holding it. Genburori is seen with his eyes closed as he shakes it off, but the Sanbi had quickly planted his foot on Genburori's body and started pressing down with all of it's tremendous weight. Genburori still clutches on as begins screaming in pure agony as the crushing of bones was heard as more blood pierces from out of his nose and mouth. The Sanbi growls out again as it waves it's giant tails behind. Quickly, the Sanbi takes one of the tails and whips it at the face of Genburori as it fractures his jaw bone as a piece of it protrudes from the right side of his cheek. The Sanbi then repeatedly started slamming it's giant foot on Genburori's body as it yelled out some more, placing itself back a bit from Genburori's body as he had released him from the torture. Genburori then seems to be almost dead as he struggles to look around with his blood covered eyes, not being able to move too much as he thinks to himself, "Thanks to that beating... I almost... have enough of it's chakra to perform... that jutsu". Genburori reaches his shattered right arm over to his face, wiping the blood from out of his eyes as he stares at the slightly distant Sanbi in question. Th Sanbi then screams out, planting one of it's gigantic feet forward with the other behind a bit as it opens it's mouth, firing a huge pump of glowing chakra embedded water at the brutalized body of Genburori as the water is so thick and powerful, Genburori can't be seen as it crashes down even harder upon his broken bones. Only the crashing of the sparkling blue water and a scream was heard that was putridly distressed as the Sanbi stops it's attack. This insanely powerful Bijuu had broken and battered the legendary evil of Genburori without shedding any of it's own blood as one of the ninja's seen looking in by the door had been screaming out, "GENBURORI-SAMA! THIS CAN'T BE IT! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! GET UP! GET UP!".

Within the woodlands, Symone, Mikomi and Renji are seen dashing with great speed towards the sound of the explosion. As they continue darting forward, Renji(who was up front) stops in his tracks for a moment as he looks to the side. Mikomi and Symone follow Renji's head as they notice some dead ninja laying on the ground. "Six dead ninja? Looks like from the way they've been cut, they died easily by whoever it was" stated Mikomi as Symone states in question, "Do you think, that maybe... it was Nova?". Renji replied, "My bet is on Nova being the one who did this for sure. I've seen his skill first hand. He's good". "Alright then, we should head around the other way. I think I see the temple from here... and if Nova walked straight this way, he was definitely seen, so I'm guessing he killed these men because they somehow found out his secret motives, and then continued to the temple without question, so we'll take the longer route around and observe the situation first before attacking..." stated Mikomi as his eyes drifted towards Renji as he was seen darting forward, not even caring for the words of Mikomi. "You do what you want, but I can't sit around playing hide & seek! I'm going on without you guy's then!" yelled Renji as Mikomi's eyes widen brightly. "SHIT! YOU IDIOT!" yelled Mikomi as he tells Symone, "Let's go!". Symone nods in agreeance as she darts forward behind Mikomi as they follow Renji. "This isn't very smart on your part, Renji! We should wait!" yelled Mikomi as Renji smirks, ignoring him. Quickly Renji appears in the area of grass around the Kumogun Temple as he's quickly noticed by a distant ninja as the ninja had yelled, "Renji!". The other ninja turn their heads as they notice him standing there with his arms crossed, smirking as he stated, "You guy's gonna just stand there, or am I gonna come have to come to you?". A slight pause of silence took the scene as Renji then said, "Fine then, I'll come for you!" as he dashed forward, discarding a kunai from his side as a few ninja charge towards him. Renji then quickly slices at the throats of a few ninja, side-kicking a few to the side as he discards shuriken, hurling one at a distant ninja as it pierced his head, flying out of the other side of the ninja's skull as it lands in the head of a ninja behind him as they drop. Mikomi and Symone arrive on the scene as they watch on. Mikomi places his hand over his face as he shakes it side-to-side as he states to himself, "There could have been an easier way to do this... ugh...!" as he runs forward to help Renji. Quickly, Mikomi had released four kunai with explosive tags placed on them as he threw them in a circle around a group of ninja. The tags go off in unison as they blow about twenty ninja to bloody pieces. Suddenly, a ninja is seen rushing towards Symone. Symone smirks, running forward as she punches the ninja so hard, he spins, brushing his body across the grass so hard that the dirt beneath it was flying everywhere. Mikomi looks to Symone, yelling, "Symone! Remember! Sometimes you just have to save the baby birds! Don't hesitate! Without you, other lives will be in danger!". Symone narrows her eyes, looking down to the ground as she thinks, "Having to kill... it just doesn't seem like it has to be the answer... but I know it is in situations such as this, but why can't I bring myself to do it then? Am I just a weak ninja? All I ever did so far that I can remember is getting in the way, like when Shouten came. I feel like a nuisance to Mikomi-Sensei, but I know I'm not. If... If I want to protect... and my heart is in the right place... is killing so wrong? I can't let them do all the work. I have to keep my humanity though... but I'm so confused! I think... no... I know... I can do it if it feels right. It's like the ninja war. If Konohagakure didn't fight against the Iwagakure, and didn't kill, then most likely Iwagakure would of spread and owned most of the countries and power. I... I can't... I won't let that happen!". Symone runs forward at the ninja that she had punched as he begins standing. Symone delivers a series of knee's in to his abdomen, and then sending him back with a whirlwind kick, shockingly cracking the jaw of the ninja as he stumbles back. Symone then reveals a shuriken as she hesitates for a moment as the ninja stands, darting towards her as Symone then clenches her teeth, hurling the shuriken at the ninja as it pierced his throat. The ninja fell to the ground as blood spurted out from his throat, struggling for air. Not wanting to see the suffering, Symone jumped on top of the ninja, grabbing him by the head as she looked in to his light, innocent looking blue eyes... but Symone put that stare aside and twisted his neck, breaking it as he had died. Suddenly, without notice, a hand was seen placed on Symone's shoulder. She quickly turns, ready for attack before she realized it was Mikomi. Mikomi looks to her and nods as they both look around, seeing nearly every ninja dead as Renji finishes off the last one as he's seen just repeatedly punching him back and forth in the face without stopping. Mikomi and Symone stare at him blank-faced as Renji just continues. "Uhh... Renji? I'm sure he's dead... you can probably stop" states Mikomi as Renji continues punching the now dead body of a ninja. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We got bigger fish to fry anyway" stated Renji as he stands up. Suddenly, a piercing, beastly growl was heard and was quite unknown to the threesome outside of the Kumogun Temple. "Wh-what the hell... was that?" asked Renji as he walks up the stairs to the entrance of the temple. Mikomi and Symone rush forward, following as they all stop in their tracks. "Wh-w-w-w-What is that?" asked Symone with hesitation, scared as she looks to the sight of the Sanbi Bijuu inside. "It's... It's a Bijuu! I remember hearing of them... from Tsuchi-Sensei. He said he fought one with eight tails one time, and it was the scariest opponent he had ever faced" stated Mikomi. "...but where's Nova then?... and Genburori?" asked Renji as they continue looking inside. Renji goes to walk forward, but Mikomi grabs him from the back and pulls him away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MIKOMI!?" yelled Renji as Mikomi states, "Do you not see it? This entire place is barricaded by a very strong seal. It wouldn't be safe trying to get through it". "Err..." grunts Renji as he just stands outside, looking in with the others.

Inside the temple, The Bijuu had stopped it's attack and was seen just standing, trying to move, but there was not enough room to do such a thing. The Sanbi looks down at the floor, noticing a brutally dead Genburori. The Sanbi let's out a piercing scream as it tries to turn around towards the door, aimlessly not even knowing what to do. Genburori was then seen... but it seemed he wasn't dead after all as his body seemed to be twitching and petruding in an odd manner. His jaw was seen being absorbed back in to his face as the crackling of bones was heard snapping about. Genburori seemed to be in taking the broken calcium of the bones and fusing them back in to his original skeletal system, creating new splices of bone to hold the broken ones together. Genburori stands up, holding his chest as he snaps a bone back in to place. The blood was still pouring all down his face and body as he noticed minor internal bleeding of the esophagi. He forms a green whirling chakra in his right hand and begins performing medical ninjutsu on himself as he wipes his glowing hand across his injuries, healing with ease. Genburori then cracks his neck to one side, and then the other as he looks up, calling out to the Sanbi, "I'll admit it! You are incredibly powerful afterall!" as the Sanbi turns it's head, noticing Genburori still alive as it growls in omnipotent ferocity. The Sanbi lets out another retched scream as it charged a bit towards Genburori as it didn't need to move it's huge body too far anyway. Genburori quickly jumps up in the air, but the Sanbi raised it's front leg and swiped at Genburori, but to Genburori's surprise, he was able to evade the giant leg, and use it to push himself higher, making it easier to land on the head of the Bijuu. As he landed, the Sanbi began swaying again to try to rid of him, but Genburori used his chakra to hold on as he placed his palms down on the Sanbi's giant skull. "Almost enough! I could use this, but I need more!" yelled Genburori as the San bi had been swiping it's tails with much speed, almost knocking Genburori off balance with the vibration of the wind that had impacted him. The Sanbi then lets out a collosal yell as it shows minor signs of weakening in it's face and slower body movement. Genburori then decides it was enough as he stood on top of the Sanbi's head, performing another handseal. "Kagami Utsushidasu!(A Mirror To Reflect!)" yelled out Genburori as he built up all the stolen green chakra from the Sanbi and formed it into a square window-like object that hovered in front of him. He then claps his hands together, punching the odd chakra that had formed as he yells, "Kuchiyose!(Summoning!)... Kai!(Release!)". Quickly, a whirling essence of chakra fires from out of the window-like chakra as it surrounds the body of the Sanbi. The Sanbi growls, trying to hit it, but due to fatigue from lack of chakra, it gives up, just aggressively swaying it away with it's head. Genburori let's out a scream as he seemed to have clutched his fist tighter, compacting the chakra circling around the Sanbi as he crushes the Sanbi with it, holding it tight as it screams out in pain. Genburori is seen struggling to keep the attack going as he performs a hand seal with his one free hand. "Gekiha Tatsumaki!(Crushing Tornado!)" yelled Genburori as he throws his other hand in to the odd window-like chakra, closing his palm in to a tightened fist as the chakra that was tying the Sanbi implodes as the Sanbi is heard making a crying scream that shook the building. Genburori gets blown back as the effects of the blast tear down the walls of the temple, revealing the outside as smoke and debree flew everywhere. Mikomi, Renji and Symone all run back, away from the structure. "Oh my, God!" yelled Mikomi in shock as Symone let's out a scream as the impacting vibrations throws her back a bit. Renji covers his eyes as he tries to look forward at the broken and shattered building that was once known as the Kumogun temple. Within the debree, it's slightly seen that Nova had appeared on the ground, but the Sanbi seemed to be getting sucked in to that window-like chakra as it gets fully devoured. Genburori releases the jutsu as the Sanbi had been defeated. Genburori looks to Nova. His clothes torn to shreds as slices and gashes were seen all over his near naked body, unfortunately only being covered by a a torn belt and pants that were mostly gone and ripped apart. Genburori looks to the body of Nova as he smiles. A sharp metallic noise was heard rolling towards Renji as he noticed an odd circular object hit his foot. He bends over to pick up the object and notices... it was a wedding ring. "A wedding ring?..." Renji asks in question as he reads the text inside the ring, 'A Super Nova Will Always Shine Light On You. I Love you Katrice'. "Nova's?..." asked Renji to himself as he looks forward, seeing the brutalized body of Nova. Renji places the ring in his pocket as a serious expression was placed on his face. "I got a feeling... This woman is the reason you did this..." thought Renji as he notices Genburori standing over Nova. "So... you lost your Bijuu powers, and you're practically dead. You're no fun to me anymore" stated Genburori as he kicked Nova's body about seventy yards as his body scraped and twisted on the grass and concrete stepping stones as he stopped in the middle of Renji, Mikomi and Symone. Nova struggles to open his eyes as he also struggles lifting his hand up as he grabs Symone down to him. Symone's scared eyes look to Nova in question as Nova states, "You're... the only... one left... to stop... his terror..." as he coughs up a large amount of blood. "Shh!... Relax! Save your energy so we can get you help!" states Symone, but Nova declines, nodding his head side-to-side. "My wife... I thought I... I... could avenge... I failed... please... kill for her... for us. i don't wanna... die in vane like her. let us... live in you..." hesitantly and painfully spoke Nova as tears fall from Symone's eyes as Renji and Nova watch on silently with sadness in theirs. Nova then struggles hard to check his pockets as his breathing skips a little. Renji walks over and gets on his knee's, looking at Nova as he asks, "Is this what you're looking for?" as he pulls out the ring he had found. Renji hands it to him, but he can't grab on to it from all the shaking, so he states in agony, "Put it on..please", so Renji places it on for him. Nova smiles as he takes out his own wedding ring from his side pocket; the one Katrice gave him. He then opens up Symone's palm and then places the ring in it. Symone said, "No... No!... Take it with you!"... but Nova had replied angerly, "Take... IT!... please... keep it safe... for me...". Symone then lets out more tears as she actully starts to cry, weeping in sadness as she holds on to Nova's hand. "I'm gonna sleep now... Katrice... Please hold my hand until... I fall asleep... I love... you" stated Nova as he rested his head to the side, closing his eyes slowly as he smiles... quickly dying. Symone realizes he is now gone and begins weeping harder as she takes out a chain and places the ring on it, clipping it around her neck and keeping it as a necklace. Symone then stands as suddenly she is thrown by a devastating punch to the face as she bangs in to a tree. "SYMONE!" yells Mikomi as Renji yells, "FUCK!" As he noticed Genburori standing in front of them with anger in his eyes.

With the Sanbi defeated with no trace of it's existence, and Nova now dead, how will the situation be treated? Can these three warriors do what Nova could not? Genburori truly is one of the more terrifying ninja of the shinobi world, but where does that leave the trio defending Tsunzaku and Nova's honor? Next chapter will unleash more fury!


	24. Chapter 26: The Real War: Commenced!

Symone's scared eyes look to Nova in question as Nova states, "You're... the only... one left... to stop... his terror..." as he coughs up a large amount of blood, draining his remaining energy. "Shh!... Relax! Save your energy so we can get you help!" states Symone, but Nova declines, nodding his head side-to-side. "My wife... I thought I... I... could avenge... I failed... please... kill for her... for us. I don't wanna... die in vane like her. Let us... live in you..." hesitantly and painfully spoke Nova as tears fall from Symone's eyes as Renji and Nova watch on silently with sadness in theirs. "I'm gonna sleep now... Katrice... Please hold my hand until... I fall asleep... I love... you" stated Nova as he rested his head to the side, believing that Symone was his dear wife for a moment as Nova began closing his eyes slowly. A dumbfound smile of peace had risen from his lips as he drifted gently to his unfortunate death. Symone realizes he is now gone and begins weeping harder than before, taking out a chain and placing the ring Nova had given her just moments before on it, clipping it around her neck and keeping it as a necklace. Symone then stands as suddenly she is thrown by a devastating punch to the jaw as she slams powerfully in to a tree. "SYMONE!" yells Mikomi as Renji yells, "FUCK!" As he noticed Genburori standing in front of them with anger in his eyes.

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"  
Chapter Twenty-Six: The Real War: Commenced!**

With much intense speed and a lack of hesitation, Renji steps forward with an agile and persistent flurry of punches, aiming for Genburori, but Genburori had been dodging with an indomitable speed, not even being gently nicked by a single blow. Genburori looks calmly with intense movement as Renji's relentless attacks bring a smirk to his foe's face. Quickly, Mikomi jumps in and also starts delivering a flurry of his own punches. Genburori gets shocked for just a glimpse as Genburori then begins dodging both attacks, using more agility than before. Genburori swings his right leg towards the left, twisting his body away from a punch thrown by Renji as Genburori then plants his left hand on the ground, dodging an attack by Mikomi as Genburori then plants both hands on the ground, throwing his body up, delivering a kick with each foot in to both, Renji and Mikomi's jaw as they impact one another, falling down hard on their backs. Genburori then twists with his legs still in mid-air, turning his body forward, flipping himself up using his hands, planting both feet back on the ground as he stands before them, smiling with arms crossed. From a short distance, Symone is seen standing up from after being assaulted by Genburori as she looks on, seeing Renji and Mikomi laid upon the ground. Symone runs over to them as they stand up. All of them stand side-by-side in a fighting stance with one leg digging back into the ground with their opposite foot planted forward; forearms up. An intensity pierces through the eyes of the three fighters as their dissecting glance penetrates Genburori. "So, it seems you managed to make it quite far Renji. All of my men are now dead, and my strongest man had just died by my own hands. A fool that Nova was. From the start, I should of just taken everything in to my own hands and rid of all the parasites blocking me from my path of superiority. Renji... you made a mistake coming this far" spoke Genburori with an expressive smirk glazed on his lip as he strokes the hair on his chin. "You bastard..." silently spoke Renji out loud as now, Mikomi speaks, "Your fascist acts will be deceased when we're through with you. You will not conquer the goals you've set for yourself... and as for this countries Government... they'll be soon dealt with when we're done dealing with you". "...and who the hell are you? Some scumbag shinobi trying to be a hero?" replied Genburori. Mikomi stands straight, looking to Genburori as he himself replies to his words, "My name... is Kusa No Mikomi". "Kusa...? A grass-nin? You don't even have business to be here. Leave now... or YOU'LL be deceased" stated Genburori. "I'm here not only for a job, but it's my personal mission now to kill you, because to leave scum like you behind in this world to gallivant around with your idiotic ideals would be like dishonoring what my Sensei... Tsuchi-sama had taught me" replied Mikomi with an intense look of determination in his piercing emerald-like eyes. Genburori's eyes become stagnant with shock as he asks, "Did you just say... Tsuchi?!... As in Tsuchi... -Bo?". "Yes. I see you've heard of him. You should know my strength then" stated Mikomi as he smiled. "Heard of him? No... I know him. You can say I actually know him personally... considering he's my brother!" shockingly replied Genburori with widened eyes. Mikomi shockingly states "B-Brother!? Then... that means..." as he recollects thoughts from the past...

"_Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!". The sound of a younger Mikomi seemed to be heard as he's shown punching a bag of dirt hanging from a tree branch, training as his Sensei seems to be watching on. "Very good, Mikomi. One thing though - When throwing your fist forward, when you make contact with the bag, you need to emit your chakra properly" spoke Tsuchi-Sensei. Mikomi replied, "Emit my chakra properly? How?" with a question that intrigued him. Tsuchi-Sensei walks over towards a large tree within the woodlands they seemed to make camp at as he glances back to Mikomi speaking, "Yes. When you make contact with the bag, the force and energy of your punch has an automatic dispatch of chakra, which is what happens every time someone uses their energy. To understand this, you must understand the concept of energy. Energy is created from heat of all kinds. Heat from electricity, or even the heat created from the core of a human's body. To manipulate that heat though, you must build up and expel the heat in proportion with an individuals limitations, and to do that, you must exert your individual limitations using some type of force... for instance, your punching. Every movement the body makes is an exertion of energy and build up of heat. Walking, running, swimming, punching, kicking... everything you can think of. If you understand this, you get a sense of knowledge to help dictate to yourself how to manipulate your energy, or chakra best by getting a feel for it". "A feel for my chakra?" asked Mikomi as Tsuchi replied, demonstrating his words, "Yes. Exactly. Imagine the energy laying in your core which is located within the pit of your stomach, and try focusing on the color it may be. For instance, I can see my chakra being a pigment of red, boiling in my gut. Try it out for yourself. Close your eyes and concentrate". "Yes, Sensei!" shouted Mikomi as he closes his eyes, placing his fingers in a seal to concentrate his chakra somewhat better. His eyes closed now, he imagines the pit of his stomach burning with an energy, trying to define the color of it. Struggling with his eyes clenched tight, he visualizes the innards of his stomach. An image of him racing towards the darkness is shown as an intolerable light bursts from the distance. Mikomi forces himself to concentrate still as the image reveals a hue of green around him. "My chakra is... green..." thinks Mikomi as he opens his eyes quickly, releasing the seal as he screams, "My chakra color is green!". "Green, you say? My, what a coincidence" spoke Tsuchi with a smile on his face as Mikomi asked, "A coincidence? But I thought you said your chakra's red?". "It is... it's just that... no one I've ever met... except just one... has ever had green chakra, and they had an unbelievable sense of power" replied Tsuchi as Mikomi asked with excitement, "Really!? Who else had green chakra!?". Tsuchi replied, "Well... I guess you can say that he's my brother". "YOU HAVE A BROTHER!? IS HE REALLY STRONG!?" asked Mikomi as Tsuchi-Bo Sensei replied, "Unbelievably strong. When we were younger... we would have this game we played. It was a game where we'd have to sneak on one another using our Ninpou(Ninja Arts) where we'd see who can sneak up on who and defeat the other. I believe the last records I recall before he left us was... 458 to 142". "Whoa...! So he actually managed to defeat you 142 times!? A-Amazing..." replied Mikomi, but Tsuchi butted in as he spoke, "Actually, Mikomi-kun... I'm the one who defeated HIM 142 times. He held the other record" as he smiled, closing his eyes as he looked down to the grass. Mikomi looks on nervous to ask about his brother as his eyes are widened. A sickening feeling was in his stomach as he thought, "If he was that strong that he could beat Tsuchi in general... even once... I'd be terrified just by that. I know of his past, except this is new to me... so for now, I'll just keep it quiet"..._

"Man... it must be true... this IS his brother. I just assumed he was dead. I never thought in my life I'd meet him. How can it be... he seems much younger than Tsuchi-Sensei?" thought Mikomi, shown standing on the battlefield. "Well... This is quite the coincidence to know my older brother took on a student to make as weak as he was. His death couldn't of come any easier; dying from some shameless hired shinobi-da. I've actually heard about you... Mikomi-kun. You're the one that killed those goons after my brother died, aren't you?" spoke and asked in quite a cocky way. Mikomi's eyes become shocked as he yells, "HOW... HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS!?" as suddenly, Mikomi thinks to himself, speaking yet again as he comes to a realization, "...No... don't tell me... you hired those scumbags!? BUT... HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS YOUR BROTHER! I KILLED THOSE NINJA'S THOUGH! HOW COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY KNOWN!?". "Well, fortunately, I had one of my own subordinates stalking the scene from a distance, and he saw something quite amazing before he ran off to give me the information on a little boy who freaked out and killed those scum. I guess in a way, I thank you. I never had to pay those worthless rogue-nin a dime because of you! Hahahaha!" spoke Genburori as he ended his statement of confidence with an ear-retching laugh. "You... YOU!... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Mikomi in anger as he lashes forward at Genburori with such a speed that seemed to mimic that of his own. Genburori is shocked as a gentle breeze passes and whisks his shoulders as a quick crunching sound was heard. Genburori looks down with shock as he noticed he was pierced by a glowing shard of green chakra through the chest. Mikomi is seen standing behind him extending the chakra from his right hand with an angry piercing glare in his eyes. "Interesting. It seems this type of chakra materialized from the energy in the air rather than your own energy supply. This must be a Kekkai Genkai(Bloodline-Limit), eh?" spoke Genburori, completely ignoring the hole in his chest as his blood pours out, spurting all over the body of Mikomi. Mikomi's shocked face looks to Genburori as Mikomi quickly dematerializes the chakra he had formed and jumps back a bit, away from Genburori, trying to analyze the situation as to why he was able to sustain such a calm manner of speech. "How the hell could he be so at ease?" thought Mikomi. Genburori turns towards Mikomi, turning his back on Renji and Symone as they notice they can see one another through the gap in his chest. Genburori forms an easy hand seal and places his palm over his chest. "Revival!" yelled Genburori as the chakra that flowed on his own hands created from the seal forges a new cellular structure to maintain his damaged body and recreate the chest that had been pierced so widely by Mikomi's attack. Renji notices as he thinks to himself, "He... he just regenerated using medical ninjutsu!?". "So I see. You know medical ninjutsu, huh? Unfortunately for you, medical ninjutsu is annoying, yet easy to get around. Eventually, your chakra shall burn out" spoke Mikomi as Genburori smirked, replying as he said "That so? You know me all so well, eh? Did you know my chakra can grow to my bodies full potential in a matter of seconds? I don't need long rest, food, or water to regain my power like typical shinobi, thanks to a Kekkai Genkai I stole from a ninja in the Rock country several years ago. It's similar to your Kekkai Genkai, except forming a temporary flow of external chakra from the energy in the air, my body on the other hand actually absorbs that energy in the air through my pours and fills up my chakra limit to maximum as soon as I dispel even a little, or the whole lot of it. Basically, I can restore my life when near death any time I want, and have 100 of my chakra at a constant consecutive rate without dithering it by even the slightest margin!". "You... you absorb the Kekkai Genkai of ninja, and that in itself is your own Kekkai Genkai!?" asked Mikomi in shock as Renji is seen swallowing hard with a tad of fear in his eyes as he thinks to himself "Unbelievable...". Genburori replies, "Correct, and now that we know all there is about one another, shall we begin this one-sided fight on my behalf? I have places in Amegakure to go to you know". "You think I give even the SLIGHTEST SHIT where you have to go, you BASTARD!?" yelled Renji as he darts forward at Genburori. Mikomi's eyes get shocked for a moment as he noticed Renji charging at full speed as he follows from the other side, darting towards him as well. Genburori holds both arms out with each palm facing Renji and Mikomi as he screams, expelling a lot of chakra at the both of them, knocking them down a bit to avoid the double-sides attack. Genburori darts towards Renji with his fist clenched as he pounds it deep in to the Earth. "Toonrai No Jutsu!(Distant Thunders Technique!)" yelled Genburori as he embeds chakra in to the ground, cracking it for nearly three-hundred feet as large bolts of thunder-like chakra flies from out of the ground, shooting upwards towards Renji, but thankfully, Renji had avoided it by jumping just high enough to avoid the technique. Symone was also in danger by the jutsu as it nearly reached her, but thankfully for her as well, she jumped just high enough to avoid the electric chakra currents. "Teh!" angerly displayed Genburori's face as he sighed in disgust. Suddenly, Genburori is kicked over to the side, skipping along the now shattered Earth as he stops himself by flipping backwards as he looked forward, seeing Mikomi standing there in his Taijutsu stance. "Hmm..." sighed Genburori as suddenly, Mikomi chased forward with such a speed towards Genburori, but suddenly had stopped. Genburori's eyes look on curiously as he tilts his head to the side, seeing Renji and Symone land on each side of him. "Hahaha!" laughed Genburori as he knew he had just been set up in a trap as he's fully surrounded now; his eyes closed and face tilted downwards as Mikomi whisks his hands around one another, clapping them together, and then holding them forward as he uses his Kekkai Genkai to manipulate a jutsu as he screams out, "Ninpou: Aoao No Kakera Jitsugen No Jutsu!(Ninja Arts: Fragments of Green, Materialization Technique!)" as the air around Genburori seems to glow with chakra shards, as Mikomi manipulates them to swarm at Genburori with high speeds, impacting him with what seemed to be a limitless supply of chakra currents in the air. Symone then joins in on the assault as she forms a quick hand seal herself, screaming out, "Ninpou: Tou Renda No Jutsu!(Ninja Arts: Sickle Barrage Technique!)" as she holds her right wrist forward with her left hand as she launches a barrage of incredibly large chunks of chakra-embedded ice that seemed to pour furiously out of her palm towards Genburori. Renji now joining in, as he hurls a few dozen tag-bomb shuriken from his holster tied to his leg, creating a huge explosion that shook the area, cracking the Earth even deeper than Genburori had before. Screams from Genburori were heard for a moment as Mikomi halts his attack, as does Symone. A cloud of dust had covered the area as they await to see what they find as it begins to slowly clear. Renji looks on as well with tightened curious eyes. A wind sweeps over the area, dragging the dust with it as Genburori is shown in a bloody, crippled mess inside a huge crater. Genburori laughs with a pain in his voice as he states, "So... the girl has one hell of a Kekkai Genkai as well. It... seems as though... I now have two new Kekkai Genkai's to acquire here today. H-how... unfortunate for you guys". "From the looks of it, it doesn't look like you'll be acquiring anything except more of a beating if you don't stop your ways" stated Symone as she walks towards Genburori's body. Renji yells over to Symone, "Symone! Get back! You don't know if this is a trick!". "He's right, don't move any closer, Symone!" yelled Mikomi. "I'll check the fool out for myself just to be safe" stated Renji as he walks past Symone and to the body of Genburori. He looks down to Genburori as Genburori states, "A trick? I'd never do such a thing!" as he laughs. Renji looks on curiously as he places his hand in his holster, discarding a paper bomb as he twirls it around his hand, throwing it down on to Genburori's body as he jumps back a bit. Suddenly, the explosion is set off as it rocks the area a bit. More debree from the rock particles spray out in to the air as the wind quickly sweeps it away yet again. Renji jumps back over to the crater, noticing nothing but a pool of blood remained in the crater. Renji smirks and sighs as he says, "For once, the fool was right. It wasn't a trick after all. Ha!". Suddenly, what looked like a huge rib bone shot out from the ground and was aimed at Renji. Renji noticed it and swayed to the side, but it seemed it was too late, lacking the time to notice another rib bone shot out from the other side as it pierced Renji through the abdomen, failing to notice the first one was just a quick distraction. A sickening sound was heard when the bone had pierced Renji as the blood sprayed every where. Symone and Mikomi looked on in complete shock, alarmed as to what just happened, as it seemed quite unexpected to them. "RENJI!!!" yelled Symone. Renji's left eye closed tightly as he tilts the other to the side, seeing Genburori pulling himself up from the ground as he minimized the extension of his rib bone that seemed to be protruding from his own chest, smacking himself in to the body of Renji as his rib bone still is seen slightly piercing him. Genburori is now shown up against the back of Renji, whispering in his ear, "You're far too naive to be a ninja... fool" as Genburori absorbs his rib bone back in to his chest. He then pushes Renji forward with his right hand as Renji just hits the ground hard in a bloody, ferocious mess. "Shit! Renji!" yelled Mikomi as Genburori is then quickly shown kicking Renji away from the area. Renji's battered and emotionless body just skips along the ground like a rag doll until being pounded by a large nearby stone, breaking his leg on the impact as the cracking was heard quite loudly. "Now that I got the trash out of the way, it's time to focus on what's truly important now... your Kekkai Genkai's!!!" stated Genburori.

The battle began with one hell of a start, and it seems that one shinobi on the team of good is down already! Genburori's original mission seemed to fail for the most part, but it seems he has his eyes set on a whole new mission! The mission to conquer not an outskirt village for the Government, but a mission to conquer two new Blood Limits! Will this menacing man that seems more like a God EVER be able to be stopped, or will he end up finishing what he now has his fierce eyes set upon?


	25. Chapter 27: She Who Remains

"Renji!!" yelled Symone as she runs over to him quickly. As she arrives, she see's quite a disgusting display as the hole in Renji's chest seemed to be gaping and pulsating with each shallow breath. "Hold on, Renji-kun! I'll help you!" yelled Symone as Renji opens his battered eyes, grabbing Symone's hand with an intense speed. His eyes becoming more intense as he states very slowly with a deathly sound in his voice, "No... Inside me... is... exploding... tag. Leave...". "An exploding tag!? But why?... Wait a second, I think I see now. He must of stuck it on his rib bone before ripping through Renji's chest... and that means he kicked him away because if he expects to make any unexpected moves while down, he'd explode. How sickening. How far does this guy think ahead!?".

Back by the area where Mikomi and Genburori were left, a scene of the two are shown staring each other down from each side of the large crater. "You've got a gaping wound across your side, what seems to be a slice through half of your right arm, and I'd assume multiple broken bones. Do you still believe I'd allow you the time to heal yourself using medical ninjutsu!?" yelled and stated Mikomi as he jets forward with lightning speed, kunai in hand. Genburori smirks as he states, "I don't need to even move to take the offensive against such a low-class fool. It'll be easy to make time for my healing technique" as he extends bones automatically from out of his chest and legs towards Mikomi. Mikomi dodges the bones, and quickly turns around, remembering how Renji was deceived as a bone that had to of been extended from the bottom of Genburori's foot shot from out of the ground behind Mikomi by surprise. Mikomi clashes it with the kunai in his hand, using it as a shield as Genburori multiplies the bones he originally shot forward, creating a cage-like barrier of bones around him. Mikomi's eyes narrow sharply as he stares to the side as the bone he had been holding off with his kunai extends towards the top of the cage of bones, keeping him inside quite securely now. "Tih! Damnit!" spoke Mikomi as Genburori forms his hand seal, forming a glow of green chakra as he places it on his wounds, healing each one in a short time. "Seems I was right. You are just a low-class shinobi. You couldn't even stop me as I took my carefree time to heal myself while not even taking the defensive. My, my... how easy you are to manipulate" stated Genburori with a smile on his face, fully healed as his chakra is quickly regained to 100. Mikomi thinks to himself, "You... Damnit!"

**Symone: A Naruto Side-Story - "The Heart Of Rain"  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: She Who Remains**

"Mikomi-Sensei!!" yelled Symone as she's seen crouched over Renji's battered body, watching on as her Sensei is caught within a trap of Genburori's bones. Renji makes a grunt in pain; blood pouring from out of his mouth as it grabs Symone's attention again. Symone looks down to him as she holds his hand. "I'm gonna get that explosive tag out of your body" stated Symone with an intense, serious expression placed on her face as she stares to Renji's only opened eyes, seeing as the other was apparently swollen shut. "Symone... just leave...leave me to die. Just make sure...Genburori is killed...then my death will not be in vane...and the villagers of Tsunzaku...they can be...at peace" stated an agonizing Renji. Symone looks to him with her expression turning to a more saddened state, but she refuses Renji's words, shaking her head side-to-side. "I don't want anyone else to die! Don't give up, Renji! DON'T LOSE YOUR HOPE! WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT BANGAI WOULD ALLOW THIS IF HE WERE STILL ALIVE!? WOULD HE SIT AND WATCH OR WOULD HE CARE FOR AND TRY HELPING THE PERSON HE CARED FOR!? YOU TELL ME, RENJI! NOW LAY BACK SLOWLY AND GENTLY...I'm GETTING that tag out of your body!" yelled out Symone. Renji just looks on expressionless for a moment, but suddenly, hearing the name of Bangai seemed to bring a smile to his face as he relaxed his body flat on the ground. Symone smirks happily.

Inside the barrage of bones surrounding his body, Mikomi is seen grinding his teeth as he looks around angrily with an intense glare in his eyes as the sun shines it's ultra-violet golden rays deep in to the emerald pupils of green that he seemed to harness as the light gently reflects upon the solid white of the bones around him. Genburori is seen walking forward slowly, absorbing the bones back in to his body on the way towards Mikomi's body. Genburori spits to the side arrogantly as he stops. The remaining bones distance was shortened to a near ten feet as Genburori extracted the bones from outside of his body, stabbing them deep in to the ground. His limp chest and leg seems to inflate again in size as it seems the calcium is being regenerated internally, rebuilding the bones again inside his body just used to capture Mikomi. "This is fucking absurd! How can you do such a thing with your bones!? What kind of Kekkai Genkai is THIS!?" Mikomi yelled out in question as Genburori smirked, stating, "Thank the Kaguya clan for such a jutsu. Their Kekkai Genkai's are a rare, nearly unbeatable breed when one is created with such genes. Besides the Konoha Kekkai Genkai Doujutsu's, the Sharingan, and the Byakugan, many claim this as the ultimate ability mankind had developed. In other words... you're ass is dead". Mikomi clenches his teeth tighter as he replied, "So it's the third strongest Kekkai Genkai, eh? I have proof that you can't say that... because not EVERY Kekkai Genkai can be known, nor do they have to form from only certain breeds or clans. Kekkai Genkai's start out somewhere don't they? Let me...SHOW YOU EXACTLY...THE TRUE POWER OF THE 'HACHIMENREIROU(Perfect Serenity)'! MY KEKKAI GENKAI!!!". Mikomi holds his hands up In the air as he closes his eyes, smiling. Genburori looks on a bit shocked as he thinks, "Hachimenreirou!?". "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" yells out Mikomi as the sunny area they seemed to be fighting around started turning a hue of green all around them. Everywhere that was seen seemed to have a glow of green in the air, as if the air had become visible by the human eye. Mikomi halts his screaming as he speaks with confidence, "THIS...IS THE ULTIMATE JUTSU OF THE HACHIMENREIROU!" as he quickly forms a hand seal. "Shit!!" Genburori yells out as he quickly manipulates the cage of bones with his hands. The bones stay as they are, but extend from the inside, attacking Mikomi as they aim to stab through him from all sides. Mikomi quickly finishes the seal, screaming out as he extends his hands out again, forcing out an aura of chakra from his body that seemed to blow the cage of bones away, sending them flying everywhere as one of them cracks off and quickly slices the right cheek of Genburori's face as he backs up a bit. "HACHIMENREIROU: JOUSHOUKIRYUU SETSUDANKI NO JUTSU!(Perfect Serenity: Ascending Air Current Cutter!" yelled out Mikomi as all the air in the area that was glowing green seemed to glisten in certain area's. It seemed as though there were some solid shards of green chakra formed all around the air currents, somewhat like needles of pure chakra manipulated from the energy of the sun's heat and natural flow of energy drifting in the air itself. Quickly, Mikomi throws his right arm over his left, curling his left one upwards and he then throws it forward, spiking it down and swiping it to the side as the barrage of needle-like chakra in the air seemed to respond to those actions, launching an all-out attack on Genburori as the needles fly with an intense speed directly at him with no escape. "SHIT! THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY TO DODGE AIR! I'M FUCKING STUCK! THERE'S MILLIONS AND MILLIONS OF THESE DAMN THINGS EVERYWHERE! DAMN YOU, KUSA NO MIKOMI!" yells out Genburori as the millions and millions of needled chakra in the air seem to shoot over and collide in to Genburori at a highspeed. Genburori's body begins being thrown around everywhere as the speed and power of the chakra had been hitting him incredibly hard with a thundering impact heard as holes were shown filtering his entire body as the blood started being drained from him in a disgusting way as it poured out like a fountain of water as he begins screaming indomitably with a sense of fear in his eyes. The attack keeps continuing with a vicious onslaught as it seems there's going to be no end to the devastation before him.

Over a minute has passed, and the attack still continues on Genburori as Symone is seen watching on from above Renji's body as she notices the air turned green. She throws the exploding tag over to the side as she apparently took it out of Renji's body already as she thinks to herself, "He... He can't survive Mikomi-Sensei's ultimate attack. There's no escape, and at this rate, he'll be unable to recover. If he keeps this up, he'll die before he has a chance to regain his chakra or even use his medical ninjutsu. Plus, Mikomi-Sensei hasn't even used his finishing attack yet". "Looks like it's gonna be over, Renji-san!" states Symone as she then realizes Renji is unconscious now as she smiles. "Rest, Renji-san. You'll get the help you need soon" stated Symone as she continues watching on at the battle before her.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yells Genburori as the attack seems to slow down a bit two minutes in to it now. Mikomi is seen extending his hand over to the side still, panting and sweating ridiculously now as he clenches his right eye. "I need to finish this now. I've used up way too much chakra manipulating the air" states Mikomi as stops the attack. Genburori's body falls to the ground, twitching as nothing but a hue of purple blood is shown through the green fog of the air. Mikomi then forms a hand seal quite slowly, seeing as he's quite tired now as he calls out, "Umekomi(Embedding)". The green misty air of chakra then begins spiraling with a huge speed as Mikomi holds his palm out. The chakra then slams in to his palm as it begins forming a ball, clearing the green air out of the area and restoring it to normal as it seemed to be absorbing itself in to one giant compressed ball of energy. After a few seconds, all of the chakra had formed itself in to a ball in Mikomi's palm as he looks to Genburori. Genburori struggles to stand back up as he blinks with a struggle, wiping some of the blood off of his face, seeing Mikomi holding a huge orb of visible chakra in his hand as his eyes then widen with a glimpse of shock. Mikomi smirks as he states, "Genburori... Ha! It's over!" as he starts running forward, screaming, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Genburori tried standing, but falls back on the ground. He then tries crawling away, but is too damaged to move any further as he sits himself back up, staring to Mikomi. Mikomi appears with lightning speed in front of Genburori as he thrusts the palm with the glowing orb of green chakra back, then quickly hurling it forward as he yells, "RASENAOI!!!!(Green Spiral!)", impacting Genburori in the face with it as blood spatters behind Mikomi's body, covering him in it as well as the glowing Rasenaoi as it bursts brutally, displaying a huge exploding light show that shook the area for miles. Symone is then seen in the light throwing her body over Renji to protect him as she covers her eyes with her forearm as the light then slowly diminished from sight. Suddenly, from out of the light, Mikomi is seen, missing his trademark trench coat, shown only in his Grass-nin clothing that seemed to be shredded everywhere and soaked in blood. Mikomi swipes his hand in front of his silver hair, and throws it behind his ears, realizing his missing forehead protector as well. Mikomi breathes heavily as he hangs his arms out, showing how tired he apparently was as he looks forward at Genburori's body. Genburori seemed to have been placed halfway in the ground with his head first as his legs are shown sticking out in to the air. Mikomi smiles as he drops himself on to the ground, landing on his back as he extends his arms out in the ground, smiling some more. "This nightmare... it's finally over" states Mikomi to himself as he closes his eyes.

From the distance, Symone is shown getting up off of Renji, running over to Mikomi. As she reaches him, she looks down and smiles. Mikomi opens his eyes, looking back at her and smiling back. "I don't want to ruin your relaxation time, but don't you think we need to get Renji some medical help right away?" asked Symone as Mikomi replies, "Ah, you're right. The poor guy will never believe it when he wakes up, huh?". Symone replies, "Well, knowing him just from the short time we've been with him, he'll probably get mad and say something like 'HEY I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM YOU BASTARD' and probably sit there wishing he knew how to cook". "Hahaha!" laughed Mikomi as he states, "I agree with ya, Symone! Either way, let's go". Suddenly, a rumble was heard in the ground as Mikomi sits up with shocked eyes. He looks to Genburori's body, seeing that it hasn't moved, yet still remaining curious as to the noise he heard. His face becomes serious as he looks around. Suddenly, the body of Genburori that was sticking out of the ground disappeared in a cloud of smoke! "WHAT!? KAGE BUNSHIN!?" yelled Mikomi as suddenly, Mikomi is pierced through the chest by a bone that seemed to shoot out of the ground. Mikomi is shocked as he spits blood out of his mouth, not even moving by the slightest. Symone jumps back, yelling, "SENSEI!!!" as a hole is burst open from the ground next to Mikomi. Symone looks closely over to the hole, scared to death as she watches Genburori rise from the depths of the Earth. Genburori's hand is seen planted on the ground, lifting himself up as he flips out of the hole, landing on his feet as he cracks his neck, smiling. The bone seemed to be disconnected from Genburori's body as it remained sticking out of the ground through Mikomi's chest. Genburori walks over a few steps next to Mikomi. "Y-you... bastard..." stated Mikomi as he coughed up some blood. "How...!?" he then asks as Genburori replies, "You should have never left an opening after your initial jutsu. It gave me enough time to regain enough of my chakra to make just one Kage Bunshin, and when that was set, I waited for you to attack me with your... what did you call it? - Rasenaoi. Then, as it impacted, and the light blinded the area, I replicated, and sunk myself in to the ground from the huge hole that was made when you impacted with your jutsu. Then, while underground, I just used my medical ninjutsu after automatically regaining my chakra, and that's when you got impaled by my rib bone. I will hand it to you though Mikomi, you were certainly more powerful than my weakling brother, but that's most likely only because you have such an incredible Kekkai Genkai. You thought after blowing apart the confinement of bones you were in made your jutsu superior to my ultimate Kekkai Genkai, but like I said, the Kaguya clan's jutsu's can not be rivaled, most likely not even by the Sharingan or Byakugan, though... you're Kekkai Genkai WOULD be the most powerful one if I inherited with my other Kekkai Genkai's. Imagine it... The ability to restore my chakra automatically by the same air I can use as a weapon instantly. That jutsu you performed... you eventually had to stop it because you used your own chakra to move the solid chakra in the air, and tired yourself out... but with me, I can use it as an automatic and ultimate defense! I wouldn't need to stop! I could use it for hours, or days even, and simply use it and conquer countries by just simply walking through them! IMAGINE THE POSSIBILITIES! I couldn't be touched! AHAHAHAHA!". "You're... just fucking sick" stated Mikomi as he throws up some blood. Genburori takes his hands and places them on the top part and lower part of Mikomi's back, sliding him off of the bone he had been impaled with. He then grabs him by the forward, lifting him in the air as he laughs. "Say goodbye to your Kekkai Genkai, and say goodbye to YOUR LIFE!" yelled Genburori as his hand started glowing around Mikomi's head. Suddenly, a barrage of kunai are seen hurling at Genburori. Genburori turns his head and notices, throwing Mikomi across the ground, opposite of the direction he had then jumped over to. Genburori looks over to the direction of where the kunai were thrown as Symone is seen standing there in her fighting stance, looking forward with seriousness towards Genburori! "Ah, the girl. You DO have some fight in you after all, eh? I was gonna ignore you and let you live, but if you choose to oppose me, I'm gonna have to rip your damn head off then" stated Genburori as Symone still stands her territory; her right arm extended in a Taijutsu stance with her left leg planted behind her as she states with an intensive anger, "It'll be YOUR head that'll be ripped from off your damn shoulders, fool!". "Hoh!?..." sighs Genburori, smirking as he strokes his messy facial hair.

A brutal display of ninjutsu had been shown with a ferocious onslaught of blood and pain. Both male ninja had been pierced by Genburori's sneaky and deceiving bones, rendering them completely useless as Symne stands guard against the fully empowered Genburori, leader of the Kumogun Temple! By herself, can the female kunoichi stay alive as she takes on the strongest opponent she's ever known of?


	26. Chapter 28: Her Sweet Rain, A Shocking

"Say goodbye to your Kekkai Genkai, and say goodbye to YOUR LIFE!" yelled Genburori as his hand started glowing around Mikomi's head. Suddenly, a barrage of kunai are seen hurling at Genburori. Genburori turns his head and notices, throwing Mikomi across the ground, opposite of the direction he had then jumped over towards to dodge. Genburori looks over to the direction of where the kunai were thrown as Symone is seen standing there in her fighting stance, looking forward with seriousness towards Genburori! "Ah, the girl. You DO have some fight in you after all, eh? I was gonna ignore you and let you live, but if you choose to oppose me, I'm gonna have to rip your damn head off then" stated Genburori as Symone still stands her territory; her right arm extended in a Taijutsu stance with her left leg planted behind her as she states with an intensive anger, "It'll be YOUR head that'll be ripped from off your damn shoulders, fool!". "Hoh!?..." sighs Genburori, smirking as he strokes his messy facial hair. "Your ignorance is gonna kill you" stated Genburori as Symone looks towards him with determination. "It doesn't matter to me if I die... as long as I help my Sensei who spent years of his life training and nurturing me. He gave me a life back that I once believed I lost, and no matter what, I can't just stand to the side and allow you to do this to him, or Renji, who was fighting so hard just to save an entire village of people he may not even know, and to avenge his best friend. If I'm the only one left... then there's no choice for me except to try!" stated Symone with her piercing blue eyes. Genburori just smirks sarcastically, reputing words he said before, "Well, go and oppose me, because like I said, if you do, I'll gladly end your life".

**"The Heart Of Rain" - Symone's NARUTO Side-Story  
[Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"**Her Sweet Rain: A Shocking Appearance, The New Ally?"**

A short distance from the scene of Symone and Genburori, Mikomi is shown laid sideways with his head uncomfortably placed on the rocky, broken ground as he watches on at his dear student. Mikomi's hair falls over his face, blinding his crystalline green eyes as a gentle drip of blood pours down his face, impacting the ground as silently... he falls unconscious with one last thought... "Sy-...Symone...". Suddenly, a shadow looms over Mikomi's body, appearing as if it were a person, as a voice seemed to speak towards the emotionless incoherent Mikomi, "It seems some trash is still here. I guess I'll have to finish the job".

Back at the confrontational scene, Symone is seen staring at Genburori intently with a pure aggression in her eyes as they glisten beautifully with the sun's enigmatic radiance. "Well... come, little girl!" stated Genburori with a smug expression displayed on his face. Symone smirks, taking his short, yet dictated words to heart as she chases forward towards Genburori with her fist held back, screaming. "HAAAAAA!" yelled Symone as she continued charging, then jumping forward at Genburori, extending her fist forward, using all her force in a punch as suddenly, she's grabbed from behind, then thrown to the side as she lands on her feet, curiously watching on as she notices Genburori hadn't even made a move. Genburori looks on curiously, seeing a shadowed figure appear before him. Symone then notices the shadowed image, as a body slowly appears. Genburori looks on as the shadowed figure speaks towards Symone. "Simple girl. You were about to get impaled. Can you not sense the chakra beneath the ground!?" yelled the shadowed figure with a familiar, manly voice as his shadow dissipates, showing his true form, as it was Shouten! Shouten then pounds the ground, crushing it into pounds of rubble as one of Genburori's bones seemed to be underneath, ready for attack as Shouten hurls a kunai at the bone with an intense speed, seeming as it was holding a small amount of chakra in it as it sliced through, cracking the bone. Genburori jumps back a bit, disconnecting what apparently was a bone from underneath his foot as he states, "Shouten, eh? You're still alive? My... astonishing how one of the weaker ones still remain alive". "Weaker, you say? Sure, I'm not as powerful as you or Nova per say, but just know... I've always held back my true power, and now that I have a secret weapon on my side you know nothing about, you can't POSSIBLY defeat me" stated Shouten as he's seen smirking. Symone looks on as she thinks, "Shouten!?... but why, and what's this secret weapon he's talking about?". "Girl... Symone, was it?" asked Shouten as Symone replied hesitantly, "Y-Yes...". "Then... Symone... do that thing you did back in Tsunzaku. The thing where your chakra blew out of you and you murdered mine and Bankoku's squads" stated and demanded Shouten in an unkind, aggressive way. "My... chakra blew out of me? I can faintly remember some things, but only the images in my head. It felt like... I was stuck in an alternate world, but still able to visualize some things..." thought Symone to herself as she reflects back on what Shouten had most likely referred to...

_Symone remembers herself in a first-person view, looking around at the enormous energy of chakra that had expelled from her body that had risen above towards the skies as a dark, unknown voice is heard from within her head."I NEED... TO FEEL THE TASTEFUL WARMTH... OF THEIR BLOOD...!". Symone then see's an image of herself within the thoughts of her own mind. The image then shows that she is running from a shadow that had been seen towering over her body and the landscape by several stories as the landscape transformed into an ocean that seemed endless as rain of black came tumbling from the crying clouds. "Symone... COME TO ME! LET ME FEEL THE WARMTH OF THEIR BLOOD...!" screamed the dark, heavy voice as Symone is seen dashing forward, away from the shadowed figure as she was using her chakra to sustain level upon the water, though as she looked back at the figure for that quick moment, it was seen that the shadow had caught up, engulfing itself through Symone's mouth as she blacks out for a second, waking again from her semi-consciousness as she realizes she had been empowered by the rage of the shadow, seeing herself as she had blasted those crystal shards of pink ice at the militia of ninja, killing them all as heartless as the coldest of beings would. Looking to the side, she remembers seeing a dear child cry as it's Mother had been killed by Symone's crystal shards of ice, doing the exact opposite of which she truly desired as she ended up facing Mikomi, readying for an attack... then slowly blackening out again, not remembering a thing afterwards..._

"I... I can only remember my thoughts. I really don't know what happened, except I killed... I killed and killed and killed... and I can NEVER forgive myself..." stated Symone as Shouten replies, "Pseh! What do you mean you don't remember, damnit? How can you forget something like that!?". "I'm sorry, but It was like I was unconscious!" replied Symone in an apologetic manner. Genburori looks to Symone curiously as he thinks, "This... mere child... killed two of my squads of Ninja... alone?". Genburori stares to Symone as he remembers hearing the final words of Nova...

_Symone's scared eyes look to Nova in question as Nova states, "You're... the only... one left... to stop... his terror..." as he coughs up a large amount of blood. "Shh!... Relax! Save your energy so we can get you help!" states Symone, but Nova declines, nodding his head side-to-side. "My wife... I thought I... I... could avenge... I failed... please... kill for her... for us. I don't wanna... die in vane like her. Let us... live in you..." hesitantly and painfully spoke Nova as tears fall from Symone's eyes. Renji and Mikomi watch on silently with sadness in theirs._

"Could this child... bare the same power as Nova!?" thought Genburori with a shocked expression placed on his face. Shouten then looks determined towards Genburori as he states, "Ah! Fine then! I don't need your help! I'll just take care of him the hard way!" as he charges straight towards Genburori. Shouten throws an explosive tag on the ground next to Genburori, but Genburori quickly dodges to his right, avoiding what he thought would be an explosion, but it seemed it was a dud that was intentionally thrown to distort Genburori's movements as Shouten follows after him, hurling an arsenal of Shuriken at him. Genburori stopped in his tracks, gliding against the ground as he holds his right arm up, absorbing the impacts and blocking the Shuriken with it as they impale the arm. The Shuriken are shown sticking from out of Genburori's arm as he puts it to his side, seeing Shouten appear before him. Shouten then delivers a series of punches at Genburori that seemed relentless. Genburori dodges them, and slaps a few away using his only useable arm. Shouten then seems to split in two as a clone appeared from behind him, as it apparently hid itself in the shadows of the original body of Shouten. Shouten's clone then charges around the other side of Genburori, delivering yet another arsenal of punches towards Genburori. Genburori is then seen having a somewhat difficult time now avoiding the attacks as a few make slight impact on his face and chest. Genburori then ducks down as the original and copy Shouten deliver a punch, missing as they collide each other with a great impact. The clone then dissipated in a cloud of smoke as Shouten's eyes become shocked. Genburori then bends himself over with his head towards the ground as Genburori shoots his spine from out of his back, whipping Shouten around with it and cutting him with the vertebrae's on the sides as Genburori then whips it behind him, hurling it forward at Shouten, piercing him through the shoulder, lifting him in the air by the spine as he flings him hard against the ground a few times. Blood spatters everywhere around Shouten as his cuts seemed deep and opened wide. Bruises and scuffs were seen covering the body of Shouten now as Genburori continues his assault, pounding Shouten in to the ground still by his spinal column. Genburori then halts the attack, throwing Shouten with an intense speed towards Symone. Symone runs forward, standing a firm positioning as she catches Shouten, being thrown back by the force, slamming in to a large chunk of wood that was apparently part of the temple that seemed nearly annihilated. Symone lays Shouten to the side, looking to him curiously as Shouten shakes off the pain, standing up very slowly as he watches on at Genburori absorbing his spinal column back in to his body. Genburori then performs a hand seal, calling out: "Doton! Rokku Missairu!(Earth Element, Rock Missile)" as the ground begins to tremble. Genburori plants his hand on the ground, smirking with an evil expression placed on his lips as it seemed like he had lifted an enormous building-size piece of the Earth from the ground, holding it upwards with his palm as it glowed brightly with chakra. Suddenly, the giant chunk of Earth shatters and splits in to about a thousand pieces as Genburori throws his hand quickly towards Symone and Shouten. Shouten looks on, but it seemed he passed out just at that moment, sighing as he fell to the ground hard. Symone jumps in front of him, performing a familiar hand seal as she calls out, "Tate Iji No Jutsu!(Shield of Memories Technique!), forming a large green shield of chakra around herself and Shouten's body as she closes her eyes, scared from the large quantity of rock now hurling at her and Shouten as they impact the shield hard, but falling on the ground, failing to pierce the powerful shield. "Protect me... Please... If you're still out there... PROTECT ME!" thought Symone as the shield then burst larger for better evasion of the incoming rocks. "That... Jutsu!? This girl... HOW CAN SHE KNOW THAT JUTSU!? THE ONLY PERSON THAT KNEW OF IT WAS..." thought Genburori as his attack finished, interrupting his thoughts, noticing that Symone had put down her shield, charging forward towards Genburori with a fierce intent. Symone screams out, throwing a punch at Genburori, but Genburori easily kicks Symone away as she slides across the ground painfully. Genburori smirks until noticing that Symone's body had just then dissipated in a cloud of smoke. "Kage Bunshin!? But when!?" thought Genburori, as suddenly, a crunching noise was heard. Blood is seen pouring gently down Genburori's lips as he looks down, trembling a bit in shock and pain as he notices a large shard of ice seemed to have pierced his abdomen as it protruded out the other end from behind him. Genburori turns his head towards the side a bit, seeing Symone in the corner of his eyes, standing there with the ice emanating from her angelic palm, smirking as her arm was extended outwards. "You... bitch!" yelled Genburori as Symone lets out a sigh, smirking even more-so than before, standing there with a sense of confidence.

An unexpected ally joined the fight, but only to be thrown to the side just as Renji and Mikomi had just minutes before. Genburori seems quite aware of these hidden abilities of Symone and the jutsu her dear brother Souitai had taught her in the past. What could this mean? What could Genburori know? Either way, Symone seems determined to demonstrate what she can do as a kunoichi, piercing Genburori with ease through the abdomen, but will that finish him off, or will he simply regenerate himself as he had in previous close-encounters? How will Symone fare against this powerful foe? Next time, it's truly Symone's time to shine in the next chapter entitled: "Body Of Ice VS Body Of Bone - Symone VS Genburori!".


	27. Chapter 29: Body of Ice VS Body of Bone

**"The Heart Of Rain" - Symone's NARUTO Side-Story  
[Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"**Body Of Ice VS Body Of Bone**

**Symone VS Genburori & The Past Revisited"**

Symone screams out, throwing a punch at Genburori, but Genburori easily kicks Symone away as she slides across the ground painfully.

Genburori smirks until noticing that Symone's body had just then dissipated in a cloud of smoke. "Kage Bunshin!? But when!?" thought Genburori, as suddenly, a crunching noise was heard.

Blood is seen pouring gently down Genburori's lips as he looks down, trembling a bit in shock and pain as he notices a large shard of ice seemed to have pierced his abdomen as it protruded out the other end from behind him.

Genburori turns his head towards the side a bit, seeing Symone in the corner of his eyes, standing there with the ice emanating from her angelic palm, smirking as her arm was extended outwards.

"You... bitch!" yelled Genburori as Symone lets out a sigh, smirking even more-so than before, standing there with a sense of confidence.

Genburori then wraps his hands around the ice that was seen extended out of the front of his abdomen, struggling to break it off as Symone then absorbs the ice back in to her body, sliding it back the way it came - through Genburori's abdomen, as Genburori snarls with a sense of pain, falling to the ground.

"I won't hesitate. Like the mother bird, I WILL SAVE MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE BECAUSE I REFUSE TO SEE THEIR PAIN ANYMORE!" yelled Symone, speaking to herself in a sense yet outloud with a huge outburst of emotion as she twirls a kunai from out of her side-holster, throwing it in the air just a few inches above her hand as she catches it firmly, standing on guard as Genburori rolls himself on the ground to face Symone.

"As if... you'd even have the guts, mere child!" spoke Genburori with a hesitant pain emanating within each syllable of words as Symone replied, "I don't need guts to help the world. I just need love!" as she takes the kunai, stabbing down at Genburori, but Genburori rolled over to his side, dodging it as the kunai got stuck in the rubble.

Symone let's go of the kunai as she notices too late that Genburori had planted an explosive tag beneath himself.

Genburori quickly absorbs himself within the ground, burrowing beneath it using his back bones to pave through it.

As his body nearly engulfs completely under the ground, he holds a seal, yelling "Katsu!(Detonate!)" as the tag smolders with a flame, delaying before exploding, giving Genburori enough time to burrow beneath the Earth.

Symone's eyes widen in a scarce shock as she runs as quickly as she can from the tag before it explodes, but unfortunately, the tag had then just blown, sending a magmatic shockwave of burning rock and debree soaring at her, pelting her indiscriminately with an intense velocity, scolding her a bit as she falls to the ground, disappearing in the explosion.

Genburori then appears from out of the rubble fully healed, apparently after using his Medical Ninjutsu as he stands firmly about twenty yards opposite of where Symone had vanished in the explosion as he watches on towards the cloud of dirt, rubble and smoke that seemed to cover the area in which Symone was.

As the smoke from the explosion gets brisked away by the gentle summer wind, a glow of green chakra was seen emanating through.

Genburori looks on with a dumb-found expression as the wind carries that final fluff of gray smoke and brisks it away, revealing that Symone had survived the blast, laying on the ground with her Tate Iji No Jutsu guarding her body.

"That cursed Jutsu again! I know all about it, and the amount of chakra it takes to control it. Unless you have an insane amount of chakra like '_he'_ did, I doubt you can last. My child, I must say though, this Jutsu seems to be the only defense worthy of teetering my attacks, as I learned the hard way from experience. To learn this Jutsu though, you've had to of learned it from someone else other than your pathetic Sensei" detailed Genburori as he watches on towards Symone as she is seen diluting the chakra and standing on her feet.

"I don't understand how you can POSSIBLY know the Jutsu, since only my Grandfather, brother and me are the only ones capable of learning it. It was a family hand-me-down to keep this short, so any experience you might've had with it is an illusion" stated Symone as Genburori replied, "Oh? If it's a family hand-me-down, then it's safe to assume you're related to Aisu Souitai?".

Shocked, with widened eyes, Symone expresses a sign of grief and curiousity simultaneously as she heard the name of her dear departed brother's name.

"You... but... how? How can you possibly know my brother!?" asked Symone curiously with a hint of enragement, not seeing that it's possible to even know of him since he died at such a young age.

"Ah! So Souitai has some family alive afterall. I heard they were all killed off when he was younger, but I guess you're one of the lucky ones, huh? As for your question... how could I possibly know Aisu Souitai? Well, let's just say he's the only Shinobi with a Kekkai Genkai that I couldn't get my hands on. A powerful warrior that Souitai is, and after seeing you manipulate ice as you do, I thought it seemed similar, but you haven't quite conjurred up the full potential of your Kekkai Genkai, eh? Compared to Souitai, you'd be killed in a heartbeat, though at least now I have more of a reason to fight you. If I can harness your Kekkai Genkai, I'd have no use for Souitai" stated Genburori as he tilts his head towards the side, giving a blissfully hideous expressive smirk of derangement with widened eyes.

"Souitai... is alive?" thought Symone with her jaw dropped and eyes widened in a state of hypnotic shock.

"WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS MY BROTHER!? TELL ME NOW!!" yelled out Symone with rage as her expression seemed to appear tainted by Genburori's words.

"Well, if you want that information, then you're going to have to beat me for it, child!" replied Genburori as he laughs a bit, enraging Symone a tad as her beautiful, majestic eyes of blue glisten from the sun as she steps forward, charging with a remarkable speed at him.

"Ehhh...?" sighed Genburori in question.

Symone approaches Genburori, but Genburori had launched his fingertips at her with a highspeed as he yelled out, "Hessendan!(Finger Bullets!)".

The Hessendan pierces the air as the bone-tips of Genburori's fingers are hurled with an incredible speed.

Symone - shocked at the technique, formed points of ice that stuck out of her palms as she screamed, charging towards the bone-tips as she begins slapping them away using the formatted ice.

Genburori seems pleased by her ability as he launches more of an onslaught, using the same technique as before, but in much bigger portions, regenerating and emanating his bone-tips almost instantly as the barrage nearly impacts Symone, but with a serious expression glazed on her face, she dodges the first few bullets, twisting her body three-hundred-sixty degrees as she flips forward, slapping away the fragments of bone yet again as they impale the Earth, leaving a tiny crater behind.

The attack continues as Symone still knocks away the bullets with the ice she had emanated as suddenly, a row of ten came launching at her chest, but with a quick swing of her arm, she smacked them all back towards Genburori as they all land by his feet, creating a gentle rumble in the ground as he jumps back a bit.

Symone then nearly reaches Genburori as he then quickly extracted his shoulder bone, creating a very solid and powerful sword from it, smirking as he did so as the bone was hown dripping a gentle bit of blood.

As Symone continues her effort to reach Genburori, she absorbs the ice back in to her right hand, leaving the left one out still as she forces out a sword of ice from it, almost emulating Genburori's sword of bone.

"HAAAA!" yelled Symone as she leaped forward with her sword of ice at Genburori, striking downwards with it as Genburori twisted to the left, dodging it as he then thrusts sideways towards Symone, but Symone had blocked the attack using the sword of ice as Genburori is shown being quite shocked.

"Your ice... it can actually stand up to my Honekatana(Bone Sword). I'm quite surprised it's holding up, but nothing surpasses the solidity of my chakra-embedded bone!" yelled Genburori as he slid the Honekatana off of the sword of ice, turning behind Symone as he kicked her firmly in the spine, knocking her forward a bit, but Symone twisted herself around, ducking down, and then thrusting forward at a high speed with her sword of ice, but Genburori had just blocked it in time, saving himself a near fatal injury towards the kidney.

"...and your bone; I'm surprised it can stand up to my Aisukatana(Ice Sword), now tell me where Souitai is, or the next thrust won't miss!" stated and demanded Symone as she is reflected back by the pushful force of Genburori and his Honekatana.

"Did my words not appear clear to you, child?" questioned Genburori with a sense of intimidated arrogance as Symone replied, "Fine then! I'LL BEAT YOU DOWN TO NEAR DEATH AND HAVE YOU TELL ME WHAT I WANT!!" as she rushes towards Genburori, thrusting her Aisukatana at Genburori as he had side-stepped the attack, swinging his Honekatana towards Symone's throat as she then slaps it away with the Aisukatana with an incredible force, creating a warp of chakra that collided intensively, appearing almost like fireworks as sparks of energy blasted from each weapon.

Genburori is pushed back a bit with shocked eyes that appeared to actually be threatened by Symone as she then jumps back a bit, holding her Aisukatana outwards, facing Genburori as about a fourteen foot distance is between them.

"You should understand already by observing my abilities, that I am also a long-range type. You made a mistake by allowing room to come between us!" yelled Genburori as bones began shooting out of the ground and chasing Symone, emulating what seemed like a shark's fin in the ocean as it paved through the ground at high speed.

Symone deflects a few of the bones with her Aisukatana as she hops backwards, defending herself with what seems to be little difficulty as she remembers the mistake both her Sensei and Renji-kun had made previously as she narrows her eyes behind her, seeing a large bone appear, striking towards Symone as she elgantly backflips behind it, then swinging her Aisukatana at it with an intense strength as she screamed out.

Symone then struggled against the power of the bone as she managed to crack it a bit as miniscule fragments start falling from it.

"WHAT!? Damnit! She's overpowering my bones! Bitch!" thought Genburori as he disconnected the bones attacking Symone from underneath his foot, jumping back a bit as Symone finally breaks through the bone!

"She actually did it!?" thought Genburori as his face becomes slightly angered as he watches Symone go down to a knee, panting gently as her hand is held up by the ground.

"You're a long-range type, huh? You should have enough common sense for such a bad ass to realize our abilities are nearly the exact same then!" yelled out Symone as Genburori's eyes yet again widen in an unexpected shock as he hears a rumbling from behind him.

Genburori turns, seeing an enormous fragment of pointed ice appear before him as it shoots towards his chest, though with ease, he dodged it by jumping down towards the ground, not realizing it was a mistake at that moment as ice yet again shot from out of the ground, but this time wrapping around his torso and arms, making him immobile.

"Shit!" yelled Genburori as he expelled his ribe cage from his innards, trying to force the ice off of himself, but it seemed the force of the ice wouldn't allow for it as it was nearly equal in strength to his bones.

Symone then walks over to Genburori, hovering over his body as he shows a face of disgust.

Symone smirks as she holds her Aisukatana pointed at the throat of the immobile Genburori as she states, "Before you die, tell me what I want. Tell me about Souitai".

Genburori is shown with an expressionless face as Symone narrows her eyes.

"Well!?" yelled Symone in aggravation.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Genburori as Symone looked on in question.

"Did you forget... that even if I'm captured, I've still got my back to the ground!" yelled Genburori in a deranged manner with widened, insane eyes as Symone realizes, "Wait a second! He's right! Damn it!" as she turned around, seeing a large bone shooting out of the ground and hurling towards her throat!

Suddenly, an image from the back of Symone is seen as blood is shown flying upwards from her body as she stumbled to the side a bit.

Genburori watches on as Symone is then seen using her left arm as a shield as she had formed a huge bulk of ice around it, but it seems she couldn't make it in enough time to counter the attack as she was only able to form the ice after the initial stab of her arm from the bone, though using the ice stopped it from going all the way through.

Symone closes an eye, sighing in pain as she uses the Aisukatana in her right hand to slice down hard with all her power on the bone, managing to cut through it as she absorbs the ice back in to her body, pulling out the remaining fragment of bone that was stuck in her arm and throwing it to the side as she turns and looks to Genburori, noticing he had now been missing!

Symone's eyes are shocked as she realizes that the ice she had initially caught Genburori in was still there, but still, Genburori had escaped somehow as a rumble was then heard from beneath her.

"Ofcourse! He distracted me long enough to go under the ground!" thought Symone as she runs from the sound, hearing that she was being followed from underneath.

Symone then discards a kunai from her pouch with what seemed to be not just one explosive tag, but four as she jumps up high in the air, throwing the kunai in to the ground, piercing it as the tag explodes wildly, catching Symone off-guard as she had not expected such an impact, blowing her a short distance away as she had landed on her side, fracturing the bone in the same arm she had been pierced in just moments before, cutting it up as it slides across the bumpy, rocky ground.

The explosion causes a massive two-hundred foot-wide crater as Genburori was heard screaming from the blast, jumping back on the ground again with much speed, avoiding any serious damage as he's seen covered in dirt and dust.

"You'd go as far as to almost sacrificing yourself to just get me out of hiding? What a big mistake!" stated Genburori as he holds his Honekatana in a defensive stance.

Symone stands with her injured, bloody left arm dangling to her side as the right one holds the Aisukatana firmly in grasp.

"No! This is bad... my left arm is completely useless! Damnit!" thought Symone as she is seen narrowing her eyes to her injured arm with anger.

"Well, if your dear brother Souitai believes you don't exist, and that you're dead, he can go on believing that, because by the time this is over, you WILL be dead because I'll make sure of it... after stealing your Kekkai Genkai that is, along with the Kekkai Genkai of that piece of trash you call a Sensei. Then, I'll be able to get my revenge on Souitai for the embarrassment he had caused me, and murder him in a pool of his own blood!" stated Genburori as he then laughed with a sense of pride and derangement.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" yelled Symone with a powerful enigmatic rage burning in her eyes as she charges forward at Genburori with her Aisukatana extended outwards.

Genburori smirks as he kneels down, pounding the ground with his palm as he grows and manipulates his bones under the rubble, launching them in front of Symone as she backflips away from them.

Quickly, Symone holds her Aisukatana forward, elongating it, enhancing it's length as it shoots forward towards Genburori.

Genburori is shocked that Symone could manipulate her weapon as she did, though according to her abilities, it seemed very plausible to Genburori.

Genburori moves to the side, easily avoiding the attack, but it seemed that Symone also had the ability to manipulate it's flexibility, twisting the ice around, and wrapping it around Genburori, but Genburori had slid down, escaping being captured by the attack as he begins dodging the Aisukatana as it follows him relentlessly.

Genburori seemed to be getting closer to Symone as she attempts to capture and attack Genburori with her Aisukatana, but it seemed Genburori was far too fast and skilled as he was breezing by the ice, as well as distorting it's route by slashing it roughly with his Honekatana, chipping and fragmenting it, as suddenly, he appeared before Symone, grabbing her useable arm by the wrist, flipping it upside down and thrusting his fingers in to it as she drops the Aisukatana on the ground.

Genburori then throws Symone in the air, thrusting his Honekatana upwards, but Symone was somehow able to dodge it by twisting herself around, kicking the Honekatana away as Genburori dropped it as Symone lands before him.

Genburori quickly reacts, punching Symone in the chest with a swift, firm thrust as her feet skid across the ground.

Genburori continues the attack, kneeing Symone in the stomach, grabbing her by her hair and then slamming her head in to his knee, lifting her head up still by her hair, punching her in the face as she begins gushing blood from her mouth and nose.

Genburori then throws her to the ground by her hair and begins kicking her with a sickening force, knocking her across the ground as Symone begins to cough up some blood.

Symone is shown with her eyes closed, coughing up a little more as Genburori stomps her hard in the chest a few times, laughing lightly as he did so, grabbing her by her by the head, preparing to absorb her Kekkai Genkai.

"Ah! This is it for you, girl! Now, once your Kekkai Genkai goes, your life will be mine!" stated Genburori as Symone remains helpless on the ground.

Genburori's hand now glows with chakra as it engulfs Symone's body.

"Is this... it... for me? I tried my hardest... how can I let everyone down? ...but, my body... it's in so much pain... and I'm so...so tired" thought Symone as she's seen being held still by Genburori as he continues absorbing Symone's Kekkai Genkai... but suddenly, he's interrupted as a swarm of sand grabs Genburori around the arm, crushing it as he drops Symone on the ground.

"What the hell is this!?" thought Genburori in an exclamatory manner as he tries waving the sand off of his body as it slowly engulfs him whole except for his head as he turns his eyes, looking around at what this possibly could be, noticing from quite a distance, Renji had his arm extended as he remained laying on the ground badly injured.

"You're still ALIVE!? YOU BASTARD!" yelled Genburori as the sand crushes him tightly, hurting him as he screams in pain as suddenly, waves of air were visible to the human eye, as if shards of chakra were there, being launched in to the sand, attacking Genburori.

Genburori turns his eyes the other way, immediately knowing that it had to be none other than Kusa No Mikomi, as his thoughts were correct, seeing him laying on the ground, also extending his arm out, attacking using his Kekkai Genkai.

"YOU BASTARDS ARE STILL CAPABLE TO DEFEND THIS CHILD!? DAMNIT!!!" yelled Genburori in a display of complete rage.

"Hmmm... I might as well... try something... shouldn't I?" thought Shouten as he's seen standing up slowly with a terrible pain in his chest and arm as he forms a seal, slowly, but surely as he seemed influenced by Mikomi and Renji as he calls out "Mizudoton: Dakuryuu No Jutsu!(Water Earth Element: Mud Stream Technique!)" as Shouten spits out a decent amount of water, combining it with the ground and rubble, creating a solid form of mud as it begins to avalanche towards Genburori, striking him hard, devouring his entire body just nearly missing Symone as she remained on the ground, injured.

---

Symone showed that she had the courage and abilities her Sensei handed down to her and stand up against the most fiercest of opponents she had ever heard of or witnessed, but it seems she ran out of steam after trying so hard, but thankfully, the power of friends and an unexpected ally joined in the battle yet again, saving Symone from being killed by Genburori's infamous Kekkai Genkai. Will Symone still stand to fight and remain determined to find out about the brother she had thought was long dead? Finding that Souitai was alive seemed to of shocked and awakened a deep connection to her inner fighter, though will it be enough now, and can she sustain the battle ahead? The next chapter is sure to turn heads as we reach the special 30th and 31st chapter entitled: "Yet Again, That Awakened Monster!" & "Nova's Prediction!".


	28. Chapter 30 & 31 SPECIAL! Yet Again, That

**"The Heart Of Rain" - Symone's NARUTO Side-Story SPECIAL!**

**  
****[Chapter Thirty  
"Yet Again, That Awakened Monster!"**

_**LAST TIME...**_

"Is this... it... for me? I tried my hardest... how can I let everyone down? ...but, my body... it's in so much pain... and I'm so...so tired" thought Symone as she's seen being held still by Genburori as he continues absorbing Symone's Kekkai Genkai... but suddenly, he's interrupted as a swarm of sand grabs Genburori around the arm, crushing it as he drops Symone on the ground.

"What the hell is this!?" thought Genburori in an exclamatory manner as he tries waving the sand off of his body as it slowly engulfs him whole except for his head as he turns his eyes, looking around at what this possibly could be, noticing from quite a distance, Renji had his arm extended as he remained laying on the ground badly injured.

"You're still ALIVE!? YOU BASTARD!" yelled Genburori as the sand crushes him tightly, hurting him as he screams in pain as suddenly, waves of air were visible to the human eye, as if shards of chakra were there, being launched in to the sand, attacking Genburori.

Genburori turns his eyes the other way, immediately knowing that it had to be none other than Kusa No Mikomi, as his thoughts were correct, seeing him laying on the ground, also extending his arm out, attacking using his Kekkai Genkai.

"YOU BASTARDS ARE STILL CAPABLE TO DEFEND THIS CHILD!? DAMNIT!!!" yelled Genburori in a display of complete rage.

"Hmmm... I might as well... try something... shouldn't I?" thought Shouten as he's seen standing up slowly with a terrible pain in his chest and arm as he forms a seal, slowly, but surely as he seemed influenced by Mikomi and Renji as he calls out "Mizudoton: Dakuryuu No Jutsu!(Water Earth Element: Mud Stream Technique!)" as Shouten spits out a decent amount of water, combining it with the ground and rubble, creating a solid form of mud as it begins to avalanche towards Genburori, striking him hard, devouring his entire body just nearly missing Symone as she remained on the ground, injured.

—

Genburori is seen being attacked from each side by Renji, Mikomi and Shouten as he starts screaming in pain and anger, just blatantly yelling as sand begins squeezing him hard, as well as feeling the stings of Mikomi's Kekkai Genkai while Shouten then covers his entire body with a heavy avalanche of mud, hiding him in the storm of devastating attacks.

The mud summoned through the Jutsu of Shouten mixed with the sand, drying in the sun as it seemed like a boulder of tiles were squeezing his whole entity.

Mikomi continued his attack, squinting his eyes in pain as the shards of chakra within the air current pierced like glowing needles through the solid combination of sand and mud and straight in to Genburori's body.

Decrepit screams were heard from Genburori as the pin-like shards of chakra apparently burrowed deep in to his body, unknown where it hit as it was unseen through the mass mixture of solid sand and mud, though blood was apparently shown leaking through it.

Renji is seen struggling to stay awake as he can barely hold his hand out to control the sand, and unfortunately, his attack had stopped.

The pressure of the sand that was mixed in the mud had then dwindled as Genburori was able to move, slightly, but manageably.

The stinging shards of chakra brought on by Mikomi's Kekkai Genkai seemed to gently slow down as Mikomi is seen fading away to an unconscious state just as Renji had.

"Symone! You HAVE to finish him when he's released! We're not gonna be able to hold him any more, and you can't allow him to heal!" yelled Mikomi in his last words before dropping his arm to the ground, passing out.

Symone stands up, preparing herself as she discards a kunai, taking out some explosive notes she had stored away, adding them with thread through the ring-loop, adding just one more, making it eleven explosive notes in total as she stands firmly by Genburori with the kunai in place firmly in her hand.

Shouten seems to be continuing his attack until a quick, sharp pain pierces through his body as he spits up a large amount of blood, falling to his knee as his hand is planted on the ground.

"Girl! Get ready! Kill Genburori!" yelled Shouten as the mud had dissipated from off of Genburori's body.

Genburori falls to the ground, trying to quickly burrow beneath the ground as he had extended his wrist bones in both hands out, scraping through the gravel, beginning to get underneath it.

Symone stands still for a moment, hesitating as she thinks to herself, "But... if I kill him, how will I find out about Souitai? Damn it! What am I supposed to do!?".

"Agh! God damn girl!" yelled out Shouten, displeased at the hesitation of Symone.

Genburori begins nearing the bottom if the crater he had been creating as Symone watches on, deciding to attack as she takes a step forward, but quickly, a shadow breezes by her, ripping the kunai right from her hand as she had not a single clue what had happened as she suddenly hears Genburori scream in pain.

Curiously, Symone looks on at Genburori's yell as she notices Shouten had been the one who stole the kunai, and had sharply stabbed Genburori in his back with it, holding the kunai firmly inside him as he wrapped his free arm around the body of Genburori, holding him tightly, refusing to allow him to burrow any further in the ground for an escape.

"Fucking kid. I gotta do everything, don't I?" spoke Shouten as the tags begin to smolder, readying to explode.

"Shouten-san! Get away! You're gonna get caught in the blast!" yelled out Symone as Shouten just smiles, turning his head to the side as he spoke in a calm, reassuring manner which had been very unusual for his character, "Just don't say bad people can't do good things... Take your friends, and go home" as suddenly, the smoldering flame reaches it's breaking point, exploding with such a tremendous impact, the entire area started shaking intently, creating almost like a mushroom-shape cloud in the air as Genburori is heard screaming, "YOU WON'T KEEP ME DOWN. I WILL NOT DIE. I WILL NEVER DIE!!".

Symone quickly forms her Tate Iji No Jutsu as she screams out with aggression as the sound of the explosion covers his voice from being heard.

Renji and Mikomi's unconscious bodies were blown away so far from the shockwave of the blast that they couldn't be seen as Symone struggled with all her might just to hold the Tate Iji, though it was a difficult feat while having the mass debree and carnage of rock and boulders being blown at her at such a sharp speed.

About fourty seconds had passed as the explosion finally becomes faint, though a cloud of smoke had covered the area for nearly two-hundred yards. Symone lets down her Tate Iji, coughing up a bit as she inhaled the dirt and dust in the air, holding her arm over her face as she looks towards the crater, watching as the area becomes somewhat more clear.

Symone looks on as she can finally see the area the explosion was set off at as she notices a huge fifty-foot or so hole in the Earth.

The grassy area that held a beautiful temple ruled by evil had now just entirely formed in to a huge pit of boulders and rock with various craters across the landscape as most of the trees in the area had been snapped in pieces.

The color green that harbored the landscape had been reformatted in to a vast color of brown, going from grass to dirt.

"Sh-...Shouten-san? SHOUTEN!" hesitantly spoke, then yelled Symone as her eyes were widened in disbelief as she held her battered, injured and bloody arm as her tight, firm body was covered from head to toe in dirt.

"No... he sacrificed himself... for me? Shouten did that?" spoke Symone to herself as tears run gently down her face, crossing over the bridge of her nose and dripping down to the ground as it splatters on the battered Earth around her.

Suddenly, an alarming thought crossed Symone's mind, "OH NO! RENJI AND MIKOMI-SENSEI! WHERE'D THEY GO!?" as she ran forward, looking around a little, as she saw from a distance her Sensei's body laying flat on the ground.

Symone runs towards Mikomi with such a speed, her beautiful body appeared to streak with an after-image as she quickly appeared before him, lifting him up over her shoulder as she thought, "Now... To find Renji" as she ran much slower, being careful with her Sensei's injured body, running quite a distance, looking for Renji, noticing him laying within a crater not too far from where the explosion was as she placed Mikomi in it gently, laying him against Renji as she stands up, looking around the area.

"Shouten... Thank you. Also... I'm... sorry... it was my fault for hesitating, and you had to end this fight, and I realized it needed to be finished, but too late was when I was aware. I was gonna go on just knowing Souitai was out there somewhere... alive, and leave it at that for the sake of everyone Genburori would of tortured in the future if we let him go. There would always be an opportunity to get information to find my brother... and I'm sorry you had to do this... and it's all my fault and I shall never forgive myself, and never forget you" gently spoke Symone to herself as she planted her knees on the ground, holding her hands over her eyes as she cries hysterically, acting as she always seems to around death, seeing it to be such a senseless thing, having her wishful thinking of peace and love.

Symone looks up to the sky, noticing that night was setting in soon as the moon had already appeared alongside the sunny rays of light.

Symone wipes her tears, standing up as she sniffles a bit, taking out a scroll that was placed in her holster as she clips off the tag holding it in one piece.

She then walks to the crater, wrapping Renji and Mikomi's arms around her as she folds out the scroll, showing a Summoning Seal imprinted on it with ink.

"Time to get out of here..." spoke Symone as she bit her thumb, wiping her blood across the scroll with one quick motion as she laid it upon the ground, unable to hold it due to her injured arm.

Symone thrusts her palm down on the scroll as she began yelling, "Kuchiyose No Ju-!(Summoning Techni-!)" as she was interrupted by a sharp pain, widening her eyes as she is whipped across the ground, smashing through bits of the crater as blood swayed in the air, revealing a cut on the side of her cheek, landing roughly on the ground as her body had stopped by the force of a large boulder as she had slammed into it with a verocitic impact as it seemed she had just enough time to realize this mysterious attack to grab hold of the scroll in her hand before she had been flung quite a distance, holding it firmly now as she stumbles back on her feet, wiping her arm across her cheek as she wiped the blood from off of her face.

"Keh! What the hell was that!?" as Symone looked towards her past position in the crater as she doesn't see a thing.

Her eyes wander across the landscape, having a sickening feeling in her stomach that it might just be that Genburori was still alive, but that remained to be verified.

Suddenly, a breesze passes Symone as her hand is slapped in the air.

The scroll was launched up high as an image too quick to see was shown jumping passed the scroll, grabbing it in their hands.

Symone stumbles back a bit as she looks forward, seeing the body of none other than a fully healed Genburori.

"Are you... KIDDING ME!?" thought Symone, more pissed than shocked, as she had almost expected this to come, though she secretly didn't want to believe it, though shock still emanated from her glistening, beautiful eyes.

"You won't be using this scroll to leave just yet, kid... or better yet, you won't be using it to leave EVER" stated Genburori as he smirks, ripping the scroll in pieces and throwing it forward, spraying it in the brisk wind like confetti.

"So... now that the pest is gone, and those other two ignorant monkeys are out of it, we can get back to what I want... your Jutsu's!" stated Genburori as Symone looks down to the ground with an angry, fearless expression on her face as she replied, "DO NOT... EVER CALL MY FRIENDS SUCH THINGS! I'LL KILL YOU!!".

"You can't kill me, child. Just face it. Let me end your misery right here and now. When you're dead, you'd have no need to worry about the shitty people of this world any more!" stated Genburori as Symone replied, "I told you... to not... EVER... SAY SUCH THINGS!!!", yelling in a ferocious manner as she looked to Genburori with such a piercing glare, though this glare seemed quite unusual for Symone as it seemed her eyes had changed a gentle hue of purple, glowing vibrantly.

"Ha! For someone who cares so much about their friends and the people in the world being tortured, you didn't seem to hesitate to torture hundreds of my men back in Tsunzaku, HUH!!??" yelled out Genburori as Symone's purple glare remained, though her eyes seemed a bit shocked as she then quickly grinds her teeth.

Genburori notices Symone's expression as he states in question, smiling, "What's the matter? Struck a nerve? Well, you can't deny how much of a hypocrite you are, child. You'll kill people by individually judging them and deciding on your own wether their lives are worth living or not, like you were some kind of God. How pathetic you are" as Symone nudges her head upwards, staring forward at Genburori as her purple eyes show a frightening display of anger as her teeth are shown slowly protruding from her mouth, emulating what seemed to be fangs as an odd change seemed to be harboring the soul of Symome as she just stood there, quietly, becoming more and more enraged.

"Yes! That's right! Get angry! Show me what you're gonna do now! Come! Come after me! Come after me so I can kill you... and so I can kill your friends, and reign over Tsunzaku No Sato!" yelled Genburori, intimidating Symone as she stood there, extending her one useable arm and screaming ferociously with a sickening echo throughout the area as she then quickly charged at Genburori at such a speed, she passed Genburori, appearing behind him as Genburori didn't even notice as his eyes were shocked, feeling the wind of Symone's movements.

"SHIT!" yelled Genburori, turning his head as Symone threw a punch with her useable arm.

Genburori quickly dodges though, leaning to the side, being gently sliced in the face as blood spewed from his face as he kneels down, flipping his body as he extended his right foot out, kicking Symone in the stomach and throwing her down on to the ground so hard, the ground slightly crumbled by the impact as Symone's angressive expression remained, though it was diluted with the pain.

Genburori puts his foot on Symone's chest, holding her down as he stomped on it just once, laughing as he stated, "You're worthless. You're life is worthless. My time torturing you is worthless, and your dear friends... Well... Are even more worthless!"

Symone's eyes forge a gleam of pure anger and aggression, widening them as the purple hue became more dominant, almost turning a light pink as a small amount of visible pink chakra seemed to emanate from her body.

Genburori looks down at Symone with a curious expression as he thinks, "This girl... I've beat her pretty good, but her chakra is actually increasing?".

Hesitantly, Symone spoke with an enraged aggression, "You can call me worthless, and at one time I would of believed you... but to call the people I cherish worthless... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" as she screamed out in a symbiotic-like rage as the chakra leaked from every pore of her body as Genburori gets pushed back by it, holding his arm over his face as yells out, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? COULD IT REALLY BE...!?".

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" screamed the petite kunoichi with a fierce force that started ripping up fragments of the landscape, forcing Genburori back more as the pink chakra emanating from her body had swarmed out of her, leaking indiscriminately as the force started cutting the skin of Genburori.

Symone stands up as a whirling emanation of pink chakra circled her body, rising high in the air.

Her appearance started changing.

Her eyes had become sharper and tight as the pupils narrowed in the center as her hair was waving upwards a bit due to the breeze of the chakra's energy force, changing it's color from a purple-like blue to a stunningly bright pink as her clothes started to shred in to pieces by her legs and stomach, being blanketted by the the chakra as it began hugging around her body completely.

"GEH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" continued screaming Symone in a drastic change of events as Genburori watches on, yelling, "YOU CUNT! I'LL KILL YOU! TELL SHOUTEN I SAID 'HI', YOU STUPID WORTHLESS BITCH!" as he charges at Symone, but Genburori seemed to add fuel to the fire, triggering her to just get more and more powerful to the point where her chakra was the strongest Genburori himself has ever seen!

Symone's eyes glisten a pure white, vibrantly emanating light from them as she grinds her teeth with her lips somewhat opened, exposing large fangs.

Genburori approached her now as he fired his Hessendan Jutsu at her, but the bones dematerialized before it even got close to Symone!

Genburori throws a punch at Symone, but Symone quickly grabbed it, barely moving an inch as her head was shown staring down to the ground, but what was unusual is that Symone used her injured arm to grab the attack as Genburori looked at it, realizing her injuries were healed somehow!

Symone then pulls Genburori in towards her, punching him in the throat so hard that he was forced back, grinding across the rubble endlessly as blood poured from his mouth, scraping his entire body, shredding his skin viciously in a grotesque display of gore as the blood leaked everywhere on the ground, leaving a large trail of it behind.

Genburori is seen layed out on the ground as he quickly realized he was choking.

Symone's punch seemed to have knocked his collar bone upwards, breaking it as the adam's apple was swollen.

Genburori, gasping for air, creates a green chakra around his right hand, attempting to heal himself, as he used the force of the chakra from his hand to push out the collar bone and adam's apple, relieving the swelling with the chakra as he had regenerated the pieces of his collar bone back in to one piece.

"SHE IS... SHE'S DEFINITELY A JINCHUURIKI!" exclamated Genburori as he stood himself up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Symone in one final burst as light started emanating for quite a distance, shooting her chakra every which way as she grew two tails of chakra behind her and what seemed to be pointed ears raising above her head, crossing her arms over each other, displaying her elongated nails that were like claws.

"SHE IS! HOW DID THIS CHILD BECOME A JINCHUURIKI!? WAIT A SECOND... TWO-TAILS!? COULD SHE BE... THE NEKO NO NIBI(Two-Tail Cat) BIJUU!? TEH! LIKE FIGHTING ONE JINCHUURIKI TODAY WASN'T ENOUGH, although... The Nibi shouldn't be as powerful as the Kame No Sanbi!(Three-Tail Tortoise)" thought Genburori in a shocking manner.

"Let's see how much weaker you are compared to the Sanbi, you monster child!" yelled Genburori as he charged at her with lightning speed, appearing behind her, throwing a punch, but Symone remained without even turning her body, whipping his fist with one of her tails, avoiding the attack as she used her second tail to thwap Genburori in the jaw downwards, hurling him in to the ground so hard, it created the most massive hole as Genburori had been held inside it as Symone gives out a huge, monstrous roar.

----

**Chapter 31: "Nova's Prediction"**

Symone's deranged posture looks up towards the sky, growling ferociously as she curls her arms outwards, tightening her fists, expelling a huge amount of pink chakra around the entire area, engulfing it.

Genburori shakes the attack off, standing up as he began climbing his way back up, getting out of the hole created by Symone as he stands behind the screaming kunoichi that has been empowered by the Bijuu within her, the Neko No Nibi, which seemed to have been the reason for the mysterious power unleashed back in Tsunzaku, though this time, it seemed the power had far surpassed that time back then, revealing her cat-like appearance and pink chakra.

Symone turns her head with her glowing eyes that seemed to be filled with nothing but the light of white as it seemed she had grown an intent to kill, looking at Genburori with blood lust.

"Damn you, Nova. You somehow knew about this child. Is that why you made the decision to pick this time to oppose me when you did? Psh! Very well, I'm ending this now!" thought Genburori as he ran in front of Symone, holding only his pointer and middle finger up in his right hand as his left hand began glowing.

Genburori's eyes become tainted with a crimson color as he called out, "Daraku Dageki!(Degradation Blow!)", announcing a Jutsu once before shown as a dangerous weapon to be feared as Genburori thrusts his left palm forward at Symone, making impact with her chest as Symone just emotionlessly looked down at Genburori's hand.

Genburori's hand was seen admitting chakra in to Symone for a quick second before releasing, but he realized... the chakra was being dematerialized before entering her body.

Genburori jumps back about twenty feet as he thinks to himself, "There's that much difference in our power!? She didn't even move, and my Daraku Dageki had absolutely no effect! There's no way this child can be this powerful!".

Symone lets out a ferocious growl yet again as she races forward towards Genburori, grabbing him by the tied belt around his waste, dragging him in towards her body, punching him terribly hard, disallowing him to be thrown as Symone pulls him back in, sending a flurry of constant punches in to Genburori's face as blood sprays everywhere, then throwing him in the air as she raises her palm in the air, forming an extrordinarily massive ball of energy that ranged in an estimate of one-hundred feet or so, firing it up in the air with a devestating force as Genburori comes falling down.

"FUCK!!!!" yelled Genburori as he's attacked by the full force of the enormous blast, disappearing in it as the pieces of energy fall down to the ground like molting lava, burning through the solid ground, rumbling the ground drastically as a pink orb of light is sprayed in the sky at such a distance, the blue of it had vanished from eye sight as the glow envelopped the world below, turning everything pink for a few moments, slowly diminishing with no sight of Genburori.

Symone let's out a tremendous growl, cracking the ground beneath her a bit by the force of her chakra that seemed endless.

Genburori is then seen battered on the ground far from Symone's sight by nearly a mile as all of the trees and grass for about that far had been blown to falling ash that came down from the sky above.

Symone stops her growling as she felt a living presence from the distance, sniffing around as if she was able to smell Genburori's scent still intact as she runs forward using her arms and legs, just as a cat would towards Genburori.

Quickly, within just a mere few seconds, she had appeared before Genburori, growling.

Genburori stands up slowly, bleeding profusely even more-so than before as his arms are barely useable, creating green chakra around his hands, healing himself up as he had severe wounds on his body, such as the deep gash through his side, and holes through his chest, as he appeared shirtless with his pants ripped apart, looking as if he was wearing shorts.

Symone just watches on curiously, tilting her head to the side as if she was trying to understand what he was doing to himself as Symone's expression has never looked more calm as she just silently watches on, exhaling each breath with a gentle growl from her throat.

"She's... watching me, like she is analyzing what I'm doing. She hasn't been this quiet since before she started transforming in to the Nibi. This bitch... She's somehow able to keep her human form for the most part, and yet... she has WAY more power than Nova's Sanbi... and she seems to be able to comprehend a few things still, though not fully coherant. What's with this Jinchuuriki? It's... unreal" thought Genburori as he just cautiously healed himself to perfection.

Genburori then runs forward at Symone, yelling out, "Kenjutsu no Tai!(Malice Of Heavenly Art!)" as his hands glow gently with blue chakra, side-stepping around Symone as he palm thrusts her deep in the chest, showing off an unseen Taijutsu style that seemed to involve forcing chakra from out of his body with each attack, but it seemed Symone only got pushed back a few inches, but Genburori just continued the attack on the deranged child covered in a cloud of pink, scraping his right foot along the ground, twisting himself towards the back of Symone, thrusting with his palm again at such a high speed with an intense impact, slightly pushing Symone forward, barely keeping up with Genburori's speed as she growls ferociously, turning around with a piercing glow yet again emanating fearlessly with anger from her eyes of insanity.

Genburori keeps the attack going, breezing around Symone with such a speed, he can barely be seen, knocking Symone back and forth continuously as she tries turning her head repeatidly, trying to keep up as she begins growling again, but this time her growl was filled with such an intense anger, it blew chakra all around her body, forcing Genburori to stop his attack as he was thrown away a few hundred feet, scraping against the rough ground as Symone saw him, following as Genburori's body had stopped somehow, as it seemed Symone had grabbed Genburori by his flesh, piercing through his back with her sharp claws, holding on to his ribcage as Genburori threw up blood, almost fainting, but was just barely able to stay awake, too injured to even let out a scream.

Symone then takes her one free arm, and grabs Genburori's right arm, pulling.

"What... are... you... doing!?" exclamated a hesitantly pained Genburori as Symone let out one of those growls yet again, ripping the arm off of Genburori's body, throwing it to the side as blood shot out like a fountain as threads of red flesh were hanging limberly down to his side as he tightened his eyes, letting out as much of a scream as he could, but could barely breath in the first place due to Symone's arm inside him, holding him by the ribs.

Symone then throws the bloody and battered Kumogun leader on the ground as she plants her foot on Genburori's back, grabbing on to his one remaining arm, twisting it back, cracking it in to pieces as Genburori starts kicking the ground from on his stomach as he layed there helplessly.

Symone then started to bite the arm by the shoulder, gnawing off pieces of flesh until reaching the bone as she had then grabbed on to the bone with her claws, snapping it in half, then making a sawing motion with Genburori's arm, trying to rip off the last few threads of flesh holding his arm intact as she quickly succeeds in ripping it from off of his body, leaving Genburori armless as Genburori layed in a massive puddle of his own blood.

Genburori's blood was seen dripping down Symone's face from her soft lips as she throws Genburori's other arm to the side as she then decides to repeatedly start slashing and punching him in the back with rage.

"Nova... it seems... you really did know... this girl... that... she could kill me. I was careless... and now, it seems you predicted correctly. This child... she watched me heal myself, and she was... she was still able to think... slightly. She knew... if i was to die... the ability to form chakra... it had to go... even in that form... she knew. What a strange... strange... Jinchuuriki she is" thought Genburori to himself, having his thoughts distorted a bit by the agonizing pain he was in as Symone just continued punching him to near death as Genburori took his last bit of energy to speak out, "Sou-...Souitai...! I'll... tell you...how to find him!".

Symone, in her deranged state, paused to the sound of her brother's name as she tilted her head with her ear-to-shoulder as curiously, she for once spoke out, "Sou-...i-...tai?".

Genburori speaks again as blood pours down his mouth, almost choking him, "I'll tell you about... Souitai".

Suddenly, that deranged chakra that was glowing pink around Symone's body had slowly diminished as her eyes were shown to be normal again.

Her hair gently collapsed down behind her, reformatting back to her original color as those fangs in her mouth started shortening, along with those nail-like claws as she's shown standing upright without being hunched over like a beast anymore.

Symone looks down to Genburori with a depressed look in her eyes that seemed shadowed in black as she wipes some of Genburori's blood from off of her lips and chin.

Symone seemed calm and normal again, powered down from the chakra of the Bijuu that somehow had been sealed within her body.

Genburori lays flat on his stomach in a massive pool of blood with his face smushed up against the ground as he states, "Your brother... go to the central Government building in South Amegakure... there... you will find officials... who have taken a man from my Temple... to complete their own goals. This man of mine... his name... his name is Makaze... Soudai Makaze(MEANING: Majestic Storm Caused By The Devil)".

"Soudai... Makaze?" stated Symone in question with barely any expression on her face, drained and worn out as her eyes are narrowed still in a shadowed-like emphasis as her voice was heard in a cool, calm manner.

"Find Makaze... he'll know... about... Souitai... but after meeting him... you might not be able... to live... as I... could not even... kill this man myself" stated Genburori as he smiled carelessly.

Symone looks on, showing her emotionless face forming a glimpse of shock in her eyes.

"Honestly though... I doubt... you'll even... make it that far... since I'm not finished yet!!" stated a battered, nearly dead Genburori.

"WHAT!?" shockingly stated Symone.

Genburori's nearly dead body had then just moved under the ground using the bones sticking out from through the opening in his back, burrowing under it within seconds without physically even moving his body as he quickly and randomly had yelled out, "Jisatsu Sawarabi no Mai!(Suicide Dance Of The Seeding Ferns!)".

Symone looks on as suddenly... a massive army of spiked bones come shooting from out of the ground beneath her, travelling across the landscape at such a fast pace she could barely keep up as she had been impaled through the legs, breaking the bones lose as she had continued running in pain as the blood leaked down from each leg, splashing against her knee's from the impact of her movement as she jumps up in the air, using what seemed to be the last bit of energy she had, trying to avoid the Sawarabi no Mai.

Symone then quickly sticks her hand in her holster, pulling out a kunai as she then went in again to pull out an explosive tag, but unfortunately, her holster had fallen off, dropping beneath her as a worried look appears on her face as she begins losing to gravity, falling back down in to the now mile-long pit of spiked bones, as she closes her eyes, forming a seal as she yelled, "Tate Iji No Ju-...", trying to form her barrier Jutsu, but it seemed she had been interrupted by something... as nothing but an image of the inside of Symone's thoughts is seen, showing nothing but emptiness; a black hole of nothing.

Symone opens her eyes as she looks up to the moon as night had almost set, thinking she was laying on her back, but as Symone tried to move, she felt a sharp pain as she coughed up blood all over herself, tilting her head forward, realizing... she was stuck; impaled straight through the stomach by one of the large seeding bones that expanded across the vast dirt land.

In a quick shock, feeling the pain only after realizing her situation, Symone passes out... left... to simply die.

"Did you hear that!?" stated a mans voice that had been seen walking side-by-side with others only in the shadows, appearing in what seemed to be somewhere within the remaining woodlands.

"Yeah... looks like trouble at the Kumogun Temple" stated another manly voice as a woman had replied, "We should check it out".

"Yes. Our duties for now should wait... Let's take the detour route towards the Temple and just scope it out. We'll check to see if anything needs to be done before returning" stated another man that seemed to be shown only from the side, showing his lips move as he spoke, seeming as if he was like a leader to the small group around him.

---

The battle is finally over. Genburori had been defeated by the pure aggression of the Jinchuuriki known only as Aisu Symone, though still alive, it seemed he had one last Jutsu to go out with, impaling Symone, leaving her to her death. Mikomi and Renji, as injured and out of it as they are can't seem to possibly be able to save themselves, or Symone, and thanks to Genburori, the scroll that could have summoned them to safety had been destroyed. Is the story and journey of our powerful kunoichi and her fearless and talented friends finally over? The next chapter of the story will be entitled, "Funeral".


	29. Chapter 32: Funeral

Rustling was heard through the bushes and tree leaves.

Footsteps were heard running, one after the other.

Heavy breathing emanating from those who seemed rushed and hurried.

Jumping from branch-to-branch, the bodies were seen in the black of night, though descriptions were not available from the neglection of light as each branch had been stomped on, creeking with the weight of the bodies, weakening each branch they breezed across.

Seeming as though they finally appeared at their location, a gasp was heard, seeming more like the tone of a female as the shadowed bodies lined up, showing four of them side-by-side, realizing and looking on at the large sea of bones arched upwards towards the sky as each bone seemed to enigmatically orbulate the moon's shine, creating visibility in the area surpassing that of the woodlands.

**Symone's "The Heart Of Rain" - A NARUTO Side-Story**

**[Chapter 32**

**"Funeral"**

"THAT BLOOD... THE SWEET TASTE... HOW DELICIOUS IT WAS. USE ME AGAIN SYMONE. LET ME OUT SO I CAN FEEL THE WARMTH OF THEIR BLOOD JUST ONCE MORE TONIGHT!" stated a voice with a dominant, domineering sense of decrepency.

Running steps were heard echoing throughout the white of emptiness as the surroundings become tainted with black, trailing behind it by a pink tide as it overlaps the darkness of black.

Symone is seen running in that empty space of white, fleeing from the consumption of black and overlapping pink as it covers it whole, shrouding Symone's appearance in a state of night, hiding her as suddenly, the pink chakra forms shape.

Slowly, the pink tide had formed in to a swirling beast, appearing as none other than the Nibi Bijuu, calling out, "YOUR BODY...HMMMMM...IT SUITS ME WELL. YOUR CAREFREE THOUGHTS AND IGNORANCE HAS HELD ME IN FOR TOO LONG, THOUGH IT ALLOWED ME TO BUILD MY OWN MENTAL CAPACITY FROM WATCHING YOU PLAY NINJA. YOU GAVE ME MY INTELLIGENCE, AND HELPED MY POWER GROW. YOU WERE THE PERFECT CONTAINER FOR MY ENERGY. IT'S JUST TOO BAD YOU WEREN'T USED FOR THE PROPER REASONS AND WERE HIDDEN FROM THE TRUTH. KID, YOU'VE GOT A LOT MORE OF ME TO SEE, AND THE MORE I COME OUT TO LICK THE TAINTED FLESH OF ANOTHER HUMAN, THE MORE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND JUST WHAT I TRULY AM. HAHAHAHA!".

Suddenly, everything vanishes to black as Symone is seen opening her eyes in shock.

Sweat pours down the beautiful kunoichi's face, seeming as though she had just woken up.

Symone attempts to lift herself up after noticing she was inside what seemed to be a tent as she can see the light of fire shining through, but pain shot throughout her body, causing her to fall back against the ground.

"I wouldn't move just yet if I were you" stated a woman's voice.

Shocked, Symone widens her eyes as she tilts her head behind her as much as possible, noticing a brunette woman in all white, covered in blood.

"Who-Who are you!?" asked Symone in a hesitant, alarmed manner.

"Oh, me? Well, they call me Bui. I'm the Medical Examiner for the tribe here in the forest. You're lucky you know. Any moment, you and your friends would of been dead, so it's a good thing I found you!" stated the woman who went by the name of Bui.

Alarmed, Symone quickly asks, "Mikomi-Sensei! Renji-san! Where are they!?" as Bui replied, "Look to your side. If those two are them, then they'll be okay".

Symone looks to her left side, seeing Mikomi and Renji laying there next to her unconcious as she lets out a sigh of relief.

"It's good to see you calmed down now. The stress isn't good for that wound in your stomach, you know! I do have to tell you... we did find someone else... but unfortunately, it seemed... Well... I'm sorry, but he was dead when my tribe arrived" stated Bui.

Symone's eyes narrow as she just stares blatantly at the point formed at the top of the tent.

"Nova...-Teichou..." thought Symone in sadness as she looks down to her chest, noticing the Wedding ring that was given to her was still around her neck.

"This is hard to say also. Well... there was someone else. We saw a hand sticking up out of the ground, and we tried pulling them out... but... well... there was just a hand... and we tried recovering a body, digging through the ground to find someone, but all we found... well... there were just a few pieces of scattered limbs. The impact it had to of taken to do that much damage had to of killed him without pain at least. I'm so sorry, child" stated Bui as her brown eyes narrowed downwards with sadness.

"Shouten-san..." hesitantly thought Symone as she tightened her eyes, creating a river of sadness as she thinks back on Nova and Shouten.

"Will my friends heal fine?" asked Symone with a scared, worried expression glazed within her eyes.

"The one with the gray hair... he was lucky. Even though he got pierced through the chest, the object somehow went out through the side of his ribcage, avoiding his lungs. Unfortunately for the other guy, it seemed the impact of the object that pierced him cut one of his lungs pretty bad. As you can see, he'll be okay... as long as we keep pumping the blood out of his lungs and keep feeding him through an IV, giving him room to breath and time to heal using that tube that's inside his mouth. Thankfully, I'm trained in Medical Ninjutsu, so I can emit the small amount of chakra my body has in to each of your wounds, increasing the regeneration of cells to fully heal everyone. Once every hour since I've found you three, I've been giving you this procedure and treatment, and even though your friend over there with the punctured lung was in critical condition, I sustained him. If things go well, he should heal and be able to walk in about a week or two. The gray-haired guy should be moving in about three to four days. Your wound though, child... thankfully, didn't puncture ANY organs. Somehow, that huge bone that we found you on actually slid in between each esophagal track and organ, sliding only through the flesh. You should just be lucky it missed your spine by an inch, otherwise you'd technically be able to heal, but walking may never be an option for you again" dictated Bui, giving a full Medical analysis on the situation of the injured three.

Symone just emotionlessly closes her eyes, seeming depressed and sick, just generally feeling like a big mess.

"Girl... were you the one who killed Genburori?" randomly asked the Medical Specialist.

"Honestly... I can't give you that answer. I'm not sure myself, but I know he gave out his final attack, killing himself in the process" stated Symone, seemingly unaware of the transformation to an extent.

"Well, either way, it's good he's gone. That tyrant and his damn ninja robbed us of our goods constantly. We would literally have to sneak around through the thick forest at night just to get water and hunt for food. A few of the already small percentage of tribesman here have died due to starvation and dehydration. Thanks to you and your friends, we shouldn't have a need to worry about our poor circumstances anymore, so I am grateful to you, child... and so is everyone else. You really saved our lives" stated Bui with a shocking bit of information as Symone widens her eyes, asking, "We... really helped save you?".

Bui replies, "Yeah! Ofcourse! I'm sure those poor villagers a few miles off in Tsunzaku are thankful, too. The way they'd be terrorized and feared just leaving their home, having innocent blood constantly spilled... they had it the hardest, and you saved them from being taken over!".

Symone's shocked, widened eyes then turn narrowed... finally showing a smile as she closes her eyes, thinking, "Sensei... I've stated your words on the mother bird over and over again in my head... but until now... I never truly realized what it meant... deep down. You were helping me find my Nindou(Way of the Ninja), giving me the power to know what's right".

"Now that's a face I should see! You're very beautiful when you smile!" ecstatically spoke Bui as Symone giggled a little.

Her facial expression widening with joy.

"Remember... it's easy to be sad, but it takes work to be happy, and the work you put in for the people around you... truly made them happy as well" stated Bui in a motivational manner.

"You kinda talk like my Sensei" stated Symone, rubbing the back of her head as she giggled.

"Oh? Well... your Sensei is a very smart man then!" stated Bui as a familiar voice replied, "Oh yeah! The smartest!", showing that it was Mikomi, now awake as he painfully and hesitantly laughed himself, enjoying the moment.

Symone is surprised as she yelled out, "Sensei!!", happily smiling as she looked to Mikomi.

"He-Hey, My precious little student!" stated Mikomi as Symone asked, "How are you feeling, Sensei!?".

"Well, to be honest, I totally had better days, but knowing that you... and Renji are alright... I couldn't be better!" joyously states Mikomi as Symone nods her head, agreeing, feeling the same exact way.

A man now quietly walks in to the tent as he notices two of the injured Shinobi are awake.

"Hm!?" sighed Symone, looking to the man.

"Well, well. The Ninja who defeated Genburori are finally awake, huh!? How are you guys feeling? Better?" asked the man.

"We're doing alright. Honestly... I just want to get well to pay my respects to those who have died in the aftermath of this destruction" stated Mikomi as the man replies, "I understand this, this is why we're preserving the body of one of the men we found out on the battlefield for when you leave. Thanks to everyone's heroic deeds, we will do what we can to help aid you in your time of injury".

"Hmm... Thank you. I appreciate it... uhh..." Mikomi hesitantly spoke as the man interfered, telling his name, "It's Ragna. Oda Ragna, the tribe leader".

"Very well... Oda Ragna. We thank you deeply for your hospitality" states Mikomi as Ragna replied, "No... Thank YOU... uhh..." now hesitantly spoke the man as Mikomi interrupted, "It's Mikomi... Kusa No Mikomi".

"I see. Very well Kusa No Mikomi. We will aid you until you're fully healed, along with this brave, brave child. We here respect you two, and your dear friend very much, and we hope to hear great things of you in the future!" states Ragna as Symone smiled.

Mikomi replied, "Ragna-Sama... This girl... I promise, you will hear about her tales of herocy in the future".

"I count on it... now rest up you two. I'll see how you're doing in the morning. In the meantime, allow Bui to help aid you in any of your wishes. She will be glad to help you out, right Bui?" stated and asked Ragna as Bui replied, "But, ofcourse!".

"Okay... then how about this! Cook me up a nice big dinner! I'm starving!" stated a stuttering Renji, struggling with each breath as his words were hysterically distorted by the tube in his throat.

"Renji-san!" yelled out Symone in happiness as Mikomi is seen laughing.

"Sorry, but you're gonna be stuck on that IV for a few more days! No eating solids unfortunately for a while if you wanna get better!" stated Bui as Renji's face became blank... his eyes turning white as a silence takes over the room.

Everyone in the room stares over to Renji, hesitating as he suddenly spoke out calmly between each harsh breath... "I... could kinda go for some wild boar. Woman! Go cook me some Boar!".

"WH-WHAT!?" asked Bui in a shocked, irritated manner as her right eye twitches.

"Hehehe! Sorry, Bui-san. That's just Renji. You kinda get used to it. Hehehe!" stated Mikomi, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled, laughing a tad.

"Please excuse Renji-san. He's very disrespectful, but he means well!" states Symone as Renji tightens his lips around the tube in his throat, narrowing his eyes as he's starting to get irritated.

"Yes, please excuse him! We know he comes off as a mean, angry man, but Renji-san truly means well... though, it does take a while to get used to his smell" states Mikomi as Renji's eyes begin twitching a pure white gleam, becoming more angry as his face becomes tainted with red.

"...yeah, his smell! Oh, and don't forget his temper! THAT you don't kinda get used to... it's actually kind of annoying..." states Symone as Renji then bursts out, yelling, "WHAT THE HELL!!!??? YOU DAMN PEOPLE SERIOUSLY HAVE PROBLEMS!! WHAT TEMPER!?!? AND GOD DAMNIT I SMELL LIKE FLOWERS BLOSSOMING IN THE SPRING!!! YOU BASTARDS!!! GAH!!!" as his IV pops out of his arm as he had slammed his fist in to the ground, breathing heavily and deep.

Silence yet again takes over the area as Renji has an expressionless face displayed.

Suddenly, Renji starts yelling... "GAHHH!! MY IV! MY IV!! PUT IT BACK IN!! OH MY GOD!! I'M GONNA STARVE TO DEATH!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!! HELP ME!!!!" as Bui yells, "CALM DOWN RENJI-SAN! YOU'RE GONNA OPEN YOUR WOUNDS MORE!!", but Renji ignores her words as her prediction was correct, as Renji silences himself, along with everyone in the room as Renji noticed a drop of blood dripping down his mouth.

"FIX IT!! FIX IT DAMNIT! AHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" began yelling Renji as Mikomi and Symone just look on at him with a face of pity as Symone twitches her head a bit, laughing in a fake manner.

---

Eleven days had passed as a beautiful morning arises over the woodlands.

Symone and Mikomi are seen outside the tent they were in, standing side-to-side as they look up to the glow of the omnipotent sun.

"We should prepare to leave now to Tsunzaku" states Mikomi as Symone asks, "But... Renji... Can he make the trip?".

Mikomi replies, "We'd have to find a way to carry him. He's still in pain, and his breathing is still shallow, but... we have to find a way to make our peace with the dead before it's too late. Renji I know would want that, especially for Bangai".

Symone looks down towards the ground a bit saddened, agreeing as she nudged her head up and down slightly.

"We'll help you" intruded Bui as she approaches the two.

Symone and Mikomi look on at her, curiously.

"We'll have a few men escort you with stretchers to carry Renji-san with, and we'll do the same for the remains of your other friend" stated Bui as she puts her hand over Symone's shoulder.

Symone smiles gently, not happy about the fact there are those who died helping her efforts in the battle with Genburori, but happy she was able to find the care and help she needed to set everything in place.

"That sounds like a plan then. We appreciate all your help" states Mikomi as Bui nods her head, accepting his thanks, sighing, "Hmm".

---

About three hours had passed as we see Mikomi, Symone, Bui, and a few men carrying Renji on one stretcher, and Nova on another as they appear before one of the woodland entrances to Tzunzaku no Sato as they each quietly look on.

"I'm finally home" thought Renji as he was shown smiling.

"Me and Symone can take care of Renji the rest of the way. Again, we appreciate all your help" stated Mikomi as he and Symone hold the ends of the stretchers as they were handed to them by the two men from the tribe who were first holding it.

"Then with that, we'll be going now. Be safe now, you heard? ...and hopefully someday... we shall all meet again" spoke a smiling Bui as Mikomi nods.

Symone smiles.

Bui and her tribesman walk back the way they came, leaving only two of her men who still held the stretcher Nova's covered body was on, departing from the village as she yells out one last "Goodbye!".

"Hmm" sighed Renji, smiling as he looked at Bui.

---

A crisp, cold fog gently sneaks up on the village, covering it whole as the drizzles of rain start pelting down on the ground as the clouds seemed disrupted, hidden behind the fierce screen of gray as light flickers from above.

Symone, Mikomi and Renji, along with other villagers are seen standing aside eachother, each with a depressive, tainted gleam in their eyes as their saddened lips seem to speak in tragedy as they all hover in front of three dug up graves.

In the first grave, Bangai was seen laying inside, dressed in an all white kimono with his arms crossed over his stomach as his closed eyes seem to show an expression of peace.

The second grave was shown having the body of Nova inside, dressed in an all black kimono with his hands to the side as his facial expression just seemed empty and devoid of life.

The third grave was shown to be empty, as it was apparently a place of memory for the departed Shouten who had sacrificed himself to save Symone, changing his evil ways to a pure heart.

One-by-one the villagers are shown throwing flowers in each of the graves as a few gently leave a kiss on their fingers, extending their hands as if they were giving their love to the bodies who had once lived full lives.

Symone is seen sniffling in her all black dress as a tear rolled down her face, throwing a flower in each of the graves as she slightly widens her eyes a bit, looking down to her chest, realizing she still had Nova's wedding ring.

Symone takes the ring she had on a necklace and takes it off, tightly gripping it in her hand as she closes her eyes.

"This kept me strong... and the fact that you gave me this... it made me cry not just on the outside with happiness, but inside, too. I feel that... this has too much significance to hang around my neck, and the only place I see it fit... is back on you, Nova" stated Symone as she spoke to the body as if it were still there.

Symone kneels down, hunching over the hole that was dug up, placing the necklace with Nova's wife's wedding ring around his own neck as she kisses his forehead.

Mikomi is seen by Shouten's empty grave, throwing an entire bouquet of flowers inside as he thinks, "I pay all my respects to you... not as a strong opponent that I fought, but as an honorable Shinobi... an honorable Shinobi who risked his life, saving my precious student, my love, Symone. For that, I am indebted to you Shouten. I will remember your bravery and strength".

Renji is then seen just staring at Bangai's body, standing by himself as all the villagers had left now after paying their respects.

Renji's expression just seemed depressed as his eyes were narrowed and weighed down as his lips had been curled downwards.

Symone and Mikomi appear standing on each side of Renji, looking on at Bangai as Mikomi puts his hand on Renji's shoulder, trying to comfort him, knowing how important Bangai was to him.

"Mikomi-san. Symone-kun. I know you're here for me, but may I be left alone for now?" questioned Renji in an unusual honorific manner with a calming voice.

"I understand, Renji-san" Mikomi replied, nodding over to Symone as she nods in return, knowing to leave Renji, allowing him to try and make peace with his departed friend.

Mikomi takes his hand from off of Renji's shoulder, and begins walking away.

Symone follows her Sensei, stopping for a second as she looked over to Renji with one last glance before asking, "Mikomi-Sensei?".

"Hmm? What is it, Symone?" Mikomi replied.

"You tought me that the Mother bird had protected her children, killing for their sake, and it was the right thing, and I can understand that... but if sacrifices are made while trying to do the right thing, does that still make it okay? Because right now... I feel like we're the ones who lost, not Genburori, as if even though he died, he still kind of had his way" stated and asked Symone as she looked down to the ground in a depressive manner as Mikomi replied, "I can understand your feelings Symone. Believe me, I do. This is just what we as Shinobi have to find answers to on our own".

Symone then asks, "Then... what is the answer you found for yourself, Sensei?".

"To tell the truth... I'm still looking for the answers, but what I do know is that nearly the same motive applies as to the Mother bird, and that the right thing was done, but as for the sacrifices... Well, all I can say is that Bangai-kun, Nova-san, and Shouten-san did not die in vane. I'm sure if they were looking upon us right now, they'd be happy to know the one person or thing they died for is gone, and that each of these men are smiling in the afterlife. We need to honor them and their spirits always... and never forget them... as it fuels us to keep growing strong to prevent any further losses from happening. They each handed us this opportunity, so I just believe we should use it wisely... but is it the right thing? Like I said, find the answers for yourself. Eventually, there will be a day when it hits you, and you can make better peace with your own life" dictates Mikomi with the words of a wise man as Symone nods, walking alongside her Sensei as they leave Renji by the grave.

"Bangai... I can't help but keep apologizing on the inside and out. You were too young to seek death, and too pure of a soul to accept it, but the reality is... it happened. I won't be able to ever find a friend like you again, and holding on to your memory is all I need now that you have passed on. I avenged your death when I killed Bankoku, but even after that... I felt that there was something missing still. Something still wasn't right. I realized afterwords... that killing that man was not going to bring you back to life. I know I made all my apologies, and will continue apologizing until my own time comes, but I haven't thanked you yet. I'm sure you're wondering 'For what?'. Well... I thank you for finding two highly skilled new friends who helped save the village when I couldn't. You didn't listen to me when I was too prideful to accept help, and went out to seek help for me... and for the villagers of Tsunzaku. Me, Symone and Mikomi are treated now as heroes, but really... you were the hero all along Bangai... for bringing those two to our village. Your thoughts and concerns are really what saved this village... and although it may not be recognized by some, I will always recognize this fact of you... you're the true Shinobi... a respected Shinobi... one that I will NEVER forget" silently spoke Renji towards the dead body of his friend, Bangai as rain began pouring down, dripping down the face of Renji, covering his tears.

---

Symone, Mikomi and Renji have all lived on to see another day after the battle with Genburori thanks to the help of the troubled tribes-people of the Amegakure woodlands, though their heroic acts and survival has brung them to tears as they said their farewells to the departed ones who had helped them during these troubled times. Renji spoke his final farewells to the body of Bangai as the graves were shown being covered by the dug up dirt as Renji walks slowly away due to his injury, using what seemed to be a crutch as he gave one last glance to his friends face. Where does this leave our heroes now? The next chapter will be entitled: "Returning Home".


	30. Chapter 33: Returning Home

**Symone's "The Heart Of Rain" - A NARUTO Side-Story**

**[Chapter 33**

**"Returning Home: Kusagakure No Sato"**

A new life for those tormented by the depths of evil. Tsunzaku No Sato restored to its past prefecture, though the memories of those inhabited by the loss of their love never will forget their torment; torment that harbored the souls of those at peace. Life will now return in those injured hearts thanks to the deeds of those who sacrificed and lived through the acts of the Kumogun Temple. A new stage now begins for those who remain among the living.

---

The clinging sounds of hammered wood seemed heard throughout the village.

A scene from above, lowering in was shown overlooking the landscape of the village as the inhabitants seem to be collaborating with eachother, rebuilding their homes and crop gardens.

Mikomi and Symone are then seen walking out of a house... a familiar house at that, as Renji exitted the house behind them.

"Thanks for letting us use your home, Renji-san" spoke Mikomi with an appreciation as Renji smirked, seeming as though he was accepting the thanks in silence.

"Renji-san... will we ever be able to meet again?" asked Symone, looking to Renji with her wide, beautiful eyes.

Renji smiles as he jokingly states, "Like I want to see people I never invited to this village in the first place? Psh!".

Symone smiles, thinking, "Will there be a day when he can actually give a SERIOUS answer?".

"Well, with that, it looks like we're off" states Mikomi as Renji replied, "Alright then. Kusa No Mikomi... Aisu Symone... thank you".

Symone and Mikomi look to Renji a little odd-eyed.

"You two helped me see. I can see a more clear image through these blue eyes of mine now. I lived so long only knowing the people here in this village, and saw everyone else from outside it as an enemy thanks to the torture of knowing that Genburori was out there... waiting to seize us. I know now I've got to see people as individuals... because who knows? They might be able to help... like you two have. I understand now the thoughts of Bangai, and now... who he was is now a part of who I am. Mikomi... Symone... Thank you" spoke Renji, smiling as he looks to Mikomi, and then to Symone.

"Renji-san" spoke Mikomi as he then hesitantly spoke, "Farewell" as he and Symone walk off.

Renji watches the two powerful Shinobi who helped save Tsunzaku walk off through the entrance they entered the village for the first time from, heading towards the sun that seemed larger than usual as it's orange vibrance glistened halfway over the Earth.

Renji watches on as they depart, thinking to himself, "That girl... Symone. Was she really the one... The one who defeated Genburori? Heh! You'll grow strong Symone-kun. Even across the hot sands and grass, I'm sure I'll be hearing of your name in the future".

"My dear Symone. Was she really that strong that she forced Genburori to sacrifice his life? Could it have been... that power?" thought Mikomi as he stares towards Symone with his glistening eyes from the sun as Symone notices, turning her head as her blue eyes penetrate through him as she asks, "Hm? Something wrong Mikomi-Sensei?".

Mikomi replies, "No, it's nothing... I'm just happy we could still be together... Symone".

Symone smiles angelically, tightening her eyes as she states, "Hehe! Me too, Sensei! I wouldn't let anything come between us!" as Mikomi smiles, putting his hand on her head as Symone gave out a cheerful giggle as they both walk off... returning home... home to Kusagakure no Sato.

---

Within the central city of the Northern Rain, the Government officials that were at Genburori's Kumogun Temple were seen inside, conversing with one another in a group within an official meeting as they each sit around a large, rounded table.

One of the officials states, "Two days ago, we received information from an unknown source that Genburori had been killed, with his temple in complete ruins. It seems we can't get our hands on Tsunzaku now to increase our Militia".

Another official replies, "Who could of been strong enough to kill Genburori? Teh! Either way, he was a scumbag who we couldn't trust. So one lame Shinobi died... I'm just interested in who his killer was. To kill Genburori, this person may be worth looking into".

The official who stated and declared to the others that Genburori was dead then goes on to state, "From doing a little research, we found that two of his own Captains had opposed him, along with Sanka Renji, that Tsunzaku No Sato scum. There were also two other Shinobi, who after we learned were not of either Tsunzaku, or Amegakure, or for that matter, even Sunagakure... but from Kusagakure No Sato. We learned this information from hired Shinobi we sent out in the area to check out what was delaying the war, and they claim they came in contact with a tribe harbored in Amegakure. This tribe had apparently healed the foreign scum after Genburori's death, along with Renji. Those two Shinobi went by the names of Aisu Symone, and her Sensei, Kusa No Mikomi. After the information, we did a little research, and only found rumors of the Kusagakure Shinobi, Mikomi that stated he was one of the legendary Ninja of the village who supposedly went on over a thousand missions, killing hundreds of enemies, and they say he carries an unknown Kekkai Genkai. As for the Kunoichi... Aisu Symone, it seems she was actually born in the Southern part of Amegakure, and at a young age, left after killing her family, and was never heard of again. The shocking part is her name..."

"Her name?" another official to his right states as the man talking continues, "Yes. Her name... AISU Symone. She is directly related to Aisu Souitai, The Aka-Ame No Ijin(Devil of the Red Rain)".

Alarmingly, an official across the table yelled, "WHAT!? If she's related to the Aka-Ame no Ijin, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who killed Genburori then! It's kinda scary to think about... having another Aisu alive".

The informative official then goes on to state, "Exactly the concern I have, but I see no reason for them to have any further business here now that Tsunzaku is left as is. Either way, we have no worries aslong as we have Makaze, though we can't let him know that Genburori's dead... because then... he might decide to rebel against us, and the last thing we want to do is give this broken Shinobi a sense of freedom".

The official that was alarmed before goes on to ask, "I am curious though. How was it Genburori managed to control Makaze if he was stronger?" as the informative official goes on to state, "Well, I don't have any details, but there's a marking on his chest. It's a seal embedded by an input of chakra. It seems that Genburori put an explosive amount of chakra inside the seal, and if Genburori released it, he would die. Now that Genburori's not around, this must be kept top secret".

A shadow looms over the doorway from the outside, appearing as if there was a body, mysteriously listening in on the conversation.

---

Three days have passed as Symone and Mikomi are seen walking through a wooded area.

"Mikomi-Senseeeeiii... How much longer?" moaned an irritated and tired Symone as Mikomi smiles, looking to Symone as he replied, "Just look ahead of you. We're here".

Symone looks on as her eyes brighten up, running towards what seems to be their camping grounds.

Mikomi smiles again, thinking, "Hehe, she sure got her energy back in a hurry"

Symone runs in to the tent that was still intact and cuddles against her sleeping mat, rubbing her face in it, smiling with her closed eyes as joy overtook her expression.

Mikomi is then shown entering the tent, taking his trench coat off and throwing it to the side as he relaxes against a wooden table.

"How lucky. It seems not a single animal raided the camping grounds while we were gone, though that's probably because they fear this area" states Mikomi as Symone replies, "It's probably because of that time you got mad and yelled in the woods, Sensei. Remember? You got mad at the bear and beat it up when it ate your fish, and you started chasing the animals around... even the little squirells... and you threatened them for dear life. It was... kinda uncool".

Mikomi looks on blank-faced as he then replies loudly, a bit over-enthused, "GOOD! THAT'LL TEACH THEM TO STEAL WHAT ISN'T THERE'S! BWAHAHA!".

Symone looks on with one eyebrow raising up as the other eye twitches.

"What's with that face?" asked Mikomi as Symone just sighs arrogantly, turning around, and walking away.

"Hehehe! I guess that time made her kinda mad. Afterall, it's only in an animals nature to hunt for food, and I was pretty rough on that bear now that I think about it..."

---

A reflective past is seen in the camping grounds within the woodlands of Kusagakure as Mikomi is shown walking from it's depths, back to the camping ground as he notices a bear over the fire that had been cooking the fish he had caught earlier.

The bear puts the fish to his mouth, but stopped halfway as he noticed Mikomi glaring at him with deathly eyes.

The bear and Mikomi stare eachother down, as if they were trying to intimidate the other.

Their frozen bodies just glare silently as Symone appears from out of the tent, looking on at the scene displayed before her eyes.

Suddenly, the bear decides to lift the fish closer to his mouth, chomping down on it as Mikomi's eyes brightened widely.

"THAT'S IT! YOU STUPID BEAR!" yelled Mikomi as he ran towards it.

The bear just quietly stares at Mikomi with its mouth full of fish as its widened eyes just stare blankly.

Mikomi jumps forward, punching the bear in the stomach, forcing the bear to spit up all of the fish as the bear lets out a painful growl.

"YOU BASTARD! DID YOU COOK THIS FISH!? NO! I DON'T THINK SO! STUPID BEAR!" yelled Mikomi as Symone watched on with her jaw dropped and eyes opened nice and big with a detested expression on her face.

Mikomi then throws the bear on the ground, jumping on top of it with his legs crossed over it's body as he just repeatedly slaps the hell out of the bear's face.

"YOU STILL WANT MY FISH, YOU BITCH!? HUH!? ANSWER ME!!!" yells Mikomi towards the bear he had been seen slapping across the face indiscriminately as Symone grabs him from the back, trying to pull him off of the bear as she begins yelling, "IT CAN'T ANSWER YOU IT'S JUST A BEAR DAMNIT! LEAVE IT ALONE!!".

Symone then finally gets her Sensei off of the bear as the bear runs away with the fish still in its hand.

Mikomi glares at the bear as the bear had stopped in its tracks for just a moment.

They stare eachother down just once more as the bear then goes on to take another bite of the fish as it smiles, running away in to the woodlands as Mikomi's face becomes heated with the hue of red.

"SON OF A BITCH! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" yelled Mikomi as he runs in to the woodlands where the bear ran off, escaping Symone's grasp as he looks around the area for it as he noticed a squirell running by, and stopping by his feet.

Mikomi glares down decrepedly at the squirell with his piercing eyes shooting through the body of the squirell as it freezes in it's track.

Mikomi then hesitantly speaks, "... Go on, little squirell... I dare you!".

The squirell squeeks a little as Mikomi then yells, "WHAT WAS THAT!? TOU WANT MY FOOD, TOO!? GO GRAB SOME NUTS YOU SON OF A BITCH! RUN! RUN FOR DEAR LIFE! DON'T EVER COME BACK!!" as the squirells eyes become tainted with fear, jogging off with much speed as Mikomi continues yelling throughout the woodlands, "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO DEAL WITH KUSAGAKURE'S NUMBER ONE LEGENDARY JOUNIN!? HUH!? IF ANY OF YOU BASTARDS COME NEAR THIS CAMP... NEXT TIME I WON'T JUST CHASE AND SLAP YOU!".

---

Mikomi shakes his head side-to-side, canceling the thought of that moment as he thinks to himself, "Damn... No more sake in the middle of the day for me again".

---

A few hours had passed as night had settled in.

Symone and Mikomi are seen around the camp fire they had built, sitting upon the logs circling it as they cook some fish they had earlier hunted after returning home.

Symone looks towards the fire with what seemed to be a depressive expression on her face, seeming as though she was lost in thought.

"Symone... are you troubled?" asked Mikomi as Symone replied as she continued looking in to the fire that reflected sparks within her eyes, "It's after I defeated Genburori... right before he died. He told me something that I haven't been able to let go, and I wouldn't believe what he said, but it's just that he knew some details nobody could possibly have known".

Mikomi then asks, "Is it... about Souitai?" as Symone's face becomes brightened with shock as she stared to her Sensei replying, "How did you know!?".

Mikomi replied, "I wasn't fully unconcious the entire time. I was able to hear some things, and I caught pieces of the conversation during the fight, though I'm unsure what happened. I didn't want to bring it up, so I waited for you to come out and speak when you were ready".

"I see" replied Symone as she goes on to state, "My brother... he's alive".

Mikomi sighs curiously as he looks to Symone.

"Genburori said that there was a man in Amegakure... a man more powerful than himself that went by the name of Makaze. He said this Makaze guy had some sort of details about Souitai... and that if I wanted to find my brother, I'd have to find Makaze" stated Symone as Mikomi replied, "I see. Then... would you like to find your brother?" as he then asked a question.

Symone's eyes widen again, looking to Mikomi as she replied, "I don't want to cause you any trouble. He's in the North part of Amegakure... it's dangerous, and if we encounter battles, I don't want to see you hurt like that ever again, Sensei".

Mikomi then states, "Genburori was an exception for me to be in such a situation. His abilities rivaled mostly everyones, making it hard to battle. I made a mistake, and it won't happen again, so don't worry about me Symone. My job as a ninja is to abide by and protect you with my life, and I won't leave you alone again".

Symone just stares to Mikomi blank-eyed, almost with love in her eyes as she stands up, walking over next to Mikomi, sitting next him as she plants her head in to his chest.

Mikomi wraps his arm around Symone, holding her tightly, allowing her to feel the love he had for her that seemed omnipotent as he gently twirled her hair with his pointer finger.

Mikomi then goes on to state, "We will rest here for a while and settle in. I need a little more time to heal, and we need the nutrition of healthy food. We'll get ourselves back to one-hundred percent, and then we'll leave... returning to Amegakure... to find... your brother".

Symone wrapped her arms around the waste of Mikomi as his eyes get shocked a little.

It seems that Symone had just then fallen asleep as Mikomi had noticed, smiling as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

---

The two Kusagakure Shinobi had returned home, finally! The war is over, and they now settle in peace. It seems a new mission is about to begin as the caring Shinobi hold one another, forming an agreeance to find Aisu Souitai... the Aka-Ame No Ijin! Next chapter will be entitled: "Back Already!? The Rain Falls Again!".


End file.
